Naruto Une communauté pour se reconstruire
by Vire Champouille
Summary: Enlevé quand il était enfant , Sasuke réapprend à se construire dans une communauté loin du monde, mais le chemin est semé d'embûche . Pourtant au bout du chemin il y a l'espoir, Sasuke et Naruto finiront par le découvrir . Librement inspirer de  "Witness"  et " l'homme qui murmurait à l'oreille des chevaux"    NaruxSasu
1. Chapter 1

**Genre** : Hx H

**Pairin**g : Naru x Sasu

**Base** : Naruto

**Inspiration** : Librement inspirer de « Witness » et « l'homme qui murmurait à l'oreille des chevaux »

**Disclaimer **: Les persos ne sont pas à moi

.

Petit blabla: n'hésitez pas à me faire vos retours sur cette histoire afin que je puisse continuer à progresser. Dites moi si les persos, leur personnalités, le thème de l'histoire, vous intéresse ou vous ennuis. Comme tout ceux /celles qui écrivent j'ai besoin de savoir que vous êtes là ou pas hihihi

Merci à vous .

* * *

**.**

**UNE COMMUNAUTÉ POUR SE RECONSTRUIRE**

**Chap 01**

**Disparition**

**.**

* * *

.

UNE COMMUNAUTÉ POUR SE RECONSTRUIRE

Chap 01

Disparition

.

* * *

.

C'est une bourgade un peu perdue, loin de l'agitation de la grande ville. La nature y est reine et les habitants plutôt du genre à regarder ce que fait le voisin. A première vue un endroit sans histoire. Sauf que comme souvent dans les lieux reculés il y a parfois des endroits étranges ou plutôt auquel on ne s'attend pas.

C'est dans ce petit coin de paradis, probablement car la nature y est belle, que vit un petit garçon aux cheveux sombres. Il aime à parcourir la nature qui l'entoure, il s'y sent en sécurité. Et ce jour-là, comme tous les autres jours, il se promène, les yeux rivés au ciel d'un bleu émerveillant. Il sourit à lui-même, à la nature...Il respire profondément, et s'oublie dans ce lieu où seule la nature vit…

Il est 18 heures, elle sonne la cloche de rappel… C'est l'heure du dîner… Un homme s'avance sur le chemin et derrière lui son fils aîné s'en vient...Ils se sourient et rentrent paisiblement dans la petite maison où la femme, la mère de famille, l'épouse, les attends en souriant…

Dès qu'elle les voit approcher elle retourne à l'intérieur et se remet aux fourneaux sortant du four un gratin qui embaume toute la maison. Les deux hommes entrent et referment la porte, ils se déchaussent et vont se laver les mains avant de prendre place à la table familiale.

\- Où est Sasuke ? demande le père.

La mère sourit.

\- Probablement encore dans la forêt.

\- Mmm…J'aimerai qu'il rentre avant le dîner tout de même.

\- Il ne va pas tarder.

\- La prière ! fit l'homme.

\- Tant pis pour lui ! sourit le fils aîné. Il mangera les restes.

Tous 3 joignent leurs mains et, un sourire sur les lèvres, le père énonce la prière…

«_ Dieu qui nous avait réuni, bénissez le repas que nous allons prendre, bénissez ceux qui ont préparé ce repas, et chaque personne de cette maison. Amen_ »

« _Amen_ » répétèrent en chœur la mère et le fils. Puis ils s'attaquèrent au repas…

La mère débarrassa le repas et le père vint s'installer près de la cheminée un livre à la main. L'aîné alla se poster à la fenêtre.

\- Il est tard ! Il devrait déjà être rentré…

\- Laissons-lui encore quelques minutes. fit le père, ensuite nous irons à son encontre.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, la mère avait terminé la vaisselle et avait rangé son salon et sa cuisine. Elle revint vers son époux.

\- Fugaku…

L'homme se leva.

\- Itachi, prends des lampes, nous partons.

Rapidement l'aîné alla récupérer des lampes dans le débarras et réapparu, il enfila son manteau et tendit une lampe à son père.

\- Mets de la lumière à la fenêtre ! fit le père de famille à l'encontre de sa femme. Si dans une heure nous ne sommes pas revenus… Va prévenir le chef de la mission.

\- Oui !

Les deux hommes sortirent, lampes à la main et s'enfoncèrent dans la nuit noire…

L'angoisse commença à monter, lentement, sournoisement dans le cœur de la mère de famille. Elle attendait, écoutait, scrutait la nuit … Espérant en vain, voir une lueur apparaître dans la nuit profonde et sans lune… Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement, trop lentement, alors que la tension montait en elle…

5 minutes …

Puis 10 minutes

Le cœur qui bat, les mains moites …

Mais toujours rien…

15 minutes…  
Elle tourne en rond…

Commence à imaginer le pire… La peur… La nausée qui monte en elle…

20 minutes ….

Elle va s'asseoir… Se relève… Va mettre de l'eau à chauffer pour se faire un thé…

Tourne en rond… Retourne à la fenêtre… Tente de se raisonner… L'eau à fini de bouillir, elle la verse dans sa tasse… Puis la serrant entre ses mains, retourne à son poste d'observation… Elle scrute la nuit… Profonde et noire… Toujours pas de lumière…

25 minutes…

Une demi-heure qu'elle attends sans aucune nouvelle…

La nuit est tombée depuis déjà 2 longues heures… Il est 20 heures… C'est beaucoup trop tard pour Sasuke… Il ne rentre jamais après 19 heures même quand le soleil est encore haut dans le ciel…

Sasuke est tout petit…

C'est son bébé…

Il a 6 ans… Il aura 7 ans cet été…

C'est un enfant sage et raisonnable…

Il ne fait pas de bêtises…

Il sourit tout le temps…

Il est brun avec de jolis yeux noirs pétillants et moqueurs…

Il a toujours les cheveux en bataille….

Pour les coiffer il les ébouriffe en criant « ça y est je suis coiffé... »

Il a une peau pâle, particularité de leur famille, avec ses yeux noirs brillants et ses cheveux… Tout le monde est pareil ici…

Il est très beau pour un garçon…

Toutes les filles le disent « Sasuke c'est le garçon de leur rêve »…

Sasuke est un garçon rêveur, souvent dans la lune….

Ou le nez au ciel perdu dans les nuages…

Il est toujours dehors, ramenant toutes sortent d'animaux blessés…

Sasuke ne mange pas de viande…

Il ne faut pas faire de mal aux animaux…

Mais les hamburgers ce n'est pas de la viande…

Le jambon non plus…

C'est le magasin qui les vend…

Dans le magasin il n'y a pas d'animaux...

Alors Sasuke aime les hamburgers et le jambon…

Mikoto étouffe un sanglot.

La logique de Sasuke, ce n'est pas la logique du reste du monde …

C'est celle de Sasuke…

Elle n'en peut plus…

Ça va faire une heure…

Ils ne sont pas revenus… Elle enfile son manteau et s'enfonce à son tour dans la nuit….

Sa lampe à la main elle court vers la maison du chef de la mission.

\- Ouvrez moi ! crie-t-elle. Ouvrez-moi ! Sasuke a disparu !

La porte s'ouvre, lourde et grinçante. Elle plonge son regard noir dans celle de la femme.

\- Sasuke n'est pas revenu de la forêt. lance-t-elle, étouffant un sanglot.

La femme la saisit par le bras et la fait entrer. Puis elle monte à l'étage, quelques voix étouffées, une porte qui claque et des pas rapides dans l'escalier que l'on descend.

\- Depuis quand il a disparu ? demanda la voix forte de l'homme.

\- Il est parti comme d'habitude après le repas de midi… Et il n'est pas revenu….

\- Seul ?

Elle hoche la tête lentement.

Sasuke est un solitaire.

Elle s'en veut…

Dieu comme elle s'en veut.

\- Va réveiller les autres. Sonne la cloche de rappel, nous allons lancer une battue.

\- Merci ! souffle Mikoto.

\- Ne me remercie pas ! Va prier avec les autres pour qu'on le retrouve ! Que Dieu nous aide ! La nuit est noire et froide !

L'homme sortit et bien vite le bruit douloureux de la cloche se répand, réveillant tous ceux qui dormaient...Les femmes sortent leurs enfants collés à elles, tandis que les hommes se répartissent en groupe, allumant des flambeaux pour éclairer la nuit noire.

\- Ou va-t-il d'habitude ?

\- A la rivière !

\- Très bien ! 4 groupes à la rivière, un groupe de chaque côté, un en amont, un en aval… Un groupe va à la ville voir si quelqu'un ne l'aurait pas trouvé… Deux groupes prennent le chemin du nord et ratissent la forêt jusqu'au champs… Les femmes, allumez toutes les maisons, et faites un grand feu pour éclairer la mission… Il s'est peut-être simplement égaré et ne retrouve plus les lumières pour venir à nous…

\- On va jusqu'où ? demanda un homme.

Le chef réfléchit quelques minutes.

\- Sasuke a l'habitude de beaucoup marché… Même s'il est petit … S'il est parti depuis midi il a pu faire au moins 10 km… On remonte sur 10 km …. Battez tous les fourrés, frappez aux portes des maisons… Fouillez la moindre grange, il s'est peut-être caché pour la nuit… Ne laissez rien au hasard… On ne perd pas nos enfants !

\- OUIII ! hurlèrent les voix des hommes résonnant dans la nuit.

Puis chacun se regroupa et partit dans une direction… Mikoto tremblait… La femme du chef vint se serrer contre elle.

\- Viens, allons allumer le feu ! Et faire sonner la cloche. Peut-être l'entendra-t-il et viendra vers nous…

\- Oui… souffla-t-elle.

Et la nuit s'étira en longueur, froide et interminable… Sans nouvelle…Sans les hommes qui courraient la campagne...Fouillaient de leur lampes les buissons… L'aube se leva sur des visages graves et noirs… L'inquiétude marquant les visages…Le visage raviné par les larmes Mikoto se tenait droite, les larmes dévalant ses joues silencieusement…

Son bébé…

Son tout petit bébé n'était pas revenu…

Le chef de mission avala une gorgée de son café brûlant.

\- On mange ! Et on repart...Il faisait nuit on reprend depuis la rivière...On est sûrement passé à côté de quelques choses !

Les hommes hochèrent la tête. Les femmes remplirent les tasses de café brûlant et apportèrent de solides collations, du pain frais qu'elles avaient fait durant la longue nuit, de la soupe de légumes, des sandwichs, des rôtis coupés en tranches… Des gratins de pommes de terre qui disparurent dans l'estomac des hommes éreintés et soucieux…

Pendant que les hommes se restauraient les femmes préparèrent des sacs avec de la nourriture pour la battue à venir, pour manger pendant qu'ils chercheraient encore et encore le petit homme …

Le repas avalé, les hommes reprirent leurs sacs et partirent bien décidés à trouver le petit garçon perdu quelque part… Leurs démarches lourdes trahissaient leurs fatigues… Mais ils le retrouveraient, il le fallait…

La journée s'écoula de nouveau et le désespoir gagna peu à peu le cœur de Mikoto … L'angoisse la brisait … La peur la détruisait à petit feu…. Son regard restait rivé aux abords de la mission cherchant désespérément la petite silhouette…

Son bébé ...

Son enfant…

Son dernier…

La nature ne lui permettant pas d'en avoir d'autre…

Sasuke était son deuxième enfant…

Seulement le deuxième elle ne pouvait en avoir d'autre.

La naissance de celui-ci avait été compliquée et douloureuse….

Elle avait bien failli en perdre la vie…

Mais qu'importait ...

Sasuke était si beau…

Le plus beau des bébés…

C'était son bébé…

Le sien….

Seigneur mais que quelqu'un lui arrache le cœur…

Ou qu'on lui rende son enfant…

La journée s'écoula lentement … Elle suivit les autres par habitude...Fit son ouvrage par habitude… Son regard se perdant parfois… Alors elles la rappelaient à elles…. Elle reprenait son travail et recommençait….

La première journée venait de se terminer… Les hommes étaient rentrés ils étaient épuisés… 24 heures sans dormir à battre la campagne...A chercher partout le petit garçon et pas une trace…

La seconde nuit débuta et Mikoto agenouillé au sol plongea son regard noir dans la nuit aussi noire que ses yeux et se mit à prier… prier… Prier…

Est-ce que tout cela avait un sens ? C'était ce que se demandait Mikoto chaque heure qui passait ? Qu'avait fait son petit homme pour mériter ça ?

Pourquoi lui ?

Pourquoi elle ?

Pourquoi eux ?

Elle avait usé toutes ses larmes son corps n'en contenait plus…

Elle avait passé le stade « On va le retrouver »

Celui du « Il est encore en vie...Quelque part.… »

A celui du « on ne le retrouvera jamais »

Elle arrivait à « il est mort, mon dieu je veux juste retrouver son corps… »

Une seconde journée s'écoula avec la fatigue qui s'accumulait, la peur qui noue les entrailles, l'attente… Le temps qui passe ne faisait qu'accroître ce sentiment qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir, qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Mais elle ne pouvait pas renoncer… Non, elle ne pouvait pas… Si les hommes arrêtaient, elle continuerait à chercher encore et encore … Elle n'avait pas le choix elle ne pourrait pas vivre autrement…

Une 3 ème nuit allait commencer…Peu à peu les battues contenaient moins de monde … L'abattement se voyait sur les visages… Ils avaient été si loin… Il n'était pas possible qu'un enfant si petit soit allé si loin… Il devait être dans le coin… Caché… Par quelqu'un… Ou alors tombé quelque part… Peut-être inconscient.

Elle n'en pouvait plus le temps était froid trop froid pour son petit homme. Sasuke n'aimait pas le froid… Il aimait son chat, resté au coin du feu et lire toute la journée… Elle enveloppa ses épaules dans son châle et enfila son manteau…Elle avait besoin de bouger, rester là elle n'en pouvait plus… Elle sortit sans un bruit...Ses pas grinçant sur le gel du matin qui recouvrait le sentier.

Elle avança droit devant elle, prenant le chemin qu'il prenait toujours … Elle traversa l'étendue d'herbe et pénétra dans la forêt. Les branches sèches craquaient sous ses bottes. Elle soufflait blanc...Il faisait vraiment froid…Son petit garçon dans le froid…

Il devait avoir son écharpe blanche, son petit bonnet noir enfoncé sur ses oreilles...Son nez tout rouge à cause du froid piquant… son manteau marron long, qui couvrait son pantalon...Elle avançait droit devant elle, cherchant elle ne savait quoi… Partout, tout autour d'elle, n'importe quoi…

Elle continua d'avancer dans son cœur, dans sa tête, elle l'appelait. Elle entendit enfin… L'eau qui coulait… Ce petit bruit si caractéristique de la rivière. Sasuke adorait cet endroit il y venait souvent pour regarder l'eau couler ou simplement admirer le givre prendre l'eau et l'enfermer…

Mikoto était là, seule et silencieuse, elle écoutait comme devait écouter son fils avant elle. Elle regardait autour d'elle… Et peu à peu, perçant le froid elle les entendit… Les hommes de la battue… Ils revenaient … C'était l'équipe de nuit… Son mari et son fils en faisaient parti…

Elle avait l'impression qu'un poids tellement lourd pesait sur ses épaules… Le froid gelait ses larmes sur ses joues… Elle avança vers le groupe qui revenait, continuant à fouiller à appeler sans fin…

Elle avançait vers eux le désespoir pesant sur elle… Les larmes l'aveuglant comme si l'espoir avait fini par la quitter… L'espoir de le revoir, de le retrouver…

Dans le bois, avançant de plus en plus abattu, Fugaku cheminait les yeux rivés au sol, son fils aîné derrière lui laissait son regard errer partout avec l'impression d'être venu et revenu encore et toujours au même endroit et de ne pas comprendre pourquoi il ne le trouvait pas… Il était où son petit frère ?

Il laissa ses yeux se poser devant lui au loin et son regard s'accrocha…

Un frisson parcourut son corps ...

Un sanglot…

Et soudain...Il ne comprit pas lui-même.

Il n'entendit rien, ses jambes se mirent en route toutes seules…

Elles se mirent à courir, courir, trébuchant… Se cognant….

Son souffle hiératique et douloureux d'avoir parcouru la campagne dans le froid. D'avoir crié à en perdre la voix...

-Sas'… Sas'… SASUKE !

Derrière lui ce fut une ruée à sa suite...Les voix se mêlant et criant...Sa mère ...Oui c'était sa voix qu'il entendait elle criait…. Il s'approcha… Il s'approcha doucement de l'arbre… Là contre ce tronc… roulé en boule… Une petite silhouette recroquevillée… Ratatinée…

Il aurait pu passer à côté sans le voir tellement il s'était fait petit…

Itachi avança une main vers lui et les deux petits yeux noirs s'écarquillèrent…S'ouvrant d'horreur … Sa tête se mit à se secouer de droite à gauche...Son souffle se fit rapide, beaucoup trop rapide… La panique s'empara de lui, son corps se mit à trembler de toute part… Son cœur battait comme un fou… Non, cognait à vouloir sortir… Il avait envie de vomir…

\- Ne le touchez pas ! Hurla une voix.

Mikoto s'était approché de son fils, elle avançait à quatre pattes dans le froid, les joues ruisselante de larmes, la jolie maman était aujourd'hui, une femme au visage fatigué aux traits tirés, au rides qui ressortaient, ses cheveux en bataille… Elle tendait deux mains rougies par le froid, tremblantes et glacées vers le corps pétrifié de son enfant …

Devant ses yeux écarquillés, le petit corps se tenait tout juste vêtu d'un tee-shirt noir trop grand, ses petites mains pressées contre ses oreilles, il se balançait d'avant en arrière, sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche….

-Enlève ton manteau ! Chuchota son mari en s'approchant avec précaution.

Mikoto leva un visage ruisselant de larmes, son nez coulant. Attendrit son mari lui essuya doucement le nez.

-Donne lui ton manteau…. fit-il en souriant.

Rapidement elle ôta son manteau et le posa avec moults précautions sur le corps tétanisé.

-Oui enveloppe le doucement… Parle lui Mikoto… Appelle le…

La mère de famille hocha la tête, obéissant à son mari.

-Sa...Su… Sasuke… chuchota-t-elle la voix tremblante et nouée par la peur, l'angoisse et le soulagement de le retrouver vivant. Sasuke c'est maman… Sasuke… Tu m'entends… ? Bébé c'est maman…. C'est maman… Sasuke je vais t'emmener à la maison… D'accord ? Sasuke … murmura-t-elle en continuant à s'approcher.

Elle tremblait presque autant que son fils. Avec douceur elle vint jusqu'à lui et souleva le petit corps qui se pétrifia entre ses bras. Elle prit soin de l'envelopper et de ne surtout pas le toucher. Serrant contre elle le petit corps grelottant…

Inconsciemment, la maman s'était remise à prier remerciant Dieu de lui avoir rendu son bébé. Et tout le chemin faisant, suivit par les hommes de la battue qui rentrait à la mission la maman ne cessa de remercier le ciel d'avoir retrouvé son bébé…

Lentement ils étaient rentrés à la maison, une grosse flambée était allumée dans la cheminée, elle déposa avec précaution l'enfant au sol et commença à écarter la couverture pour dégager son visage. Les yeux noirs ne la regardaient pas, ils restaient fuyants, le petit corps tremblotait et cherchait à rester cacher dans le grand manteau de sa mère.

Elle voulut lui enlever pour le voir et tira sur celui-ci…

Les yeux noirs s'écarquillèrent et la tête de l'enfant se mit à s'agiter de droite à gauche et de gauche à droite, de plus en plus vite….

\- Sasuke ?

Mais Sasuke ne répondait pas, il se mit à se débattre, à taper, à agiter ses bras et ses jambes comme un forcené pour se libérer de ce qu'il considérait comme une entrave.

\- Sasuke calme toi ...fit doucement sa mère en cherchant à le contenir.

Mais il continuait de se débattre, elle l'attrapa par le tee-shirt et celui-ci se releva sur le corps de l'enfant dévoilant la peau trop blanche…

Les yeux de la mère de famille s'agrandirent et elle relâcha le tee-shirt qu'elle tenait. Celui-ci redescendit sur le corps fin et frêle, et l'enfant se précipita dans un coin de la pièce, le manteau agrippé dans ses petites mains pour aller se cacher dessous.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait ? murmura-t-elle, horrifiée. Qu'est-ce qu'y est arrivé à mon bébé ?

Fugaku prit sa femme par les épaules.

\- Calme toi. Nous allons faire venir le docteur.

\- Mais… commença-t-elle. Le chef de la mission le voudra-t-il ?

\- Il le faudra bien ! Nos enfants sont en danger ! Ce qui est arrivé à Sasuke peut arriver à d'autres ! fit l'homme d'une voix forte.

Il aida sa femme à se relever.

\- Je vais chercher le médecin. Essaye de faire monter Sasuke jusqu'à sa chambre et explique-lui que quelqu'un va venir l'examiner.

\- Personne ne viendra ! claqua une voix dure et froide. Où est-il ?

Mikoto sursauta et se mit à trembler légèrement avant de se précipiter vers le coin où son enfant s'était réfugié pour le prendre contre elle.

Le chef de la mission s'avança et tira violemment sur le manteau dénudant le corps trop fin. Son regard froid le détailla sans scrupules, la peau blanche était marquée de traces de ligature sur les poignets et aux chevilles, des hématomes se disputaient ses bras, ses cuisses, ses hanches, partout où le petit corps aurait pu être saisi, il était abîmé.

Le regard noir de l'enfant était vide, fixant un point inexistant devant lui dans le vide. Il ne répondait pas, se recroquevillait dès qu'on le touchait. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'on le laisse tranquille.

Le chef de la mission le saisit violemment et l'enfant se débattit en hurlant, sa tête semblant se dévisser alors qu'il la secouait de gauche à droite sans s'arrêter. Mikoto se précipita.

\- Lâche-le ! s'exclama l'homme durement. Il a fauté, il doit être puni.

\- De … de quoi ? murmura la mère. De quoi ! Qu'a-t-il fait ? C'est un bébé !

\- Ca ne s'est pas fait tout seul ! Il l'a cherché ! Il était hors de nos terres ! Sans surveillance ! Tout comme toi ! Tu devras être châtiée ! Tu entends Fugaku ? Punis-la ! Je me charge de ramener ton fils dans le droit chemin !

\- Attendez ! S'il vous plaît ! Sasuke n'a que 6 ans ! Comment aurait-il pu…. commença la mère anéantit.

\- Il l'a fait ! C'est un pêcheur ! Il doit être puni pour faire sortir le mal qui est entré en lui ! Il ne sera jamais un des nôtres ! Il a laissé ces hommes le salir ! Nous n'acceptons pas ce genre de chose dans notre communauté !

\- C'est un enfant ! hurla la mère.

Une gifla la projeta au sol. Fugaku se précipita sur sa femme pour la relever.

\- Arrête ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

\- Je le peux ! Je me dois de veiller à ce que nos ouailles suivent le droit chemin. Je vais corriger ton fils et si tu ne corriges pas ta femme je le ferai !

\- Jamais je ne te laisserai poser la main sur eux !

\- Que tu crois !

Deux hommes se précipitèrent et enserrèrent Fugaku, lui bloquant toute retraite. Un troisième homme se saisit d'Itachi et alla l'enfermer dans sa chambre.

\- Amenez la femme chez moi ! Je vais m'occuper d'elle !

Deux hommes se saisirent de Mikoto et l'entraînèrent à la suite de leur chef qui emportait le petit corps en panique…

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Le fouet s'abattit sans relâche sur son dos sous ses yeux écarquillés. Il ne comprenait pas…. Il ne comprenait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal pour vivre ça.

5 coups de baguette sur sa peau déjà malmenée.

5 coups ça paraissait peu et c'était trop.

5 coups pour lui faire expier ses mauvaises actions

Car il était mauvais.

Il ne pouvait que l'être puisqu'il les avait séduits.

C'est ce qu'avait dit le chef de leur mission.

Sa mère était une mauvaise mère aussi.

C'est le chef de la mission qui l'avait dit.

Mauvaise car elle ne l'avait pas surveillé assez.

Le petit garçon resta les yeux dans le vide alors que sa mère tentait de protéger son petit corps des nouveaux mauvais traitements que leur chef voulait leur infliger pour leur mauvaise conduite. Fugaku avait été contraint de rester chez lui en attendant qu'on lui rende son fils et sa femme. Itachi regardait ce qui se passé sans comprendre.

\- Papa ? interrogea-t-il.

\- Chut ! lui intima son père.

\- Mais ?

\- Silence ! siffla-t-il en serrant ses mains l'une contre l'autre écrasées par sa propre impuissance.

Le jeune garçon se tut et monta dans sa chambre. Il ne comprenait pas.

Pourquoi avait-on enlevé son frère ?

Que lui avait on fait ?

Son père refusait de parler, sa mère et son petit frère avaient été emmené chez leur chef et depuis il n'avait aucune nouvelle. Itachi s'était posé pleins de questions sur ce qui avait pu arriver sur ce qu'il avait vu et sur la réaction de leur chef de clan. Il avait toujours trouvé celui-ci assez dur et s'interrogeait régulièrement, son père lui avait toujours dit de ne croire que ce qu'il voyait, de ne porter foi que sur les faits.

Hormis sa foi pour Dieu que son père considérait comme étant une aide pour l'homme et non pour asservir l'homme aux autres, il avait toujours suivi les préceptes de son père à la lettre aussi ne se fiait-il qu'à lui-même.

Mais là il était dépassé, malgré son intelligence il ne pouvait concevoir ce qu'avait subi son frère…

Qui ?

Pourquoi ?

Comment pouvait-on ?

A un bébé ? Un enfant ?

Les gens avaient-ils perdu l'esprit ?

La colère est mauvaise conseillère lui avait toujours dit sa mère.

Il s'assit posément sur son lit et réfléchit. Son père était coincé sous bonne garde en bas. Non pas qu'il ne soit pas de taille à se débarrasser de ceux qui le surveillait mais il ne voulait pas faire de vague pour ne pas envenimer la situation davantage pour sa femme et Sasuke.

Le jeune garçon repensa à son petit frère spécialiste des cachettes improbables pour échapper à la douche, à la corvée du ménage et des devoirs…

En dehors de la lecture Sasuke détestait travailler…

Et côté aide, en dehors de la cuisine, il disparaissait dès qu'on avait besoin d'un coup de main…

Et on le retrouvait quelque part avec des animaux trouvés on ne se sait où …

Il passa rapidement en revu tous les coins où Sasuke avait l'habitude de se cacher et par où il passait pour sortir sans être vu…

Rapidement il trouva lui aussi le moyen de sortir de la maison pour filer en douce… En quelques minutes il avait filé et se faufilait jusqu'à la demeure de leur chef, espérant trouver le moyen de faire sortir son frère et sa mère….

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Sans un bruit, aussi agile qu'un chat, il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre la fenêtre du rez-de-chaussé, puis soulevant le loquet à l'aide d'une lime à ongle, il se glissa subrepticement dans la pièce… Puis en prenant soin de ne pas se faire remarquer, il fureta dans la maison à la recherche de son frère…

Retenant son souffle, il entendait des bruits et des cris venant du sous-sol. Alors il s'avança en prenant garde à ne pas trop faire grincer les marches en bois qui descendaient vers la réserve de la maison…

\- Lâchez-le ! Laissez le tranquille ! criait la femme en se débattant de toute ses forces.

Un des hommes l'empoigna solidement et la rejeta en arrière, là maintenant éloignée de l'enfant qu'ils avaient dévêtit.

\- Nous allons te purifier Sasuke ! Tu entends ?

L'enfant laissait ses yeux roulés dans ses orbites, affolé, terrifié, face à ce qui allait arriver et sur lequel il n'avait aucun contrôle.

Il fut brutalement plongé dans un paquet remplit d'eau, sa tête engloutit par les eaux qui lui brûlaient les yeux, la bouche et le faisant suffoquer… Il fut ressorti tout aussi brutalement et reçu un baquet d'eau glacée avant que la scène ne se reproduise à nouveau… Sa tête disparaissant sous l'eau alors qu'il se débattait… Il fut ressorti et le petit brun se mit à vomir, à tousser encore et encore…

Un nouveau baquet lui fit renverser dessus ...L'eau glacée le saisit et le laissa sans voix, haletant, les yeux exorbités, rougies par l'eau salé, le corps tremblant de froid ….

La mère avait beau pleurer et supplier, le supplice lui sembla sans fin et bien qu'à chaque nouvel essai pour leur arracher son fils, elle prenait des coups, elle continuait à chercher à leur reprendre son bébé… Son enfant… Plus aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche, juste des hurlements de rage et de colère vaine, qu'ils lui rejetaient en la frappant à chaque fois qu'elle essaye de le défendre.

\- Femme ! Tu n'as pas surveillé ton enfant ! Tu es responsable ! Tu es coupable de ce qui est arrivé ! A cause de ta négligence ton enfant est maudit ! Il ne sera jamais un des nôtres.

La mère secouait la tête en signe de négation, elle ne comprenait plus ce qu'ils disaient et ne cherchait pas à comprendre elle voulait seulement qu'on lui rende son enfant.

\- Tu es responsable ! s'exclama la voix, et l'enfant fut replongé dans le baquet sous le regard ébahit de la mère.

\- C'est de ta faute !

L'enfant fut ressorti et reçu un seau glacé.

\- Encore ! fit la voix. Tu entends femme c'est de ta faute ! Accepte ton crime !

Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

\- Tu sais que c'est à cause de toi qu'il subit tout cela ? Tu sais que si tu ne te repends pas c'est lui qui va souffrir.

Mikoto secoua la tête en signe de négation.

\- Non ? Non tu n'acceptes pas ta responsabilité ?

Il replongea la tête de l'enfant suffocant et au bord de l'évanouissement dans l'eau salée...Peu à peu le petit corps n'avait plus la force de se débattre, il n'avait plus la force de respirer… de lutter pour rester en vie… Il avait froid… Il avait mal… Il était mort à l'intérieur de lui…

\- OUI ! OUI !

\- Oui quoi ?

\- Oui, oui j'accepte ! J'accepte tout ce que vous voulez !

\- Tu admets ta faute ?

\- Oui ! hurla-t-elle. Oui c'est ma faute ! C'est moi qui suis responsable !

\- Tu admets que ton fils est souillé à cause de toi ?

\- Oui !

\- Donc tu dois être puni ?

\- Oui…Oui mais pitié lâchez-le ! Laissez mon bébé !

\- Ton bébé ? Ton bébé ? Ton bébé a servi de trou à des hommes pour se vider ! Son corps est souillé ! Il ne sera jamais plus un des nôtres ! Il devra servir la communauté pour expier ses crimes jusqu'à la fin de sa vie !

\- Oui !

\- Il ne se mariera jamais car personne ne voudra d'un homme qui a servi de femme ! Tu entends !

Il avait saisi la mère de famille et la tenait fermement agenouillée devant lui, la tête écrasée sur le sol à ses pieds. Il tapait celle-ci sur le sol à ses pieds.

\- Tu entends ?

\- Oui… Souffla-t-elle. Oui … C'est ma faute….

\- Très bien.

Il jeta la femme au sol et attrapa le fouet qu'il avait abandonné un peu avant, après lui avoir donné sa première correction à celle qu'il jugeait responsable du déshonneur accablant leur mission…

Itachi recula choqué et au bord des larmes… Deux bras le happèrent et il voulut se débattre pour échapper à l'emprise de celui qui le maintenait.

\- Chhhuuuutttt…

Le cœur battant le jeune homme cessa de se débattre.

Deux bras le tirèrent vers l'arrière en lui intimant le silence.

\- Ne parle pas, ne crie pas …

Il se sentit brusquement entraîné et suivit sans un mot la silhouette familière qui le remonta à l'étage.

\- Comment es-tu entrée ?

Il ouvrit la bouche mais elle le devança.

\- Peu importe ! Rentre chez toi maintenant et surtout ne te fais pas remarquer.

Elle le poussa dehors après avoir ouvert la porte de l'arrière de la maison au même moment il entendit une voix masculine s'adresser à elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- J'ai entendu gratter. Je pense que c'est un renard, je suis venue voir… fit elle d'une voix calme et posée.

Itachi s'était collé au mur de la maison se tassant dans l'ombre, retenant sa respiration espérant ne pas se faire prendre.

\- Hmmmm…

Puis les pas s'éloignèrent alors il s'enfuit rapidement restant dans l'ombre des arbres et des maisons qui bordaient le chemin menant à la sienne. Les larmes coulant le long de ses joues il remonta le long de la gouttière comme le faisait Sasuke et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Attendant désespérément que les hommes de mains de leur chef quittent leur maison afin d'aller trouver son père.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Deux heures encore s'écoulèrent avant que la porte d'entrée ne s'ouvre avec violence et que le bruit étouffé de voix colériques se fasse entendre réveillant Itachi qui avait fini par s'endormir tout habillé sur son lit le cœur tourmenté.

Il patienta encore quelques secondes avant de se décider à descendre… Ses mains accrochées à la rampe, il descendit lentement les marches vers le salon…

.

* * *

.

Hello tout le monde

Et voilà bienvenue dans cette nouvelle histoire

J'ai adoré imaginer ce monde et créer cette histoire, j'espère pouvoir vous faire partager mon sentiment pour celle-ci qui me tient particulièrement à cœur.

SI jamais vous ne connaissez pas les films mentionné en référence pour cet histoire n'hésitez pas à aller les regarder ils sont juste magnifique

Sur ce

j'espère avoir vos avis sur cette nouvelle histoire

Merci d'avance

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Genre** : Hx H

**Pairin**g : Naru x Sasu

**Base** : Naruto

**Inspiration** : Librement inspirer de « Witness » et « l'homme qui murmurait à l'oreille des chevaux »

**Disclaimer **: Les persos ne sont pas à moi

.

_Coucou à tous et bienvenue sur cette nouvelle histoire._

_Je rattrape le nombre de publication tel qu'il aurait du être si j'avais pu publier pendant mon absence. _

_Donc en avance ou en retard lol comme vous le voulez voici le chapitre 02 _

_Alors pour répondre à la question du moment de publication . Je pense que ça va être le lundi car_

_Il y aura aussi une nouvelle fic publier en Mai en fonction des jours fériés et ils tombent tous les mercredi lol donc... _

_Lorsque bb fic sera terminé d'être publié je lancerai le sequel de "La lumière au fond de mes ténèbres" qui elle était publié tous les mercredi _

_Bonne lecture _

.

_**La**_: Merci pour ta review sur ce premier chapitre. Je réponds à ta question sur le moment de publication juste au-dessus. Et pour info , la prochaine fic sera aussi Naru x Sasu :) J'espère en effet que cette histoire va vous accrocher. Même s'il faudra quelques chapitres pour les voir se rencontrer, puis grandir...

.

* * *

**.**

**UNE COMMUNAUTÉ POUR SE RECONSTRUIRE**

**Chap 02**

**Le changement**

**.**

* * *

Là, au sol, il les vit…

Le petit corps nu et tremblant, inconscient, de son petit frère et celui au dos nu ensanglanté de sa mère jetés au sol comme de vulgaires poubelles. Aucun des deux ne bougeait, elle, elle restait là le visage caché contre le corps chaud, alors que le plus jeune semblait avoir été déserté par la vie.

Ce soir-là, ni la mère, ni le cadet ne prononcèrent un seul mot, rivés l'un à l'autre enfermés dans leur bulle de souffrance. Accrochés l'un à l'autre comme si leur seul moyen de survie était de rester attaché pour ne faire qu'un….

Les jours passèrent lentement et Mikoto restait cloîtrée dans la chambre de son plus jeune, le nourrissant comme une maman oiseau à son oisillon… Pas un mot n'avait filtré de ses lèvres, depuis qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé… Fugaku regardait désespérément sa femme et son fils dépérir lentement sous ses yeux sans arriver à trouver un moyen d'entrer en contact avec eux…

Sa douce épouse refusait tout contact et se mettait à pleurer et à culpabiliser dès qu'il essayait de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé…

Quant à son cadet, il hurlait dès qu'on voulait l'approcher…

Au fil des jours, il avait quand même pu donner à sa femme les premiers soins, sa peau crevassée et s'infectant, il avait finalement réussi à la raisonner. Celle-ci ayant frôlée la mort, l'obligeant à délaisser son cadet, n'étant plus en état de le veiller…

Les semaines s'étaient écoulées et plus le temps passait, plus il voulait fuir cet endroit… Il n'avait plus confiance en la Mission, plus confiance en ceux avec qui ils vivaient et travaillaient. Il n'était même plus sûr de son propre fils qui suivait les enseignements de la mission.

Peu à peu, Fugaku s'était lui aussi fermé à tout. Dans son esprit, il imaginait déjà leur départ… Leur fuite à tous les 3 ou peut-être quatre si Itachi ne changeait pas radicalement.

Fuir cet endroit avant qu'il ne transforme leur fils en monstre…

Il sondait régulièrement son fils. Itachi n'était pas dupe. Il ne croyait plus en leur mission depuis qu'il avait vu leur chef frapper sa mère et son petit frère… Mais plus encore depuis que leur chef avait parlé de son frère comme d'un infidèle… D'un être souillé et impur qui n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait… Que son petit frère eût démérité et sali leur mission par son comportement…

Le petit brun avait été stigmatisé. Rejeté, mis à l'écart… Danzo lui rappelait souvent qu'il devait suivre les ordres, s'il ne voulait pas être mis au ban de leur mission comme le serait son frère très rapidement s'il ne reprenait pas sa place…

\- Itachi, ton père a repris son travail et tu dois, toi aussi, continuer ton apprentissage. Ton frère se doit de suivre nos cours de religion afin de se purifier de toutes les souillures qu'il a commises. Il devra se dévouer à notre cause pour se laver de ses pêchés… Il me semble bon de le faire entrer dans les ordres dès l'an prochain. Nous allons le mettre au petit séminaire.

Itachi tiqua.

\- N'est-il pas un peu jeune ? interrogea-t-il sans montrer la moindre émotion.

\- Nous aurions pu l'envoyer dès ses 7 ans… Mais vu qu'il ne fait pas d'effort pour reprendre sa place ...Je pense que le séparer de ta mère qui le couve beaucoup trop lui fera le plus grand bien. De plus je pense que ton père devrait prendre une seconde épouse. Vu que Sasuke ne fera rien dans notre communauté, il serait bon que ton père ait d'autres enfants et ta mère n'est pas apte à lui donner d'autre enfant.

Silencieux, le jeune garçon de 13 ans regardait son chef de mission parler de son frère et de sa mère comme des personnes inutiles à la communauté et par conséquent qui ne méritaient pas d'y appartenir. Il avait déjà assisté, il y avait quelques années, au bannissement d'une femme et de son enfant car selon leur chef ils ne vivaient pas selon leur code moral.

Itachi sentit une sueur froide coulé le long de son dos.

Danzo lui sourit.

\- Il ne faudrait pas que ta mère soit bannie à cause de ton petit frère n'est-ce pas ?

Serrant les dents le jeune garçon répondit froidement.

\- Non.

\- Donc en envoyant ton frère au séminaire tu permettras à ta mère de garder sa place encore un peu… Tu comprends n'est-ce pas que c'est pour le bien de la communauté ?

Itachi avait hoché gravement la tête et était retourné auprès des autres jeunes de son âge. Sa mère restait enfermée, son frère semblait enfermé dans sa folie douce…Son visage grave et fermé lui permettait de garder tout ce qu'il pensait enfoui en lui.

Itachi rentra chez lui la journée terminée, le silence régnait dans la maison. Son père n'était pas encore rentré, il se dirigea vers la cuisine ou il trouva sa mère affairée à la préparation du repas. C'est à peine si elle lui jeta un œil avant de baisser la tête.

\- Le repas sera bientôt prêt. chuchota-t-elle.

Il se mit à parcourir la pièce des yeux à la recherche de son frère.

\- Sasuke ? interrogea-t-il

Sa mère tourna de nouveau les yeux vers lui puis les baissa vers sa jupe. Il suivit son regard et aperçut deux petits pieds dépassant de dessous la jupe qui touchaient presque le sol. Il s'approcha avec précaution mais sa mère recula et un glapissement se fit entendre.

\- Il faut que Sasuke sorte ! Sinon il finira au petit séminaire ! Ou enfermé !

Les yeux de Mikoto s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et ses bras se refermèrent sur le corps accroché à sa jambe sous sa jupe. Elle recula vers le fond de la pièce en secouant la tête.

\- Non Non…souffla-t-elle ... Je ne veux pas ! JE NE VEUX PAS !

Itachi se précipita vers elle et posa sa main sur sa bouche.

\- Chuuuuttt…Ne crie pas, tu veux que les hommes de Danzô viennent ?

La mère de famille secoua fortement la tête, la panique se lisait dans le regard de cette femme si forte habituellement.

\- Maman ! souffla le jeune homme en plongeant son regard sombre dans le sien. Il faut que tu reprennes ta place dans le groupe. Que tu ailles à l'église ! Les gens parlent.

La mère se roula en boule au sol, l'enfant toujours caché sous son jupon, elle le serra contre elle.

\- Il le faut ou il vous bannira…

Mikoto le regarda longuement interrogative.

Elle releva son jupon et en sortit l'enfant qui s'y cachait. Itachi posa son regard sur le petit corps de son frère, il ne grandissait plus on aurait dit un bébé de 4 ans. C'était déjà un tout petit gabarit à la base mais là, blottit contre sa mère le visage caché dans son cou vêtu d'un tee-shirt trop grand qui camouflait totalement son corps, il trouva cela choquant.

\- Maman… Il faut quitter cet endroit…Sasuke va mourir si on reste ici.

Mikoto posa son regard sur son aîné et les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Soudain un bruit les fit sursauter tous les 3. Itachi se redressa vivement et sortit de la cuisine. La mère de famille ouvrit un placard et y déposa l'enfant qu'elle tenait dans ses bras et referma la porte, puis essuyant vivement son visage avec son tablier avant de retourner à ses casseroles.

A peine Itachi eut-il gagné la pièce de vie qu'il vit entrer son père accompagné de leur chef de Mission.

\- Itachi ! sourit l'homme.

Le jeune garçon s'inclina et salua son père.

\- Père.

\- Dis à ta mère qu'on a de la visite.

\- Oui père.

Itachi se dirigea vers la cuisine, une expression neutre sur le visage. Il s'avança dans le dos de sa mère et souffla.

\- Il est là.

Elle se raidit instantanément.

\- Dis oui à tout ce qu'il te dira. D'accord ?

La mère hocha la tête sans répondre.

Itachi frappa doucement à la porte du placard.

\- Hey tit frère fou ? Tu m'entends ?

Seul le silence se faisait entendre.

Itachi frappa de nouveau.

\- Sas' cogne une fois pour oui et deux fois pour non. Ok ?

Un petit coup se fit entendre.

\- Sas' tu ne dois pas sortir du placard ok ?

Un petit coup.

\- Il est là.

Un gémissement se fit entendre.

\- Tu ne dois pas faire de bruit d'accord ? Quoi que tu entendes. Tu as compris ?

Un petit coup.

\- Quand il sera parti, maman viendra te chercher ok ?

Un toc lui répondit.

\- C'est bien Sas'. Sois sage.

Itachi se releva et après avoir laissé un instant sa main sur la porte cherchant à toucher son petit frère au travers de ce geste qu'il savait n'être ni visible ni audible. Il se recomposa un visage fermé et retourna dans la grande salle où son père et Danzô se faisaient face.

\- Tu le sais Fugaku, c'est pour son bien… Mettre Sasuke au petit séminaire de notre église sera très bon pour lui.

Danzô se tourna vers Itachi.

\- Tu es d'accord n'est-ce pas Itachi ? Sourit l'homme froidement.

\- Oui… Je pense que cela sera très bien pour lui. Quitter la maison lui fera du bien et à nous aussi. N'est-ce pas père ?  
Le regard de l'aîné se posa sur son père, celui-ci soutint le regard de son fils aussi froidement que celui qu'il lui renvoyait.

\- Je vois… fit-il simplement.

\- Cela fera du repos à ta femme et peut-être pourriez-vous envisager de faire un nouvel enfant ! N'est-ce pas Mikoto ?

La mère de famille s'approcha lentement, tétanisée. Ses mains crispées sur son tablier.

\- N'est-ce pas ? Siffla le chef de la mission en posant sur elle un regard dur.

\- Oui...Chef… Nous pourrions essayer.

\- Alors c'est parfait j'enverrai quelqu'un chercher Sasuke dès demain.

\- Demain ? S'exclama la mère de famille paniquée.

\- Quoi ? Cela fait plusieurs mois que nous repoussons son départ tu as l'intention de t'y opposer ? la voix était tranchante et menaçante.

Mikoto laissait son regard allé d'un homme à l'autre dans sa maison, de son mari, au chef de la mission, à son fils aîné . Celui-ci face à elle, mais dans le dos de leur chef, lui fit rapidement comprendre qu'elle devait accepter.

\- Non non … c'est bon. Souffla-t-elle. Je … vais … préparer… ses affaires.

\- Parfait ! Alors je vous dis à demain !

Ils attendirent que la porte soit refermée et que les pas s'éloignent lentement mais sûrement avant que l'un d 'entre eux ne se résolve à parler...Et ce fut des larmes qui prirent la parole.

\- Je ne veux pas… Mon dieu je ne veux pas qu'on m'enlève Sasuke. s'effondra la mère de famille alors que son mari venait la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Il faut partir ce soir ! fit Itachi.

\- Itachi ? fit son père.

\- On n'a pas le temps d'attendre, je pensais pouvoir gagner encore quelques jours ou quelques semaines mais on a plus le temps. On prend juste le nécessaire ...A la nuit tombée, il faudra quitter la mission…

\- Itachi..

\- Maman prépare nous des sacs, des choses légères avec le minimum vital . Je vais faire sortir les chevaux pour détourner l'attention de notre départ… Le temps qu'ils les récupèrent de nuit on aura le temps de s'éloigner. Il faudra partir par la forêt…

\- Comment on va faire, on aura pas assez d'argent..

\- Je me suis débrouillé pour mettre des sous de côtés … J'ai pas beaucoup mais, j'ai travaillé à l'extérieur pour que ça ne se voit pas…

Fugaku hocha la tête.

\- On a aussi quelques économies que j'avais mis de côté pour t'offrir un cadeau pour ton anniversaire. Ça sera partie remise, je suis désolé Itachi.

\- C'est pas grave papa. Il faut emmener Sasuke et maman loin d'ici.

L'homme hocha la tête gravement.

\- Enfilez le plus de vêtements possible les uns sur les autres ...Mikoto, prépare un sac avec le maximum de vivre que tu peux , des choses qui ne craignent pas le voyage. Il y a une autre mission à une dizaine de kilomètre d'ici j'y ai un bon ami, on pourra lui demander une carriole, il dira qu'on lui a volé la sienne et viendra prendre la nôtre en échange et nos chevaux !.

\- On peut lui faire confiance ?

\- Sarutobi est quelqu'un de confiance ! Il nous couvrira !

\- Où on va aller ? demanda Mikoto.

\- Chez mon frère…

\- Ton frère ?

\- Qui c'est ? demanda Itachi.

\- Mon frère habite loin dans une autre contrée… Il a créé sa propre Mission… Cela fait plusieurs années que je n'ai plus de ses nouvelles mais il nous aidera.

\- Pourquoi on ne le connaît pas ? Pourquoi il n'est pas à la mission ici comme nous ?

\- Parce que nous avons pris des chemins différents. Il voulait parcourir le monde et moi je voulais épouser ta mère.

Mikoto se tourna vers son mari et lui sourit.

\- Va chercher Sasuke, il faut le préparer au voyage ,il ne faut pas nous attarder...Ah ! Et mets la table comme si nous allions souper tout doit sembler normal…

Mikoto hocha la tête et se mit à l'ouvrage. Elle alla ouvrir le placard où son fils cadet, caché sous un torchon, attendait en se berçant.

\- Sasuke, j'ai besoin de toi.

Une petite main sortit de dessous le torchon et se tendit vers le tablier.

\- Sasuke il faut que tu mettes la table s'il te plaît. Et ensuite tu iras t'habiller avec tous les vêtements que tu peux d'accord ? Vite Sasuke.

Son torchon toujours sur la tête le petit brun se mit en devoir d'obéir, rapidement il déposa les assiettes, les couverts, le pain, le broc à eau et tout ce que sa mère lui donna à faire . Puis retourna se cacher dans les jupons de sa mère. Dès qu'elle eut terminé à son tour , elle monta avec son fils pour lui enfiler épaisseur sur épaisseur, avant de l'envelopper dans une couverture.

\- Vous êtes prêt à l'étage ?

Mikoto serra fortement la main de son cadet et descendit les escaliers.

\- Il faut partir dès que la cloche retentira, ça voudra dire qu'Itachi aura lâché les chevaux et il faudra filer droit vers la forêt.

Fugaku se baissa et s'agenouilla face à son fils.

\- Sasuke, tu m'écoutes.

Le petit brun laissa ses yeux rouler vers le ciel .

\- Sasuke on doit aller dans la forêt.

Le petit brun se serra plus fortement contre sa mère.

\- Sasuke on ne te lâchera pas d'accord...Il faudra courir d'accord ?

La nuit était tombée …

Le bruit de la cavalcade réveilla la mission paisible à cette heure de la nuit…

Alors que tout le monde se mettait en recherche des chevaux, 4 silhouettes s'enfonçaient au plus sombre de la forêt …

Pour quitter à tout jamais le monde des ténèbres pour, ils l'espéraient, retrouver la lumière…

.

xxxxx

.

Le soleil brillait dans le ciel, il faisait beau, la chaleur arrivait enfin après cet hiver froid et rigoureux… Un hiver douloureux … Un petit garçon aux cheveux couleur du soleil et aux yeux aussi limpides que le ciel en été, ricanait après avoir vu des plus grands que lui se faire attraper pour une bêtise.

Les grands se jetèrent sur lui et commencèrent à le frapper en criant…

\- Sale orphelin !

\- Bâtard !

\- T'es moche comme un pou !

\- Sale gosse !

\- T'es sale ! T'as vu comme t'es habillé ?

\- Bon à rien !

\- Tes parents ne voulaient pas de toi !

\- T'es trop bête !

Le petit blond se retrouva le nez par terre alors que les grands lui donnaient des coups de pieds. Les adultes passaient à côté sans même lui jeter un regard, sans rien dire aux plus âgés qui continuaient à lui crier dessus….

Non loin de là, à l'arrière de la carriole, deux petits yeux noirs scrutaient d'un air paniqué l'extérieur. Ses petites billes noires se posèrent sur le petit blond roulé en boule au sol et sur lequel s'acharnaient des plus grands. Il se ratatina à l'arrière de la carriole… les cris… Les insultes… le heurtaient violemment comme si c'était lui qui les recevaient… Il se recroquevilla au sol, les mains pressés contre ses oreilles tachant d'échapper aux bruits, son corps tremblait, il se mit à convulser, les larmes se mirent à ruisseler le long de ses joues.

Dehors, le petit blond venait d'être libéré de l'emprise des plus grands, effrayés par l'arrivée de deux hommes dont l'imposantes carrures les dominaient.

\- Tirons nous ! siffla le plus âgé en abandonnant le petit blond au sol.

Ne sentant plus les coups, le petit corps se redressa et une voix hurla.

\- C'est vous les bâtards ! C'est vous les monstres !

Puis il se frotta douloureusement la tête. Ses vêtements étaient sales et déchirés. Il avait le nez qui coulait, et en sang, des bleus un peu partout sur les bras et les genoux écorchés. Il brossa vaguement son short et son tee-shirt et enfonçant ses petites mains dans ses poches, il renifla bruyamment avant de continuer son chemin sans un regard autour de lui.

Les deux hommes montèrent dans la carriole et celle-ci s'ébranla doucement.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui absolument. Nous avons une maison inoccupée à la mission en attendant de faire la vôtre celle-ci vous dépannera.

\- Je suis désolé de nous imposer à toi !

\- Tu ne t'imposes pas, tu es ma famille ! Fugaku, toi et les tiens êtes les bienvenus dans notre mission.

L 'homme soupira.

\- Je suis navré. Je ne pensais pas que les choses tourneraient ainsi.

\- Pff… Parfois nos enseignements sont mal compris ou mal enseigné… Ce qui est arrivé à ton fils est terrible.

Fugaku se tourna vers l'intérieur de la carriole où se tenait son plus jeune fils, roulé en boule sous une couverture, la petite forme restait invisible aux yeux de tous.

\- Tu sais… Depuis… Sasuke ne parle plus…

\- Il faut lui laisser du temps tu sais.

\- Dans notre mission, le chef….

Fugaku baissa la voix et accéléra légèrement le pas du cheval.

-Notre Chef a dit que Sasuke était responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé… Qu'il n'aurait jamais dû traîner dehors seul… Il a fait fouetter Sasuke…

Fugaku détourna le regard.

\- Je n'ai rien contre les enseignements de notre mission et je respecte dieu… Mais Sasuke n'est qu'un bébé … Comment aurait-il pu séduire des hommes… Mon Dieu Madara le conseil a accusé Sasuke d'être responsable de ce qu'on lui a fait.

Fugaku avait les épaules secouées de sanglots. Jusqu'à présent il avait tenu bon. Il avait ravalé la douleur, la fierté qui était la sienne. Mais il était à bout.

\- Ils ont fouetté Sasuke...Et même Mikoto… Le chef lui a dit qu'elle était responsable de son enfant que c'était de sa faute…. Madara, ma femme et Sasuke en font encore des cauchemars… Elle ne supporte plus que Sasuke s'éloigne d'elle… Et Sasuke… Sasuke vit accrocher à son jupon… Il passe son temps cacher dans ses jambes, incapable de rester seul…. Il a peur de tous les hommes… Même des enfants… Il ne veut pas être touché...par personne...A peine sa mère… Je ne sais plus quoi faire…souffla l'homme à bout.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tout va bien se passer !

\- Madara ?

\- Fais-moi confiance, notre mission est petite mais ici chacun respect son prochain et personne ne veut de mal à personne...Tu verras...Tu retrouveras ta place et ta femme la sienne...Et Sasuke va revivre…

Fugaku soupira alors que Madara prenait les rênes en main et accélérait le pas encore un peu.

\- Vous retrouvez avec nous va vous faire du bien. Notre mission est vraiment belle et c'est très calme…

\- Vous n'avez pas de soucis avec les « autres » ?

\- Non ..Le village est très respectueux. Il y a quelques tensions mais comme partout. Globalement les gens ici sont très ouverts et nous respectent…

\- Vraiment ? J'ai du mal à y croire.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'homme.

\- Nous respectons les croyances du Rikudo mais nous savons partager avec ceux qui ne sont pas de notre confession. Ils sont beaucoup dans l'échange c'est très intéressant…

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, même leur policier est très bien. C'est un ami d'Obito.

Madara rit alors que Fugaku semble abasourdit.

\- Tu as l'air surpris. Tu verras, ici rien n'est comme ailleurs !

\- Tu as changé.

\- Tu n'imagines pas ! Ici j'ai réalisé pleinement notre Mission, tu verras … Dieu guide nos pas et nous sommes proches de lui. Notre groupe est très uni… Nous sommes bientôt arrivés...

La petite carriole brinquebala, suivie de sa consœur, la mission était perdue au milieu d'un cadre verdoyant, proche d'une forêt qui fournissait bois et protection, une rivière non loin et des pâturages sur plusieurs hectares permettaient aux chevaux de s'ébattre librement.

La voiture s'arrêta et Fugaku descendit, laissant son regard se poser autour de lui. Peu à peu les gens de la mission vinrent les rejoindre afin de se présenter.

\- Soyez les bienvenus ! Sourit une femme d'un âge mur.

\- Ma femme ! présenta avec un sourire le chef de la mission. Tsuki.

\- Enchantée la salua Fugaku. Ma femme Mikoto, mon fils aîné Itachi.

\- Soyez les bienvenus dans notre communauté. Madara nous a beaucoup parlé de vous !

\- Vraiment ? fit l'homme dubitatif.

Madara ne put retenir un rire tonitruant qui surprit son neveu.

\- Quand je te dis que ça va changer ta vie ! Allez viens ! Je vais te montrer la maison qui va vous être prêtée le temps qu'on monte la vôtre.

Fugaku s'apprêtait à se laisser entraîner lorsqu'il s'arrêta et se tourna vers la carriole à l'arrière de laquelle son cadet était toujours.

\- Mikoto ?

\- Je vais rester avec lui. Je l'emmènerai la visiter quand tout le monde sera parti….

Fugaku hocha la tête et Itachi emboîta le pas à son père en soupirant.

\- Cela va lui faire du bien de changer d'environnement. Ici il ne connaît personne, il ne sera pas jugé et personne ne s'avisera de le rendre lui ou ta femme coupable de quoi que ce soit.

Madara avançait devant eux, son visage avait retrouvé sa gravité. Il ouvrit la porte d'une grande maison à étage, la petite entrée menait à la salle principale, une grande table, une immense fenêtre et une cheminée, meublées en tout et pour tout, la pièce...

Un escalier à la gauche menait à l'étage tandis que derrière celui-ci on pouvait deviner la porte menant à la cuisine.

\- Tu as au rez-de-chaussée la salle principale, la cuisine, une porte mène à l'arrière de la maison il y a aussi un cellier. Tu as aussi des commodités en bas et à l'étage, i chambres et une salle de bain complète.

\- Cette maison est immense et vraiment superbe.

\- Oui...C'était la nôtre...Mais à deux, elle était beaucoup trop grande.

\- Tes enfants ont chacun leur maison ? demanda innocemment Fugaku.

Il y eu un moment de silence avant que Tsuki ne prenne la parole.

\- Je… Je n'ai pas pu donner d'enfant à Madara…

\- Je suis navré ! s'excusa contrit Fugaku.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas deviner. C'est ainsi. Dieu ne nous a pas donné d'enfant à nous, mais nous a confié la mission… Ce qui nous donne déjà beaucoup de travail. sourit l'homme en couvant tendrement de son regard sa femme.

\- Vous n'avez pas repris une autre épouse ? demanda Itachi. Dans notre première Mission, il est autorisé d'avoir plusieurs femmes. Si celle-ci ne nous donne pas d'enfant.

Madara garda un moment le silence, son regard sombre posé sur le jeune adolescent qui s'interrogeait face à lui, afin de peser ses mots et lui répondit.

\- Nous avons fait le choix d'être monogame. Nous n'empêchons personne d'avoir plusieurs épouses mais nous proposons alors de se rendre dans une autre mission… J'aime ma femme et le fait qu'elle ne puisse pas avoir d'enfant ne me donne pas envie d'en avoir une autre pour en avoir ...Si je devais avoir des enfants je les veux d'elle pas d'une autre… Comprends tu ?

Itachi posa son regard sur le chef de la mission. Il aimait assez cette façon de penser. Son père non plus n'avait pas choisi d'autre femme après que Mikoto n'avait pas souhaité porter d'autre enfant.

La naissance de son petit frère avait failli lui coûter sa mère et un Sasuke, c'était amplement suffisant ...

\- Oui je crois... Père non plus, n'a pas voulu d'une autre femme même si le chef du village le voulait.

Madara posa un regard interrogatif sur lui.

Fugaku croisa les bras et poussa un soupir.

\- La grossesse et la naissance de Sasuke ont été très difficiles. Mikoto a été très affaibli … Mais le chef de la mission considérait qu'avoir un enfant n'était pas une maladie et qu'elle devait faire sa part de travail comme les autres femmes…

\- Maman l'a fait, elle n'a jamais refusé le travail mais…

\- Itachi !

\- Mais c'est vrai ! Maman a travaillé jusqu'à ...

\- Cela a été de trop pour Mikoto, elle s'est effondrée et ils ont failli y rester tous les deux … Alors le chef de notre mission m'a proposé de prendre une seconde épouse afin de continuer à faire prospérer notre clan…

\- Je vois...Enfin sache qu'ici tu n'as aucune obligation. Tu as deux beaux enfants ils feront largement leurs parts quand ils seront en âge, je ne m'inquiète pas.

Itachi ne put retenir un sourire vaniteux.

\- Oh mais j'ai bien l'intention d'avoir au moins 4 enfants !

Madara et sa femme éclatèrent de rire.

\- Hé bien tu es motivé ! Si tu le souhaites tu pourras aider à apprendre le catéchisme aux plus jeunes cela te montrera le travail que donne des enfants.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Absolument. Tu auras tes cours tous les après-midis mais le matin est réservé à l'apprentissage des plus jeunes.

\- Génial ! s'exclama l'adolescent. Je vais le dire à maman !

Et Itachi sortit comme une fusée … Sous les rires des adultes.

\- Ton fils est plein de vie dis-moi !

\- Oh oui… Pour ça il l'est, mais heureusement il a la tête sur les épaules. Il a toujours été très mâture même si là, j'avoue, je ne le reconnais pas.

\- Venez dîner ce soir une fois que vous serez installés nous aurons le temps de discuter.

Fugaku hocha la tête.

\- Nous ne voudrions pas vous déranger !

\- Nullement … Je vous expliquerai le fonctionnement de notre mission et les petites différences d'avec les autres missions avoisinantes.

\- Alors c'est avec plaisir.

\- Parfait. Alors installez-vous bien. Notre maison est la première de la mission celle qui est près de notre Église.

\- Très bien, à tout à l'heure alors.

Madara et Tsuki saluèrent Fugaku, et croisèrent Mikoto tenant dans ses bras une énorme couverture recroquevillée. Ils lui sourirent et lui souhaitèrent une bonne installation.

Mikoto s'avança dans l'entrée puis referma la porte alors seulement elle posa son précieux paquet au sol. Avec précaution, elle découvrit l'enfant camouflé dedans… Deux mains pressées sur ses oreilles, les yeux obstinément fermés, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, Sasuke se tenait devant elle.

\- Sasuke… murmura-t-elle doucement. Sasuke ?

Avec lenteur l'enfant desserra délicatement ses mains de ses oreilles, le silence, ses long cils noirs se relevèrent doucement, une lumière douce et sa tête sortie de ses épaules.

\- Nous sommes arrivés Sasuke c'est notre nouvelle maison. Tu viens visiter avec moi ? chuchota-t-elle.

L'enfant enleva ses mains de ses oreilles pour aller s'agripper de toutes ses forces au tablier de sa mère, enfouissant son visage dans les multiples épaisseurs de ses jupons, collé à elle. Elle posa avec précaution sa main sur les longues mèches brunes et se mit à avancer, découvrant sa nouvelle maison…

Elle alla inspecter la cuisine, Sasuke toujours collé à ses jupes, jetait de temps à autre un œil sur ce qu'elle ouvrait, refermait. Le frigo, le four … Le poêle à bois… Les placards…

\- C'est vraiment une grande maison et cette cuisine est magnifique ! sourit-elle.

\- Hé bien tu vas pouvoir apprendre à Sasuke à cuisiner ! fit son père. Le plus jeune leva un œil du jupon de sa mère qui lui sourit.

\- Oui, ça va être bien ! Hein Sasuke ! Tu vas faire de bonnes tartes aux pommes ici pour remercier le chef de la mission !

Le petit garçon fit une moue sortant à peine le bout de son nez des plis de tissus de sa mère, puis replongea la tête sous le tablier.

Au même moment la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur l'aîné de la famille.

\- Hey Sas' devine un peu ! hurla-t-il. Il y a pleins d'animaux ici ! Ils ont une immense écurie et des chèvres… et même des vaches ! On peut avoir un chien et, y'a des chats partout en liberté dans la Mission ! C'est trop bien ici ! On ira les voir hein Sas' ?

Caché sous les jupons de sa mère, mine de rien Sasuke avait bien entendu… Des animaux ? Des chevaux ? … Il sortit à nouveau son nez des jupons et sans pour autant lâcher sa mère posa son regard sombre sur son frère.

\- Yes ! lâcha Itachi. Bon je vais chercher les bagages.

Son père laissa échapper un soupir.

\- Bon je vais l'aider…

\- Je vais préparer une flambée ! Sourit Mikoto et préparer les chambres pour ce soir. Allez Sasuke il va falloir porter les plaids.

La petite famille s'ébranla et Itachi commença à ramener les plaids, les valises de vêtements tandis que Fugaku sortait les cartons. Rapidement plusieurs hommes et femmes vinrent leur apporter leur aide… Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que les deux carrioles soient vides et que la table regorge de plat… Fugaku eut un sourit en coin et sa femme un grand sourire. Sasuke se tenait en haut de l'escalier et regardait par les espaces de celui-ci tous ces gens qui avaient envahi sa maison et riaient ensemble.

Sa mère se pencha doucement et lui adressa un grand sourire pour le rassurer… Silencieux le petit garçon tira sur sa couverture et s'enveloppa dedans, sa tête appuyer sur le bois il ferma les yeux …

En 2 heures leurs maigres affaires avaient trouvé place dans les pièces et les placards. Mikoto s'arrêta auprès de son cadet qui dormait sur le sol, sous sa couverture, en haut de l'escalier. Avec Précaution elle le réveilla veillant à ne pas le brusquer.

\- Sasuke ? souffla-t-elle avec douceur.

Le petit garçon leva son regard noir et embrumé de sommeil vers elle et vint se nicher contre sa poitrine.

\- Sasuke. Le chef de la mission nous a invité à manger…

Le petit garçon se ratatina dans ses bras.

\- Madara n'est pas Danzo, Sasuke… C'est le grand frère de ton père…

Silencieusement elle caressa la tête de son petit garçon.

En 2 ans Sasuke n'avait pas grandi, il était resté tout petit comme si son corps refusait de changer.

-Sasuke… Tu ne vas pas rester ici tout seul n'est-ce pas ?

Le petit corps se mit à trembler.

Une longue silhouette fit soudain de l'ombre au-dessus d'elle. Elle leva les yeux et croisa ceux de son époux.

\- Je… commença-t-elle.

\- Mmmm…

L'homme hocha silencieusement la tête et se détourna il se mit à descendre l'escalier.

\- Itachi ?

L'adolescent se présenta devant son père.

\- Oui ?

\- Nous irons seuls chez Madara.

Itachi leva les yeux vers sa mère et son petit frère resté en haut de l'escalier. Il soupira.

En 2 ans Sasuke n'avait fait aucun progrès. Il restait dans les jupons de leur mère. Celle-ci ne supportait pas de le laisser seul, elle passait son temps à le chercher partout … Alors le petit garçon restait accroché à sa mère sans dire un mot, la suivant partout, sa petite main pâle agrippée désespérément à sa jupe.

Ils sortirent en silence et se dirigèrent vers la demeure de leur nouveau chef de mission.

\- père ?

\- Oui, Itachi ?

\- Vous croyez que mère et Sasuke se remettront un jour ?

\- Ta mère se remettra le jour où Sasuke arrivera à avancer seul…

\- Mais Sasuke… Père que s'est-il passé au juste ?

Fugaku s'arrêta près d'une grande demeure d'un blanc immaculé. De jolis rideaux blancs ornaient les fenêtres et chaque garde-corps se voyait ensevelit sous de belles plantes aux couleurs chatoyantes… Les géraniums inondaient l'espace de leur parfum…

\- Je ne sais pas…

Il s'apprêtait à frapper lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme de haute stature. Ses longs cheveux d'un brun typique de leur famille flottaient autour de lui. Il leur sourit et les invita à entrer.

\- Ta femme et ton cadet ne vous ont pas accompagné ? demanda-t-il en les introduisant dans la salle à manger où Tsuki, son épouse avait dressé la table et les attendait en souriant.

\- Sasuke…

Fugaku soupira. Les choses étaient tellement compliquées avec son cadet.

\- Assieds-toi et racontes moi ! Qu'est-il arrivé à Sasuke ?

L'homme en face de Madara paru soudainement accablé par un poids immense. Alors avec un calme étonnant et une maturité peu commune, Itachi commença à raconter ce qu'il s'était produit il y avait deux ans.

\- Nous avons voulu faire venir un médecin. fit Itachi. Mais notre chef de mission a dit que c'était inutile. Que Sasuke n'était pas une fille donc il n'y avait aucun risque. Quelques bains de siège et cela irait. Il nous a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas porter plainte que cela déshonorerait notre mission si cela venait à se savoir que l'un de « nos » enfants avaient été « violé » …

Le mot avait enfin été lâché.

Et c'était Itachi qui l'avait prononcé… Ni lui, ni Mikoto n'avait jamais osé prononcer ce mot tabou qui acterait de la véritable torture qu'avait subi leur enfant…

Cela faisait deux ans que cela passait sous silence.

Que ce qu'avait subi son petit frère avait été transformé en une banale agression.

Leur chef avait reproché à Sasuke de s'être montré trop désirable.

Le petit garçon avait posé son regard sombre sur lui sans comprendre.

Itachi se souvenait des dimanches à l'église où Danzo accablait son petit frère, le menaçant…

Sasuke qui n'était déjà pas un enfant qui s'ouvrait facilement et était très timide, c'était totalement refermé sur lui-même.

Mikoto avait mis plusieurs semaines avant d'oser ressortir de chez eux. Elle gardait son fils collé à elle. Interdisant à quiconque de les approcher.

Fugaku gardait la tête baissée et ses poings étaient serrés devant lui. Il n'arrivait pas à accepter ce qui était arrivé à son cadet.

\- Je vois. fit simplement Madara alors que sa femme enlaçait doucement ses doigts.

Il lui adressa un regard doux.

\- La vie est parfois bien cruelle envers nos enfants. Tu vas devoir être fort pour deux le temps qu'il puisse trouver la force de vivre à nouveau.

\- Sasuke n'a pas grandi en deux ans. Nous avons voyagé jusqu'à arriver chez toi ...De mission en mission nous avons cherché un endroit où nous installer mais partout Sasuke était rejeté et considéré comme un pestiféré. Ce n'est qu'un enfant Madara ! Comment peut-on lui reprocher ce qu'il a subi ? C'est lui qui a été brisé et on rejette la faute sur lui ?

Fugaku garda un long moment le silence.

\- Quand nous avons retrouvé Sasuke, son corps portait les traces de ses hommes...Si on l'avait emmené chez un médecin ou à la police, ceux qui lui avaient fait cela aurait pu être puni ...Au lieu de ça, ils sont libres et mon fils vit avec le sentiment d'avoir été sali et de ne pas mériter de vivre. Ils vivent sans contrainte et mon enfant va passer le reste de sa vie avec cette souffrance.

Madara s'approcha doucement de l'homme abattu devant lui et qu'il avait toujours connu fort et solide.

\- Ici il va pouvoir se reconstruire ! Tu verras ! Personne n'ira l'accuser de quoique ce soit. Ta femme va retrouver une vie épanouie. Laissez-vous un peu de temps pour faire connaissance avec ceux qui vivent ici. Tu te rendras compte qu'ici les gens sont un peu à part. sourit l'homme devant lui.

Fugaku leva un œil sur son aîné.

\- Vraiment ? Je ne sais plus que croire.

\- Tu verras ! Je voulais une communauté à part… Un endroit où les gens sont libres, respectueux des autres … Où on peut vivre sans se préoccuper de ce que les autres pensent de nous … On vit beaucoup les uns avec les autres… Il n'y a pas une maison ou un jardin il y a la mission où chacun vit … Nous mangeons souvent tous ensemble… Nous sommes soudés les uns aux autres. Ta femme ne sera plus seule … Et ton fils trouvera sa place peu à peu…

Itachi écoutait cet homme d'imposante stature et qui en imposait par sa seule présence, aux longs cheveux bruns, lui parler d'un monde idéal…

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Deux jours plus tard, Madara frappa à leur porte, un jeune d'une douzaine d'années à ses côtés avec deux étranges triangles tatoués sur ses joues l'accompagnait, sur sa tête était posé un chiot blanc …

\- Bonjour Itachi.

\- Bonjour. souffla le jeune homme surpris.

\- Je te présente Kiba il appartient au clan Inuzuka

\- …

\- Nous allons aller chercher un chien pour Sasuke.

\- Un chien ? s'étonna le jeune homme en les laissant entrer.

\- Ton frère a peur de sortir seul et ta mère angoisse à chaque fois qu'il s'éloigne. Kiba va lui dresser un compagnon qui veillera sur lui…

\- Un chien ? répéta le jeune homme.

Madara sourit et Kiba ricana alors que son chien aboyait joyeusement et sautant de sa tête se mettait à fureter dans la maison.

\- Alors il est où ton frère ? demanda Kiba avec un grand sourire carnassier.

Itachi les entraîna dans la grande salle où sa mère regardait le petit chiot lui tourner autour alors que Sasuke caché sous son jupon s'était roulé en boule les mains pressés sur ses oreilles.

\- Bah où il est ?

\- Dessous. fit lentement l'aîné.

\- Dessous ? interrogea-t-il de nouveau. Il se pencha et aperçu deux petits pieds sous les jupons de la mère de famille. Pieds bien vite repérés par Akamaru qui se fit un plaisir d'aller renifler les deux mini bouts de viande qui dépassaient.

Kiba se mit à rigoler.

\- Si tu ne veux pas qu'Akamaru te lave les pieds tu devrais aller mettre des chaussettes. fit le jeune garçon en riant.

Itachi ne put retenir un léger sourire à son tour et s'approcha de sa mère. Il appuya sur la jupe de celle-ci pour toucher son frère.

\- Yo Sas'. Va mettre des chaussettes tu vas prendre froid.

Une petite main suivie d'une deuxième apparue et une tête sortie de dessous les jupes de sa mère. La petite bouille se fit attaquer à coups de langue et débarbouillé en 3 secondes alors que le petit garçon roulait des yeux, complètement affolé, sous les rires de sa mère, de son frère, du nouveau venu et de Madara.

Mikoto souleva son fils qui semblait vouloir tourner de l'œil et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Tu vas avoir un chien Sasuke.

Le petit garçon essuya son visage d'un air dégoûté, avant de hocher gravement la tête sans répondre.

\- Il est d'accord. sourit la mère. Je vais l'habiller et nous revenons.

Kiba regarda la femme s'éloigner avec l'enfant collé à elle.

.

.

* * *

.

Pffff... Chapitre 2 clôturé

Alors que pensez vous de ce chapitre ? L'entrée en matière ne vous parait pas trop longue?

Dans le prochain chapitre les choses vont avancer…

N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis

merci beaucoup à ceux qui le font et à tous ceux qui me lisent :)

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Genre** : Hx H

**Pairin**g : Naru x Sasu

**Base** : Naruto

**Inspiration** : Librement inspirer de « Witness » et « l'homme qui murmurait à l'oreille des chevaux »

**Disclaimer **: Les persos ne sont pas à moi

.

**Review:**

.

_**La**_: Merci pour ta review . Je suis très contente de te voir sur chaque chapitre et je te remercie de commenter chacun d 'eux. Oui tu as deviné c'est bien lui . Pour Itachi il fait mâture mais le restera t il tout le temps? A voir lol .

La relation de Sasuke avec sa mère est extrêmement proche ,ils ont vécu l'horreur ensemble et ça les lies en effet. En même temps le lien mère enfant est déjà fort , cela n'a fait que le renforcer.

Ah est-ce que je vais les faire souffrir? Un peu je crois lol . Mais chut je ne peux rien dire ;)

J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant et je te retrouverai sur la nouvelle mercredi prochain :) j'espère que cette nouvelle historie te plaira tout autant que les autres.

A très vite!

.

**Blabla de moi:** Il m'a été fait remarqué à juste titre, que les films que je cite ne sont pas ou peu connu. Il est vrai qu'ils sont un peu comme moi lol ils datent. Alors pour que vous ne soyez pas perdu je vous mets un résumé de ceux-ci:

Witness: Une mère et son fils Amish sont témoin d'un meurtre, pour les protéger un policier s'infiltre dans leur communauté et peu à peu en tombe amoureux.

L'homme qui murmurait à l'oreille des chevaux: Une mère quitte tout pour sauver le cheval de sa fille blessé dans un accident qui a tué la meilleur amie de celle-ci et l'a privé d'une jambe. Elle se met à la recherche d'un chuchoteur seul capable de peut-être dresser le cheval qui semble avoir perdu l'esprit ...

.

.

* * *

**.**

**UNE COMMUNAUTÉ POUR SE RECONSTRUIRE**

**chap 03 **

**La rencontre **

**.**

* * *

**.**

Chap 03

Quelques semaines plus tard…

Sasuke était assis sur le bord de la rivière comme à chaque fois qu'il osait sortir, il regardait l'eau s'écouler, ses yeux perdus dans le vague… Près de lui, Okami Inu attendait sagement que son petit maître se décide à bouger, alors en attendant il s'était couché au sol et regardait le petit garçon perdu dans sa contemplation…

Un bruit de branchage cassé et des insultes ne tardèrent pas à fuser dans le bois, faisant sursauter le petit garçon qui, inconsciemment, se ratatina et se rapprocha du chien qui sentant sa peur se mit à grogner…

Il y eu un bruit de chute, à nouveau des insultes, un bruit de quelque chose qu'on jette, probablement un caillou puis à nouveau le silence… Redressant légèrement la tête le petit brun leva les yeux du pelage de son chien et chercha du regard qui ou quoi avait fait autant de bruit… Et c'est là qu'il le vit…. Encore une fois…

Ce petit garçon à la drôle de tête jaune… Qui brillait tellement que ça faisait mal aux yeux… Son visage était tout sale, tout noir et rouge… Il essuya maladroitement le rouge qui coulait de son nez en traînant partout ses joues, couvertes de terre, son tee-shirt était déchiré et aussi sale que l'enfant, ses pieds ne portaient qu'une seule chaussure…

Sasuke remonta son regard jusqu'au visage de l'enfant assis, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, qui reniflait bruyamment, pour y voir dévaler de grosses larmes… Le visage disparu dans les bras fins mais bronzés, ou sales, il ne savait pas trop…

Le petit brun accrocha nerveusement le poil du chien qui se redressa et, avec lenteur, tremblant de tous ses membres, ses pieds traînant sur le sol, retenant sa respiration pour ne pas faire de bruit, le petit corps se redressa. Alors qu'il allait reculer et partir le plus discrètement possible, déboula en hurlant 3 ou 4 grands, dont les cris le tétanisèrent sur place…

Tout son corps se mit à trembler alors que les plus âgés se jetaient sur le petit corps recroquevillé au sol et le rouèrent de coups en hurlant des insanités. Sasuke observait la scène incapable de bouger, ses yeux noirs grands ouverts sur l'horreur de la scène, incapable d'en détacher son regard, des sanglots s'étouffant dans sa gorge alors que ses petites mains serraient convulsivement les poils du chien dont le pelage s'était gonflé et dont les grognements devenaient de plus en plus prononcés au fur et à mesure que la peur s'infiltrait dans le corps de son petit maître…

Le chien hurla et brusquement se jeta en avant, obligeant l'enfant à le lâcher. Il s'élança semblant littéralement voler au-dessus du sol, il traversa la rivière et se jeta toutes canines sorties sur les tortionnaires…

Les dents se plantèrent furieusement dans les mollets du premier, alors qu'il se mettait à hurler cherchant à échapper à la poigne de folie de ses jeunes canines aiguisées et de ses mâchoires puissantes. Les autres cessèrent de frapper le petit corps pour venir l'aider, mais le chien devenu hargneux, aboyait de toute ses forces et mordait chaque morceau qui passait à proximité de ses dents….

Le groupe ne chercha pas à comprendre, ils attrapèrent et tirèrent derrière eux le membre de leur équipe bringuebalant et partirent en hurlant sans demander leur reste… Alors que le chien continuait à aboyer après eux en les pourchassant... Abandonnant la chasse après quelques mètres pour retourner auprès de son petit maître…

Petit maître tout tremblant dont les joues couvertes de larmes regardait le corps de l'autre, étendu à quelques pas de lui incapable de s'en approcher, de le toucher ou de lui parler…Il se contentait de le regarder, un masque d'horreur peint sur son visage…

Et la panique s'empara de lui…

Il se mit à courir comme un fou vers la mission, ses yeux noirs affolés fixés droit devant lui… Il courrait se prenant les pieds dans les branchages trop long, ne regardant pas où il allait, toujours droit devant, le chien aboyant à sa suite, alors que le petit brun se faisait fouetter par chaque branche qui revenait dans son visage …

Il aperçut la lisière de la mission et redoubla de vitesse, ses genoux écorchés en sang, il se jeta sur son frère qui discutait. Il le tira par le bras, cherchant à entraîner celui-ci à sa suite...Son frère posa un regard stupéfait sur lui...Ses yeux allèrent du visage couvert d'égratignures aux deux petites mains posées sur lui et qui tiraient de toutes leurs forces son corps vers lui….

Cela faisait 2 ans….

2 ans que son frère ne s'était plus approché de lui…

2 ans qu'il ne l'avait pas touché car celui-ci hurlait dès qu'il était à moins d'un mètre de lui…

Il se laissa entraîner…Dès que le plus jeune vit que son frère suivait, il le lâcha et reprit sa course dans l'autre sens.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt en courant ...Itachi, tachant de suivre son frère qui semblait avoir des ailes et s'arrêta brutalement… Itachi posa ses yeux sur son frère sans comprendre alors le petit brun tourna son regard vers le corps étendu sur le sol et le montra du doigt… L'aîné se précipita et se pencha sur celui-ci… Il retourna l'inconscient et releva la tête pour se trouver nez à nez avec la bouille rondouillarde de son petit frère… Ses deux grands yeux noirs lui mangeaient le visage et le scrutaient avec hantise.

\- Il est vivant.

Le petit brun poussa un soupir désabusé l'air de dire « tu me prends vraiment pour un con Tachi ! ».

\- Tu veux que je le ramène ?

Accroupi en face de lui, le petit brun avait les mains posées sur ses genoux et son regard allait de son frère au petit corps sale et couvert de blessures.

L'aîné soupira et chargea son fardeau sur son dos en soupirant.

\- Sasuke, faut arrêter de ramener tous les chats perdus que tu trouves à la maison !

Le plus jeune attrapa son chien par le col et se mit en route derrière son frère.

\- Franchement Sasuke, que va dire papa ? Hein ? Déjà un renard… Des lapereaux… On aurait dû les manger d'abord !

Un claquement de dents derrière lui le fit se retourner.

\- Absolument. Tes mini lapins on aurait dû les faire en civets.

Sasuke lui tira la langue.

\- C'est très mâture comme réaction Sas' ! fit Itachi alors qu'ils arrivaient en vue de la Mission.

\- Tu es insupportable ! Des escargots… Des mulots… Passe encore ! Et même un rat, La dernière fois ! Là, tu ramènes carrément un humain ! En plus il est sale ! Va falloir le récurer !

Tout en poursuivant son monologue, Itachi avait pris la direction de leur maison passant par la porte de derrière. Maudissant son frère pour sa sale habitude de ramasser tout ce qu'il trouvait. Sasuke alla installer son chien au box et après une grattouille derrière l'oreille se précipita à la suite de son frère dans la maison.

\- MAMAN ! hurla Itachi en rentrant et en déposant son fardeau sur le sol avec précaution. MAMAN, Sasuke a encore ramené un chat errant !

La mère de famille arriva en se séchant les mains sur son tablier.

\- Sasuke ! soupira-t-elle.

Mais elle s'arrêta en voyant le corps allongé au sol.

\- Mais…

\- Il va bien… Enfin il respire. fit Itachi. C'est Sasuke qui a voulu le ramener.

Ledit Sasuke se tenait dans un coin, le regard rivé sur le petit corps, n'osant ni s'approcher ni le toucher… Il l'observait, le trouvant étrange. Il n'avait jamais vu un enfant comme celui-là. Il regarda sa mère s'approcher et examiner rapidement le petit corps avant d'essayer de le réveiller.

\- Oye … Réveilles toi ! Tu m'entends ?

Le jeune garçon gémit et ouvrit faiblement les yeux.

\- Aie ! gémit-il.

\- Doucement ! fit-elle en l'aidant à se redresser.

Il se massa douloureusement la tête.

\- Il va falloir te laver je ne peux pas voir si tu es blessé ou pas.

\- Nan ! C'est bon m'dame. Je vais rentrer.

\- Tu ne peux pas rentrer comme ça. Tu vas te nettoyer et je vais te donner des vêtements. Mon mari te ramènera en rentrant du travail. Allez debout.

Avec précaution et l'aide d'Itachi, le jeune garçon se mit debout.

\- Emmènes-le à la salle de bain.

Itachi hocha la tête et attrapa le garçon par le bras.

\- Allez viens !

\- Aie ! gémit-il.

\- Désolé je ne voulais pas te faire mal !

\- Pas grave.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Naruto ! Et toi ?

\- Itachi ! Là c'est ma mère, Mikoto Uchiwa ...

\- Uchiwa comme les Uchiwa de la mission ?

\- Tu es à la mission Uchiwa ! ricana son aîné.

\- Ne ! Je suis pas censé le savoir c'est pas marqué sur ta tête ! Uchiwa !

Itachi commença à monter les marches, entraînant Naruto à sa suite. Resté à l'écart, Sasuke regarda le garçon monter l'escalier avec précaution.

\- Ça va ? demanda Itachi en remarquant que le blond traînait derrière lui.

\- Ouais ouais … C'est juste que j'ai mal partout… Ces salauds n'y sont pas allés de main morte.

\- On ne dit pas de gros mot ici !

\- Hein ? demanda le petit blond en le regardant.

\- Pas de gros mots ! C'est interdit ! C'est un blasphème.

\- Ah ? Euh … Ouais… C'est quoi un blasphème ?

\- Quelque chose qui est contre Dieu.

\- Ah ?

Le petit blond avait enfin atteint l'étage et Itachi lui ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain.

\- Je vais te chercher une serviette et des vêtements. Lave-toi bien partout tu es vraiment très sale !

\- Je voudrai t'y voir si on t'avait roué de coup. fit Naruto en se déshabillant, exposant aux yeux d'Itachi son corps décharné, maigre et couvert de blessures plus ou moins récentes.

\- On… On ne se bat pas chez nous…

\- Ouais ben, moi si je me battais pas, je serai déjà mort ! remarqua le blond en allumant l'eau de la douche. Ouah ! De l'eau chaude, trop bien !

\- Tu n'as pas d'eau chaude où tu habites ?

\- Bah à l'orphelinat je suis toujours le dernier à avoir le droit de me laver alors l'eau est toujours froide !

Naruto profitait de l'eau bien chaude et chantonnait tout en se savonnant.

\- Humm… Ça sent trop bon…

\- Oui pas comme toi ! Se moqua son aîné.

\- Pfff…

\- Le savon aussi c'est une option à l'orphelinat ?

\- Nan mais il sent pas bon comme ça… C'est du savon normal…

\- Celui-là c'est celui de Sasuke.

\- Sasuke ? C'est qui ça ?

\- Mon petit frère, c'est lui qui t'a trouvé.

\- Ah bon ? Il est où ? Je l'ai pas vu.

Naruto regardait autour de lui et sortit de la douche, nu comme un ver.

\- Juste là ! Sourit Itachi en désignant la porte où deux petites mains dépassaient à peine ainsi que deux petits yeux noirs.

Mais à peine les deux pupilles noires croisèrent-elles ses comparses qu'elles s'agrandirent de stupeur. Jamais encore il n'avait vu de telles pupilles. Elles étaient si bleues… Comme le ciel d'hiver quand il faisait beau… Sasuke cligna des yeux se demandant si elles allaient disparaître. Tellement perdu dans sa contemplation, il ne vit pas le nouvel arrivant ouvrir la porte en grand et s'approcher de lui…

Le petit brun paniqua quand la voix et le souffle effleurèrent son visage.

\- Salut Sasuke !

Le petit brun prit immédiatement la fuite… Il courut jusqu'à sa chambre, ouvrit la porte à la volée et claqua celle-ci avant de pousser sa commode devant celle-ci… Puis reculant, totalement paniqué, son petit corps tremblant, ses dents s'entrechoquant… Il se glissa sous son lit attrapant au passage son plaid et son oreiller et alla se terrer le plus loin possible contre le mur…

Laissant un Naruto totalement décontenancé et stupéfait.

\- Ben… j'ai fait quoi ?

Itachi soupira.

\- Rien c'est Sasuke.

Naruto s'avança vers le miroir et regarda son visage tuméfié.

\- Ah ouais, moi aussi si je m'étais croisé je me serais fait peur ! rigola le blond.

\- Tiens habilles-toi.

Obéissant Naruto se battit avec les vêtements.

\- Ouah sont chouettes tes fringues !

\- Tu peux les garder si tu veux.

\- Vrai je peux ? demanda le petit blond tout heureux.

Itachi hocha la tête en souriant devant l'air extatique du garçonnet.

\- Au fait tu as quel âge ? Lui demanda l'aîné en redescendant.

\- J'ai 10 ans ! J'aurai 11 ans en octobre.

\- Ah on a 3 ans d'écart.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui j'ai 14 ans et Sasuke 8 ans.

\- 8 Ans ? Ce bébé ? Je ne lui aurais même pas donné 6 ans !

Itachi éclata de rire.

\- Si Sasuke t'avait entendu il t'aurait balancé un truc à la figure.

Puis les deux garçons redescendirent dans la grande salle ou la table avait été dressé.

\- Sasuke n'est pas avec vous ? demanda la mère de famille.

\- Naruto s'est approché de lui et il s'est enfuit. soupira Itachi en s'asseyant.

\- Ah ? Je vois. soupira doucement la femme. Assieds-toi Naruto, c'est ça ?

\- Oui M'dame !

\- Hé bien tu es dans un drôle d'état. Qui t'as fait ça ?

\- Personne… C'est rien j'ai l'habitude.

Avec soin Mikoto soigna les plaies du petit garçon, posant des pansements sur le nez, l'arcade ouverte et les pommettes. Puis elle désinfecta les petites mains abîmées.

\- Tu dois beaucoup travailler ! sourit-elle. Tu as des mains de travailleurs ! Tu n'as pas peur de l'ouvrage !

\- Non ! M'dame. sourit le petit blond. Si je travaille pas je mange pas !

Elle posa un regard triste sur le jeune garçon et hocha la tête doucement.

\- Bien ! Maintenant que tu es propre, je vais m'occuper du dîner.

\- Pas la peine ! Je vais rentrer sinon je vais encore me faire battre !

\- Quoi ? s'exclama la mère de famille, choquée.

\- Ben si je ne suis pas à l'heure j'aurai pas droit au dîner et après le directeur de l'orphelinat il me mettra une raclée car j'étais pas à l'heure et j'ai abîmé les vêtements qu'on m'a donné.

\- Quoi ? fit elle pour la seconde fois. Non, non, pas question, tu resteras ici ce soir ! Demain on ira voir ce directeur !

\- Non, non, faut pas !

\- Pourquoi ça ?

Naruto se tritura les doigts. Il se mordait les lèvres et semblait très mal à l'aise.

\- Explique-toi.

\- Ben … euh… en fait…

\- Oui ?

\- Euh…

\- Mmm…

\- Ben, j'étais dans… une famille d 'accueil… Et euh… jemesuisenfui… fit-il très vite.

\- Je n'ai rien compris ! soupira Mikoto en s'asseyant de nouveau.

\- Je me suis enfui de la famille qui s'occupait de moi...Il s'en fichait de moi de toute façon…. Je voulais rentrer chez Iruka mais il va se faire gronder car je me suis encore enfui…. murmura le petit garçon.

\- Oh... Bon et bien pour le moment… je vais faire le dîner on verra ce qu'on fera après…

\- Je vais chercher Sasuke ? demanda Itachi.

\- Non laisse le. Il descendra quand il se sentira.

\- Bon bah il ne descendra pas. constata Itachi en posant son menton sur sa main.

\- Allez chercher du bois et donner à manger à Okami !

\- C'est qui Okami ? demanda le petit blond.

\- C'est le chien de Sas'. fit Itachi. Il le suit partout, Sasuke ne sort jamais sans lui. Sasuke ne sort jamais en général.

\- Ah ? Pourtant tu m'as dit que c'est lui qui m'avait trouvé.

Itachi hocha la tête alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le puits. Il envoya le seau et entreprit de le remonter.

\- Sas' ne sort pas beaucoup. Là, il était dehors car je suis sorti aussi et que je n'étais pas loin. Sinon il ne quitte pas les jupons de mère. Tu verras il est tout le temps collé à elle. On dirait un poussin.

Itachi tendit le seau à Naruto tandis qu'il allait remplir la gamelle de Okami Inu, puis il empila une bonne brassée de bûches dans ses bras et retourna vers la maison.

\- Allez viens !

Naruto était surpris, la mère de famille préparait le repas et Itachi lisait. Le plus jeune n'était toujours pas réapparu et Naruto tournait en rond intrigué par la grande maison.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Itachi. Tu cherches les commodités ?

\- Les quoi ?

\- Les toilettes !

\- Ah non ! Je me demandai où il est ton petit frère ?

\- Dans sa chambre probablement.

\- Pourquoi il reste pas avec nous ?

\- Il n'aime pas trop la foule. Sasuke n'aime pas qu'on le touche depuis…

\- Itachi ! fit une voix rude.

\- Père ! s'exclama le jeune homme en se redressant.

\- Bonsoir fils ! Où est ta mère ?

\- Elle prépare le dîner ! sourit le jeune homme. Et Sas'…

\- Oui je sais… l'interrompit son père. Et lui qui est-ce ?

\- Ah papa, je te présente Naruto ! C'est Sasuke qui l'a trouvé.

\- Sasuke ?

\- Oui dans la forêt… Je crois que des plus grands du village l'ont passé à tabac.

\- Mais non ! fit Naruto en agitant les mains devant lui en signe de négation. Non, non, c'était rien. Je suis désolé de vous déranger.

\- Tu ne nous déranges pas !

Au même moment la mère de famille sortit la tête de la cuisine et cria.

\- A TABLE !

Fugaku s'approcha de sa femme et l'embrassa doucement avant de se diriger vers le robinet. Itachi s'était installé à sa place et Naruto regardait l'escalier.

\- Il descend pas ?

\- Qui ça ? demanda de nouveau le plus âgé.

\- Ben ton frère ?

\- Non… Il ne mangera pas avec nous.

\- Ben pourquoi ?

Itachi haussa les épaules.

\- C'est comme ça. fit-il simplement.

Alors Naruto se leva brusquement de table et monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier. Il voulut ouvrir la porte de la chambre du petit brun à la volée…

\- SAS'KE ! hurla le petit blond en voulant débouler dans la pièce.

Il heurta violemment la porte et se retrouva les fesses par terre à contempler la porte qui ne s'était pas ouverte. Il se releva en massant son postérieur et en râlant. Puis il posa ses mains sur la porte pour la repousser avec force faisant grincer le meuble qui bloquait celle-ci, sur le parquet.

Son regard se posa sur la pièce vide et fort peu meublé. Il avait l'impression d'être dans sa propre chambre à l'orphelinat. Un lit sur la gauche de la pièce, une commode sur la droite, une étagère derrière la porte. Il avait devant lui une grande fenêtre avec de jolis rideaux blancs qui laissait passer la lumière de la lune.

Il s'avança silencieusement dans la pièce, le lit était vide et il n'y avait pas de courtepointe dessus. Alors il s'approcha doucement du centre de la chambre. Puis il se pencha pour regarder sous le lit … Là, au fond, collé au mur, une couverture en boule.

Naruto eut un grand sourire en tranche de melon, il gloussa et tira fortement sur celle-ci et attrapant la petite forme blanche, la sortie de dessous le lit en criant.

\- Sas'ke à table ! J'ai faim !

Et juchant le mini brun sur son épaule, il sortit dans le couloir….

Stupéfait et abasourdi, le petit brun ne bougeait pas. Perché sur l'épaule du garçonnet qui, mine de rien, sous ses abords frêles, déployait une force colossale, il se retrouva en bas en moins de deux et se fit poser assez brutalement sur le banc.

\- Manger ! Sas'ke !

\- La prière d'abord ! fit Mikoto avec un doux sourire.

\- Hein ? C'est quoi ça ? La prière ? fit le petit blond en regardant tout le monde d'un air stupéfait.

\- Tu ne fais pas de prière avant de manger ? demanda Itachi avec un sourire.

\- C'est quoi une prière ? Ça sert à quoi ?

\- A remercier Dieu pour le repas.

\- Ah ? C'est quoi Dieu ?

\- Quelqu'un qui veille sur nous, et qui nous aime sans condition. sourit Mikoto avec douceur.

\- Connais pas moi ce type !

\- C'est… commença Itachi. Pas un type. C'est…

Le jeune homme cherchait ses mots.

\- Dieu c'est une entité ...Quelque chose qui est et que tu ne peux pas voir. sourit la mère de famille. Je t'expliquerai après. Fais la prière avec nous.

\- Ben on fait comment ?

La mère sourit et joignit les mains au-dessus de son assiette.

Naruto les regarda faire les uns après les autres. Il ne comprenait pas. Il se souvenait vaguement que Iruka parlait souvent d'un Dieu mais en général c'était pour signaler qu'il avait fait une bêtise.

Il posa son regard d'un bleu lumineux sur le petit brun qui était assis à côté de lui et le regardait sans dire un mot.

Sasuke se détourna de lui et joignit ses petites mains devant lui, Naruto le regarda et fit pareil sous le regard bienveillant de Mikoto, moqueur de Itachi et chaud du père de famille dont la voix raisonna dans le silence.

\- Merci seigneur de nous avoir réuni tous ensemble autour de ce repas. Merci pour les aliments posés sur notre table et pour l'arrivée du nouveau venu sous notre toit. Amen.

\- Amen. Répétèrent en chœur Itachi et sa mère.

Sasuke fit claquer sa langue et se tourna vers Naruto qui les regardait sans comprendre.

Le petit brun fronça les sourcils et claqua de nouveau sa langue sur son palais.

\- Quoi ? fit le blond en le regardant.

Sasuke recommença.

\- Quoi ? répéta Naruto en imitant le petit bruit caractéristique de Sasuke.

Itachi sourit.

\- Il attends que tu dises Amen.

\- C'est quoi amen ?

\- Ça veut dire « je suis d'accord avec ce qui a été dit » ou bien « je crois en ce que tu as dit »

\- Ah d'accord. Euh… Amen… alors, enfin je crois. fit le petit blond penchant la tête sur le côté ne comprenant pas bien le pourquoi des choses.

Sasuke laissa échapper un soupir et claqua des dents.

\- Oye ! s'exclama Naruto. Ça va hein ! Je connais pas moi.

Sasuke claqua sa langue.

\- He ! T'as fini oui ? s'énerva le petit blond sous le rire de Itachi.

\- On ne se dispute pas à table ! fit la voix du patriarche. Mangez maintenant.

Naruto tira la langue au petit brun qui ouvrit deux yeux immenses en le dévisageant alors que Mikoto remplissait leur assiette.

Le repas se passa dans une ambiance chaleureuse sous la voix tonitruante du petit blond qui n'arrêtait pas de parler, tout en engloutissant assiette sur assiette sous le regard ébahi de Sasuke qui se demandait où toute cette nourriture pouvait bien aller. Naruto posait des tas de questions alors que Mikoto s'amusait beaucoup de la bonne ambiance. Fugaku ne quittait pas des yeux son plus jeune fils, assis pour la première fois depuis des mois, à leur table familiale et près d'un parfait inconnu.

Pas de panique dans le regard du petit garçon, pas de pleurs, il était calmement assis avec eux, vêtu de sa robe de nuit, assis sur son banc, comme il l'était il y a deux ans de cela, avant que le drame ne les frappe.

La fin du repas resta mouvementée, Naruto n'arrêtant pas de parler à tort et à travers. Mikoto s'était levé pour débarrasser et Sasuke lui avait emboîté le pas, sa petite main blanche agrippé au tablier de sa mère, il restait emmêlé dans ses jambes, la mère de famille avançait avec prudence son poussin collé à elle.

\- Va te mettre devant la cheminée avec Naruto, je vais vous apporter un lait chaud. lui dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Assis à la grande table, Itachi révisait ses cours avec son père. Il tourna les yeux vers son petit frère qui était caché dans le tablier de sa mère. Sasuke détacha légèrement son visage du jupon dans lequel il avait enfouit son visage et son regard vide se posa sur le petit garçon qui somnolait devant la chaleur de l'âtre.

Bien qu'il fût intrigué par ce nouveau venu, il n'avait de cesse de l'observer… Il lâcha avec précaution le tablier et s'avança, ses petits pieds nus se posant sans bruit sur le parquet, vers le petit blond dont les cheveux brillaient sous la luminosité du feu.

Le petit brun se pencha légèrement en avant. Naruto somnolait et sa tête dodelinait dangereusement vers l'avant au rythme de sa respiration calme et profonde. Sasuke se pencha un peu plus et souffla sur les mèches claires les faisant voler sur le front doré.

Voyant que cela ne changeait rien, le petit garçon recommença sous l'œil surpris de son frère.

-Papa… souffla doucement l'aîné. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du paternel.

\- Je crois qu'il n'a jamais vu de blond de sa vie. Et comme Sasuke ne nous accompagne jamais en ville…

Mikoto s'avança à son tour et s'agenouilla près de son fils qui avait recommencé à souffler sur les mèches couleurs de soleil un peu plus fort.

\- Fshhh….Fshhhh…

\- Sasuke, tu ne peux pas éteindre les cheveux de Naruto.

Le petit garçon prit un air mécontent et regarda sa mère, puis sans prévenir alla chercher le broc à eau et le renversa sur la tête du petit blond.

Naruto cria et éternua avant de lever les yeux vers Sasuke et Mikoto qui étaient à ses côtés. La mère de famille était statufiée alors que le petit brun se tournait et soufflait de nouveau sur le visage du blond cette fois, n'ayant pas remarqué qu'il avait changé de position.

\- Hey ! s'exclama-t-il.

Mikoto éclata de rire alors que Sasuke reculait brusquement en claquant ses dents.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as arrosé ? râla Naruto furieux.

\- Il croit que tu as la tête en feu ! rit la mère de famille ayant bien du mal à retrouver son calme.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est la première fois que Sasuke voit un garçon aux cheveux clairs comme toi… Je crois qu'il pense que tes cheveux sont en feu et que s'il souffle dessus ils vont redevenir noirs.

Le petit brun fit claquer sa langue en signe d'affirmation.

\- Mais t'es pas bien dans ta tête ! Je suis trempé maintenant. Et d'abord ma tête n'est pas en feu ! Je suis blond ! grimaça le jeune garçon faisant face de toute sa hauteur au petit brun.

Et là,

\- Atchouuummm…. fit Naruto à la figure du petit brun qui fit une grimace si comique que son frère éclata de rire.

Furieux, le petit brun jeta la fin du broc d'eau à la tête de son frère en sifflant entre ses dents.

\- Allons, allons ! riait la mère de famille, bien incapable de calmer les 3 garçons qui se chamaillaient sous l'œil bienveillant du patriarche qui regardait son cadet reprendre vie sous ses yeux.

L'homme baissa les yeux et cacha les larmes qui avaient envahies ceux-ci… Depuis deux ans son cadet n'avait ni manger avec eux, ni rit, ni approcher quiconque. Cloîtré dans sa chambre ou sous les jupes de sa mère, le petit garçon semblait sans vie … Mais ce soir pour la première fois, il voyait une lueur d'espoir dans la présence inattendue de cet enfant tombé du ciel.

Attrapant les deux plus âgés, elle les envoya se changer dans la chambre d'Itachi tandis qu'elle entraînait son cadet vers la salle de bain afin de le débarbouiller avant de le coucher.

\- Il est l'heure d'aller au lit ! Naruto tombe de fatigue et demain il faut vous lever tôt.

\- Hein ? fit Naruto. Pourquoi faut se lever ?

\- Demain nous allons à la messe et après il y a éducation religieuse pour les garçons. Les filles iront s'occuper des repas. fit le plus âgé.

\- Nani ? demanda le petit blond en enfilant la robe de nuit que lui tendait l'aîné. Mais je ne veux pas moi !

Itachi se mit à rire.

\- Tu n'auras pas le choix.

Le petit blond se mit à marronner en se frottant les yeux.

\- Je peux dormir près de la cheminée ? demanda doucement le blond en baillant.

Mikoto se tourna vers lui.

\- Tu ne veux pas dormir dans une chambre ? Si tu as froid je peux te donner une seconde couverture.

\- Hmm… J'aime pas dormir seul… Je préférerai dormir en bas si ça ne vous embête pas.

\- Non ça ne me gêne pas. Mais tu seras réveillé encore plus tôt demain matin.

\- Pas grave j'ai l'habitude. Sourit le petit blond en prenant la couverture et l'oreiller qu'elle lui tendait.

Naruto se dirigea de nouveau vers l'escalier et jeta un œil dans la chambre de Sasuke en passant. Il vit le petit brun ramper à plat ventre sous son lit et tirer la couverture à lui avant de disparaître.

Naruto se pencha pour voir sous le lit.

\- Pourquoi il dort là ? demanda doucement Naruto en levant les yeux vers la mère de famille.

Le regard de la mère de famille se voila alors que des larmes envahissaient doucement son regard sombre.

\- C'est comme ça depuis… Euh… Je ne sais pas si…

\- Ce n'est pas grave vous avez pas besoin de me dire. Ça ne me regarde pas. sourit avec douceur le jeune garçon.

Puis s'avançant jusqu'au lit il se mit à genoux pour voir dessous.

\- Hey, Sas'… Je dors en bas ! Si t'as peur t'auras qu'à venir dormir avec moi !

Puis il se releva et sortit de la chambre sans attendre de réponse.

\- Bonne nuit m'dame.

\- Bonne nuit Naruto et tu peux m'appeler Mikoto. sourit-elle.

\- Ok ! Bonne Nuit Mikoto .

Le garçonnet redescendit et s'installa sur la courtepointe moelleuse. Fugaku remit une volée de bûches et déposa sur le petit blond une seconde couverture.

\- Remets une bûche si tu as froid cette nuit.

\- Oui m'Sieur. Merci.

\- Mmm…

Puis l'homme éteignit la lumière et monta à l'étage.

Naruto se cala dans les couvertures moelleuses et ferma les yeux. Il avait le ventre bien plein, il avait chaud et il n'avait pas pris de rouste ce soir. La mère de famille avait même soigné ses blessures. Il ne put retenir un gloussement. Il était vraiment content de s'être trouvé dans cette mauvaise situation car au final, elle se terminait bien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il dormait à poings fermés.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

La nuit était profonde et Naruto dormait comme un bienheureux bien au chaud sous ses couvertures… Lorsqu'un petit bruit se fit entendre. Un petit couinement tel un chat qui appelle… Il leva vaguement une oreille et n'entendant plus rien, se recoucha en ronronnant près à se rendormir. Mais le chouinement reprit le faisant de nouveau dresser l'oreille.

Il s'assit et se frotta les yeux à la recherche du bruit.

Cela recommença, un petit chouinement, discret, très doux… Lentement, il se dirigea vers le bruit… Il monta lentement les escaliers, enveloppé dans sa couverture, ses pieds faisaient grincer les marches. Il avança avec précaution et continua de suivre le petit bruit…

Il s'approcha dans le couloir sombre sa main libre frôlant le mur à sa gauche pour se diriger jusqu'à la source … Là, il poussa doucement la porte de la chambre d'où venait le bruit...Ce n'était pas un couinement, ni un chat, c'était des pleurs… Des pleurs et des gémissements…

Naruto se mit à quatre pattes et avec précaution se baissa. Le bruit fut limpide… Il rampa sous le lit et se glissa entre le mur froid et la boule de couverture, il tira dessus pour libérer le corps emmêlé gémissant.

Le petit corps se mit à trembler à se débattre, avec douceur Naruto referma ses bras autour de la taille fine de l'enfant et se cala sous la couverture avec lui.

\- Chut...Chut… Je suis là… N'es pas peur…

L'enfant tremblait contre lui semblant chercher à fuir sa présence. Avec douceur Naruto resserra son étreinte et lui parla d'une voix douce.

\- Chuuuuttt… Tout va bien… Je suis là… Tu es en sécurité.

Il se mit à dessiner des cercles sur le ventre du petit brun, tout en répétant, « je suis là, tu es en sécurité ». Peu à peu, le corps se détendit contre lui et Sasuke se tourna sous la couverture avant de venir se blottir contre le corps tout chaud. Ses petits bras serrés autour de sa poitrine, il enfouit son visage contre le torse de son compagnon et se rendormit sans un bruit.

Naruto moula son corps à celui du petit brun et après avoir baillé, enfouit à son tour son visage dans les douces mèches brunes avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil à son tour.

* * *

.

Ca y est ils se sont enfin rencontrés...

Alors comment avez vous trouvé cette rencontre?

Vous attendiez vous à cela?

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis

=) Merci beaucoup

A la semaine prochaine

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Genre** : Hx H

**Pairin**g : Naru x Sasu

**Base** : Naruto

**Inspiration** : Librement inspirer de « Witness » et « l'homme qui murmurait à l'oreille des chevaux »

**Disclaimer **: Les persos ne sont pas à moi

.

Review: _**La**_ merci pour ta review. Oui ça y est la relation Naruto Sasuke se pose . J'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire avec ce nouveau chapitre.

Bonne lecture, profitez du calme ça ne va pas durer lol

.

Merci à vous tous qui passez par là , qui lisez et suivez cette histoire. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis. Même un "j'adore le perso machin" ou" truc" ,"la scène bidule" Bref , dites moi ce qui vous plait ou pas.

Ma bêta est passé par là merci à elle pour son travail =)

Merci de me suivre et de me soutenir =)

.

* * *

**.**

**UNE COMMUNAUTÉ POUR SE RECONSTRUIRE**

**Chap 04**

**Une Nouvelle Vie**

**.**

* * *

.

Le soleil entrait à foison dans la chambre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et qu'il entendit une voix douce l'appeler.

-Sasuke ! Debout il faut aller te laver !

Debout à l'entrée de la chambre Mikoto attendait que n'apparaisse de dessous le lit, la petite forme de son dernier né probablement encore enfouie sous sa couverture.

-Sasuke ? Appela-t-elle de nouveau…

Une petite main apparue de dessous le lit reliée à un bras, puis des mèches brunes apparurent alors qu'à côté de ce premier corps une tête blonde sortait de dessous le lit en se frottant les yeux.

-J'ai sommeil. Marmonna le petit blond en s'asseyant sur le parquet devant la mère de famille.

Celle-ci stupéfaite regardait son petit dernier avancer à quatre pattes dans la chambre vers sa commode, en sortir son linge pour finalement passer devant elle en claquant sa langue.

-Bonjour Sasuke ! Sourit la mère avec douceur.

Le petit garçon brun se retourna attendant le petit blond qui baillait à se décrocher la mâchoire, puis ne le voyant toujours pas bouger il attrapa celui-ci qui s'apprêtait à retourner sous le lit finir sa nuit et le tira à sa suite alors qu'il protestait vigoureusement.

-Sas' je veux pas, je me suis lavé hier soir ! Râlait-il.

Mais le petit brun ne le laissa pas continuer et referma la porte de la salle d'eau derrière eux.

Quelques minutes plus tard les deux garçons descendaient les escaliers et Sasuke se dirigea vers sa mère pour se glisser sous le tablier de celle-ci.

-Sasuke… Soupira-t-elle.

Mais le petit brun refusa de bouger s'enveloppant comme il pouvait dans le vêtement cachant son corps aux yeux des autres membres de sa famille. Après avoir hésité un long moment la mère de famille poussa un soupire et se dirigea vers le placard du couloir. Elle farfouilla un moment avant de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait.

Elle sortit une grande pièce de tissu et se dirigea vers sa cuisine son poussin collé à elle. Elle lui donna un morceau de brioche qu'elle avait préparé et prit ses ciseaux. En quelques minutes elle avait taillé le tissu.

Elle fit un repli et se dirigea vers sa machine à coudre. En quelques minutes elle avait fait les deux ourlets, elle glissa un cordon dans le pli du haut puis le passa autour de la taille de son fils camouflant tout le bas de son corps dans le tissu épais.

Elle prit une de ses coiffes et l'enfila sur les mèches brunes sous le regard stupéfait des autres membres de la famille. Puis elle termina par l'envelopper dans un châle qui cachait ses épaules et ses bras et qu'elle noua à l'arrière de sa taille.

Une fois terminé elle lui fit un grand sourire et alla le mettre devant le miroir. Lentement Sasuke s'approcha. On ne voyait presque plus ses yeux le volant de la coiffe retombant devant son visage. Le châle cachait tout son buste ainsi que ses bras, seul le bout de ses doigts apparaissait et la jupe touchant le sol ne laissait voir que le bout de ses bottines.

Le petit brun s'approcha du miroir un peu plus avant de se jeter contre sa mère enfouissant son visage contre le ventre maternel. La mère lui sourit avec douceur puis elle rejoignit le reste de la famille et prit place à table pour déjeuner.

Naruto regardait le petit brun sans comprendre, pourquoi celui-ci se cachait-il tout le temps ? Il semblait avoir peur de tout et de tout le monde .

-Au fait Itachi, Madara m'a dit que tu commençais à donner les cours aux plus jeunes ce matin ?

Le brun hocha la tête avec fierté. Il avait toujours été très en avance pour son âge et il était heureux de pouvoir à son tour aider la mission.

-Oui je vais avoir ceux de la même tranche d'âge de Sasuke. Tu veux venir Sas' ?

A l'entente de son nom le petit garçon se tourna vers son frère, la coiffe mangeant la moitié de son visage. Il secoua vivement la tête en signe de négation et plongea sous la table pour aller se nicher dans les jupons de sa mère.

Le père et la mère échangèrent un regard triste.

-Ce n'est pas grave Sasuke. Une autre fois ? Tu m'aideras à préparer le pain d'accord ?

-Mais c'est un travail de femme. Soupira l'aîné.

-Ça suffit ! Fit le patriarche. Pour le moment Sasuke va rester avec ta mère. Il sera toujours temps de lui faire cours à la maison plus tard.

Itachi soupira.

Naruto laissa son regard aller de l'un à l'autre tout en avalant goulûment les tranches de brioche posées devant lui.

-Pourquoi Sas' il ne va pas l'école ? Demanda-t-il la bouche pleine de brioche.

Un silence se fit alors que tous les regards se braquaient sur le petit blond qui déglutit.

-J'ai dit une bêtise ? Demanda piteusement le jeune garçon tout penaud.

-Non. Sourit la mère de famille. Mais c'est un peu compliqué…

Elle marqua un moment d'arrêt et reprit sa respiration.

-Sasuke …Commença-t-elle. Alors qu'une petite main agrippait son corsage et tirait dessus.

Elle baissa les yeux vers son fils agenouillé sous la table entre ses jambes. Elle croisa le regard désemparé de celui-ci. Il secoua la tête doucement en signe de négation avant de se cacher à nouveau sous son tablier.

Elle releva la tête vers le petit blond qui attendait toujours une explication.

-Il ne veut pas que je te raconte. Souffla-t-elle.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

-Il a peur.

-Peur de quoi ? Demanda Naruto. Il se pencha sous la table et poussa le petit brun du pieds pour l'obliger à se tourner vers lui. Oye !

Sasuke se tourna légèrement vers lui, lui montrant ainsi qu'il l'écoutait.

-Hey je suis fort moi ! Et j'ai peur de personne ! Et pis si quelqu'un te veut du mal je peux lui casser la tête si tu veux. Sourit-il de toutes ses dents.

Itachi ricana avant de taper sur l'épaule du blond qui se redressa.

-Je t'ai déjà dit qu'ici on ne se bat pas.

-Mais moi je ne suis pas d'ici ! Sourit le blond avec malice.

Itachi pouffa et se leva pour débarrasser sa place. Naruto engloutit une dernière tranche de brioche et suivit l'aîné à la cuisine. La mère de famille se pencha sur son cadet.

-Sasuke, il faut débarrasser ta place.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà Naruto revenait et disparaissait à son tour sous la table. Il attrapa le petit brun et le sortit pour le tirer derrière lui.

-Viens 'Tachi dit qu'il y a des tas de bêtes dehors ! Et qu'on peut aller voir les chevaux en attendant d'aller à l'église.

Et sans laisser le temps à Sasuke de réagir, il lui tendit son manteau et le tira à la suite de son aîné. Mikoto voulu attraper son fils mais son mari la retint.

-Lâche-le un peu. Il ne hurle pas, c'est que ça doit aller. Essaye, toi aussi de lui faire confiance.

-Mais…

-Mikoto il n'est pas seul. Itachi et Naruto sont avec lui. Et j'ai comme l'impression que ce petit blond ne va pas le lâcher facilement. Sourit le patriarche.

Mikoto leva les yeux vers son mari, terriblement angoissée. Celui-ci lui sourit avec douceur.

-Allez va mettre ton manteau on va les attendre devant l'église.

Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, celle-ci se dirigea vers son manteau et l'enfila ainsi qu'une grosse échappe qu'elle enroula autour de son cou. Son mari s'approcha et lui prit la main avec un sourire chaleureux. Ils sortirent de la maison et se dirigèrent vers l'église de la mission où les fidèles étaient en train de se réunir.

Ils y retrouvèrent Madara et son épouse. Le couple regarda surprit Mikoto.

-Où est Sasuke ? S'étonna Tsuki.

-Avec Itachi et un invité surprise.

-Un invité surprise ? Demanda Madara.

-Oui un petit blond que Sasuke a trouvé roué de coups dans la forêt.

-Oh ! Naruto je présume. Sourit Tsuki.

-Oui comment le savez-vous ?

-Il n'y a pas beaucoup de petit garçon blond ici, et Naruto est toujours dans toutes les bagarres. Soupira Madara.

-C'est un garçon violent ? S'inquiéta Mikoto.

-Pas du tout ! Fit Tsuki. Il est adorable. Pas très propre, mais poli et serviable. Si tu as besoin d'aide tu peux faire appel à lui, il connaît bien la région et c'est un bon travailleur.

-Il est si jeune pourtant.

-Oui la vie n'a pas été tendre avec lui et le directeur de l'orphelinat ne le porte pas dans son cœur.

-C'est ce qu'il nous a laissé sous-entendre. Apparemment il s'est enfuit de sa famille d'accueil.

-Aie ! Fit Madara.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-La police va sûrement venir le chercher alors. Soupira-t-il.

-La police ?

-Je vais m'arranger avec Kakashi.

-Kakashi ?

-Le policier dont je t'ai parlé, lui et Obito se connaissent depuis qu'ils sont enfants. Obito est notre Révérend il est de notre Mission, mais Kakashi est de l'extérieur. Et en tant que policier il garde un œil sur l'orphelinat mais hélas il n'a pas de preuves pour faire cesser les mauvais traitements.

-Et Naruto ?

-Il ne veut rien dire car Iruka , l'homme qui s'occupe d'eux et que Naruto considère comme un grand frère risquerait d'avoir des ennuis et les enfants seraient de nouveau éparpillés un peu partout. Alors Naruto prend les coups pour les autres en attendant de pouvoir faire plus.

-C'est horrible. Murmura Mikoto.

-Oui ça l'est. Je vais avertir Kakashi que Naruto est ici, il fera traîner les recherches quand la famille déclarera sa fugue. Ça lui laissera quelques jours de répit en attendant de retourner là-bas.

-On ne peut rien faire ? Murmura Mikoto.

-Pas pour le moment. Nous avons essayé d'adopter Naruto mais il a encore de la famille on ne sait où, alors on ne peut pas l'adopter. Il va de familles d'accueil en familles d'accueil… Il y reste quelques jours, semaines ou mois et fini toujours par revenir…

Poussant un soupir la mère de famille posa un regard triste sur son époux qui avait écouté en silence. Lorsque soudain la cloche retentit.

-C'est l'heure ! Sourit Madara. Allons écouter notre prêcheur ! Vous allez l'adorer !

Madara entraîna Fugaku alors que Tsuki prenait le bras de Mikoto. Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de se retourner pour chercher son bébé des yeux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Jiraya et Tsunade nous ramènerons les traînards.

-Qui ça ?

-Jiraya et Tsunade tiennent un Haras au bout de nos terres. C'est pour ça qu'ici les enfants ne craignent rien quand ils arrivent au bout de nos terres, il y a les chevaux d'un côté et de l'autre l'élevage des Inuzuka , la famille d'éleveurs de chiens ou nous avons pris Okami pour Sasuke. . Il n'y a pas de barrières entre nos propriétés chacun utilise ce dont il a besoin et nous entretenons tous les terres alentours.

Les deux femmes venaient de s'installer sur le premier banc à gauche en silence tandis que de l'autre côté se tenait les hommes. Un brouhaha fit son apparition et une ribambelle d'enfants envahie l'église sous l'œil du révérend. Chaque enfant retrouvant son parent, Naruto suivit Itachi tirant toujours à sa suite le petit brun qui se retrouvait trimballé de droite à gauche sans avoir le temps de réfléchir.

Mais là dans cette église, avec toutes ses personnes, le visage pâle de l'enfant parut soudainement transparent.

Sasuke se mit à paniquer, ses mains se mirent à trembler, elles étaient moites. Il avait le cœur battant et ne se sentait pas bien. Son souffle s'était accéléré et il avait la nausée. Un vertige le saisit et il dut s'accrocher à Naruto pour ne pas s'écrouler par terre.

Se tournant vers lui, Naruto se pencha en avant pour voir son visage.

-Oye, Oji-san ! Sasuke ne se sent pas bien ! Cria le petit blond.

Mikoto se leva et se précipita vers son fils , quelques secondes après elle l'entraîna à l'extérieur ou le jeune garçon rendit son déjeuner.

-Sasuke…

Grelottant, claquant des dents le petit brun tremblait de tout son corps.

-Ben qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda le petit blond dépassé par les événements.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute Naruto. Sasuke supporte très mal la présence des autres … La peur le rend malade.

-Peur de quoi ?

-Des autres. Murmura-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que Sasuke a été enlevé quand il était petit et que depuis il a peur de tout et de tout le monde. Souffla-t-elle avant de soulever son enfant et de l'emporter avec elle.

Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

Sasuke avait été enlevé…

.

Les yeux bleus se posèrent sur la mère de famille qui s'éloignait le petit brun plus mort que vif dans les bras. Le regard du petit garçon se durcit douloureusement. Alors même ici dans ce lieu de prime abord si privilégie et à l'abri de tout, la méchanceté et la cruauté des adultes faisaient du mal aux enfants.

.

Il se sentit chopé par le col de sa chemise et entraîné dans l'Église, il se mit à rouspéter alors qu'un grand colosse au long cheveux blanc le déposait avec un grand sourire sur le premier banc près du chef de la mission.

-Alors Naruto. Sourit Madara. Tu t'es encore sauvé ?

-Ce sont des sauvages ! Siffla le petit blond en croisant les bras et prenant un air boudeur.

Madara lui ébouriffa les cheveux alors que Jiraya le poussait pour s'asseoir à son tour.

-Parce que toi tu es un Ange peut-être ? Ricana-t-il.

-Nan mais moi je tape pas les plus petits !

Jiraya leva un sourcil avant d'éclater de rire.

Obito toussota et tous les regards se posèrent sur lui. L'homme au visage raviné par la vie leur adressa un doux sourire.

-Bien nous allons commencer.

Leur révérend les invita à se lever.

-Tout d'abord j'aimerai souhaiter la bienvenue à Mikoto et Fugaku qui nous ont rejoint depuis peu, ainsi qu'à leurs enfants, Itachi et Sasuke.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt permettant à chacun de suivre ses paroles.

-Comme vous le savez ou l'avez deviné le petit Sasuke a besoin de patience et de temps pour s'habituer à la présence de nouvelles personnes, aussi je vous demanderai de faire attention à ne pas le toucher involontairement et à lui laisser le temps de venir vers chacun de vous.

Madara sourit à sa femme. Comme toujours leur Révérend trouvait les mots pour expliquer chaque situation.

-Sachez aussi qu'il ne parle pas, donc il ne vous fait pas affront lorsqu'il se contente de vous regarder. Chacun de vous devra apprendre à communiquer avec lui à sa façon… Pour le moment il ne fréquentera pas notre école, il restera auprès de sa mère.

Quelques murmures fusèrent, et des sourires se lurent sur les visages des femmes. Quelle chance de pouvoir garder son plus petit près de soi. Quelques gloussements se firent entendre parmi les fillettes qui avaient déjà repéré les deux garçons nouvellement arrivés…

-Ensuite Itachi va désormais enseigner auprès des plus jeunes, il a un bon niveau scolaire et vous pourrez tous apprendre beaucoup à ses côtés. Profitez-en car dans 2 ans, il rejoindra une très grande école de commerce de la ville pour terminer ses études.

Des murmures de félicitations et d'envie se firent entendre. Le jeune homme allait très vite devenir un parti très intéressant et déjà quelques jeunes filles envisageaient de se mettre sur le marché pour en faire leur époux.

-Ensuite souhaitons un bon retour parmi nous à Naruto !

Des éclats de rire se répandirent dans l'église.

-Oye ! Cria le petit blond vexé.

D'autres rires lui répondirent alors que la main bourrue de Jiraya glissait dans ses mèches blondes en bataille.

-Notre Naruto loge chez nos nouveaux missionnaires pour le moment. Mikoto et Fugaku ont accepté de l'héberger, de plus il semblerait qu'il s'entende avec notre petit Sasuke aussi, Naruto nous te confions celui-ci tout le temps de ta présence parmi nous tu auras la charge de le surveiller.

-Hein ? Demanda intelligemment le petit blond. Je dois surveiller qui ?

-Sasuke ! Sourit le révérend.

-Mais j'en fais quoi moi ?

-Ce que tu veux ! Sourit Madara.

Itachi ricana.

-Enfin si mon frère accepte que tu le traînes partout comme ce matin.

-Cool ! Lâcha le petit blond se voyant déjà faire des tonnes de bêtises avec le petit brun pas bavard.

Un immense sourire éclairait la face du jeune garçon…

.

Un sermon et plusieurs dizaines de bâillements plus tard, ce fut un Naruto surexcité qui sortit de l'église, sautant partout comme un ressort.

-Manger, Manger ! J'ai faim !

-Il est seulement 11h ! Sourit Itachi. Et c'est l'heure des cours.

Naruto s'arrêta net et se tourna vers son aîné.

-Nani ? Des cours ? Un dimanche tu rigoles ou quoi ?

-Non ! Sourit Itachi. Cours de religion allez amène toi !

-Nan nan nan ! Râla le blond en se débattant pour lui échapper. Pas question aujourd'hui c'est dimanche ! On travaille pas, c'est Dieu qui l'a dit ! Fit-il avec un immense sourire.

Et celui-ci fila à toute allure en direction des cuisines communes.

Itachi tendit la main pour l'appeler et le retenir mais une main se posa sur sa tête. Un homme au long cheveux blanc riait aux éclats sous l'œil blasé d'une grande blonde plantureuse.

-Ne t'en fais pas gamin ! Il reviendra dès qu'on l'aura chassé des cuisines.

-Vous êtes ? Demanda Itachi.

-Jiraya et voici ma compagne Tsunade ! Nous tenons le haras qui est au bout des terres au sud.

-Itachi. Fit le jeune homme en lui tendant la main.

-Enchanté ! Tu vas avoir fort à faire avec ce petit trouble-fête ! Sourit l'homme.

-Oh pas tant que ça ! Sourit Itachi. C'est mon frère qui va le dompter !

-Ton frère ?

-Sasuke !

Tsunade s'approcha.

-Ah le fameux Sasuke !

La femme semblait pensive.

-Mmm…

Itachi lui jeta un œil curieux et inquisiteur. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cette femme qui semblait un peu trop intelligente à son goût.

-Il n'a rien de fameux ! Fit Itachi. C'est juste Sasuke !

-Et tu crois que ton petit frère tout timide va tenir notre Naruto en laisse ? Sourit-elle en le toisant.

Itachi lui rendit son sourire.

-Oh vous ne connaissez pas Sasuke ! Sourit-il.

-Et ton petit frère ne connaît pas notre Naruto ! Fit Jiraya en ébouriffant les longs cheveux bruns. Tu veux être comme Madara à porter les cheveux longs ?

-Vous aussi… Remarqua-t-il. Vous portez les cheveux longs !

-Tu n'as pas tort !

.

Naruto avait filé en cuisine ou il repéra rapidement Tsuki, il se jeta contre la femme qui l'enlaça chaleureusement.

-Alors petit démon ? Tu as fui les cours ?

-Peuh…. J'y comprends rien de toute façon ! Sourit le blondinet avec un immense sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'on mange tantine ?

-Ça tu verras tout à l'heure ! Sourit-elle en se remettant à éplucher ses légumes.

Naruto erra dans la cuisine de groupe en groupe et tomba finalement sur Mikoto en train de pétrir la pâte à pain …

Près d'elle jucher sur un tabouret le petit brun dont les manches étaient relevées, formait d'un geste rapide et précis les petites boules de pain qui allait lever avant de partir au four.

Naruto s'approcha et regarda Sasuke se saisir d'un geste précis d'une part de pâte et la façonner dans ses petites mains.

-Ouahhhh...Trop Fort ! Sas' !

Le petit brun sursauta et manqua de basculer du tabouret en entendant la voix tout près de lui. Vif comme l'éclair Naruto encercla la taille du brun et le remis bien sur ses pieds.

-Oye ! Ça va ?

Sasuke poussa un soupir et claqua sa langue contre son palais. Se tournant vers le blond il souffla sur le visage de celui-ci. Naruto le regarda et éternua faisant voler la farine dont Sasuke était couvert.

-Hey ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je brûlais pas ! Persifla le blond vexé sans pour autant se décoller du garçonnet qui poursuivait son ouvrage, en soufflant de temps à autre sur les mèches blondes à intervalle régulier.

Une femme du clan se tourna vers Mikoto et demanda.

-Pourquoi ton fils souffle-t-il ainsi sur Naruto ?

Mikoto sourit avec douceur avant d'expliquer.

-Sasuke n'a jamais vu de blond… Avec Fugaku nous pensons qu'il croit que les cheveux de Naruto sont comme le feu et qu'il essaie de les éteindre.

La femme à ses côtés ouvrit de grands yeux avant d 'éclater de rire.

-Alors là, il est trop fort ton fils !

Mikoto retint un rire avant de continuer.

-Hier soir il a même renversé un broc d'eau sur la tête de ce pauvre Naruto !

Les femmes qui étaient près d'elles se mirent à rire à leur tour alors que le blondinet vexé commençait à ronchonner.

-Ah mais c'est pas drôle ! Fit Naruto. J'ai fini trempé moi !

-Ça t'auras lavé ! Sourit une femme en se moquant doucement de lui et en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Ah mais j'avais pris une douche et tout ! Fit le blond. Avec du savon qui sent la fraise ! J'avais pas besoin de me laver encore !

Naruto prit un air bougon et croisa les bras.

-Tu vois ça ! Sasuke c'est de ta faute ! Grommela le petit blond alors que le petit brun terminait de poser la dernière boule de pain sur sa plaque.

Il se tourna vers le blond et tapa ses mains pleines de farine au-dessus de la tête du jeune garçon.

-Hey hey… hey… Mais euh… Commença à râler Naruto.

Les femmes éclatèrent de rire et après avoir laver les mains du plus jeune Mikoto alla les mettre dehors.

-Allez donc voir Itachi ! Fit-elle en refermant la porte sur eux.

Sasuke leva deux yeux pétrifiés vers la porte close.

Sa mère l'avait mis dehors ?

Sa mère ?

Sa propre mère ?

La bouche grande ouverte le petit garçon restait planté devant la porte au bord de la panique avant qu'une main chaude ne se saisisse de la sienne et ne l'entraîne à sa suite.

-On s'en fout de l'école ! Viens, on va voir les chevaux… Parait qu'il y a une chatte dans l'écurie et qu'elle va avoir des bébés chatons ! T'as déjà vu des bébés chatons ? Demanda Naruto en tirant l'autre enfant à sa suite. C'est tout petit ! C'est comme toi ! Rigola-t-il en poursuivant sa route.

Rapidement, ils arrivèrent devant l'écurie et Naruto poussa la lourde porte et entra. Puis il se mit à fureter partout à la recherche de la future parturiente. Il se redressa et se tourna vers le petit brun qui n'avait pas bouger.

-Aller Sas'ke ! Viens m'aider à la chercher !

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation Sasuke s'approcha du blond et s'accrocha à sa chemise. Naruto se tourna vers lui et le regarda étonné. Il posa son regard sur la petite main qui s'agrippait à sa chemise. Il ouvrit la bouche puis se souvint des mots de Mikoto.

Sasuke avait été enlevé quand il était petit et depuis il avait peur des étrangers. Le blond lui fit un grand sourire et se saisit de la petite main accrochée à lui et l'attira contre lui.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te lâcherai pas !

Sasuke posa son regard sur la main qui avait saisi la sienne, bizarrement elle ne lui fit pas peur. Il ne ressentait pas d'angoisse au contact de cette main chaude et dorée. Il leva ses grands yeux noirs vers le visage souriant de son compagnon et Naruto enlaça fortement ses doigts avant de l'emmener avec lui…

Ils cherchèrent encore un moment et finirent par découvrir la petite femelle en plein travail.

-Hey Sas '… Regarde les bébés ils sont comme toi !

Sasuke fit claquer sa langue.

-Si si regarde ils sont tout petits comme toi ! T'es tout petit ! Tu vas jamais grandir si tu restes petit !

La logique de Naruto laissa Sasuke pensif, il poussa un soupir et tapota son index sur la tête du blond.

-Aie ! Ça fait mal Sas'ke !

Naruto reporta son regard sur les bébés qui venaient de naître.

-Hey Sas' , on a été petit comme ça nous aussi ? Tu crois que moi aussi j'avais une maman qui s'est occupée de moi ? Chuchota le petit garçon en regardant la mère lécher ses petits avec soin.

Surprit Sasuke regarda longuement le petit blond près de lui qui semblait à cet instant si loin de lui. Accroupit à ses côtés Sasuke posa sa petite main sur les mèches blondes hésitant, avant d'attirer celui-ci contre lui. Naruto surprit posa sa tête sur l'épaule du brun et renifla…

-Tsss… Siffla Sasuke entre ses dents.

-J'ai pas de mouchoirs. Renifla le petit blond.

Sasuke soupira et fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon pour en ressortir un mouchoir qu'il tendit à son triste compagnon.

La cloche du déjeuner les tira de leur contemplation et se fut main dans la main que les deux enfants se rendirent sur la place où deux immenses tables avaient été dressés. Mais plus ils approchaient et plus Sasuke ralentissait le pas retenant Naruto qui s'avançait lui rapidement, affamé et trop heureux à l'idée de remplir son ventre qui gargouillait déjà.

Il eut à peine le temps de sentir la main fine glisser entre ses doigts et de se retourner que Sasuke prenait la fuite loin de la place de la mission. Naruto le regarda s'éloigner sans comprendre…

-Oohhh….Sas' ?

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

-Va t'asseoir avec les autres enfants Naruto.

-Mais Sasuke….

-C'est trop tôt pour qu'ils se joignent à nous. Il y a trop de monde…

-Il va pas manger alors ? Demanda le petit blond en ouvrant des yeux ronds affolés.

Jiraya se mit à rire.

-T'inquiètes pas ! Tu auras qu'à lui garder une part !

-Ouais ! Fit le jeune garçon avec un immense sourire qui lui dévorait le visage. Je vais lui trouver un gros bol de ramen ! Avec pleins de Naruto dedans !

Et le jeune garçon fila à toute vitesse vers les femmes qui commençaient à servir…

Après que le repas fut terminé et que tout fut rangé, chacun retourna à ses occupations afin de finir tranquillement la journée en famille. Naruto avait suivi Mikoto qui était rentrée pour voir Sasuke tandis que Itachi partait pêcher avec les plus grands.

Arrivé à la maison Naruto monta rapidement à l'étage une pomme à la main et se faufila directement sous le lit du petit brun… Comme il s'en était douté, celui-ci était niché sous sa couverture, il avait enlevé ses vêtements qu'il avait soigneusement pliés sur son lit puis après avoir enfilé sa chemise il s'était directement couché.

Mikoto arriva à sa suite peu après avec le bol de ramen réchauffé.

-Na, na… Mikoto San … Sasuke il dort. Chuchota le petit blond en sortant de dessous le lit.

Elle hocha doucement la tête.

-Pourquoi il dort ? On dirait un bébé … On fait plus de sieste à son âge… Pourquoi Sas' il est comme ça ?

La mère de famille posa son regard sur le garçon blond assit sur le parquet de la chambre de son fils qui la regardait en silence. Elle s'assit à son tour en face de lui.

-Naruto… Avant que l'on vienne ici, nous habitions dans une autre mission…. Là-bas…

Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de poursuivre.

-Là-bas Sasuke a disparu pendant 3 jours… C'était il y 2 ans… Les membres de la mission l'ont cherché partout et un jour il est ré apparu comme ça au milieu des bois, à côté de l'endroit où il avait disparu…

Mikoto laissa son regard errer un peu partout sur le sol, les murs de la pièce… C'était une période douloureuse pour elle, pour lui… Pour leur famille… Elle baissa la voix.

-Naruto…

-Mmmm…

-Est ce que tu sais ce que ça veut dire d'avoir été … agressé… abusé… sexuellement ? Finit-elle presque à voix inaudible

Le visage du garçonnet en face d'elle se ferma brutalement. Le sourire niait disparu et le regard bleu si doux devint aussi glacial qu'une ère glaciaire.

-Mmm… Il y a parfois des enfants… dont on a abusé qui arrivent à l'orphelinat… Qui ont été violé par des proches… Ces enfants-là… Commença Naruto la voix devenue dure. Sont plus craintifs… Ils ne se font pas à l'orphelinat… D'ailleurs personne ne s'y fait …

Le jeune garçon serra les poings.

-Est-ce que c'est ça… C'est ça qui est arrivé à Sasuke ? Des plus grands … Ils ont fait…

La mère hocha douloureusement la tête retenant son souffle.

-Sasuke n'a pas vu de médecin mais… son corps… Son… Ses … Il…

Les mots douloureux, difficiles ne sortaient pas.

-Il avait des bleus ?

-Oui mais pas que… Il y avait… enfin en le déshabillant, quand on est rentré chez nous… Enfin quand il m'a laissé le déshabiller… J'ai vu… Il était blessé… A un endroit où il n'aurait jamais dû être blessé…

-Mais pourquoi il dort… il ne grandit pas…

La mère de famille refoula ses larmes et poursuivit.

-Sasuke… a cessé de grandir… mais aussi de s'alimenter… J'ai cru qu'il allait se laisser mourir… Son corps rejetait toute nourriture...Il vomissait dès qu'il portait un aliment à sa bouche… Il ne parlait plus, refusait de dormir à cause des cauchemars qu'il faisait… Il ne voulait pas qu'on le touche… Il hurlait… Il faisait des malaises en présence de n'importe qui sauf moi… Au bout de 3 semaines on a dû le faire hospitaliser à domicile… Il souffrait d'infections diverses dû aux coups reçus mais aussi de malnutrition…. Notre chef de mission ne voulait pas que Sasuke soit soigné à l'hôpital alors une personne venait chez nous… Pendant plusieurs semaines Sasuke a été alimenté par perfusion… Cela a été très long à ce qu'il se remette… Si on peut dire qu'il s'est remis… Après il n'a plus jamais voulu sortir de la maison, il restait cloîtré enfermé dans son placard … Le chef de notre mission avait décidé que Sasuke serait envoyé au petit séminaire… Pour y être enfermé et resté au service de Dieu pour expier ses crimes…

-Il n'a rien fait ! S'exclama le petit blond hors de lui se redressant sur ses ergots face à une Mikoto plutôt éberluée.

Mikoto sursauta et une petite bouille fripée sortit de dessous le lit en se frottant les yeux.

-Pardon ! Fit Naruto contrit. Je t'ai réveillé.

Naruto se baissa et attrapa Sasuke pour le jucher sur ses genoux, puis après l'avoir installé il entreprit d'éplucher la pomme qu'il avait apporté et d'en faire des tranches qu'il enfournait à allure régulière dans la bouche du petit brun qui avait à peine le temps de mâcher qu'un nouveau morceau était glissé entre ses lèvres.

La jeune mère de famille sourit avec douceur devant l'image qu'elle avait sous ses yeux. Son cadet avait la tête appuyé sur l'épaule du garçon aux cheveux d'or et se laissait donner la becqué.

-Sas'. Tu es vraiment un bébé ! Fit Naruto en engouffrant le dernier morceau dans la bouche du petit brun qui gonfla les joues de mécontentement.

-Si si … Tu sais… Ah ! Je t'ai gardé une part de ramen.

Le brun grimaça.

-Hey ! C'est très bon les ramens ! Tu devrais en manger plus, tu es tout petit et tout maigre ! Les ramens ça te fera grossir !

Mikoto se mit à rire.

-Tu sais Naruto, Sasuke préféré le poisson cru et le riz.

-Nia ? Comment il veut grossir avec des trucs pareils ! Faut manger des ramens ! J'ai mis pleins de Naruto dedans.

Sasuke posa une main désabusée sur son front en secouant la tête.

-Quoi ? T'aimes pas les Naruto ?

Sasuke eut un rictus et secoua la tête en signe de négation.

-Quoi ? S'exclama le petit blond éberlué devant cette impossibilité. C'est impossible tu ne peux pas, ne pas aimer les Naruto !

Le brun recommença et secoua la tête en signe de négation en faisant claquer ses dents.

Naruto le regarda dépité.

Alors avec douceur, le brun s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur la joue doré. Le blond ouvrit de grands yeux et papillonna des cils durant de longues secondes.

-Euh… Mais… Euh… C'était quoi ça ? …

Mikoto le regarda en souriant.

-Un bisou.

-Un … Quoi ?

Les yeux bleus étaient écarquillés et regardaient devant lui sans comprendre.

La mère de famille regarda le jeune garçon un long moment en silence celui-ci avait l'air choqué.

-Un baiser… Un bisou… Naruto tu n'as jamais reçu de baiser ?

Le blond avait posé sa main sur sa joue et regardait tour à tour Sasuke et Mikoto qui le dévisageaient la même expression peinte sur leur visage.

-Un… Bisou ? A moi ?

Sasuke regardait stupéfait le garçon blond près de lui. Puis de nouveau il approcha ses lèvres de la joue douce et déposa un nouveau baiser sur celle-ci.

-Mais…Mais…

Mikoto lui sourit avec douceur et déposa à son tour un baiser sur son front.

-Un bisou, ça veut dire « je t'aime », ou « je pense à toi », ou encore « merci », « bonjour » ou « au revoir » ou même « bonne nuit »… Tu n'avais jamais reçu de bisous Naruto ?

Le garçon les regarda et secoua la tête en signe de négation. Et sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive de grosse larme se mirent à couler le long des joues dorées, glissant sur les petites cicatrices qui marquaient le visage angélique du jeune garçon.

-Naruto. Demanda doucement Mikoto. Que t'est-il arrivé ?

-Hein ?

-Les marques sur tes joues…

-Ah ...euh… renifla-t-il.

Tandis que Sasuke se dirigeait à quatre pattes vers sa commode et allait en sortir un mouchoir pour essuyer le nez de son invité.

-Pfff...Souffla Sasuke en mettant le mouchoir sur le nez du blond.

-Je sais encore me moucher Sas' ! Maugréa le garçonnet en se mouchant. C'est arrivé quand je suis arrivé à l'orphelinat… Les plus grands voulaient me forcer à faire des choses que je voulais pas … Et comme je me suis pas laissé faire ils m'ont laissé des souvenirs…

Ce soir-là de nouveau Naruto dormit dans la chambre du petit brun, caché sous le lit de celui-ci , les deux garçons blottis l'un contre l'autre dormaient le plus paisiblement du monde. Mikoto avait refermé doucement la porte et avait rejoint son mari.

Celui-ci la regarda descendre les marches et venir prendre place à ses côtés. Depuis combien de temps cela n'était plus arrivé ?

D'être assis simplement à côté d'elle ?

Depuis l'agression elle fuyait son contact.

Dormait avec Sasuke et gardait ses distances.

Ils avaient du mal à communiquer.

Cela c'était améliorer avec leur départ de la mission.

Mais ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de parler ni d'être seul,

-Où est Sasuke ?

-Il dort. Fit-elle doucement.

-Seul ? Interrogea doucement Fugaku.

Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation.

-Avec Naruto.

-Il dort avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi ? Un garçon ? Qui plus est ?

Mikoto se tourna vers son mari et un doux sourire apparu sur ses lèvres avant que celle-ci ne se mettent à trembler et que des larmes se mettent à couler sur ses joues.

-Oui. Souffla-t-elle. Il dort avec un autre être humain. Il accepte son contact. Fugaku, Sasuke … Sasuke…

L'homme hocha doucement la tête.

-Cet enfant est un don du ciel pour Sasuke.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà les liens entre Sasuke et Naruto se resserre.

On en sait un peu plus sur ce qui est arrivé à Sasuke et sur chacun d'eux…

Sasuke et sa famille prennent place dans la communauté qui les accueille. Quand pensez vous?

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Genre** : Hx H

**Pairin**g : Naru x Sasu

**Base** : Naruto

**Inspiration** : Librement inspiré de « Witness » et « l'homme qui murmurait à l'oreille des chevaux »

**Disclaimer **: Les persos ne sont pas à moi

.

* * *

.

**Review: **

_**La**_ : tout d'abord merci d'être toujours là, c'est toujours un plaisir que de lire tes coms et de te savoir là. Cela me touche beaucoup que tu prennes le temps à chaque chapitre de me donner ton avis

Alors oui le rating à venir est M et il est mérité à mon avis pour la suite à venir. En effet l'évolution et la façon dont leur relation va se faire est aussi particulière que le contexte et le passé de Sasuke . Et surtout il faudra se détacher du fait que le ressentit n'est pas celui d'une femme, il est diffèrent, pas moindre, pas moins douloureux ou moins traumatisant. Il y a encore beaucoup de choses à venir et l'action va avancer sur plusieurs années (années qui seront importantes dans la reconstruction)

Mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. ;)

Naruto reste naturel par rapport à ce qui est arrivé à Sasuke, il ne le voit pas différemment, il le traite comme il aurait traité n'importe qui. Il le sort de son isolement de force mais en même temps c'est juste naturel … Il ne cherche pas à le faire pour le soigner, il le fait parce que c'est une réaction d'enfant d'aller chercher l'autre sans se poser de question =)

.

* * *

**.**

**UNE COMMUNAUTÉ POUR SE RECONSTRUIRE**

**.**

.

* * *

**Chap 05 **

**La séparation**

.

* * *

Le lendemain matin ce fut un petit blond survolté qui traîna hors de la chambre un petit brun ensommeillé qui baillait en se frottant les yeux. Les petits pieds nus résonnaient dans la maison alors qu'ils courraient dans le couloir et dévalaient l'escalier à toute allure.

-Hey ! Moins de bruit ! Fit Itachi.

-Salut Tachi !

-Je ne m'appelle pas Tachi.

-Ouais ouais si tu veux.

Naruto poussa le petit brun sur le banc et Mikoto vint poser devant lui un grand bol de lait que le brun regarda d'un air écœuré.

-Si tu veux grandir, fit Naruto, tu dois boire du lait.

Sasuke posa son regard sombre sur le blond et posant son coude sur la table se détourna en boudant.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as encore ? Qu'est-ce que t'es gâté comme bébé !

Sasuke se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un regard courroucé avant de lui montrer son bol énervé.

Naruto regarda dedans et leva un regard interrogatif vers le petit brun. Voyant que le blond ne comprenait pas Sasuke chopa sa cuillère et entreprit d'enlever la crème qui se trouvait sur le lait chaud…

-Quoi t'aimes pas la crème ?

Le regard horrifié du petit brun stupéfia Naruto.

-Nan mais j'hallucine! S'exclama le petit blond totalement ébahi sous le regard hilare du frère aîné.

Itachi se mit à ricaner.

-Sasuke n'aime pas le lait. Expliqua-t-il, et il déteste encore plus la crème qui se forme au-dessus quand on le fait chauffer.

-Sas ' t'es vraiment un bébé ! Fit le blond en attrapant le bol et en 3 secondes la crème disparu du bol, pour finir dans l'estomac du garçon puis il le reposa devant le brun qui regardait celui-ci d'un air encore plus horrifié.

-Quoi encore ? Demanda le blond dont les lèvres étaient blanchies par le lait.

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche et la referma avant de retourner à la contemplation de son bol de lait, les yeux écarquillés et sa cuillère à la main.

-Sasuke ! Fit sa mère. Bois ton lait dépêches toi !

Naruto avait fini le sien et engloutissait les tartines que Mikoto beurraient sans lâcher des yeux le plus jeune qui jouait toujours avec son bol, trempant sa cuillère dedans.

-Arrête de jouer Sas'ke ! Mange tu vas rester tout petit ! Ricana le blond. Petit comme les chatons d'hier !

Sasuke lui jeta un regard noir.

Naruto le regarda et termina sa tartine.

-Quoi tu préfères être un poussin ? Sourit le blond.

Le brun ouvrit grand la bouche pour grogner. Alors qu' Itachi se mettait à pouffer de rire entraînant un grand sourire sur le visage du blond.

-Ouais Sas'ke c'est un poussin !

Alors qu' Itachi et Naruto riaient en débarrassant la table, Sasuke vexé avala son bol d'une traite sous le regard attendri de sa mère. Elle déposa un baiser sur ses longues mèches brunes.

-C'est bien Sasuke ! Maintenant va t'habiller avec Naruto.

Le petit brun sauta sur ses jambes et attrapa le bras du blond non sans avoir tiré la langue à son aîné et embarqua celui-ci à l'étage. Naruto souriait comme un bienheureux. Il n'avait jamais connu une telle ambiance. Tout le monde était gentil et s'occupait de lui comme s'il était quelqu'un d'important. Il sentit ses yeux le piquer et papillonna rapidement pour cacher les larmes qui menaçaient de l'envahir.

Sasuke entra dans sa chambre et attrapa son linge avant de se tourner vers Naruto.

-Euh mon linge est resté en bas. Fit-il en se grattant derrière la tête.

Sasuke laissa échapper un soupir et souffla sur sa mèche qui passait sur son visage.

-Je vais les chercher je me dépêche.

Sasuke grogna et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau alors que le blond redescendait tel un éléphant. En bas de l'escalier Itachi lui tendit son linge un sourire aux lèvres.

-Désolé j'avais oublié.

-Tu vois quand je disais que c'est mon petit frère qui te mènerait à la baguette !

-C'est pas vrai ! Fit le blond en gonflant ses joues.

Au même moment un grognement se fit entendre.

-Tu devrais te dépêcher la patience n'est pas une qualité que possède Sasuke.

Naruto fila sans demander son reste et rejoignit le jeune garçon qui lui jeta une serviette à la figure.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard les deux garçons redescendaient et Sasuke alla se greffer à sa mère.

-Sasuke…Murmura-t-elle. Tu ne veux pas aller avec Naruto dehors ?

Le petit brun nicher contre sa mère leva les yeux vers elle et secoua la tête.

-Alors au moins va t'occuper de ton chien. Donne-lui à manger et va le sortir. Naruto tu veux bien accompagner Sasuke sortir Okami ?

Sasuke soupira mais acquiesça.

Naruto lui emboîta le pas en souriant. Ils sortirent par derrière. Sasuke se dirigea vers l'enclos où la boule de fourrure sautait partout et aboyait enchanté de voir son petit maître. A peine Sasuke eut-il ouvert le portail que le chien lui sauta dessus le renversant au sol et le nettoyant avec vigueur sous le regard hilare du blond.

-Hey ,ton chien, il sait que tu t'es lavé au moins ? Rigola-t-il.

Sasuke claqua sa langue sur son palais alors que le blond s'avançait vers le chien mais gardait une distance raisonnable.

-C'est grâce à lui s'ils m'ont lâché.

L'énorme peluche s'approcha et vint renifler le blond qu'il reconnut.

-Merci Okami ! Sourit Naruto. Sans toi j'aurai été encore plus amoché.

Sasuke remplit la gamelle d'eau et celle de nourriture. Le bruit des croquettes accapara toute l'attention du chien qui abandonna le blond pour se précipiter à sa gamelle. Accroupi devant, Sasuke regardait son chien et lui grattait les oreilles.

Ils étaient tranquillement là lorsqu'un bruit de moteur retentit dans la Mission. Le chien dressa l'oreille et Sasuke regarda autour de lui. Un son étrange se faisait entendre.

-Ah ça c'est pour moi ! Soupira doucement le blond la tête baissée.

Sasuke le regarda sans comprendre.

Le sourire douloureux qui se dessina sur les lèvres du blond déplut fortement au petit brun qui attrapa son comparse par la main et le traîna derrière lui.

-Sas' mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Hey où on va ?

Mais le jeune garçon ne lui répondit pas , il continua de le traîner derrière lui tout en traversant le reste de la Mission… Naruto ne tarda pas à reconnaître l'endroit où le brun l'amenait.

-Sas' Attends.

Mais déjà , celui-ci tirait la porte et l'entraînait à l'intérieur. Il approcha d'une stèle dans laquelle une superbe jument pommelée attendait et piaffait d'impatience. Le plus petit fit sauter le verrou et la fit sortir , puis il grimpa sur le rempart en bois, écartant sa sur-jupe pour monta sur la jument.

Il se tourna vers le blond et lui tendit la main pour qu'il monte derrière lui.

-Sas' ?

Le brun claqua sa langue et lui fit signe de venir à lui.

Après avoir hésité un quart de seconde , il monta à son tour et se colla au corps du brun .

Si Naruto n'avait pas l'habitude de monter à cheval ce n'était visiblement pas le cas de son compagnon ,car dés que celui-ci fut installé, la jument sortie de l'écurie et le petit brun la lança au galop… Le blond dut s'accrocher de toutes ses forces au corps qui se tenait devant lui. Sasuke avait desserré les mains du blond pour les mettre dans la crinière du cheval pour que le jeune garçon puisse se tenir plus facilement alors que lui lançait sa jument à travers l'immensité des terres de la Mission…

Le corps de Naruto épousait parfaitement celui du petit brun qui suivait souplement l'allure de sa monture. Naruto n'avait guère eu d'autre choix que de se laisser mener…

Il admirait le paysage tout autour d'eux…

Les étendues à perte de vue le laissèrent sans voix, alors que Sasuke avait ralenti sa monture qui reprenait son souffle et avançait tranquillement au milieu des champs doré par le soleil, le second cavalier laissa échapper son admiration.

-C'est magnifique … Souffla le blond.

Le brun hocha silencieusement la tête alors qu'il dirigeait sa monture au petit trot, laissant le jeune garçon derrière lui admirer son jardin secret…

Le monde dans lequel lui vivait…

Sans limite ,sans frontière…

Perdu dans la contemplation de la nature… Aucun d'eux ne pensa à s'occuper du temps qui filait…

Ce fut l'estomac de Naruto qui les rappela à l'ordre...

Le blond rougit et se frotta la tête...

-Désolé !

Sasuke lui sourit.

A lui…

A lui seul…

Et Naruto en demeura muet…

Le blond ouvrit la bouche stupéfait.

-Sas'...Souffla-t-il. T'es tellement beau ! On dirait une poupée ! Murmura le blond subjugué en prenant le visage pâle entre ses mains… Une poupée de porcelaine !

Sasuke ouvrit de grands yeux et poussa un soupir regardant son blond d'un air dépité avant de lui tapoter gentiment la tête comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant ce qu'il était lui-même soit dit en passant.

«_Était-__il bête son blond ? Il n'était pas beau lui ! Celui qui était magnifique c'était lui ! __Avec__ ses yeux couleurs du ciel, son teint __doré__ comme le miel et ses cheveux couleur des blés qui semblaient brûler tellement il était lumineux ! »_

Le petit brun se détourna et claquant sa langue contre son palais il remit leur monture en route reprenant lentement le chemin de la mission.

-Je ne veux pas rentrer. Murmura une voix dans son dos. Sas'… Je ne veux pas vous quitter ! Je ne veux pas te quitter… Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas !

Naruto se cramponnait au corps du petit brun comme s'il pouvait le défendre...Comme s'il pouvait arrêter le temps…

Mais le temps continua de s'écouler…

Lentement et si vite à la fois…

Les désemparant…

Le désespérant…

Le manque…

La peur…

.

A la mission Uchiwa, la police avait envahi le camp et cherchait le petit blond… Le directeur de l'institut était là, colérique et agressif , menaçant… Le policier revint vers lui un air blasé sur son visage à demi caché par son foulard…

-Alors où est ce sale gosse ?

-Et bien… Commença le policier.

-Je vais lui faire passer le goût des fugues moi ! Siffla l'homme.

Un autre policier arriva et fut bientôt rejoins par d'autres.

-Chef il n'est pas là.

-Comment ça il n'est pas là ? Hurla le directeur de l'orphelinat.

Le policier secoua la tête en signe de négation.

-Non monsieur. Il n'y a nulle part d'enfant aux cheveux blond.

-Impossible !

-Monsieur! Fit soudain Kakashi. Je vous propose de rentrer à l'orphelinat. Dés qu'on aura mis la main sur Naruto nous vous le ramènerons n'ayez crainte.

L'homme se mit à grogner mais fit demi-tour en menaçant la Mission de toutes sortes de malédiction.

Kakashi le regarda s'éloigner en soupirant avant de se tourner vers Madara.

Le chef de la mission c'était approcher de Mikoto et de Fugaku.

-Mais où est Sasuke ? Demanda-t-il.

Mikoto se mit à regarder tout autour d'elle.

-Je… Je ne sais pas ! Souffla t elle.

Itachi se mit à rire.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire? Lui demanda Madara .Tu sais quelque chose que nous ignorons ?

-N'est-ce pas évident ? Sourit le jeune homme.

-Explique-toi !

-Qui manque à l'appel ?

-Hé bien Naruto ...et Sasuke… Souffla Tsuki.

-He oui ! Je vous avais dit que mon frère le mènerait à la baguette ! Ils ont dû entendre les sirènes et mon frère a dû partir en emmenant Naruto !

-Mais Sasuke ne s'éloigne jamais de nous ni de la Mission.

-Non, jusqu'à maintenant il n'osait pas, mais Sasuke a Naruto maintenant.

Fugaku soupira.

-Je savais que ce gamin allait changer les choses.

Itachi se mit à rire.

-Je crois que Sasuke a trouvé à qui parler.

Kakashi sourit sous son masque mais rapidement il reprit un air sérieux.

-Madara je suis navré mais je vais devoir prendre Naruto. Jeune homme si tu sais où sont ce Sasuke et notre Naruto je te demanderai de me le dire.

-Je l'ignore. Sourit l'aîné.

-Comment ça ? Tu l'ignores ?

-Non, je dis juste que je pense que Sasuke à prit Naruto pour vous empêcher de l'emmener maintenant il va falloir attendre qu'ils reviennent.

-Vu l'estomac de Naruto il suffit d'attendre l'heure du repas ! Sourit Tsuki.

-Alors allons les attendre chez vous ! Proposa Madara à Fugaku et Mikoto.

La nuit était tombée lorsque le bruit de la porte arrière de la maison se fit entendre. Mikoto s'était levée de table mais son mari posa sa main sur la sienne pour l'obliger à se rasseoir. Il lui intima le silence et lui sourit.

Avançant à pas de loup dans le couloir Sasuke s'approcha son blond derrière lui…

Le petit brun s'arrêta en voyant tout le monde réunit assis autour de la grande table. Son dos collé au torse du plus âgé, son regard noir allait de l'un à l'autre avec angoisse. Il recula empêchant le blond de s'avancer.

-Sasuke ! Fit la voix de Madara.

-Sasuke ! Fit sa mère en s'approchant doucement.

Elle leva son regard doux vers Naruto qui croisa le sien. Il savait. Elle le su à l'instant où leurs regards se croisèrent.

-Sasuke. Reprit sa mère avec douceur. Il faut que Naruto s'en aille… Ils sont venu le chercher…. Commença-t-elle en tendant la main vers son fils.

Mais prompt celui-ci claqua la main de sa mère en ouvrant des yeux exorbités en secouant la tête de droite à gauche…

La mère de famille regarda sa main avec stupeur.

Son fils l'avait tapé…

Son propre fils…

Son bébé ?….

-Sasuke ? Souffla-t-elle abasourdie par son geste.

Mais le petit brun continuait à se coller au blond et secouait frénétiquement la tête en signe de refus.

A nouveau la mère de famille s'approcha et le petit brun grogna avant de faire mine de vouloir la mordre.

-Sasuke ! Claqua cette fois la voix de Fugaku. Assez !

Mais le petit brun regarda son père avant de recommencer à secouer la tête et de s'agripper au blond.

«_ Il ne voulait pas, non il ne voulait pas qu'on lui enlève le garçon »_

Doucement les bras de Naruto se refermèrent autour du corps du brun.

-Sasuke!Souffla la voix chaude à son oreille.

Un gémissement plus proche du miaulement lui répondit. Le corps du plus jeune sembla s'affaisser légèrement entre les bras de son opposé.

-Sasuke !

Ledit Sasuke leva son regard vide sur le visage doux du blond qui lui souriait.

-Viens on va discuter !

Il prit la main du petit garçon et se tourna vers le policier qui n'avait pas bouger.

-Je peux ? Demanda-t-il en désignant l'escalier.

Kakashi lui sourit sous son masque.

-Oui vas-y !

Le petit blond prit la main de Sasuke et l'entraîna dans les escaliers, il monta jusqu'à la chambre du brun et ils se jetèrent sur le lit dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Sasuke avait saisi le visage du blond et le tenait entre ses mains cherchant désespérément à lui faire comprendre combien il avait besoin de lui…

Combien sa présence lui était vitale…

Les larmes brillaient dans les yeux du brun…

-Tes larmes ont dirait des étoiles dans le ciel...Murmura doucement le blond en caressant du bout des doigts les joues lactées ou coulaient doucement les larmes du plus jeune.

Naruto soupira .

-Je dois partir.

Le brun secoua la tête en attrapant le blond par les épaules.

-Sasuke calme-toi ! Souffla-t-il avec tendresse.

Mais le brun s'y refusait.

-Sasuke, je dois leur obéir… Mais je te promets que je reviendrai... D'accord ?

Un non de la tête de l'enfant face à lui.

-Je n'ai pas le choix ! Sinon Oji-san aura des problèmes et toi aussi. Je n'ai pas de famille Sas'…

Le jeune garçon plongea son regard noir dans les orbes bleus si douces.

-Mais je vous ai, toi et la Mission maintenant.

Naruto regarda le jeune garçon face à lui.

-Tu veux être ma famille ?

Il hocha la tête vigoureusement.

-Alors tu dois croire en moi ! Je te promets que je revendrai te voir ! Promets-moi en échange que tu vas grandir. D'accord ?

Sasuke hocha la tête en arborant un air dubitatif.

-Si, tu vas boire ton lait tous les matins.

Regard horrifié du plus jeune qui fit mine de vomir.

-Si tu ne bois pas ton lait, tu ne grandiras pas… Le gronda doucement le blond comme il le faisait à l'orphelinat avec les plus petits.

Un soupir blasé et écœuré se fit entendre .

-Et quand je reviendrai tu m'apprendras à faire du cheval d'accord ?

Le brun se mit à genoux et jeta ses bras autour du cou du blond, enfouissant son visage contre la peau dorée et qui sentait comme les gâteaux de sa mère.

-Tu ne m'oublieras pas ,hein Sas' ?

Sasuke attrapa le visage de son précieux compagnon et se mit à l'embrasser partout, sur les joues, le nez, le front, dans le cou …

-Hey hey ! Sas' arrête ça chatouille ! Fit le blond en finissant renversé sur le lit, le plus jeune à califourchon sur son ventre.

Sasuke s'arrêta et le blond reprit son souffle.

-Tu m'oublieras pas ?

Le brun soupira et se nicha contre lui.

-Moi non plus je t'oublierai pas . Quand tu regarderas le ciel bleu tu penseras à moi d'accord ?

Un claquement de langue se fit entendre alors que le brun restait enfoui contre son épaule. Naruto enlaça le jeune garçon.

-Et moi quand je regarderai le ciel la nuit… Je penserai à toi … A tes yeux… A tes larmes qui ressemblent aux étoiles…

L'étreinte du plus jeune se resserra encore plus autour du cou de son aîné. Blottit dans les bras du blond, il ne voulait pas quitter cette chaleur si réconfortante et qui lui permettait de dormir sans faire de cauchemars…

La nuit était totalement tombée et le silence régnait lourd et finalement insupportable dans la grande pièce où le feu crépitait doucement.

-Je vais voir ce qu'ils font ! Soupira Mikoto en se levant.

Elle monta les marches passant et repassant dans sa tête le comportement de son plus jeune. Elle ne le comprenait plus. Depuis que ce garçon était arrivé dans sa vie , elle avait vu son cadet passé d' amorphe, asocial et agoraphobe à rebelle et farouche…

Oh, elle n'était pas mécontente de son changement mais c'était un peu trop et trop vite… Elle qui vivait avec lui accroché à elle, s'était retrouvée d'un seul coup sans son ancre… Son cœur de mère hésitait entre le soulagement de le voir enfin revivre et la terreur sourde de le perdre…

Arrivée sur le palier elle s'approcha de la porte et poussa celle-ci. Elle s'avança doucement dans la pièce et se tourna vers le lit.

Là, blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre …

Enfin pas tout à fait …

Son cadet était juché à califourchon sur le blond, le visage enfoui dans son cou alors que leur invité enlaçait le plus jeune comme s'il tenait un doudou dans ses bras…

Mikoto hésita à éclater de rire, l'image qu'elle avait sous les yeux l'émue au plus profond de son cœur.

Elle referma la porte sans bruit et redescendit lentement.

\- Alors? Demanda Fugaku sous le regard du policier et de Madara.

\- Ils dorment.

\- Ils… ? Commença Kakashi avant de pousser un énorme soupir. Comment je n'y ai pas pensé ?

\- Pardon?Fit la voix douce de Mikoto.

\- En même temps c'est Naruto, manger et dormir sont les deux choses qu'ils préfèrent !

\- Peux-tu repasser demain?Lui demanda Madara .

Kakashi se releva en hochant la tête.

\- Oui mais fais en sorte qu'il soit prêt. Le directeur va lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure.

\- Si vous le savez ! Demanda Itachi. Pourquoi vous ne faites rien ?

\- Parce qu'il a la main mise sur les enfants qu'il accueillent, qu'il me faut des preuves que Naruto refuse de me fournir !

\- Pourquoi Naruto vous le refuse ? Je ne comprends pas.

\- Le problème c'est que Naruto est connu pour toutes ses frasques et que la parole de cet homme aussi mauvais soit-il, a hélas plus de valeur que celle d'un enfant de pas encore 12 ans.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il faut avoir 13 ans pour que son témoignage soit recevable et ait du poids contre cet homme. Et il lui faudra attendre ses 16 ans pour pouvoir fuir cet orphelinat et demander son indépendance mais j'espère qu'avant ça Iruka pourra reprendre ce lieu .

\- Iruka ?

\- Iruka est un peu le grand frère de tous les enfants mais il ne fait pas le poids seul contre ce salaud. Il protège du mieux qu'il peut les enfants et essaye de les faire adopter ou accueillir le plus loin possible mais hélas ce n'est pas facile de trouver des familles pour les enfants passé un certain âge.

Après cette conversation un silence se fit.

\- Vous voulez rester dîner avec nous? Proposa Mikoto rompant le silence devenu pesant en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

\- Je ne veux pas vous déranger . Fit le policier.

\- Si vous aidez Naruto vous êtes le bienvenu chez nous. Sourit la femme.

\- Madara tu es des nôtres? Demanda Fugaku.

\- Avec plaisirs, je vais chercher Tsuki . Tu veux qu'on apporte quelque chose ?

\- Ne prends pas de dessert ! Fit Mikoto de la cuisine.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ne prends pas de dessert Sasuke avait fait des tartes aux pommes.

Le chef de la Mission sourit et hocha la tête.

\- Je reviens.

Itachi se leva et alla aider sa mère…

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Le soleil baignait la pièce lorsque Sasuke émergea de son sommeil. La lumière lui faisant mal aux yeux il se nicha un peu plus contre le corps chaud et grogna.

Une voix douce se mit à chuchoter à son oreille.

\- Debout bébé poussin !

\- Grrr…

Deux petites mains dorées se glissèrent sous la tunique et entreprirent de chatouiller le petit corps tout maigre collé à lui.

\- Bébé poussin ! Ronronna la voix à son oreille de nouveau .

Sasuke glapit et se redressa en faisant claquer sa langue. Naruto éclata de rire en voyant la bouille toute froissée et la marque de sa chemise sur la joue du brun.

\- Tu as bien dormi Sasuke ! Sourit-il.

Le petit brun le regarda d'un air désabusé.

\- Si si ! Fit le blond avec son sourire en banane.

Il se leva renversant le petit brun et le tira derrière lui alors que celui-ci grognait et sifflait d'un air pas content.

Naruto le planta devant le miroir de la salle d'eau et lui montra son visage brouillé et les jolies marques de sa chemise en rigolant.

Sasuke claqua des dents comme s'il voulait mordre le jeune garçon .

\- Hey ! Mords pas Sas' ! Sinon je vais te faire piquer !

Un air ahuri apparut sur le visage du brun et Naruto le serra contre lui.

\- Niaaaaa…. Sas' t'es vraiment trop mignon ! Ronronna le blond en frottant sa joue sur les mèches brunes complètement emmêlées.

Sasuke soupira et réussi à s'extraire de l'étreinte du plus âgé avant de se mettre en devoir de se doucher. Naruto le regarda faire et se dit que c'était le bon moment pour filer en douce. Profitant que le plus jeune se débattait avec sa tunique le blond prit discrètement le chemin de la sortie.

Mais au moment où il allait franchir le seuil de celle-ci une petit main lui saisit le bras et le tira directement dans la douche sans même attendre que le blond puisse se dénuder et il l'arrosa généreusement.

\- Aaaaahhhhhhhh….Hurla Naruto.

Le cri alerta tout le rez-de-chaussée qui se précipita à l'étage. La porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrit en catastrophe sur Itachi et Mikoto.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'exclama la mère de famille s'attendant au pire.

Itachi quant à lui était mort de rire. Il regardait Naruto assit par terre dans la douche encore habillé se faire généreusement arroser par son petit frère dressé sur ses ergots et qui grognait pour obliger le blond à se laver.

\- Sas'ke l'eau elle est gelée.

Un claquement de dent .

\- Non non je refuse de prendre une douche froide !

Grognement.

\- Sas' ! Je me suis déjà lavé hier !

Le petit brun se pencha vers lui et le renifla avant de prendre un air dégoûté.

\- Quoi ? C'est quoi cette tête ?

Naruto commença à se renifler. Ses vêtements empestaient le cheval.

-Ah ! Fit le blond en commençant à se dénuder à son tour.

Il jeta ses vêtements à l'extérieur de la douche alors que Sasuke grognait après son frère. Lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui pour se laver.

\- Viens maman ! Fit Itachi sans cesser de rire. Laissons les bébés se laver.

\- Je suis pas un bébé ! Cria Naruto .C'est Sas'ke le bébé ! AIE ! Hurla de nouveau le blond. Sas'ke t'es méchant.

Le brun se tenait nu comme un ver devant son camarade et le fixait les yeux brillants de colère.

\- Tu m'as tapé ! Chouina le blond.

Sasuke soupira et attira la tête du blond contre son épaule pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas trop abîmé les quelques neurones qui restaient à celui-ci.

Assis l'un en face de l'autre dans le bac à douche les deux garçons terminaient de se laver. Naruto posa son regard doux sur son jeune ami.

\- Je vais partir Sas' tu le sais.

Le brun se redressa et lui tourna le dos pour se rincer sans lui jeter un regard.

\- Je sais pas quand je reviendrai.

Sasuke se tourna vers Naruto et lui jeta le jet de la douche à la figure. Avant de lâcher celui-ci et de sortir pour s'envelopper dans une serviette et sortit de la salle d'eau abandonnant Naruto dans celle-ci alors qu'il allait s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Cachant les larmes qui avaient envahies ses yeux noirs. Il essuya celle-ci rageur.

Naruto allait partir, il allait le quitter… Il serait de nouveau seul… Avec personne à qui parler...Personne qui le comprenait comme seul celui-ci le comprenait…

Rester seul Naruto soupira, il se releva et arrêta l'eau pour se sécher. On frappa à la porte .

\- Entrez.

\- Naruto?Je t'ai apporté du linge .Fit la voix d'Itachi.

Le brun entra et chercha son frère des yeux.

\- Il est parti. Fit simplement le blond en prenant les vêtements.

\- Le policier t'attend dehors .Souffla l'aîné.

\- Mmm…

\- Te mets pas à faire comme Sasuke.

\- Ouais… Je sais…

\- Mmm…

Le jeune garçon s'habilla rapidement.

\- Je ne sais pas si je pourrai te rendre tes vêtements tu sais.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! Reviens dés que tu peux la maison reste ouverte.

\- C'est sympa merci.

La voix du blond était douce. Habituellement il parlait d'une voix forte et était plutôt agité, alors le voir si calme et le visage grave surprenait Itachi. Il s'approcha doucement de lui et posa une main sur son épaule qu'il pressa doucement .

Naruto s'avança vers la porte de la chambre du plus jeune et frappa doucement contre celle-ci.

\- Sasuke je m'en vais.

Un frottement se fit entendre derrière la porte.

Sasuke venait de se laisser glisser au sol, de grosses larmes roulaient sur les joues pâles alors que des sanglots silencieux sortaient de sa gorge.

\- Sas'ke tu m'entends ?

Incapable de faire le moindre bruit le plus jeune donna un petit coup contre la porte.

Naruto regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il était seul.

\- Sasuke je suis ton ami. Je serai toujours ton ami d'accord.

Un autre petit coup lui répondit.

\- Sasuke je t'aime beaucoup tu sais.

Les sanglots derrière la porte redoublèrent. Agenouillé devant la porte fermée le visage enfouit dans ses bras le plus jeune pleurait des larmes de désespoir… Il entendit les pas décroître dans le couloir et le grincement des escaliers, son cœur se serrait au fur et à mesure qu'il l'entendait s'éloigner, sa poitrine lui faisait mal, il avait du mal à respirer .

C'était injuste, tellement injuste…

La porte d'entrée claqua et Sasuke sortit de sa torpeur, il dévala les escaliers en courant et sortit comme une fusée se précipitant vers le centre du village ..

Là-bas sur la place, la Mission s'était réunie pour dire au revoir à leur petit blond. Mikoto le serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur les joues. Tsuki en fit autant alors que Madara et Fugaku lui ébouriffaient les cheveux et lui demandaient d'être sage.

\- Reviens quand tu veux ! Lui sourit Madara. Ici tu auras toujours un endroit où aller.

Naruto leva les yeux vers le chef du clan. Il posa son regard d'un bleu si intense sur lui et hocha lentement la tête.

-Vous pourrez dire au revoir à Ba-chan et à l'Hermite pour moi ?

\- Bien sûr ! Lui sourit l'homme en croisant les bras. Je n'y manquerai pas, tu vas leur manquer.

Naruto s'approcha de Madara et lui fit signe d'approcher.

\- Vous veillerez à ce que le vieux serpent approche pas Sasuke hein ?

\- Le vieux Serpent ?

\- Orochimaru. Sasuke aime les chevaux ce serpent serait foutu d'essayer de l'hypnotiser vous savez comme Ka le serpent dans Mowgli .

Madara eut de mal à retenir un franc sourire.

\- Promis je ferai en sorte que Ka ne te prenne pas Sasuke ! Ria-t-il devant tous les regards surpris.

Alors que Naruto s'apprêtait à monter dans la voiture de police, une boule brune déboula et le renversa violemment. Accroché à la chemise du blond qui se massait l'arrière du crâne qui avait heurté le sol assez fortement, Sasuke tentait de refouler les larmes qui débordaient sans qu'il puisse les arrêter.

Naruto se redressa et entoura de ses bras le petit corps niché contre lui. Il enfouit son visage dans les mèches brunes et inspira profondément.

\- Je suis content que tu sois venu Sasuke ! Souffla une voix douce à son oreille.

Les joues couvertes de larme,le nez qui coulait et le visage déformé par le chagrin, le jeune garçon regardait son ami. Avec douceur, Naruto essuya les larmes de ses mains et embrassa les petites joues pâles.

\- Je reviendrai, je te le promets.

Itachi s'approcha avec précaution et attrapa son frère par les épaules. Le jeune garçon sursauta et voulu se dégager avant de se tourner vers celui qui l'avait touché. Ses yeux sombres croisèrent le regard doux de son aîné et le brun éclata en sanglots silencieux alors que son aîné s'approchait avec précaution pour le consoler.

La voiture s'éloigna lentement sous les regards des membres de la Mission…

.

* * *

.

Et voilà notre petit blond préféré est retourné à l'orphelinat .

Que va devenir notre Sasuke à nouveau seul face à ses cauchemars?

Se reverront-ils un jour? Et dans quelles circonstances?

Vous le saurez en venant lire le prochain chapitre lundi prochain =)

Merci de me suivre

Pensez à me laisser votre avis .

Bye

.


	6. Chapter 6

**Genre** : Hx H

**Pairin**g : Naru x Sasu

**Base** : Naruto

.

**Inspiration** : Librement inspiré de « Witness » et « l'homme qui murmurait à l'oreille des chevaux »

**Disclaimer **: Les persos ne sont pas à moi

.

**Blabla de moi :**

Ce chapitre est une version allégé de l'original. Pour pouvoir être lu de tous .Après avoir discuter avec ma Bêta nous avons décidé de faire une version alternative à l'originale .

La version originale n'est disponible que sur mon site perso , vous trouverez l'adresse sur mon profil. L'originale est MA voir MA+.

Voilà =)

Deuxième blabla:

je vous ai mis un petit sondage pour savoir ce que vous aviez envie de lire , une fois celle-ci terminé.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ,vos envies, des idées etc...

Même sur les titres choisis , c'est toujours un eu compliqué de choisir le bon titre =)

Merci à vous

Review:

_**La**_ : ne me mords pas …c'est vrai ils sont séparés mais pour mieux se retrouver les retrouvailles sont là mais… Notre futur petit couple va encore affronter de dur moment. Mais pas de soucis ils sont toujours aussi proches l'un de l'autre ;)

.

_**Otaku** _: Ne t'inquiète pas promis pour "La Frégate" tout se passera bien ;) et tu vas tout comprendre dans le chapitre du 30 mai

.

* * *

.

**UNE COMMUNAUTÉ POUR SE RECONSTRUIRE**

.

**Chap 06**

**Douloureuse retrouvaille**

**.**

* * *

.

Naruto fut de nouveau envoyé en familles d'accueil desquelles, il s'échappa encore pour retourner auprès des Uchiwa… Pendant les 3 ans qui suivirent, Naruto enchaîna les fugues. Il ne supportait pas ces familles qui n'en avaient qu'après l'argent ou bien il ne s'y sentait pas à sa place. Privé de ses liens avec les Uchiwa, le jeune garçon ne cherchait qu'à retourner auprès de la seule personne qu'il considérait comme étant sa famille…

Madara finit par aller le trouver, pour lui remonter le moral, accompagné d'Itachi qui poursuivait ses études. Pensionnaire dans un collège, le jeune blond avait bien du mal à suivre son parcours scolaire. Il détestait les cours. Afin d'adoucir un peu cette séparation forcée, Itachi proposa au petit blond de l'aider dans ses cours, ravi, Naruto sauta au cou de son aîné.

\- Yes ! Nii-san ! Super !

Itachi soupira.

\- Mais tu vas devoir travailler ! Je ne veux pas d'un cancre comme petit frère.

\- Meuh...fit le blond. Sasuke va même pas à l'école lui ! bougonna Naruto en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Itachi.

\- Sasuke ne va pas à l'école mais son niveau scolaire est excellent comme tout ce qu'il fait ! sourit l'aîné. Tu ne voudrais pas que Sasuke ait honte de toi ?

Itachi jubilait devant l'air dépité du jeune adolescent. Et ce fut avec dépit que Naruto poursuivit sa scolarité, surveillé et aidé par Itachi.

.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**.**

Les jours, les mois s'écoulaient lentement pour Naruto, pas fan de l'école du tout, mais Madara lui avait promis que s'il réussissait son année de 3 ème, il pourrait rentrer à la Mission pour les vacances d'été, et c'était dans cette optique que le petit blond avait bossé comme un damné pour avoir son examen sous la houlette de son grand frère d'adoption…

La bonne nouvelle de sa réussite était arrivée jusqu'au petit brun qui attendait son retour avec impatience. Durant tous les longs mois où ils avaient été séparés, leur correspondance écrite avait été leur seul lien...La peur de voir leur amitié s'étioler était ce qu'ils supportaient le moins dans leur séparation.

Le retour dans la voiture d'Itachi fut particulièrement animé… Naruto parlant sans arrêt, tellement heureux, mais aussi angoissé à l'idée de retrouver son ami d'enfance.

\- Tu crois qu'il se souvient de moi !

\- Baka ! sourit l'aîné. Évidemment. Sinon il ne t'aurait pas écrit durant tous ses longs mois.

\- 3 Ans Itachi...Ça fait 3 ans que je ne l'ai pas vu…

\- Toi aussi tu as changé en 3 ans… Sasuke va avoir 11 ans, au moins il n'a plus la taille d'un bébé.

\- Il a grandi ?

\- Oh oui ! Il était temps que sa croissance reprenne.

\- Il n'est pas plus grand que moi au moins.

Itachi éclata de rire !

\- Non, il atteint son petit 1m40, tu le dépasses encore de 20 bons centimètres … Peut-être même plus… Combien mesures-tu ?

\- J'en sais rien ! Je suis dans la moyenne. Entre 1m60 et 1m70. Mais j'espère encore prendre au moins 15 cm !

Quelques minutes après, l'angoisse reprenait place dans l'estomac du blond alors que la première maison de la Mission apparaissait enfin. Les yeux de Naruto s'agrandissaient au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait.

\- Cela a changé, pas vrai ? Sourit Itachi devant l'air stupéfait de l'adolescent à côté de lui.

\- Ouah…

\- Ma maison sera à ta gauche. On est en train de monter la salle des fêtes.

\- Ta maison ?

\- Oui je vais me fiancer. Et dans 3 ans nous nous marierons… Le terrain que tu as vu à gauche à l'entrée de la mission sera à nous.

\- Tu as 17 ans …

\- Non 18 !

\- Déjà ? Donc tu auras 21 ans quand tu te marieras… tu ne trouves pas que c'est jeune ?

\- Non ! Je suis sûr de moi ! Konan est une fille parfaite pour moi. Toi aussi tu verras dans quelques années, tu trouveras aussi la fille qu'il te faut !

\- Mmm… J'en sais trop rien… Chuis pas préssé.

Itachi se gara et arrêta le moteur.

\- Allez viens ! On doit être très attendu… sourit le brun en l'entraînant vers la maison.

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et cria.

\- C'est nous ! Maman, Sas' ke, on est arrivés…

La mère de famille arriva tout sourire vers eux, et après avoir embrassé son fils, s'approcha du blond.

\- Mon dieu que tu as grandi en 3 ans ! Je ne t'aurai pas reconnu !

Naruto se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

\- Je peux toujours t'embrasser ? demanda Mikoto avec un grand sourire.

Naruto leva les yeux vers cette femme merveilleuse qui avait tant prit soin de lui.

\- Oh oui ! avec plaisir.

Mikoto attrapa le blond et le serra contre elle avant de lui faire un baiser.

\- Bienvenu à la maison Naruto.

\- Merci...murmura le blond extrêmement touché.

Il était toujours surpris de recevoir un baiser quand il venait ici. Mikoto l'embrassait comme s'il était son fils. Le soir avant de se coucher, elle déposait un baiser sur son front comme à Sasuke, et lui souhaitait bonne nuit… Le matin quand il se levait… Et quand il quittait la maison...

\- Où est Sasuke ? demanda Naruto, impatient de revoir le petit brun.

\- Avec Okami ! Il lui donne son repas, il ne devrait plus tarder…

Et comme pour appuyer les dire de Mikoto, la porte de derrière claqua, une silhouette s'approcha en enlevant ses bottes, qu'elle jeta en vrac dans le petit couloir, avant d'ôter sa coiffe, laissant de longues mèches brunes crouler sur ses épaules.

\- Sasuke ! s'exclama sa mère. Je t'ai déjà dit 1000 fois de ranger tes bottes correctement.

Le brun repoussa ses cheveux en bataille et claqua sa langue vigoureusement.

\- Et attache tes cheveux ! soupira-t-elle.

Le jeune garçon soupira et attacha son tablier sur le côté, avant d'attraper une brosse, de mettre deux coups dans sa tignasse et de nouer le tout en haut de son crâne puis, de se planter au milieu du salon les poings sur les hanches.

Le regard sombre tomba dans les orbes bleus. Le silence régnait dans la pièce, alors que les deux garçons se faisaient face. Tous les deux hésitaient, est-ce qu'ils pouvaient se jeter l'un sur l'autre ou devaient-ils garder leur distance ?

3 Longues années s'étaient écoulées et ils avaient grandi …

Sasuke regardait cet immense blond cherchant dans sa physionomie les ressemblances avec son petit blond idiot...

De son côté, Naruto laissa son regard errer sur la silhouette toujours aussi fine du brun, ses cheveux sombres avaient poussé et tombaient sur ses épaules alors que son visage gardait ses traits délicats, comme ceux d'une fille.

\- Tu es toujours aussi mignon Sas'. fit le blond timidement en se grattant la tête.

Sasuke soupira.

Il ne voulait pas être mignon, il aurait voulu être plus masculin, mais son corps gardait ce côté fragile… et il était toujours incapable de s'approcher des autres … Le départ du blond l'avait replongé à nouveau dans sa solitude et il avait gardé ce trait … Il restait à l'écart, sa tenue, ses manières, son côté hautain, tenaient les autres à distance et cela lui convenait.

Mais de lui, il ne le voulait pas.

Pas être tenu à distance, pas tenu à l'écart de sa vie…

\- Hé bien Sasuke ? Tu ne dis pas bonjour à Naruto ? demanda sa mère en les regardant tous les deux, tour à tour.

Aucun d'eux n'avait bougé, ils se faisaient face en silence, sous le regard plus qu'amusé d'Itachi.

L'aîné sourit à sa mère et ricana. Sasuke avait hoché la tête en signe de salutation, et ne quittait pas des yeux la silhouette robuste qui lui faisait face.

\- Sasuke ! finit-il par dire, va te laver. On jurerait que tu t'es roulé dans le foin ! Et tu sens le purin !

Un grognement se fit entendre, et le brun lui jeta son tablier à la figure avant de passer près d'eux et de filer à l'étage, sous les rires de son frère. Naruto n'avait pas lâché des yeux la jeune silhouette, le jupon flottait autour de lui, et s'ouvrait sur son jean.

\- Il porte toujours ça ? demanda Naruto, le visage redevenu sérieux.

\- Mmm… Oui ça n'a pas changé. Il se cache toujours dans ses fringues.

Sa main posée sur la rampe de l'escalier, Naruto gardait son regard fixé sur l'étage où avait disparu le jeune garçon.

\- Ça ne va pas mieux ?

\- Oh si ! il a beaucoup progressé. Il sort seul dans la mission… Même si Okami reste collé à lui… Il disparaît même des journées entières à cheval…

\- Mais avec les autres ?

\- Et bien, si tu considères qu'il va à l'église, et ne vomit plus, je crois qu'on peut dire qu'il y a du progrès.

Naruto hocha la tête et commença à gravir lentement les marches jusqu'à l'étage. Sur la gauche la porte de la salle d'eau était fermée mais il entendait l'eau couler. Il s'approcha et s'appuya sur le mur près de celle-ci.

L'eau cessa de couler et il attendit encore quelques minutes avant de sentir la porte s'entrouvrir.

\- Je peux entrer ?

\- Mmm…

L'odeur sucré lui sauta au nez lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte.

\- T'aimes toujours autant les odeurs sucrées ? Alors que tu n'aimes pas le sucre ! rigola le grand blond.

Ce rire fit stopper les mouvements du brun, qui laissa retomber sa serviette sur ses épaules. Il se tourna vers le jeune adolescent et laissa ses yeux sombres examiner ce visage et ce sourire.

\- Je n'ai pas changé Sas'...c'est toujours moi !

Le plus jeune s'approcha avec précaution, et le blond lui tendit les bras. Qu'est-ce qui lui donna le feu vert il ne le sut, mais au moins il était dans ses bras et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Blottit contre le torse large et retrouvant l'odeur qui lui avait tant manqué il noua ses bras autour de son cou et se sentit soulever du sol.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué !

Le plus jeune avait noué ses jambes autour de la taille du plus âgé et le renifla comme un petit chien. Naruto éclata de rire.

-Sas', tu me chatouilles ! Arrête !

Naruto relâcha au sol le plus jeune.

\- Pff...T'as bien grandi, dis donc ! Bientôt j'arriverai plus à te porter.

Sasuke ricana avant de se diriger vers sa chambre pour s'habiller. Naruto laissa son regard errer sur la pièce, elle n'avait pas changé, sur la gauche le lit une place était contre le mur, la grande fenêtre avait toujours son rideau blanc, à droite la commode dans laquelle Sasuke rangeait ses affaires et au fond sur la gauche, la petite penderie encastrée dans le mur.

Il reporta son regard sur le jeune garçon qui venait d'enfiler son pantalon et sa chemise, il le regarda enfiler une espèce de jupe et un immense châle qui couvrit ses épaules, il le croisa devant lui et le noua dans son dos, et enfin il noua ses cheveux et les fit disparaître sous une coiffe blanche à larges volants cachant ses grand yeux sombres.

Sasuke se tourna vers lui et le blond lui sourit.

-On va manger ? demanda l'estomac sur patte.

Sasuke laissa échapper un soupir, mais hocha finalement la tête. Ils descendirent les escaliers pour rejoindre le reste de la famille…

Naruto ne cessa de parler de son collège, d'Itachi et de son harcèlement sur les cours.

\- Itachi c'est un bourreau ! racontait le blond, tout en farfouillant dans ses affaires.

Et finalement, il sortit de son sac son diplôme en gloussant, sous le regard moqueur du petit brun.

\- Hey te moques pas ! J'ai travaillé dur ! siffla le blond en toisant le plus jeune.

Sasuke ricana et attrapa le fameux papier. Naruto partit à la suite du mini brun qui ne voulait pas lui rendre son diplôme.

\- Hey ! Rends-le-moi, c'est à moi ! s'énerva le blond, sous les rires de Mikoto et le sourire de Fugaku.

Puis soudain, l'homme attrapa le papier des mains de son cadet.

\- Allez, suffit Sasuke.

Le petit brun afficha une mine contrariée, et se détourna pour bouder.

Fugaku déplia avec soin le diplôme, et alla l'afficher sur le mur du couloir, là, où ceux d'Itachi se trouvaient déjà.

Naruto regarda avec de grands yeux l'homme de la maison afficher dans l'entrée son diplôme à lui. Ses yeux bleus regardaient avec surprise, et émotion, son travail être affiché comme s'il appartenait vraiment à cette maison. Il sentit ses yeux le piquer et les essuya maladroitement pour effacer les larmes qu'il sentait poindre dans ses pupilles clairs.

Voyant son blond être si ému, Sasuke s'avança, curieux, avant de voir les larmes briller, profondément touché mais pas doué pour l'exprimer, le petit brun lui décocha une grande tape derrière le crâne, le faisant râler.

\- AIE ! Sas'ke ça fait mal !

Le brun le tira jusqu'à la table où il posa une assiette avec une énorme part de tarte aux pommes. Sasuke claqua des dents.

« _mange _» Semblait-il dire.

\- Merci ! sourit le blond en enfournant une bouchée énorme dans sa bouche, sous le regard toujours aussi surpris du petit brun, qui laissa échapper un soupir.

Sasuke s'assit à côté de lui et, posant sa joue sur sa main, il regarda son blond engloutir à l'allure grand « V » son morceau de pâtisserie.

La soirée se termina calmement sous les anecdotes d'Itachi et de Naruto sur leurs écoles respectives. Vers 23h, la mère de famille envoya au lit ses deux plus jeunes.

\- Hey ! je suis un grand maintenant, je vais avoir 15 ans. râla le blond.

\- Même à 15 ans tu restes un enfant, allez au lit avec Sasuke. sourit la mère de famille en les poussant vers l'escalier.

Le brun ricana, ravis de ne pas être le seul à se faire envoyer au lit.

\- C'est pas drôle Sas' !

\- Et n'oubliez pas de vous brosser les dents !

Sasuke s'approcha de sa mère et vint se coller à elle quelques instants. La femme entoura avec tendresse son cadet de ses bras et embrassa les mèches brunes qu'elle avait découvertes.

\- Bonne nuit mon Poussin.

Naruto se mit à rire.

\- « Poussin » piou piou piou...sourit le blond, avant de se faire attraper à son tour et, qu'un doux baiser fut posé sur sa joue, rendant muet le jeune adolescent.

Il se mit vaguement à marmonner quelque chose avant de lancer un :

\- Bonne nuit,

et de fuir à l'étage.

Sasuke fit claquer sa langue sur son palais et monta à son tour.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Les rayons du soleil baignaient la petite chambre, emmêlés l'un à l'autre, les deux corps dormaient le plus tranquillement du monde. Naruto ronflait joyeusement, un bonnet bleu à rayures avec un pompon blanc sur la tête, alors que le petit brun portait un bonnet noir avec des oreilles de chat et était collé à son compagnon, ronronnant comme un chaton…

Mikoto entra dans la chambre et sourit devant l'image qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Cela lui avait manqué.

\- Debout les garçons, c'est l'heure !

Un grognement lui répondit, Mikoto s'approcha de son fils et repoussa les mèches brunes qui lui cachait son visage.

\- Sasuke, tu n'es vraiment pas du matin. sourit-elle.

Alors que Naruto se redressait, le jeune garçon brun restait collé à lui et niché dans son cou. Le blond étouffa un bâillement.

\- B'jour Mikoto.

\- Bonjour Naruto. Je te laisse réveiller Sasuke, je prépare votre petit déjeuner.

Le blond émit un deuxième bâillement, et entreprit de s'étirer alors que désormais, le garçon brun avait glissé de son cou à ses cuisses et avait enfoui son visage contre son ventre pour ne pas voir la lumière du jour.

Naruto posa sa main sur les longues mèches brunes et caressa doucement celles-ci.

\- Oye Chaton, debout.

Sasuke ronronna, se lovant un peu plus contre lui et frotta son visage contre son ventre.

\- Sasuke...souffla doucement la voix du blond à son oreille.

Le brun grogna et s'arracha à la chaleur du corps de Naruto pour prendre la direction du rez-de-chaussée, sous le regard amusé du blond.

Naruto jeta rapidement sa chemise de nuit et s'habilla alors que le petit brun arrivait juste en bas et venait se nicher dans le giron de sa mère.

\- Bonjour mon poussin. fit Mikoto avec tendresse.

Le plus jeune se frotta contre elle et soupira avant de se décider à aller prendre place à la table familiale.

\- Il est vraiment pas du matin Sasuke ! ricana Naruto.

Itachi sourit à son tour.

\- Non, toujours pas !

Après la messe, le jeune garçon se fit sérieusement draguer par plusieurs filles, sa blondeur et ses larges épaules faisaient de lui une attraction pour celles-ci qui aimeraient séduire le beau blond, toujours collé à l'asocial Sasuke… Naruto n'en était pas à sa première expérience avec les filles, sa blondeur attirait le regard et il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas été contre le fait d'avoir plusieurs copines pendant ses années de collège.

Profitant de leur séparation, alors que Sasuke était aux cuisines avec sa mère, une des filles approcha le jeune homme blond et celui-ci se laissa aborder. Attiré par la jolie brune, Naruto se laissa aller à embrasser la jeune fille qui se pendit à son cou.

Sasuke, qui avait terminé son ouvrage, venait de sortir et essuyait ses mains sur son tablier, sa coiffe avait glissé sur ses épaules et ses long cheveux ramenés en queue haute dénudaient sa nuque gracile qui attirait bien des regards…

Inconscient de ce qu'il dégageait, le jeune brun s'avança vers le groupe où se tenait le couple enlacé, alors que les autres filles gloussaient en les regardant s'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il resta un long moment stupéfait, incapable de bouger, puis lorsqu'enfin il reprit contenance ce fut pour croiser un regard plus bleu que le ciel lui-même à cet instant.

La colère s'empara du plus jeune qui, écœuré, se détourna et s'enfuit sans demander son reste vers la forêt. Naruto rougit violemment et voulut partir derrière lui mais il fut retenu par la jeune fille.

\- Attends Naruto ! Sasuke ne va pas disparaître ! sourit-elle. Tu ne veux pas rester avec nous ? demanda-t-elle en rougissant.

Naruto regarda vers la forêt, il ne sut pourquoi mais peu à peu, il sentit la panique le gagner… Le brun était parti seul… sans son chien… son sourire se fana, et il s'élança à sa poursuite, se dégageant de l'étreinte et du groupe qui s'agglutinait autour de lui, pour l'empêcher de passer.

\- Laissez-moi partir ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- C'est pas ce que tu voulais il y a quelques minutes ! gloussa l'une d'entre elles.

\- Ça suffit ! Laissez-moi passer !

\- Oh c'est bon, on voulait juste rigoler !

Naruto les repoussa sans douceur.

Celles-ci levèrent un regard surpris sur lui alors que le jeune homme reculait et s'enfuyait à son tour en direction de la forêt…

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Hélas pour Sasuke, en s'enfonçant dans la forêt, il tomba sur le groupe de garçon qui en avait toujours eu après Naruto. Ceux-ci, reconnaissant la petite silhouette toujours accrochée à leur ennemi à la chevelure blonde, se précipitèrent sur lui afin de lui faire regretter sa présence sur ce qu'ils considéraient être leur territoire.

Un des gars s'approcha et souleva le menton du petit brun, alors qu'un autre le tenait solidement par les bras, l'empêchant de se débattre. L'aîné se pencha vers lui.

\- T'es mignonne pour une fille de la mission.

Sasuke écarquilla de grands yeux.

\- Oh ! T'as vraiment de beaux yeux noirs. sourit-il méchamment.

Puis s'en prévenir il se pencha, et embrassa le petit brun à pleine bouche.

Sasuke se débattit violemment cherchant à échapper à cette bouche humide qui bavait dans la sienne. Le jeune garçon cracha et son opposant le gifla à toute volée.

\- Hé sale garce ! Y'a des dizaines de nanas qui paieraient pour que je les sauve de leur virginité !

Le garçon s'approcha et arracha brutalement le châle qui couvrait le torse du brun avant de s'attaquer à sa chemise.

\- Elle a même pas de poitrine ! ricana-t-il.

Puis il s'acharna sur la jupe et sur le pantalon qu'il portait en dessous. Sasuke eut beau se débattre et donner autant de coups qu'il le put, il se retrouva détroussé de ses vêtements, sous le regard lubrique des quatre jeunes.

\- Mais ce n'est pas une fille !

\- Putain c'est un mec !

L'un des gars éclata de rire.

\- T'as bécoté un mec ! se moqua-t-il.

\- On s'en fou ! Un cul c'est un cul ! retourne-le !

\- Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ?

\- Non ! j'm'en fou ! Il s'est foutu de nous en se faisant passer pour une nana ! On va lui faire payer ! Après tout c'est le copain de Naruto ! Il va payer pour tout ce que ce sale bâtard nous a fait subir pendant toutes ses années !

Ils commencèrent à le rouer de coups puis l'allongèrent à plat ventre sur le sol et le plus âgé prit place au-dessus de lui. Sasuke blêmit, cherchant désespérément à échapper à leurs étreintes...

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Là, à quelques mètres de lui, quatre jeunes avaient renversé le petit brun au sol et l'avait dénudé. Naruto ne put retenir un hurlement de rage et avant que l'irréparable soit commis, il se jeta sur eux

Il se mit à les frapper, bien que ceux-ci cherchaient à se défaire de son emprise, il semblait que le petit blond était animé d'une férocité sans nom. Puis il se précipita sur Sasuke qui ne remuait plus, allongé sur le sol, dénudé, et couverts de coups

\- Pardon, pardon…Sasuke, pardon ! gémit le petit blond en le parcourant de ses mains.

Naruto regarde son petit brun au corps brisé par les plus âgés. La rage et la colère envahissaient chaques pores de sa peau, il hurla comme un fou, le visage enfouit dans le ventre du jeune garçon.

Il ramassa ce qu'il restait de ses vêtements et en revêtit le corps tremblant et plein de terre de ses mains tremblantes.

Il le souleva dans ses bras et ramena le garçon inerte jusqu'à la maison familiale. Là, il s'enferma avec lui dans la douche et le mit sous l'eau pour le laver.

\- Je vais te laver Sasuke ! Je vais enlever tout ce qu'ils ont mis sur toi…

Les mains de Naruto tremblaient alors qu'elles parcouraient avec moultes précautions le corps apeuré.

\- Je ne te ferai pas de mal…Sasuke, je vais te nettoyer. répétait-il sans cesse, agenouillé devant lui. Il renversa le gel douche surs ses mains et se mit à laver avec douceur les jambes où déjà apparaissaient des hématomes.

Naruto ne décolérait pas.

\- Je les hais ! Je les hais ! Je vais tous les tuer Sasuke ! Je vais les tuer pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait. Je vais les étriper, les égorger…Je ferai de la purée de leurs couilles, je vais les couper en morceaux…

Naruto semblait perdu et son esprit perdu avec lui dans les méandres de son désespoir et de son impuissance face à ce qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux..

Avec douceur les mains effleuraient la peau lésée, alors que brusquement, le plus jeune se pencha en avant, Naruto leva les yeux vers le visage livide, il vit les yeux révulsés d'horreur et Sasuke se jeter hors de la douche pour vider son estomac dans la cuvette des toilettes.

Les larmes se mirent à couler le long des joues de Naruto alors qu'il nouait ses bras autour du corps secoué de spasmes.

\- Pardon ! Pardon Sasuke ! Pardon !

Sasuke ne comprenait rien de ce que disait le blond qui s'accrochait désespérément à lui alors que son corps se révoltait contre les violences qui lui avaient été faites. Lorsqu'enfin son organisme se calma, il se laissa glisser au sol, Naruto le tenant toujours fortement contre lui.

Il termina de dénuder le jeune garçon sans cesser de lui parler. Il jeta dans un coin leurs vêtements détrempés et entraîna le corps grelottant sous le jet brûlant.

Quelqu'un frappa soudainement à la porte.

\- Naruto ? Sasuke est avec toi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? hurlait la voix paniquée de Mikoto.

\- Rien ! hurla Naruto. Laissez-nous ! S'il vous plaît, laissez-nous ! supplia le blond en serrant tout contre lui le corps de Sasuke.

\- Naruto, dis-moi ce qui est arrivé à Sasuke ! Je t'en supplie. hurla de nouveau la mère de famille.

\- Je vous en prie ! murmura Naruto. Laissez-nous ! S'il vous plaît, laissez-nous !

Avec soin, Naruto recommença à laver le petit corps, s'agenouillant devant lui, il glissa avec lenteur ses mains entre les cuisses diaphanes alors que le brun crispait violemment ses doigts sur ses épaules.

\- Regarde-moi Sasuke. Regarde-moi.

Les yeux noirs se baissèrent vers les orbes bleus.

\- Regarde-moi. C'est moi ! C'est Naruto. Sasuke, tu sens ? Ce sont mes mains. Je…pardon Sasuke je te demande pardon. Je vais te nettoyer…Je te le promets…

Lentement, surveillant la moindre expression du visage terrifié devant lui, Naruto dirigea ses doigts avec précaution vers les fesses du garçon.

\- Je suis désolé…Sasuke, ça ne va pas être agréable… Sasuke, je vais juste vérifier… Je… Tu sais… Pardon Sas'… Je suis désolé tellement désolé …pleurait doucement le jeune homme blond agenouillé devant lui.

Sasuke ne dit rien, il restait là, les yeux dans le vague attendant, tentant d'empêcher son corps de trembler.

\- C'est pas grave Sas' …C'est pas grave ! Tu peux pleurer ! Tu peux crier aussi … C'est pas grave ! Je comprends tu sais…

Le visage du petit brun se décomposa lentement et les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues pâles.

\- C'est pas grave ! chuchota doucement le blond.

Peu à peu, les larmes augmentèrent et les tremblements du petit corps qu' il nettoyait délicatement du bout des doigts ,s'accentuèrent. Puis, prit de sanglots convulsifs ce furent bientôt des cris qui s'échappèrent de la gorge du petit brun… hurlant à en perdre la voix, criant aussi fort que son organisme le lui permettait, il vomissait la douleur qui déchirait ses entrailles et son âme…

Sasuke ne sut combien de temps cela dura et Naruto encore moins. Serrant contre lui le corps tremblotant qui s'accrochait désespérément au sien. Il attendit que celui-ci se calme, patiemment. Puis, avec lenteur, il enveloppa le corps inconscient dans une grande serviette de bain, en noua une vite fait autour de sa taille et souleva le corps frêle, le calant contre lui, pour sortir de la salle d'eau.

Assise par terre dans le couloir, Mikoto pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, brisée par le chagrin qu'elle entendait au travers de la porte et qui déchirait son cœur de maman. Elle se redressa en voyant la porte s'ouvrir, pour voir devant elle l'adolescent aux cheveux d'or serrant dans ses bras le corps inconscient de son cadet. Elle tendit les bras pour le lui prendre mais le blond se cramponna à lui, reculant, de peur qu'on lui enlève le petit brun. Naruto recula à nouveau dans la salle d'eau en secouant la tête en signe de négation.

-Non non…soufflait il… Non, non… Ne me l'enlevez pas ! Je vous ne supplie, ne me l'enlevez pas… Je suis désolé … Je suis désolé… Pardon…. Pardon….

Fugaku s'approcha de sa femme, et doucement l'écarta du passage. Naruto s'avança alors, se collant au mur, pour passer le plus loin possible des deux adultes, ses mains serrant farouchement le corps blotti contre lui. Il traversa le couloir et entra dans la chambre de Sasuke, dont il referma la porte. Mikoto entendit le bruit de la commode que l'on tirait devant la porte et elle se précipita devant celle-ci.

-Naruto ! cria-t-elle. Je t'en prie laisse-moi voir mon fils !

Avec douceur Naruto allongea le corps sur le lit et entreprit de le recouvrir de sa chemise de nuit puis il l'enveloppa avec soin dans la couverture avant de s'asseoir près de la porte le corps de Sasuke toujours contre lui.

\- Je suis désolé. murmura-t-il au travers de la porte. Je suis désolé.

\- Naruto ?

\- Pardon ! C'est ma faute !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- C'est à cause de moi ! C'est à cause de moi … Pardon… Je suis désolé ! Je suis tellement désolé !

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Ceux qui s'en sont pris à Sasuke ! gémit l'adolescent. C'est ma faute ! C'est après moi qu'ils en avaient !

Naruto tentait vainement de retenir ses larmes mais il n'y arrivait pas.

\- C'est ma faute ! C'est ma faute ! Je porte malheur je n'aurai jamais dû revenir ici !

Cachant son visage contre le cou chaud du petit brun, le blond éclata en sanglot.

\- Je te demande pardon Sasuke ! C'est ma faute !

\- Naruto ! fit la voix forte de Fugaku.

\- Oji san… souffla le blond.

\- Naruto ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Et Sasuke ne supporterait pas que tu te considères responsable de ce qui lui est arrivé.

\- Mais c'est ma faute ! hurla le blond.

\- Non ! Et tu ne portes pas malheur ! Tu as apporté tant de choses qui faisaient défaut à Sasuke. Depuis que tu es apparu dans nos vies, Sasuke a retrouvé un peu de sa joie de vivre. Sans toi, il serait encore enfermé dans sa bulle, incapable de quitter ma femme.

\- Mais c'est à cause de moi s'ils s'en sont pris à Sasuke, c'est parce qu'on est proche !

\- Et tu penses que Sasuke regretterait ta présence auprès de lui ? Tu penses vraiment cela ?

\- Non... souffla doucement le blond. Mais… peut-être que maintenant il détestera m'avoir connu…

\- Comment peux-tu dire cela ? Sasuke a tellement progressé depuis qu'il t'a rencontré. Depuis que tu es dans nos vie.

\- C'est de ma faute si Sasuke est parti dans la forêt …

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- C'est parce que j'ai embrassé cette fille…

Fugaku soupira et regarda sa femme.

\- Naruto… Bon, embrasser une fille de chez nous n'est peut-être pas la meilleure idée que tu ais eu mais ...Sasuke …. Enfin il n'a rien à voir avec ça…

\- Mais...murmura le blond, quand il nous a vu il est parti en courant…

\- Mmm…

Fugaku regarda sa femme, qui le regardait en séchant ses larmes, un peu interrogative. L'homme soupira.

\- Naruto… Sasuke est juste jaloux.

\- Jaloux ? souffla le blond. Mais …. Pourquoi ? Moi j'aime Sasuke, ça sera toujours lui d'abord… Je comprends pas… C'est mon ami… Ma famille… chuchota-t-il .

\- Naruto ?

\- Mmm…

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Sasuke ? souffla Mikoto.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà , les gens ont la rancune tenace , c'est bien connu ,pauvre Naruto et pauvre Sasuke .

Comment Naruto va-t-il raconter ce qu'il a vu?

Comment Sasuke va t il réagir lorsqu'il reprendra pied dans la réalité?

.


	7. Chapter 7

**Genre** : Hx H

**Pairin**g : Naru x Sasu

**Base** : Naruto

**Inspiration** : Librement inspiré de « Witness » et « l'homme qui murmurait à l'oreille des chevaux »

**Disclaimer **: Les persos ne sont pas à moi

.

**Petit blabla de moi **

Tout d'abord merci à vous tous qui me suivez et lisez cette histoire

je suis ravie de vous retrouver chaque semaine pour suivre l'avancé de la relation entre Sasuke et Naruto

Tout d'abord sachez que nous arrivons à un tournant de l'histoire car après ce chapitre les choses sérieuses s'amorcent dans notre couple préféré.

Donc encore un peu de patience découvrez le dénouement lié à l'affaire Sasuke et je vous dit à dans une semaine

.

Je vous ai aussi poster un sondage n'hésitez pas à venir y laisser vos avis , vos envie s ou n'importe quoi d'autre :)

.

**Review **

_**La:**_ Merci pour ta review , on arrive au bout des misères de Sasuke . C'est terminé , voici le dénouement de ce moment douloureux qui marquera le début de sa reconstruction.

Pourquoi? Parce que sans cela il n'y a pas de vrai reconstruction possible car pas de coupable reconnu .

Bonne lecture =)

.

* * *

**.**

**UNE COMMUNAUTÉ POUR SE RECONSTRUIRE**

**.**

**Chap 07**

**Une terrible issue**

**.**

* * *

.

Naruto sentit la nausée monter dans sa gorge aux souvenirs qui affluèrent dans sa mémoire. Il revoyait le corps allongé sur le sol et ces brutes, ce qu'ils avaient failli faire, ces corps qui bousculaient le sien avec tant de violence, leurs rires, leurs voix….

Le corps du jeune homme se révolta soudainement, sans qu'il s'y attende, son organisme fut pris de violents vomissements.

En entendant celui-ci vomir, Fugaku se redressa brusquement.

\- Ça suffit maintenant. s'exclama celui-ci.

Il appuya fortement sur la porte et déplaça la lourde commode. Il respectait le besoin d'isolement de son enfant et n'avait jamais utilisé la force pour entrer dans sa chambre mais ce soir-là, il en fit abstraction.

Il entra et trouva son cadet qui soutenait le blond, qui vomissait ses tripes sur le parquet de la chambre, le corps secoué de sanglots.

\- Mikoto ! appela-t-il.

La mère de famille entra et s'avança rapidement vers les enfants.

\- Je vais chercher de quoi nettoyer. murmura-t-elle. Ne t'inquiète pas ça va aller.

Fugaku vint se mettre près des deux garçons. Il tendit la main vers son fils pour le réconforter, mais à peine eut-il effleuré celui-ci qu'il se recula vers le fond de la chambre en hurlant. Il secouait la tête et se tenait debout, les mains crispées sur sa chemise au niveau de son ventre…

Ses yeux sombres fixaient avec horreur le sol, droit devant lui.

\- Sasuke ? interrogea doucement son père.

\- Je suis désolé...Je suis désolé...répétait Naruto sans arrêt.

Le regard de Fugaku allait de son fils à Naruto, peu à peu une sombre prémonition se faisait jour en lui.

\- Naruto… questionna Fugaku son regard posé sur le jeune garçon.

\- Ils ...Ils … ont failli... souffla-t-il. J'ai… Pardon….

Mikoto venait de revenir, elle prit Naruto par les épaules et l'attira vers la salle d'eau pour l'aider à se changer. Le jeune homme était en état de choc, son regard bleu était vide et il était aussi pâle que pouvait l'être un Uchiwa.

Les larmes brillantes dans les yeux de la mère de famille, elle aida le jeune garçon et le ramena vers la chambre où son cadet avait disparu...Elle laissa son regard errer dans la pièce et son mari lui désigna le lit.

Les épaules de la femme se voûtèrent et elle retint douloureusement un sanglot. Ses souvenirs la renvoyant 5 ans en arrière …

Naruto s'était détaché d'elle et s'était approché du lit, il s'agenouilla doucement et son regard alla se porter sur la boule de couverture sous le lit.

\- Pardon ! gémit-il. Sasuke je suis désolé. C'est ma faute. S'ils t'ont fait ça, c'est ma faute ! C'est parce que tu es… Tu étais mon ami…. Je vais partir… Sasuke, je ne reviendrai plus … Je ne veux pas qu'on te fasse du mal par ma faute….

Des bruits de pas dans l'escalier se firent entendre, Mikoto et son mari se retournèrent et virent apparaître Itachi accompagné de Madara.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea Fugaku en les dévisageant tour à tour.

\- Une plainte pour coups et blessures volontaires a été déposée contre Naruto.

\- Comment ?

\- Quatre types sont arrivés à l'hôpital en très mauvais état, côtes cassées, mâchoire fracturé… Contusions divers… Ils ont déclaré que Naruto les avait attaqués et qu'il avait perdu l'esprit. fit Itachi dont le regard s'était posé sur Naruto qui était agenouillé au sol.

Il interrogea son père du regard mais n'obtint pas de réponse. Madara s'approcha à son tour et posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune roulé en boule au sol. Il aperçut une petite main pâle posée sur les mains dorées blessés.

\- Naruto….souffla l'homme. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- C'est de leur faute ! hurla le blond en serrant les poings. Ils n'avaient pas le droit ! Ce sont eux les monstres.

\- Naruto, raconte nous, s'il te plaît. souffla la mère de famille, une profonde douleur ancrée dans sa voix.

\- Ils l'ont pris pour une fille.

\- Pour … ? Qui ?

\- Ils l'ont couché sur le sol et ils ont ..Ils ont voulu… Ils ont essayé… ! hurla le blond . Ils n'avaient pas le droit !

Il criait comme s'il vomissait ses mots. Chacun d'eux lui arrachaient les tripes et déchiraient son âme. La petite main pâle se resserra douloureusement sur les poings serrés.

\- Je voulais les tuer ! siffla la voix dure du blond. Les étriper, qu'il n'en reste rien !

\- Naruto !

\- J'aurai dû les tuer !

\- Naruto. fit Madara. Si ce que tu dis est vrai, il faut emmener Sasuke à l'hôpital tout de suite.

La petite main attrapa le blond et commença à entraîner le corps du blond sous le lit.

Les orbes bleus croisèrent le regard hanté, le jeune garçon secoua la tête en signe de négation…

«_ Non non _» semblait supplier les pupilles brillantes et dilatées d'horreur.

\- Non ! chuchota le blond dont la moitié du corps avait disparu sous le lit.

Son regard rivé à celui de son jeune ami. Les joues ruisselantes de larmes, Sasuke secouait la tête en signe de refus, une supplication muette au fond de ses yeux.

\- Il le faut !

Madara plongea son bras sous le lit et attrapa la cheville du plus jeune pour le tirer hors de sa cachette.

\- Fugaku, il faut emmener ton fils à l'hôpital et déposer plainte contre ses hommes… fit l'homme en sortant le jeune corps qui se débattait furieusement.

Les cris et les pleurs du plus jeune sortirent Naruto de sa torpeur, il arracha le corps de celui-ci à l'étreinte puissante de l'adulte en hurlant.

\- NON ! NE LE TOUCHEZ PAS !

Le blond avait saisi le plus jeune et, bousculant Itachi, il traîna celui-ci à sa suite dévalant les escaliers alors qu'il tractait le jeune garçon en larmes à la démarche incertaine et tremblante.

Les adultes partirent à leur suite alors que le blond filait, Sasuke accroché à lui et le dirigea vers l'écurie, il ouvrit la porte à la volée et ouvrit la stèle de sa jument. Naruto le hissa dessus et monta derrière lui avant de jeter le cheval sur les adultes qui voulaient les retenir.

\- ÉCARTEZ-VOUS ! hurla le blond, les mains de Sasuke, posées de chaque côté de sa jument, claquèrent sur les flancs et elle se jeta en avant, obligeant les adultes à s'écarter alors qu'elle fonçait droit devant elle, emportant les deux enfants…

\- NARUTO, SASUKE ! hurla la voix de Mikoto.

Fugaku laissa échapper un soupir.

\- Sellez les chevaux on va partir à leur poursuite.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? s'enquit Mikoto angoissée au possible, s'accrochant à son mari. Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?

Fugaku caressa doucement le visage terrifié de son épouse.

\- Il veut seulement le protéger. C'est un enfant.

\- Fugaku a raison. souffla Madara. Naruto veut le protéger et il l'éloigne de toute personne cherchant à le séparer de lui ou, qui pourrait vouloir du mal à Sasuke.

\- Où vont-ils aller ?

\- Moi je pense que je sais où ils sont allés. fit Itachi.

\- Itachi ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

\- Mais si je me trompe, je sais qui va pouvoir nous y emmener.

\- Qui ? interrogea son père qui terminait de seller son cheval.

\- Okami ! Sasuke ne sort jamais sans lui.

Les adultes hochèrent la tête et un sourire triste apparut sur les traits tendus de chacun d'eux.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Cheveux au vent, les larmes dévalant ses joues, Naruto était ravagé par les événements. Il ne comprenait pas la méchanceté des gens. Il avait tout fait pour s'assagir, il avait toujours été droit dans ses bottes et n'avait jamais causé de tord sciemment. Il avait fait des bêtises mais rien qui vaille de faire autant de mal à son ami. Il avait tout fait pour se racheter une conduite depuis qu'il avait rencontré le jeune garçon.

Et pourquoi s 'en être pris à lui ?

Pourquoi ?

Sasuke était gentil.

Il restait toujours dans son coin, n'embêtait personne.

La douleur qui ravageait son cœur l'étouffait. Il avait le sentiment qu'il ne pourrait jamais se faire pardonner… Jamais il ne pourrait payer sa dette envers ce jeune garçon, dont la famille lui avait offert tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé.

La jument avait suivi son chemin habituel, et ralentissait son allure au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait de son but. Sasuke s'était redressé et dirigeait désormais la jument alors que le jeune garçon blond sanglotait les yeux cachés dans son cou.

Les bras noués autour de la taille fine, Naruto renifla et un claquement de langue le fit relever la tête.

\- J'ai pas de mouchoir. renifla le blond en essuyant son visage barbouillé de larmes.

Sasuke se décala légèrement pour plonger ses yeux noirs dans ceux de son homologue.

\- Je suis désolé. souffla le blond de nouveau.

Sasuke secoua la tête, il savait très bien que son blond n'y était pour rien, il souffrait de le voir dans un tel état à cause de lui.

Naruto sauta au bas du cheval et tendit les bras au jeune garçon qui, après un instant d'hésitation, se laissa glisser au sol en grimaçant.

\- Pardon ! souffla doucement le jeune garçon. J'ai pas pensé que tu pouvais avoir mal.

Naruto posa son front contre celui du brun qui se blottit contre lui. Il referma ses bras autour du corps fin et le serra contre lui.

Sasuke ne disait rien, son esprit était reparti loin, si loin, là où nul ne pouvait l'atteindre. Là où il ne se sentirait pas sale, ni honteux. Là où, il pourrait être lui et pas ce qu'il était. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il était, il se haïssait. Il savait aussi que personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Il devrait vivre avec …

.

_« Les gens qui faisaient ça, savait-il les dégâts qu'il causait ?_

_Savait-il qu'on ne serait plus jamais la même personne ?_

_Qu'on ne serait jamais soi ?_

_Qu'on ne deviendrait jamais ce qu'on aurait pu être ?_

_Peut-être même s'en fichaient-ils éperdument ? »_

_._

Sasuke leva ses mains sur son ami et posa celles-ci sur son visage. Est-ce que tout ce qui était brisé se reparaît un jour ? Sasuke en doutait. Mais il avait presque pu y croire … Alors à défaut que cela soit vrai pour lui, il ferait en sorte que cela le soit pour son blond…

Il ferait en sorte que, en surface tout soit réparé pour ne plus jamais voir ce désespoir dans les yeux si bleus qui lui apportaient tant de réconfort.

Le bruit de chevaux qui piaffaient les fit se retourner, non loin d'eux, Madara, Fugaku et Itachi se tenaient là… La jument de Sasuke barbotait dans l'eau alors que les deux garçons restaient blottis l'un contre l'autre, la peur nouant leur ventre.

\- Il faut rentrer. fit Madara.

Sasuke se tourna vers sa jument et sa langue fit un drôle de bruit faisant relever la tête de celle-ci qui s'approcha. Itachi s'était approché et tendit la main à son frère.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide ?

Le brun secoua la tête en reculant et posa ses mains sur le dos de sa monture alors que Naruto le saisissait par la taille pour le soulever afin qu'il puisse enjamber l'animal. Puis Sasuke se pencha et Naruto se fit soulever et s'installa à l'arrière du petit brun. Le corps du blond emboîta celui du plus jeune le positionnant légèrement sur ses cuisses.

Le brun fit faire demi-tour à sa monture et frappa légèrement les flancs de celle-ci, qui se mit au trot le plus tranquillement du monde. Naruto gardait la tête baissée ses mains crispées sur la chemise du jeune garçon. Lui, savait que sur les cuisses blafardes se disputaient des hématomes, preuves de l'acte immonde perpétré sur lui, ses hanches, sa taille, ses bras. Il serra les dents, cherchant à endiguer le flot de rage qui l'envahissait.

Le groupe rentra lentement vers la Mission des Uchiwa, le soleil se levait comme si rien ne s'était produit. Aucun événement sinistre, aucune menace… Mais pourtant sur la place à l'entrée de la Mission, la voiture aux couleurs de la police locale, laissait voir ses gyrophares bleus …

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

\- Naruto Uzumaki ? demanda l'un des policiers.

\- C'est moi. fit le blond en s'avançant.

Sasuke, toujours collé à lui, ne le lâchait pas. Tremblant de la tête aux pieds. Il écoutait ce qui se passait.

\- Je vous demanderai de nous suivre.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Fugaku en s'interposant entre le policier et Naruto.

\- Il est accusé d'avoir passé quatre types à tabac. Ils ont porté plainte pour coups et blessures.

\- C'est eux qui ont commencé ! hurla le blond.

\- Peu importe qui a commencé. Une plainte a été déposée et votre « tuteur » a demandé votre mise en détention provisoire.

\- En détention ? C'est un enfant ! s'exclama Fugaku.

\- Oui, il ira donc en maison de redressement jusqu'à son procès.

\- Un procès ? Mais enfin !

\- Les accusations portées à son encontre sont très graves et les blessures très importantes. S'il vous plaît, écartez-vous et laissez-nous emmenez ce jeune homme.

\- Non ! s'exclama le père de famille. Cet enfant est sous notre protection ! SI vous voulez le sortir de la mission il vous faudra un mandat.

\- Nous en avons un ! Nous nous doutions que vous nous causeriez des problèmes.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas le traiter comme un criminel, c'est un enfant !

\- Je suis désolé. Mais ce n'est pas la première fois que Naruto est arrêté pour ses frasques. Là, il est allé trop loin ! Et les familles ne veulent pas lâcher l'affaire. soupira Kakashi en s'avançant.

Naruto secoua la tête il n'en revenait pas. C'était lui qui avait défendu Sasuke et c'était lui qui allait être enfermé. Il posa son regard clair sur le jeune brun qui refusait de le lâcher.

\- Sasuke ? commença-t-il.

De grosses larmes se mirent à dévaler le long des joues du jeune garçon.

Accroché désespérément à Naruto, Sasuke secouait la tête dans tous les sens. Il ne voulait pas, non il ne voulait pas qu'on lui enlève Naruto. Il n'y survivrait pas. Le policier l'attrapa sans douceur et l'arracha aux bras du blond qui tentait de le rassurer et de le calmer.

Mais un hurlement sortit des lèvres du garçon brun, incapable de retenir les sons qui s'échappaient de sa bouche, hurlant et se débattant … Kakashi se précipita alors que, son collègue lâchait le garçon qui se roula en boule, les mains pressées sur les oreilles, tout en continuant de hurler de toutes ses forces…

Kakashi obligea le second policier à lâcher Naruto qui se jeta sur le petit brun et l'enveloppa de ses bras.

En boule, dans les bras du blond, les cris de Sasuke diminuèrent alors que contre son oreille, les lèvres du blond continuaient de lui murmurer des paroles apaisantes, tandis que son corps était secoué de spasme du sanglot.

\- Ça va aller ! Je te le promets. Je suis là. Je serai toujours là. Tu me fais confiance ? Hein Sasuke ?

Celui-ci continuait de pleurer, accroché à la chemise du blond, qui le berçait doucement.

\- Ça va aller tu n'es pas tout seul ! Je vais revenir. D'accord ? Sasuke, tu m'entends ?

Naruto leva les yeux vers Mikoto lui intimant en silence la demande d'approcher pour prendre Sasuke. Avec précaution, la mère de famille posa doucement ses mains sur les épaules tremblotantes de son cadet.

\- Ça va aller ! murmura de nouveau Naruto en lui souriant.

La petite bouille fripée et couverte de larmes se posa sur le jeune homme blond qui lui faisait face et qui lui souriait toujours. Il ne comprenait pas comment celui-ci pouvait encore sourire alors qu'on allait l'enfermer. Le joli visage en face de lui se brouilla de nouveau.

\- Chut ! sourit le blond avant de déposer un léger baiser sur son nez. Mouche-toi tu as le nez qui coule. se moqua-t-il doucement.

Naruto tendit ses mains menottées et avec sa manche essuya le nez du petit brun qui renifla.

\- Tss…T'es plus un bébé Sas' ! sourit-il. Fais-moi un sourire s'il te plaît.

«_ Un sourire ? Un sourire ?_ »

Sasuke avait envie de lui coller une claque.

Comment pouvait-il sourire alors qu'on allait le mettre en prison à cause de lui ? Enfin, pas vraiment en prison, mais en maison de redressement. Parce que ces salauds qui l'avaient agressé avaient porté plainte contre Naruto qui l'avait défendu.

Le petit brun était désemparé,

Que pouvait-il faire ?

Qu'allait-il faire si Naruto partait encore ?

Les deux policiers attrapèrent le jeune garçon aux cheveux d'or et l'entraînèrent vers la voiture aux gyrophares bleus qui clignotaient. Sasuke, dont les joues ruisselaient de larmes, regardait le jeune adolescent être enfourné de force et la portière claquer derrière lui.

La voiture démarra, alors que Kakashi terminait de s'entretenir avec Madara.

\- Tu feras ce qu'il faut ? Fit ce dernier.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, je ne les laisserai pas faire ce qu'ils veulent. Par contre, essaye de le convaincre de faire ce qu'il faut, lui demanda Kakashi en désignant le plus jeune, sans preuves tout se retournera contre Naruto.

Madara hocha gravement la tête. Il reporta son regard sur le petit brun qui s'était relevé et suivait à présent, à pas lents, la voiture qui commençait à s'éloigner sans la quitter des yeux.

Les yeux rivés sur le passager de la voiture qui avançait, Sasuke courrait aux côtés de celle-ci son regard noir plongé dans les orbes bleus qui ne le lâchaient pas. Les larmes coulant le long des joues pâles… Sasuke regarda son ami s'éloigner… Courant aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient, la voiture s'éloigna alors qu'elle le laissait des mètres et des mètres derrière elle… Sasuke se laissa tomber à genoux au sol … Le chagrin pesant trop lourd sur ses épaules…

Itachi avait suivi son petit frère et avec précaution posa sa veste sur les épaules secouées de chagrin. Puis, avec douceur, il posa une main douce sur la coiffe qui cachaient les mèches brunes.

\- Ça va aller petit frère ! On va le sortir de là je te le promets.

Sasuke se tourna vers son frère ses joues couvertes de larmes, la rage brûlant au fond des yeux noirs comme il ne lui en avait jamais connu.

\- On va le sortir de là ! fit Itachi d'une voix encore plus sûre d'elle.

Il ne laisserait jamais le petit blond rester loin de son frère. Il avait trop besoin de lui.

,

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

,

Une semaine s'écoula durant laquelle Sasuke resta enfermé, refusant de sortir de sa chambre, se nourrissant à peine. L'absence de Naruto était trop lourde à supporter. Le jeune garçon dépérissait loin de son compagnon et protecteur. La seule personne en qui il avait confiance, qui lui avait promis de le protéger … Ces policiers étaient venus et le lui avaient enlevé.

Un coup sec frapper à sa porte le fit sursauter.

\- Sasuke ? fit une voix.

L'homme derrière la porte se tourna vers le chef de la mission. Madara s'avança à son tour et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Kakashi.

\- Sasuke, c'est Madara. Je dois te parler de Naruto !

Comme si le mot magique avait été prononcé. Un petit coup contre la porte leur répondit.

\- Sasuke, tu m'entends ?

A nouveau, un petit coup se fit entendre.

\- Sasuke, Naruto va être accusé si tu n'acceptes pas de te faire examiner par les médecins de l' UCMJ.

Kakashi s'approcha à son tour.

\- Sasuke, c'est Kakashi. C'est moi qui suis en charge du dossier de Naruto et c'est très grave car nous n'avons aucune autre preuve que sa parole pour faire lever l'accusation. Si nous ne pouvons pas prouver que ses garçons s'en sont pris à toi et que Naruto t'a défendu… Naruto restera enfermer en centre jusqu'à ses 18 ans où, il sera jugé comme un adulte !

Itachi s'approcha à son tour.

\- Sasuke, si tu ne leur donnes pas des preuves de ton agression...Tu ne reverras peut-être jamais Naruto.

Derrière la porte Sasuke suffoquait littéralement. L'idée de ne plus jamais pouvoir revoir son compagnon était un véritable déchirement. Mais la peur qui lui nouait les entrailles, lui levait le cœur. La douleur l'empêchait presque de respirer et la peur le paralysait.

Les larmes dévalaient les joues du jeune garçon, recroquevillé contre la porte, ses bras serrés autour de sa poitrine, il entendait leur voix mais son cœur et son âme s'entre-déchiraient…

Itachi soupira.

\- Laissons-lui un peu de temps…

Kakashi regarda Itachi.

\- Le problème c'est que du temps nous n'en avons pas. Cela fait 1 semaine que Naruto est en centre et crois moi c'est loin d'être une colonie de vacances !

\- Je m'en doute ! murmura Itachi. Mais…

\- Mais quoi ? demanda le policier.

\- C'est la seconde fois que mon frère se fait agresser !

\- La … ?

Mikoto éclata en sanglot et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Le policier regarda le père de famille assis à la grande table, rejoint par le chef de la Mission.

\- Vous m'expliquez ?

\- Sasuke a été enlevé autrefois … commença Madara. Et il a été agressé… Sexuellement et physiquement… Mais rien n'a été fait… Pourquoi lui, pourquoi une seconde fois ?

\- Il n'y a pas vraiment de raison… Dans tous les cas si vous voulez sortir Naruto de ce pétrin il va falloir obliger Sasuke à aller se faire examiner. Déjà, avec une semaine de passée, la plupart des preuves auront disparu…

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Que plus on attend moins on aura de preuves contre ses agresseurs… Au mieux son corps n'a pas encore complètement cicatrisé et il garde encore quelques marques…Il faudrait lui faire passer une audition afin qu'il puisse les reconnaître. Il est mineur, il n'aura pas besoin de témoigner au tribunal, on peut tout enregistrer sur vidéo.

En haut de l'escalier, Sasuke avait la nausée, il avait tout entendu et son estomac se révoltait à l'idée de devoir être touché… Laisser des hommes, ou des femmes toucher son corps… Se déshabiller… Il n'y arriverait pas… Pris de violents spasmes il alla s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau et son corps se révulsa, vidant le contenu de son estomac quasi vide dans la cuvette des toilettes…

Il lui fallut plus d'un quart d'heure pour arriver à se lenteur il se dirigea vers les escaliers, ses pieds nus firent craquer le parquet lorsqu'il commença à descendre.

Itachi leva les yeux vers l'escalier...Son regard se posa sur le corps tremblant en haut des marches. Il se leva et s'avança au bas des escaliers.

\- Sasuke ? interrogea-t-il.

Le jeune garçon descendit une à une les marches puis s'arrêtant une ou deux marches avant son frère.

Kakashi s'approcha.

Le garçon gardait les yeux rivaient au sol.

\- Merci Sasuke. Tu es très courageux. Grâce à toi nous avons une chance de sortir Naruto

Kakashi lui sourit puis il se tourna vers Madara et Fugaku.

\- Je l'emmène au laboratoire pour le faire examiner. Avec son dépôt de plainte et les marques sur sa peau vous pourrez déposer plainte pour sortir Naruto de là !

**,**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**,**

Dans la salle du procès, Sasuke se tenait collé à sa mère, son visage enfoui contre son ventre. Il attendait, pétrifié, le compte rendu du jugement de son précieux ami. Il tremblait de tout son corps, la peur lui nouait les entrailles. On lui avait enlevé son ami encore une fois. On l'avait enfermé et il n'avait rien pu faire. Six Semaines infernales et interminables s'étaient écoulées depuis son agression, depuis l'arrestation de celui qui l'avait protégé…. Et quatre semaines depuis le début de cet infernal procès…

\- Accusé, levez-vous !

Naruto se leva lentement. Tout le procès semblait avoir été à sens unique. Les accusations qui reposaient contre lui étaient toutes fondées sur le fait que, chaque accusé avait fait le même témoignage alors que lui n'avait personne pour corroborer le sien.

Il avait seulement voulu défendre son ami, mais il n'avait aucune preuve matérielle de l'agression de celui-ci.

\- Avocat de la défense, je vous écoute.

\- Merci votre honneur. Tout d'abord j'aimerai porter à votre attention que mon client a agi en légitime défense.

\- Nous avons réfuté ceci car il n'y a aucune preuve des accusations que votre client à soi-disant avancé.

\- Votre honneur, j'aimerai porter à votre attention le document que voici.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda l'avocat de l'accusation.

\- Le compte rendu médical du jeune homme que vos accusateurs ont agressé.

\- Nous n'avons pas été informé de ce fait. Nous demandons le rejet de la pièce à conviction.

\- Ceci est un simple rapport médical pas une accusation. sourit l'avocat. Ce rapport démontre que le jeune homme que mon client a défendu, a bien été agressé par les quatre personnes qui l'accusent elles-mêmes.

\- Objection votre honneur.

\- D'autre preuves M.l'avocat ?

\- Oui, une plainte vient d'être déposée à l'intention des quatre individus sus visés pour tentative de viols avec circonstances aggravantes sur mineur de moins de 15 ans. Ainsi que coups et blessures.

\- Objection votre honneur. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour un procès contre mes clients mais contre qui est accusé de les avoir grièvement blessés tous les quatre.

\- En effet. fit l'avocat. D'ailleurs, il est étrange que quatre garçons de leurs corpulences aient pu être ainsi mis à mal par un jeune homme de 14 ans.

\- Nous rappelons à la cours que Naruto Uzumaki ici présent , a souvent eu à faire avec la police, qu'il a commis de nombreux délits .

Le juge frappa sur son bureau pour faire taire la foule qui commençait à s'énerver.

\- Il suffit ou je fais évacuer la salle. Il s'agissait jusqu'ici d'un simple cas de violence volontaire et là, vous m'amenez des preuves d'une agression où, loin d'être coupable, ce jeune homme se retrouve en état de légitime défense ! Je me vois dans l'obligation de déclarer ce jugement nul et non avenu. Au vu des éléments apportés par l'avocat de la défense.

\- Mais, votre honneur ! s'exclama l'avocat de l'accusation. a frappé mes clients.

\- Qui sont sous le coup d'une accusation pour tentative de viol en réunion ! Agression, auquelle M Uzumaki ici présent, a mis fin de par son action ! Ce procès est donc ajourné en attendant le rendu du jugement de vos clients pour l'agression de Uchiwa Sasuke ! Votre Client est donc libre ! La séance est levée.

Mikoto posa sa main sur la tête de son cadet.

\- Sasuke ? souffla-t-elle.

Le petit brun leva le visage du ventre de sa mère, son visage toujours partiellement caché par sa coiffe.

-Sasuke ! Il est libre ! Naruto est libre.

Sasuke sentit ses lèvres se mettre à trembler.

Libre !

Il était libre !

Il allait rentrer avec lui. Après toutes ses semaines passées loin de lui, il allait enfin rentrer. Sasuke se détacha de sa mère et commença à s'avancer lentement le long des bancs, il vit au bout de l'allée le jeune adolescent aux cheveux d'or. Celui-ci leva ses yeux couleurs du ciel bleu d'hiver et croisa son regard noir.

Il sut plus qu'il ne vit ou n'entendit la voix de son blond prononcer son prénom. Alors ses jambes se mirent en route toutes seules et le précipitèrent au milieu de cette foule qu'il haïssait jusque dans les bras de celui-ci. Les deux bras dorés et puissants le soulevèrent du sol et le juchèrent sur ses hanches. Naruto serrait contre lui le corps trop fin de son précieux compagnon.

\- Sasuke ! Sasuke ! gémit le blond contre son cou en se laissant tomber à genoux sur le sol du tribunal.

Alors qu'au loin on entendait le bruit du marteau du juge réclamant le silence ...

Naruto se détacha du brun et ses mains encadrèrent le visage pâle qui lui faisait face. Il se pencha sur lui et ses bras se refermèrent autour de lui. Sasuke s'accrocha de toutes ses forces au dos du blond. Il avait tellement peur qu'on le lui arrache de nouveau. Qu'on les sépare encore une fois. Il avait tellement besoin de lui.

Les gens se bousculaient autour des deux adolescents blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Madara et Fugaku vinrent arracher les deux jeunes à la foule oppressante, alors qu'Itachi entraînait sa mère à l'extérieur.

Arrivé à l'extérieur du tribunal, Naruto poussa un soupir de soulagement et son regard tendre se posa sur le petit brun en face de lui.

\- Tu es sorti Sasuke.

Le jeune garçon le regarda sans comprendre.

\- Tu es sorti de la Mission. sourit-il avec douceur. Tu vois que tu es fort.

Un soupire désabusé passa les lèvres fines.

\- Tu es vraiment fort. chuchota Naruto.

Le jeune homme regardait son ami avec douceur, il voulait graver chaque centimètre de son visage, chaque expression de son visage. Chaque nuance de ses pupilles noirs. Toutes ses semaines passées loin de lui, il avait eu peur pour lui.

\- Tu as réussi. Merci Sasuke...Merci d'avoir été porter plainte pour moi.

\- Pfff….

Le jeune garçon laissa passer un soupir désabusé de nouveau. Il se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et souffla sur les mèches blondes qui lui cachaient les beaux yeux bleus de son ami.

\- Ils… Ils ne t'ont pas fait mal ? demanda soudain le plus âgé.

Naruto avait légèrement baissé les yeux sur lui. Sasuke baissa les yeux un instant.

Mal ?

Est-ce qu'il avait eu mal ?

Il avait surtout eu honte.

Honte de se retrouver déshabillé, leurs regards posés sur son corps…

Les photos prisent de son corps …

Leurs mains qui avaient voulu le toucher….

A ses souvenirs, il secoua la tête et enfouit son visage contre le torse de son aîné. Il ne voulait plus en entendre parler.

\- Sasuke, il faudra que tu en parles.

Le brun se raidit dans ses bras et Naruto resserra son étreinte.

\- Tu sais, Tsunade Ba chan. Elle était psychologue avant. Elle s'occupait d'enfants en souffrance… Jusqu'à ce que son frère se fasse tuer… Si tu as besoin elle pourra t'écouter. Tu en auras besoin pour devenir encore plus fort. Je sais que tu y arriveras, même si je ne suis plus là.

Sasuke releva la tête et le regarda comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit. Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche si aucun son ne sortait de ses lèvres, celles-ci refusaient farouchement l'idée qu'il puisse seulement envisager de le quitter, pas encore une fois !

Non !

Un gémissement franchit les lèvres du plus jeune.

\- Je suis désolé Sasuke. Et tu vas devoir continuer à être fort. .. Sans moi…

Les yeux sombres s'écarquillèrent.

Naruto caressa doucement le visage fin et repoussa les mèches brunes qui s'échappaient de la coiffe.

\- J'ai une famille. murmura le blond doucement.

La tête brune pencha doucement sur le côté.

\- Jiraya. souffla-t-il. Il m'a dit qu'il était mon parrain. Il m'a parlé de mes parents… Il va m'emmener avec lui.

Les yeux noirs semblèrent brutalement sortirent de leurs orbites.

\- Je reviendrai, je te le promets. Je n'habiterai pas loin… sourit le blond avec douceur.

Une main rugueuse se posa sur l'épaule de Naruto.

\- Il va falloir y aller. fit doucement Jiraya son regard se posa sur le petit brun.

Naruto hocha la tête.

\- Je te donnerai des nouvelles, je te le promets et puis, Itachi a dit qu'il continuera à m'aider pour mes devoirs.

Sasuke s'accrocha au jeune garçon un désespoir insondable brûlait au fond de ses yeux.

\- Je suis encore un enfant Sas'… J'ai seulement 15 ans … Je ne saurai pas m'occuper de toi… Mais je te promets que je reviendrai auprès de toi. Quand je serai devenu assez fort…

Naruto s'arracha à l'étreinte du brun après l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois sur le front. Sous le regard paniqué du brun qui ne comprenait plus rien. Est ce qu'il avait subi tout cela pour voir son ami le quitter une nouvelle fois ?

Il regarda de ses yeux noirs le jeune garçon aux cheveux d'or s'éloigner vers la voiture, Naruto se retourna et lui adressa un faible sourire. Il avait fait le brave jusqu'à présent, sachant qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire quant aux décisions que son parrain prenait pour lui, mais cela n'empêchait pas son cœur de se serrer douloureusement à l'idée de devoir laisser son ami seul de nouveau pour affronter ses peurs.

Une larme coula le long de la joue tannée par le soleil et ce fut comme un raz de marée dans le cœur du plus jeune, qui s'avança lentement, avant de se précipiter vers la voiture dont la portière venait d'être claquée et qui démarrait sans l'attendre… Sasuke se mit à courir, alors que, à genoux sur la banquette arrière, l'adolescent ne perdait pas de vu son ami qu'il voyait courir derrière lui …

\- Sasuke...souffla-t-il.

Il se pencha par la fenêtre qu'il avait ouvert.

\- SASUKE ! hurla le blond, alors que le petit corps était bloqué par le flot de la circulation et disparaissait au loin.

\- Naruto ! l'appela la voix de son parrain.

Le regard rivé vers les rues qui défilaient, le jeune homme ne répondait pas, enfermé dans un mutisme inquiétant.

\- Naruto. Écoute … Ça va vous faire du bien d'être séparé...Vous êtes beaucoup trop fusionnels avec ton ami.

Le jeune garçon ne répondit pas et son parrain laissa échapper un soupir. Un léger sourire se dessina cependant sur ses lèvres en voyant le visage buté du plus jeune.

\- Allez, on va rentrer et aller t'inscrire dans un lycée tu dois faire un minimum d'étude. Tu sais ce que tu veux faire plus tard ?

\- A… vo… cat…

\- Avocat ?

Le blond hocha la tête.

\- Je ne veux pas que d'autres vivent ce que Sasuke a vécu ni ce que moi j'ai vécu à l'orphelinat...On a pas le droit de nous traiter comme ça parce qu'on est des enfants… murmura à voix basse le jeune homme.

L'homme lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec tendresse.

\- C'est un beau rêve ! Il va falloir travailler dur pour y arriver !.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà, Naruto part finir ses études, et oui il n'a encore que 15 ans ,il dépend des adultes qui s'occupent de lui.

Il sait ce qu'il veut , devenir quelqu'un de fort pour protéger les plus faibles…

Et Sasuke? Que va-t-il devenir sans son blond? Sans son sourire? Sans sa force?

A chaque retour , un drame les sépares.

Quand pourront ils enfin être ensemble?

A dans une semaine pour la suite d' "Une communauté pour se reconstruire: Un nouveau sentiment. "

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

**Genre** : Hx H

**Pairin**g : Naru x Sasu

**Base** : Naruto

**Inspiration** : Librement inspiré de « Witness » et « l'homme qui murmurait à l'oreille des chevaux »

**Disclaimer **: Les persos ne sont pas à moi

.

Review:

La : coucou , merci pour ton com ,oui on y est évolution ,changement retournement de situation . La relation entre nos chouchous évoluent enfin vers …

Chut je ne dis rien je te laisse découvrir ;) Et là ça va avancer =) J'espère que ce chapitre tiendra toutes ses promesses !

.

* * *

**.**

**UNE COMMUNAUTÉ POUR SE RECONSTRUIRE**

**Chap 08**

**Nouveau sentiment**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**(Warning : la différence d'âge peut choquer, n'oubliez pas que c'est une fiction. Sasuke a 15 ans, presque 16 ans mais pas encore et Naruto à 19 ans presque 20. Deuxième warning je rappelle que Sasuke a été agressé et sa connaissance de l'autre est égal à pas grand chose)**

**.**

* * *

.

Sasuke sortit de l'écurie où il venait de panser les chevaux. Il jeta son seau d'eau sale et alla se débarbouiller au puits avant de prendre le chemin menant à la sortie de la mission. Chaque jour il venait se planter là, au milieu du chemin menant à la ville, le regard rivé vers l'horizon… Chaque jour depuis le départ de son blond, il attendait que celui-ci revienne, comme il le lui avait promis.

Il s'accroupit sur le chemin, ses bras refermés autour de ses genoux.

Le départ du blond l'avait plongé dans une douleur profonde et sa solitude n'en avait été que plus lourde. Il faisait parvenir régulièrement au jeune homme, depuis qu'il avait été arrêté pour l'avoir protégé, un cahier, dans lequel il écrivait tout ce qu'il vivait, tout ce qu'il faisait.

Et une fois par an, il recevait en retour son cahier de l'année précédente avec des commentaires laissés au jour le jour en réponse à sa lecture de Naruto.

Sasuke gardait précieusement chacun de ses cahiers où le blond lui confiait ses journées, ses rencontres, lui parlait de sa vie « au-dehors » de la mission. Une vie que Sasuke ne connaissait pas … Un monde où il ne voulait pas aller… Un lieu où la perversité et la peur se disputaient son âme et son cœur.

Sasuke restait à la Mission, il ne l'avait jamais quitté. La seule fois où il était sorti, c'était pour sortir Naruto de sa prison et le voir le quitter … Il leva les yeux vers l'horizon de nouveau et lentement comme chaque jour depuis 1095 jours, il se détourna, le regard douloureux, et reprit le chemin de la maison.

Il avançait lentement en soupirant. Ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui que son idiot allait revenir. Cela faisait presque trois ans … trois ans que celui-ci était parti. Il ne savait même pas si celui-ci le reconnaîtrait ou si lui, le reconnaîtrait.

Avait-il encore grandi ?

Il ne put s'empêcher de grogner en se disant qu'il allait encore devoir lever les yeux pour lui parler. Il secoua la tête et ricana pour lui-même. Il venait d'arriver sur la place du village où une foule était réunie alors qu'aucune fête, visite ou réunion n'était prévue…

Il regarda le groupe de loin, n'aimant pas la foule, cela l'oppressait. Il laissa son regard aller d'une personne à une autre, cherchant la raison de cet attroupement lorsque…

Son regard perça cette foule dense… Ses yeux accrochèrent un éclat lumineux au milieu de cette masse compacte de bruns pour enfin se poser sur une silhouette, au combien désiré… La colère, la joie, la fureur, l'espoir et le désespoir, le besoin et l'envie….

Toutes ses émotions se bousculaient dans la poitrine et dans l'esprit du jeune homme, qui n'arrivait pas à dessouder son regard de lui…

Ses yeux noirs croisèrent enfin, deux pupilles couleur d'un ciel d'été…

\- Sas'ke ! cria une voix devenue terriblement masculine, alors qu'une immense silhouette fendait la foule pour s'avancer vers lui.

Deux émotions se bousculaient et deux réactions se disputaient le corps de Sasuke…

Prendre ses jambes à son cou et fuir le plus loin possible ...

Ou se jeter au cou de l'abruti blond qui lui fonçait droit dessus en criant son prénom…

Sa raison fut envoyée au placard, au fond de sa poche, sous son mouchoir, voir au fond du puits et noyée, lorsque celui-ci ne fut qu'à quelques mètres de lui, lui ouvrant les bras en grand…

Sasuke grogna et se jeta sans plus de cérémonie sur le géant blond.

Naruto réceptionna le brun de justesse. Une chance qu'il ait occupé ses loisirs à pousser de la fonte, car l'ex petit brun avait pris quelques dizaines de centimètres et quelques kilos. Les bras du brun furent noués fortement autour de son cou, alors que le blond le soulevait de terre et que le plus jeune nouait ses jambes autour de sa taille. Naruto enfouit son visage dans le cou du brun respirant son odeur qui lui avait tellement manqué.

\- Tu m'as manqué Teme ! souffla le blond en l'embrassant partout sur le visage, dans le cou, le parcourant de baisers, avant d'enfin le reposer au sol pour le contempler.

\- Tu as grandi ! constata le blond avec un sourire en posant sa main sur la coiffe blanche qui retenait les longues mèches brunes.

Il se recula pour contempler le jeune garçon. Il avait quitté un gamin de 12 ans qui venait de se faire agresser et là, il retrouvait un jeune homme qui avançait, doucement mais sûrement, vers ses 16 ans, qu'il avait une sérieuse envie de bouffer tout cru, comme la lueur sauvage allumée dans ses yeux le montrait.

Sasuke ne put retenir un rictus hautain. Il faisait l'effet qu'il espérait au blond. Il voulait lui faire regretter son départ et de ne pas être revenu une seule fois depuis trois ans. Il se tenait debout devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, accentuant la finesse de sa taille, son jean mettait ses longues jambes en valeur, soulignées par ses bottes de cuir noir. Par-dessus celui-ci, la sur-jupe qui recouvrait ses jambes comme il en portait depuis qu'il le connaissait.

Sasuke l'utilisait pour se cacher, il n'aimait toujours pas se montrer et bien souvent on le prenait pour une femme avec sa silhouette mince et sa façon de se vêtir. Il avait toujours été collé à sa mère puis à Naruto, quand celui-ci était présent. Désormais il était un solitaire, restant le plus possible à l'écart des autres, fuyant les hommes qui le mettaient mal à l'aise et évitant les femmes qui rêvaient de le séduire pour le mettre dans leurs lits malgré son jeune âge…

Naruto ne put s'empêcher d'attirer le brun contre lui. Il était le seul à pouvoir le faire, le seul que le brun autorisait à le toucher, à le prendre dans ses bras, hormis sa mère. Et ce, depuis sa seconde agression où le blond avait été aussi choqué que lui…Même s'il acceptait son père et son frère, ceux-ci ne pouvaient pas le prendre dans leur bras, le brun s'y refusait encore…

Malgré tous les efforts qu'il faisait… Il mangeait avec eux, assistait au repas, même de loin… Mais sa passion à lui, c'était les animaux… Il n'y avait qu'avec eux qu'ils se sentaient en sécurité. Naruto posa un bras possessif sur la taille du brun et l'entraîna vers la maison…

Naruto enlaça Mikoto quand elle ouvrit la porte.

\- Naruto ! sourit-elle. Te voilà enfin de retour !

Le jeune homme lui sourit.

\- Alors, tu as enfin réussi ton bac, demanda Itachi en se moquant du jeune homme.

\- Hey, ça va ! râla le blond en enlaçant son aîné.

Itachi se pencha vers le blond et lui murmura à l'oreille.

\- Une chance que tu aies réussi, sinon c'était une année de plus loin de la maison et je crois que Sasuke t'aurait boudé toute ta soirée du retour ! Et tu aurais dû dormir seul dans ta chambre ! ricana-t-il.

Naruto passa une main derrière sa nuque et sourit un peu mal à l'aise. Il y avait longtemps que l'aîné des Uchiwa avait deviné ses sentiments troubles pour son jeune frère.

\- Mais n'oublie pas !

\- Je sais. souffla le blond son visage redevenu sérieux.

Le plus jeune avait rejoint sa mère en cuisine alors que les aînés s'étaient installés à la table de la salle à manger avec le patriarche.

A peine étaient-ils tous installés, qu'on frappa à la porte.

Itachi se leva et alla ouvrir pour se trouver nez à nez avec le chef de la mission et sa femme, derrière eux, Tsunade et Jiraya apportaient des bouteilles pour fêter le retour du fils prodigue.  
Naruto se jeta au cou de son parrain et embrassa sa compagne.

\- Ba-chan ! sourit-il.

\- M'appelle pas comme ça, sale gamin ! s'exclama-t-elle, en claquant la tête du grand gaillard blond.

\- Aie ! râla le blond, sous le ricanement du plus jeune.

\- Hey ! Sas'ke ! Te moque pas !

Le plus jeune posa son plat sur la table et, après avoir jeté son torchon sur son épaule, regagna la cuisine, sous le grognement du blond qui ne perdait pas de vue la chute de rein du jeune homme qui s'éloignait.

Heureusement pour lui, personne ne nota son regard un peu trop appuyé sur le fessier du plus jeune et la flamme que celui-ci avait allumé dans le regard bleu.

Il était bien tard lorsque Naruto se fit traîner à l'étage par son brun. Il était passablement éméché et bien heureux d'être rentré chez lui. Car c'était vraiment cette maison qu'il considérait le plus comme un chez lui. Il se laissa pousser dans la salle d'eau et se déshabilla, sous le regard agacé du jeune adolescent, qui le bouscula sans douceur sous la douche avant d'allumer le jet glacé.

\- Aaaahhhhhh...râla le blond. T'es cinglé Sas', l'eau est encore gelée.

Le jeune brun se mit à ricaner, et termina de se dénuder à son tour avant de se glisser sous la douche avec lui.

Naruto tiqua et resta un moment coi, devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Dos à lui, Sasuke laissait l'eau parcourir son corps et dénouer ses muscles tendus par sa journée. Il se tourna vers le blond et laissa son regard sombre et interrogatif glisser sur le corps bronzé et bien bâti du blond. Celui-ci avait pris en taille et en carrure. Énervé, Sasuke claqua sa langue sur son palais, rappelant le blond à lui.

\- Ouais, ouais! marmonna le blond. Passe-moi le savon qu'on aille se coucher. ronchonna-t-il en se détournant.

Il ne tenait pas à ce que le jeune homme remarque que son corps trouvait le sien des plus agréables.

Sasuke laissa son regard errer sur le physique assez impressionnant de Naruto, surtout en rapport avec le sien. Musclé mais fin, sa peau pâle, qui tranchait avec celle cuivrée du blond. Ses yeux descendirent et s'arrêtèrent sur le bas ventre visiblement en forme de son compagnon.

Surpris, le jeune garçon posa un index curieux sur le gland du blond.

\- Hey qu'est-ce que tu fais ? fit le blond en récupérant son bien, rouge comme une pivoine.

Le jeune homme le regarda dubitatif et posa de nouveau son regard sur son corps puis sur celui du blond. Il ne comprenait pas. Son corps à lui n'avait jamais réagi de la sorte.

Il retira vivement les mains du blond et désigna de nouveau son sexe puis le sien.

\- Nani ? … fit intelligemment le blond.

\- Tss...

\- Quoi ? Je comprends rien…

Le brun insista et Naruto réitéra sa question.

\- Expliques-toi, c'est quoi le problème ? soupira le blond.

Sasuke soupira à son tour. Son corps était décidément bien trop différent de celui du blond. Il préféra abandonner. Il termina de se rincer et laissa son blond stupéfait sous la douche.

Naruto se gratta la tête, que diable voulait bien lui faire comprendre le jeune adolescent en regardant avec autant d'insistance leurs sexes ?… Kami sama, ce fichu petit brun était un peu trop bien foutu à ses yeux. Il savait depuis quelque temps déjà qu'il éprouvait autant d'intérêt pour les filles que pour les mecs...Mais vu sa réaction face à son brun, ça devenait vraiment dangereux… Il termina de se rincer à son tour lorsqu'une petite lumière s'alluma dans son cerveau…

Sasuke avait 15 ans bientôt 16 …

Et son évolution physique n'avait rien à voir avec un adolescent standard, sans parler de ses deux agressions…

Peut-être que le jeune garçon se posait des questions sur son corps… ?

Sauf que la mission donnait à ses jeunes des cours d'éducations sexuels, donc logiquement il devrait être au courant de ce genre de chose… Ou, du moins, il avait dû en apprendre quelques brides.

D'après Itachi, Sasuke avait fait des efforts pour se présenter une fois par semaine en cours. Leur enseignant lui donnait du travail pour la semaine et celui-ci le rapportait lorsqu'il avait terminé. De ce que Sasuke lui racontait dans ses cahiers, il était bon élève et leur enseignant lui avait proposé de prendre désormais des cours par correspondance afin d'approfondir ses connaissances.

Il sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres en repensant à tout ce qu'ils avaient échangés avant de laisser échapper un soupir …

Bah, il finirait bien par comprendre ce que voulait le jeune homme à un moment ou à un autre. Là, la seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était le rejoindre et dormir, blottit contre le petit corps tout chaud. Il enfila rapidement sa chemise et fila dans la chambre du brun où celui-ci, installé sous la couverture, l'attendait en lisant. Naruto plongea à ses côtés et se lova contre le brun nichant son visage contre son cou.

\- Mmmm...Tu sens bon.

\- Tsss… souffla le brun.

\- Hihihi… Ça m'a manqué de ne pas te tenir contre moi pour dormir. Tu es tout chaud. ronronna-t-il en se collant un peu plus.

Sasuke se tourna vers lui et fit claquer sa langue.

\- Tu sais Sas', ça serait bien que tu apprennes la langue des signes …

\- Pffff… fit le jeune homme en soufflant sur ses mèches blondes après avoir posé son livre au sol.

\- Sas', ce n'est pas un moyen de communication ça.

Le brun recommença et Naruto soupira.

\- Un jour, il te faudra communiquer avec les autres…

Sasuke émit un grognement.

\- Si, d'autres que moi Sas'… Des gens qui n'auront pas le décodeur à « Tss » de Sasuke. sourit-il avec douceur en repoussant derrière son oreille les longues mèches brunes.

Le brun secoua la tête en signe de négation et plongea son regard sombre dans celui si clair de son blond. Il encercla le doux visage avec ses mains et se perdit dans la contemplation de celui qui lui avait tellement manqué.

Il se nicha contre son cou et noua ses bras autour de sa nuque. Naruto soupira et attira le corps contre lui. Puis, posant une main douce sur les longues mèches, il enfouit ses doigts dans celles-ci avant de fermer les yeux.

\- Bonne nuit Sas'…

Un bisou dans son cou lui répondit.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Sas'…

Et il ferma les yeux avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

Un soupir de satisfaction échappa au brun qui eut un sourire hautain avant de fermer les yeux à son tour et de laisser prendre par le sommeil.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Il était environ deux heures du matin, lorsque le plus jeune se réveilla. Il avait terriblement chaud et se sentait étrange. Son ventre le chatouillait bizarrement. Ce n'était pas désagréable mais il n'avait pas de mot ou d'expérience à poser sur son ressenti. Il soupira et gigota, ce qui eut pour réflexe de faire bouger le blond qui se frotta contre lui, se collant contre son dos.

Le brun soupira. Il commença à se déplacer lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange sur lui. Il baissa les yeux sur son corps et alluma la lumière. Il souleva sa tunique de nuit et son regard sombre se posa sur son sexe devenu dur et gonflé.

Pris de panique, il s'arracha à l'étreinte du blond et le secoua comme un prunier en grognant.

\- Non, non… ronronna le blond. Sas', laisse-moi dormir…

Mais le brun ne le laissa pas se rendormir il monta à califourchon sur les hanches du blond et le secoua de nouveau, sa chemise relevée sur son ventre, totalement affolé.  
\- Quoi ? râla l'aîné.

\- Tsss… Tsss…

Naruto étouffa un bâillement et se frotta les yeux en se redressant. Puis enfin son regard se posa sur son jeune squatteur.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas descendre de mon ventre ? demanda-t-il encore à moitié endormi.

Sasuke secoua la tête et attrapa le visage du blond pour lui montrer la raison de sa panique.

Les yeux clairs se posèrent sur la proéminence de son jeune compagnon.

\- Ah…

Sasuke le regardait comme s'il était fou. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et plongea son regard dans le sien.

Naruto aurait presque pu entendre sa voix tellement le regard posé sur lui était perçant.

\- Ah… Ça ne t'est jamais arrivé Sasuke ? interrogea doucement le blond.

Sasuke croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avant de désigner son entre-jambe du doigt visiblement pas content.

-C'est une érection ! Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'à 16 ans tu n'as jamais vu ça ? soupira le blond.

Le regard noir se posa sur lui semblant lui dire :

_« Je suis un Uchiwa ! Un Uchiwa n'a pas d'érection ! »_

\- Pff...Tu es un garçon Sasuke … Ça va t'arriver souvent.

Sasuke attrapa le blond par les épaules et le secoua en tournant la tête de droite à gauche, visiblement affolé.

« _non non non _» Faisant sa tête, hors de question que cela lui arrive encore.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix, c'est juste une réaction normale de ton corps.

Naruto bailla.

\- Tu as dû faire un rêve porno !

Sasuke claqua les joues dorées et siffla entre ses dents.

«_ Naruto je ne fais pas de rêve porno_ ! » semblaient dire les éclairs dans ses yeux.

\- Ouais, ouais, je sais, un Uchiwa ne fait pas de rêve porno… Si tu veux, mais en tout cas ton corps lui … Il est très motivé. ricana le blond.

De grosses larmes commencèrent à apparaître sur le visage du plus jeune. Il ne comprenait pas les réactions de son corps…

\- Hey ! fit le blond avec tendresse. Ce n'est rien ! Ça va passer.

Le jeune homme secoua de nouveau la tête,

«_ Non__ ça ne passait pas, c'était bien là son soucis_ »

Il avait chaud, son corps était bizarrement tendu et il avait des pulsations dans son 3 ème membre dont il se passerait bien.

Un gémissement franchit la barrière de ses lèvres lorsque le blond voulut lui montrer comment se soulager. Et il se sentit encore plus mal. Un front se posa contre le sien.

\- C'est normal Sas' … Ne t'inquiète pas…

Il attira le brun entre ses cuisses, s'étant lui-même appuyé contre le mur. La chemise du plus jeune, relevée sur les cuisses blanches, Naruto devait se faire violence pour que son propre corps ne réagisse pas trop fortement à son contact. Il voulut saisir la main du plus jeune pour la poser sur son membre et lui montrer comment procéder mais le jeune homme enleva ses mains d'un air paniqué et les cacha dans son dos.

Il ne voulait pas, il refusait de poser ses mains sur cette chose qui réagissait bizarrement. Il secoua la tête en signe de refus.

\- Sas' … soupira le blond. Je ne vais pas te masturber, tu dois apprendre à le faire tout seul. C'est ton corps.

Les épaules du plus jeune recommencèrent à trembler.

\- Sasuke, ça ne fait pas mal… C'est pour te faire du bien et seulement du bien…

Naruto se saisit du visage du plus jeune et l'obligea à lui faire face. Il essuya doucement les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues rougies de honte.

\- Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir. Te faire du bien à toi-même. Tu dois apprendre à t'aimer, à aimer ton corps.

La tête se secoua de nouveau en signe de refus.

\- Si. souffla doucement le blond avec douceur, il allongea le jeune homme sur les draps et se mit à côté de lui. Tu as peur ?

Le brun détourna la tête, trop gêné pour répondre.

\- Sas', regarde-moi.

Voyant que le brun refusait Naruto tendit la main vers la lampe et l'éteignit plongeant de nouveau la chambre dans l'obscurité.

Il se pencha à l'oreille du brun.

\- Sas', je ne vais pas te faire de mal tu le sais.

Un hochement de tête lui répondit.

Naruto posa sa main sur le ventre plat et le brun sursauta.

\- N'ai pas peur, je vais descendre ma main.

Le ventre sous sa main frémit et se crispa alors qu'il allait refermer sa main avec douceur autour du membre tendu. Sasuke se sentit brûler de l'intérieur, un sanglot lui échappa, quelque chose le dévorait littéralement.

Avec douceur, le plus âgé lui parlait, le rassurant alors que sa main découvrait son corps, avec patience, essuyant de ses lèvres les larmes qui coulaient sans qu'il arrive à les contrôler.

Ce n'était pas désagréable mais cela donnait envie de plus.

La main sur son membre se mit à faire des allées et venues, accentuant ce besoin, cette envie qui lui prenait le bas ventre. Inconscient qu'il s'agitait entre les bras de son aîné, ses cuisses s'ouvrant pour plus de contact…

\- Plus Sasuke ? Tu veux que je te touche plus fort ?

Souffla la voix rauque à son oreille. Le seul son de sa voix suffit à faire frémir tout son corps et à augmenter dangereusement la moindre de ses sensations. Son dos se cambra contre le matelas alors que ses mains se crispaient sur les draps.

Sasuke posa une main tremblante sur celle qui tenait son membre et resserra un peu plus fort la prise sur lui, se cambrant sous l'action. Avec douceur, Naruto guida les gestes du plus jeune sur son propre corps, allant et venant entre ses cuisses, le frottement de sa chemise sur le corps du plus jeune le faisait se tendre et il avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler sa propre envie.

Il secoua la tête pour se concentrer sur le corps qui frémissait contre lui et dont les soupirs étaient sur le point de le faire jouir. Il accéléra ses passes sur la hampe du plus jeune alors qu'il sentait celui-ci venir vers lui dans un mouvement de bassin totalement inconscient…

Les yeux fermés et rejetés en arrière, noyé sous des sensations inconnues, le brun se laissa emporter par l'ouragan qui venait de se déchaîner dans son bas ventre… Il retomba mollement sur le matelas, haletant et essoufflé, le cœur battant et les joues rouges…

Il était mort de honte.

Naruto laissa échapper un soupir à son tour.

\- Je reviens Sas'… souffla-t-il après avoir déposé un léger baiser sur ses lèvres tellement rapide que le brun cru avoir rêvé l'effleurement, perdu qu'il était dans son cocon…

Quelques minutes après le blond revint, une serviette et un gant à la main, il s'approcha de son brun qui le regarda nettoyer son corps avec douceur. Il était encore perdu après ce qui venait de se passer et dès que le blond eut terminé, il rabaissa vivement sa tunique et s'enveloppa dedans.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- C'est un peu tard pour te la jouer prude.

Le brun gonfla ses joues et lui tourna le dos se mettant à bouder. Naruto se mit à rire doucement. Il alla ranger les affaires et revint se glisser dans son dos. Collant son corps contre celui du brun , nouant ses bras autour de son buste. Sasuke glissa ses doigts entre les siens et ferma les yeux.

Le blond posa ses lèvres sur la nuque dégagée et le brun laissa passer un soupir.

\- Bonne nuit Sas'…

Un petit bruit significatif (une langue qui claque sur son palais) lui répondit et Naruto poussa à son tour un profond soupir avant de rejoindre les bras de Morphée…

,

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Le lendemain, la porte s'ouvrit comme à l'habitude sur une Mikoto toute pimpante d'avoir de nouveau tous ses enfants à la maison. En posant son regard sur le lit elle retrouvait, malgré les années, la même scène remplie de tendresse de son cadet à cheval sur le ventre du blond et le nez enfouit dans son cou et dormant comme un bébé.

Il n'y avait bien qu'en présence du blond que Sasuke acceptait d'utiliser son lit. Il avait toujours du mal en l'absence de celui-ci à dormir et passait encore une partie de ses nuits en bas, dormant roulé en boule au sol près de la cheminée…

\- Allez, debout les jeunes, le travail vous attend.

Naruto émergea, cherchant à savoir ce qui pesait aussi lourd sur son ventre et l'empêchait de bouger. Le blond se tourna sur le côté et Sasuke finit sur le sol, laissant échapper un borborygme peu élégant. Le jeune homme posa son regard sur son compagnon de nuit.

\- Sasuke ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Tss… grogna le brun en se redressant, avant de se diriger vers sa commode sous l'œil amusé de sa mère.

\- Va t'habiller toi aussi Naruto, nous avons besoin de bras pour finir de monter la salle des fêtes.

Tout en prenant les vêtements que la femme lui tendait, Naruto l'interrogea.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui est arrivé à l'ancienne ?

\- Un incendie.

Le blond marqua un temps d'arrêt.

\- Qui… est-ce qu'on…

L'inquiétude pointait dans la voix du blond, la peur montait doucement en lui. Est-ce que c'était de sa faute ? Est-ce que c'était une vengeance contre la communauté qui l'accueillait et lui offrait un foyer ?

Une claque derrière la tête le sortit des marasmes dans lequel il s'enfonçait.

Sasuke fit claquer sa langue.

-Non, non, rien de tout ça, un court-circuit. sourit-elle. On a laissé un radiateur allumé et le feu s'est déclenché. Rien de grave, mais notre chef a préféré raser l'ancienne et en refaire une plus grande, car notre communauté s'agrandit encore. Et puis, bientôt, il va y avoir plusieurs mariages et il va falloir monter les futures maisons.

Elle lui sourit avant de reporter son attention sur son cadet.

\- Allez Sasuke, dépêches toi ! lui dit sa mère. Madara veut que tu t'occupes des chevaux avant d'aller aux cuisines.

Le plus jeune hocha silencieusement la tête alors qu'il terminait de nouer son châle couvrant sa poitrine, il s'apprêtait à attraper sa coiffe lorsque celle-ci fut posée sur sa tête. Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard doux et clair du blond.

Celui-ci déposa sur ses mèches brunes la coiffe, qui allait terminer de cacher le visage du brun, il noua délicatement le ruban sous son cou.

\- Et voilà. sourit-il doucement.

Sasuke tira allégrement sur le volant de sa coiffe avant de faire claquer sa langue, il se dressa rapidement sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un chaste baiser sur la joue du blond avant de se diriger vers sa mère et de se lover contre elle, respirant à pleins poumons l'odeur familière.

\- Sasuke ! l'appela-t-elle avec tendresse.

Elle déposa un baiser sur son front et le brun disparu dans le couloir. Naruto remonta ses bretelles sur sa chemise et prit son chapeau.

\- Paré. sourit-il à la femme brune qui l'attendait.

\- Je t'ai fait un bon petit déjeuner, la journée sera longue.

\- Merci. sourit le blond en passant près d'elle .

Il déposa à son tour, un baiser sur la joue qui commençait à être marquée par les années. Un immense sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la brune, c'était la première fois depuis qu'elle connaissait Naruto que celui-ci l'embrassait ainsi volontairement. Elle l'attrapa par le bras.

\- Allez, viens, Itachi va t'encadrer aujourd'hui.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

La nuit était profonde et seulement éclairée par la lune ronde et pleine. Naruto s'agita, il venait de se réveiller d'un rêve un peu trop réaliste pour lui et ses sens étaient terriblement excités. Depuis son retour, c'était un peu trop fréquent. Il se jetait à corps perdu dans le travail pour s'épuiser le plus possible mais ce soir…

Ce n'était visiblement pas suffisant.

Il se sentait tendu et essaya de se dégager, avec précaution, du corps qui était collé au sien. Il ne tenait pas à réveiller le jeune adolescent qui dormait avec lui. Il savait que celui-ci avait un sommeil des plus léger, mais là, il devait se rendre aux toilettes de toute urgence pour régler le petit problème que son rêve avait éveillé.

Mais loin d'être aussi naïf, Sasuke fit exprès de se coller encore plus au blond derrière lui, Plaquant son fessier contre le sexe dur qu'il sentait glisser contre lui.

Naruto ne put retenir un grognement et Sasuke ricana. Le blond grogna.

\- Sas'ke…

\- Mmmm…

\- Laisse-moi sortir.

Un claquement de langue lui répondit.

\- Sasuke, tu ne comprends pas.

Un claquement de dent agacé se fit alors entendre alors que le brun se saisissait de sa main et la faisait glisser sur son ventre.

\- Sasuke qu'est-ce que tu…

Naruto ne tarda pas à sentir la chemise se tendre alors que sa main descendait vers le bas ventre de son compagnon de chambre. Lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il n'était pas le seul à être dans cet état.

\- Sas' ? souffla une voix chaude dans sa nuque.

Le brun ne put retenir un frisson parcourir son corps à l'entente de cette voix chaude et troublante. Il se colla un peu plus contre le corps chaud derrière lui, sa tête se glissant dans son cou.

Naruto grogna de nouveau en sentant son sexe être frotté contre le cul ferme du brun. Le blond fit glisser sa main jusqu'au membre de Sasuke qui se crispa légèrement en sentant cette main étrangère se poser sur cette partie de son corps. Il retint son souffle quelques instants…Naruto, sentant sa tension, cessa tout mouvement attendant l'accord du jeune homme pour reprendre ses caresses… Accord qui lui fut donné peu après…

Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi chaud et d'aussi fort envers personne. Le blond se mit à le caresser doucement au travers du tissu alors que le corps du brun se cambrait et se frottait contre le sexe dur qu'il sentait se glisser entre ses fesses. Naruto agrippa fortement les hanches du brun qui sursauta.

\- Ne fais pas ça ! gémit le blond la voix rendue rauque de désir. Tu vas me faire venir.

Pour tout réponse, le brun écarta ses jambes et fit remonter la chemise plus haut sur ses cuisses les dénudant.

\- Sas' …haleta le blond. Merde ! lâcha-t-il, alors que ses mains frôlaient maintenant la peau nue de l'intérieur des cuisses du brun.

Naruto sentait dangereusement sa raison foutre le camp au fur et à mesure que le brun faisait remonter sur son corps la chemise de nuit qu'il portait. Le blond finit par ne plus le supporter et glissant ses mains dessous il souleva celle-ci pour sentir le corps nu contre lui. Il enleva alors la sienne après s'être redressé, avant de coller son ventre contre le cul du brun qui inconsciemment écarta les cuisses laissant le sexe dur se glisser entre celles-ci. Le contact de cette peau contre la sienne le fit gémir fortement.

La main du blond se referma autour du membre du plus jeune et il se mit à imprimer des mouvements de haut en bas au rythme du corps qui se frottait lascivement contre lui. Sasuke était allongé de tout son long sur le corps du blond et le sien tremblait, il se cambrait sous les caresses du plus âgé. Inconscient de ce qu'il faisait, juste ayant envie de plus de contact, il avait écarté les cuisses pour sentir le plus possible les mains qui caressaient son entre jambe.

Plus les gémissements du brun augmentaient, plus Naruto accélérait son mouvement sur son corps au bord de l'orgasme. Sasuke saisit la main du blond pour resserrer sa prise sur son corps alors qu'il se libérait entre leurs doigts enlacés.

\- Désolé Sas'.

Enlaçant les doigts du brun, il fit refermer ceux-ci sur son propre membre et après quelques allées et venues, se déversa entre les doigts blancs en gémissant.

Silencieux, les deux garçons reprenaient lentement leur souffle. Sasuke s'assit sur son lit au drap souillé et claqua des dents. Il n'avait jamais fait cela. La dernière fois c'est Naruto qui avait tout fait. Il n'avait été que spectateur de son propre corps. Il ne comprenait même pas spécialement ce qui c'était produit en lui. Il avait vaguement suivi les cours d'éducation sexuel de loin et vu que cela ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça, il n'avait jamais cherché plus loin.

Il n'avait jamais été attiré par personne, les filles lui donnaient la migraine et les garçons le dégoûtaient au plus haut point. Seul le blond éveillait quelque chose à la fois de doux et d'aussi fort chez lui.

Il laissa son regard se poser sur le liquide blanchâtre qui couvrait ses doigts sous le regard gêné du blond qui ne savait plus comment se comporter. Le brun, pas plus préoccupé que ça, par les états d'âme de son compagnon, renifla ses doigts avant de passer sa langue sur ceux-ci goûtant le mélange de leurs deux corps.

\- Sas' ? fit Naruto.

Sasuke grimaça sous le goût étrange de leur fluide.

En voyant le visage déconfit mais terriblement sexy de son brun, Naruto happa son visage entre ses mains et glissa sa langue dans la bouche entrouverte venant laper doucement sa comparse.

Les yeux noirs s'agrandirent de stupeur et il repoussa le blond en le regardant hébété. Il sentit le goût du blond dans sa bouche avant de se tourner vers lui posant ses doigts, qu'il avait essuyé sur sa chemise, sur les lèvres du blond pour les entrouvrirent.

Le blond le laissa faire, léchant le bout de ses doigts. Intrigué, Sasuke laissa la langue du blond glisser sur ceux-ci, le contact le faisant frissonner, avant d'approcher sa bouche de celle de l'autre.

Son regard était hésitant.

\- Vas-y…souffla doucement le blond en lui tendant le bout de sa langue.

Sasuke la regarda et tira la sienne pour effleurer celle du blond. Le premier contact fut étrange et doux. Sasuke sembla se perdre un instant dans ses réflexions avant de revenir vers la bouche de Naruto.

L'interrogeant du regard.

\- Ouvre-moi ta bouche. murmura doucement le blond.

Hésitant, le brun entrouvrit ses lèvres alors que le blond venait caresser ses lèvres des siennes avant de glisser sa langue dans sa cavité. De nouveau surpris, Sasuke recula un instant, avant de finalement venir de lui-même chercher cette langue qui voulait jouer avec la sienne.

Le baiser fut doux et joueur. Sasuke découvrant la bouche de l'autre, il y revenait de lui-même, sa langue s'enroulant autour de sa comparse. Naruto l'attira contre lui le juchant à genoux sur ses cuisses en soupirant de bien-être. Sasuke glissa ses bras autour du cou doré et ils continuèrent à s'embrasser encore et encore….

Quand enfin, le plus jeune fut rassasié de sa découverte, il s'écarta de son compagnon et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Où vas-tu ? chuchota le blond.

Sasuke le regarda un point sur la hanche et claqua des dents en lui désignant le couloir.

\- Douche ? On va réveiller tout le monde. chuchota le blond.

Agacé, le brun attrapa la main de Naruto et le tira silencieusement derrière lui. Ils descendirent l'escalier et Sasuke se dirigea vers le sellier, là il attrapa deux serviettes et deux chemises propres que sa mère avait repassées et traîna le blond jusqu'au puits.

\- Tu es fou on va attraper la mort.

\- Tss… siffla le brun en jetant le seau au fond de celui-ci.

\- Brrr…

Naruto frissonna, il n'avait jamais aimé les douches froides déjà du temps de l'orphelinat et ça ne lui manquait pas.

Sasuke remonta le premier seau et plongea ses mains dans l'eau froide pour les laver avant de verser le reste de l'eau sur son corps.

Naruto regarda le jeune homme, nu devant lui, dont la peau blanche semblait immatérielle et irréelle sous la lueur de la lune. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du corps blanc qui lui faisait face.

Sasuke fit claquer ses doigts devant les yeux du blond qui sursauta et se tourna vers le puits pour ramener un nouveau seau pour lui.

Il ne vit pas le sourire moqueur du brun qui se tenait derrière lui, les mains sur les hanches, le narguant de toute sa stature. Le blond se tourna vers lui soudainement, surprenant la position du jeune homme qui, pris sur le vif, se détourna rapidement pour enfiler sa tunique sur son corps nu.

Un sourire malicieux mangea le visage doré du blond qui renversa le seau sur lui frottant son bas ventre et ses mains avant de se sécher rapidement à son tour. Il enfila sur sa peau dorée sa tunique et s'approcha du brun nouant ses bras autour de la taille fine.

Sasuke laissa échapper un soupir et se tourna dans les bras de son blond. Naruto posa son front sur le front du brun, dont les longs cheveux croulaient sur ses épaules, il leva ses mains et les fit glisser sur le visage fin qui lui faisait face.

Et sans prévenir, le blond embrassa de nouveau le brun en face de lui.

\- J'en avais tellement envie ! souffla le blond. Désolé ! murmura-t-il contrit.

Sasuke était beaucoup plus jeune que lui. Il était mineur, il ne devrait même pas toucher le jeune garçon. Mais Dieu qu'il en avait envie. Les bras du brun vinrent se nouer autour de sa nuque et son corps vint épouser le sien. Un soupir échappa au blond en le sentant contre lui. Naruto enfouit son visage contre le cou blanc et inspira profondément l'odeur de celui-ci.

Sasuke claqua des dents et le blond se mit à rire.

\- Ça m'a tellement manqué !

Gardant le brun enlacé contre lui, Naruto reprit le chemin de la maison, sans bruit ils regagnèrent leur chambre ou ils se glissèrent sous la couverture et, blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils s'endormirent.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

**Genre** : Hx H

**Pairin**g : Naru x Sasu

**Base** : Naruto

**Inspiration** : Librement inspirer de « Witness » et « l'homme qui murmurait à l'oreille des chevaux »

**Disclaimer **: Les persos ne sont pas à moi

.

REVIEWS

Merci à tout ceux qui me laisse un petit message d'encouragement. Cela me fait plaisirs de savoir que cette histoire vous plait toujours .Merci aussi à tous les suiveurs qui passe par là et me lisent .

La: Oui on avance et de plus en plus comme tu vas le lire dans ce chapitre. A bientôt

N'hésitez pas à passer sur le sondage pour me donner votre avis =)

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

**.**

**UNE COMMUNAUTÉ POUR SE RECONSTRUIRE**

**Chap 09**

**Toi et moi on se construit**

**.**

* * *

.

Naruto regarda autour de lui, il adorait la vue qu'il avait de là-haut. Perché sur le toit dont il était en train de fixer l'armature, il s'accordait une pause. Il se pencha et siffla une petite silhouette, qui en contre-bas, aidait à mettre la table pour le repas qu'ils allaient tous partager ce midi.

\- Sas' ! Envoie de l'eau ! STP !

Levant la tête, le jeune homme fit claquer sa langue sur son palais et prit un air exaspéré avant de coincer sa sur-jupe dans sa ceinture et de caler dans sa besace quelques bouteilles d'eau, pour ensuite grimper à l'échelle et faire sa distribution.

Le jeune homme fit comprendre à son blond qu'il n'était pas là pour le servir à domicile, en sifflant, agacé, entre ses dents et en lui soufflant sur la figure.

\- Sas', t'as toujours pas perdu cette sale manie ! rigola son frère en s'avançant pour lui prendre une bouteille et en envoyer une à son père qui laissa échapper un borborygme.

\- Tsss… fit le jeune homme en accrochant sa besace à un clou avant de redescendre.

\- Sasuke ! cria sa mère. Viens surveiller les pains et les tartes aux pommes !

Le brun attrapa une corde et se suspendit à elle avant de se laisser glisser à toute allure.

\- Sasuke ! cria sa mère, toujours aussi inquiète de voir son cadet faire.

Le brun secoua sa main alors que Naruto et Itachi éclataient de rire.

\- Oh, ça suffit vous deux ! Si vous continuez vous vous passerez de tartes aux pommes ! s'exclama la mère de famille.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire avant de répondre.

\- Oui, Maman !

Itachi eut un sourire complice avec le blond et ajouta.

\- Mais vu que c'est Sasuke qui les a faites, on sait qu'on en aura quand même !

\- Ouais ! ronronna le blond, salivant déjà à l'idée de se gaver de tartes aux pommes faites par son petit brun.

Une heure plus tard, Obito sonnait la cloche pour le repas et les travailleurs descendirent s'installer à la grande tablée afin de profiter du repas familial préparé par leurs épouses, sœurs, ou filles. Naruto se retrouva installé près du chef de la mission. Itachi était à côté de lui et Fugaku était à la droite de son frère, tandis que, à sa gauche de futurs possibles nouveaux arrivants venus rencontrer les missionnaires.

Madara écoutait d'une oreille la joie de son voisin de découvrir leur communauté alors qu'il ne perdait pas des yeux le jeune blond à ses côtés qui lui, reluquait sans vergogne le cadet de Fugaku qui se tenait comme toujours à l'écart. Il ne servait pas à table et ne mangeait pas avec eux …

Il avait participé à la préparation du repas et se chargeait de porter les plats les plus lourds. Sasuke savait que le blond ne le perdait pas des yeux, il le savait car il en faisait de même. Même s'il était nettement plus discret que cet imbécile, ses yeux sombres cachés par ses longs cils mais surtout par sa coiffe, qui cachait en grande partie son regard traînant souvent sur le jeune homme qui était enfin de retour.

Inconscient des regards qu'ils échangeaient et qui ne passaient pourtant pas inaperçus aux yeux de Madara, d'Itachi ou encore de Fugaku qui soupirait exaspéré par les deux garçons. Le brun venait d'être rappelé à l'ordre par sa mère. Il se mit en route et retourna en cuisine rapidement. Il sortit ses tartes et la dernière fournée de petits pains qu'il avait préparé avec sa mère avant de préparer les panières et de les apporter pour les déposer sur la tablée.

Les hommes étaient installés d'un côté et désormais servis, les femmes purent à leur tour s'installer. Terminant de poser sa dernière panière près de Naruto, Sasuke se fit attraper par le jeune blond et asseoir entre lui et son frère.

Par réflexe le jeune homme glissa ses jambes entre celles du blond et se colla à lui. Sa coiffe rabattue devant ses yeux cachait comme souvent la moitié de son visage. Il n'y avait aucun sourire sur les lèvres rosées, Naruto entoura les épaules de son ami de son bras et le maintint contre lui, empêchant quiconque de l'approcher.

En face de lui, le nouveau venu, un brun aux étranges yeux clairs, le fixait étrangement.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu autorisais les femmes au banquet désormais.

\- Oh cela nous arrive ! sourit Madara. Mais Sasuke n'est pas une femme, c'est un homme… Même si j'avoue que sa tenue peut porter à confusion.

\- Ah, je suis navré. sourit l'homme assez froidement.

\- Sasuke ! l'interpella le chef de leur mission. Le jeune adolescent releva son visage aux traits incroyablement délicats pour un homme et se tourna à demi vers lui. Je souhaiterai te présenter Hiashi Hyûga … C'est une connaissance de longue date.

Sasuke se contenta de hocher silencieusement la tête, son corps toujours lové contre celui du blond.

\- Hiashi s'est fait une spécialité du dressage et de l'élevage de pur-sang arabe.

L'oreille de Sasuke s'était indéniablement dressée à la mention des chevaux… Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Madara qui poursuivit à l'intention de son invité.

\- Sasuke est un peu notre chuchoteur…

\- Chuchoteur ? s'étonna l'homme. Il semble bien jeune.

\- Oui, Sasuke va fêter prochainement ses 16 ans ...Mais sa capacité de compréhension des animaux, et surtout des chevaux, est incroyable...Même Tsunade et Jiraya ont été impressionnés par son talent inné.

Le regard de Hiashi détailla longuement le jeune adolescent qui sous le regard perçant se nicha un peu plus contre son protecteur. Naruto le sentant se mettre à trembler, resserra inconsciemment son étreinte autour de lui, et le jeune homme nicha son visage dans son cou.

Une main amicale se posa sur l'avant-bras du chef du clan Hyûga.

\- Sasuke n'aime pas trop les étrangers … Ni les humains en général… sourit Madara.

Hiashi hocha gravement la tête et détourna son regard de l'adolescent qui se détendit imperceptiblement.

Il se voyait bien qu'à ses yeux il n'y avait pas que la tenue de celui-ci qui n'allait pas. Néanmoins, il se retint de faire la moindre réflexion. Il ne perdait cependant pas de vu ce qui se passait en face de lui. Le jeune adolescent était visiblement mal à l'aise d'avoir été placé là sans son accord et le manifestait en faisant râler le blond et en se chamaillant avec lui, sous l'œil amusé des autres membres de la communauté, désormais habitués à leur sempiternelle chicane.

Le blond avait toujours son immense sourire plaqué sur le visage et le brun ne regardait que lui.

Une voix ramena les deux garçons à la réalité.

\- Sasuke ! appela sa mère.

Le brun se détacha de l'étreinte puissante du blond et s'échappa après un dernier échange. Naruto lui sourit et le regarda partir, ses cils blonds voilant son regard brûlant.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Les trois premiers jours s'écoulèrent identiquement au premier. Hiashi avait bien remarqué l'étrange manège des deux garçons mais n'avaient pas fait de remarque car il avait aussi remarqué l'intérêt de sa fille aîné pour le jeune homme aux cheveux blond. Et celui-ci ne semblait pas indifférent, aidant souvent la jeune fille, terriblement timide.

Il se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être envisager une alliance avec ce jeune homme, visiblement très en vue dans la Mission de Madara, et y ayant une place de choix dans le cœur de celui-ci. Hiashi eut un sourire en coin satisfait de ses conclusions.

\- Tu as l'air satisfait. sourit Madara.

\- J'aimerai te parler en privé.

\- Bien sûr.

\- J'aimerai envisager une alliance entre ton clan et le mien.

\- Une alliance ? Tu m'intrigues ! sourit Madara. Dis-moi ça je t'écoute.

\- Dis-moi un peu ce jeune blond est de ton clan ?

\- Le blond ? Oh tu veux dire Naruto ?

\- Mmm...

\- Et bien pas exactement. Naruto est un orphelin qui vit par intermittence avec nous. Nous avons essayé de l'adopter avec Tsuki, il y a bien longtemps, mais apparemment il a toujours de la famille et il n'est donc pas adoptable…

\- Je vois.

\- J'ai appris récemment qui était son parrain et de quelle famille il venait. C'est une bonne lignée !

\- Ils feront de beaux enfants. souligna Hiashi.

\- Pardon ? fit Madara.

\- J'aimerai que tu envisages une alliance entre ce jeune homme et ma fille aîné.

Madara marqua un instant de silence et reporta son attention sur Naruto qui discutait avec la jeune fille qui venait de lui apporter de l'eau sous le regard, brûlant de jalousie, d'un brun qui contenait fort mal sa colère.

En effet, Naruto riait avec la jolie Hinata sous le regard d'un certain brun qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son blond ne s'occupait pas de lui. Grimaçant et vexé, le dit brun s'éloigna du jeune couple qui ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Mais alors qu'il s 'éloignait, Naruto lui sauta au cou.

\- Oye, oye, Sasuke ! Tu as vu la jolie nouvelle ?

Agacé, Sasuke repoussa le bras de son blond et fit claquer sa langue de mécontentement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda le blond sans comprendre.

\- Tss…

\- Hey, elle fait ses études dans une université de droit ! C'est génial tu sais ! Il parait qu'ils ont un super cursus d'avocat.

Sasuke continuait à avancer droit devant lui, la colère montant en lui sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, alors que près de lui, Naruto lui racontait toute sorte de choses sur la petite brune aux longs cheveux... Si jolie, si gentille, si parfaite…

\- Hey, t'imagines Sasuke, des enfants d'une fille pareille ! Ils ne pourraient qu'être magnifiques !

A côté de lui, Sasuke marqua un arrêt, choqué.

Il se tourna à demi vers le blond qui, le regard plongé dans le ciel bleu, semblait rêveur.

« Des enfants » ?

Sasuke était un garçon promis au séminaire.

Il n'aurait jamais d'enfant !

Il ne pourrait jamais se marier...

En plus il n'aimait pas les femmes…

Aucune hormis sa mère…

Il n'avait jamais envisagé que son blond puisse un jour lui parler d'enfant…

D'avoir des enfants…

Son blond voulait des enfants…

Mais pour avoir des enfants il fallait une femme…

Et lui n'était pas une femme…

Son blond envisageait de se marier …

Se marier avec une femme et donc le quitter lui…

La douleur qui traversa la poitrine du brun fut telle qu'il crut un instant qu'il allait vomir tellement le choc fut violent.

\- Hein ? Sas', tu imagines des enfants, ça serait génial ! Tu ne veux pas d'enfant ? En disant cela le blond se tourna vers son brun avec un immense sourire.

Le regard clair croisa le regard noir… Le brun tenta du sourire mais sans succès… Il était incapable de retenir les larmes qui dévalaient désormais ses joues livides.

\- Nani ? Sasuke, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le blond sans comprendre.

Rageur, le brun essuya ses larmes. Son blond ne comprenait décidément rien à rien. Le brun commença à s'énerver laissant la colère remplacer son chagrin pour ne pas craquer complètement et cacher sa peine.

\- Oye, oye ! Hey, calme-toi hein ! s'énerva à son tour le blond. En lui faisant face.

Sasuke commença à imiter la petite Hyûga pour se moquer un peu d'elle et faire comprendre à son blond qu'il ne voulait pas entendre parler d'elle.

Mais Naruto s'énerva à son tour et monta en pression immédiatement il ne supportait pas qu'on blesse les gens volontairement.

\- Arrête tout de suite, Sasuke ! Je t'interdis de te moquer d'elle ! Tu te crois mieux qu'elle ? Toi, tu n'es même pas capable de dire un mot ! Au moins elle, elle fait des efforts, pas comme toi ! J'en ai marre de tes caprices ! cria le blond. Tu es égoïste ! Arrête de te comporter comme un gamin !

Stupéfait, Sasuke regarda le blond s'énerver contre lui, le saisissant aux épaules, lui criant dessus et le secouer fortement.

Choqué et incapable de bouger, Sasuke fixait le blond, les larmes coulant sur son visage, cette fois, il ne cachait plus la douleur qui transperçait son cœur. Son regard noir était douloureux et la petite Hyûga qui avait assistée à la scène était stupéfaite…

Sasuke recula…

Naruto ?

Son Naruto l'avait molesté…

Sasuke secoua la tête en signe de négation…

Il recula à nouveau et lorsqu'il vit la main de Naruto se tendre vers lui pour l'attraper, il paniqua et s'enfuit en hurlant….

.

.

Le blond n'avait pas bougé, les yeux rivés sur la silhouette qui s'éloignait…

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? gémit le blond.

Itachi s'approcha, il avait été alerté par les éclats de voix de Naruto et le cri de son frère.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda calmement son aîné.

\- Rien je me suis juste un peu emporté. .. je l'ai bousculé et je lui ai crié dessus ! souffla Naruto choqué.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Itachi… J'ai fait du mal à Sasuke ?

Naruto se tourna vers Itachi qui le dévisageait. Le blond était tellement choqué par son geste qu'il était incapable de s'expliquer. Il fixait le brun en face de lui avec de grands yeux écarquillés. Itachi quant à lui, avait du mal à retenir sa colère qui était en train de monter. Il avait une irrésistible envie de frapper le jeune homme blond qu'il avait en face de lui. Mais celui-ci paraissait tellement choqué par son geste qu'il se dit que ce n'était certainement pas la bonne chose à faire !

\- Itachi… bégaya le blond dans l'incapacité total de penser.

\- Va le chercher ! hurla le brun.

\- Hein ?

\- Va le chercher et demande lui pardon ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait ou dit...

\- Rien ! souffla le blond estomaqué. Je ne lui ai rien dit… Enfin je crois pas… Il ...

\- Peu importe tu m'expliqueras ça quand tu auras ramené Sasuke à la maison ! Dépêche-toi maintenant !

Le blond hocha la tête et se mit à courir à toute allure vers les écuries. Il était sûr que son brun avait pris un cheval et avait dû filer jusqu'au lac. Naruto ne se posa pas de question, il libéra son étalon et sauta sur son dos avant de lancer son cheval sur la trace de son brun. Il avait cessé de réfléchir, il n'avait plus qu'une pensée, retrouver celui-ci le plus vite possible.

Son cheval lancé à toute allure, Naruto filait droit devant lui, ses pensées seulement rivées sur le jeune homme avec qui, il venait de se disputer. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de réagir ainsi ? Lui-même ne le comprenait pas. Il ne saisissait pas les raisons qui avaient bien pu pousser le jeune adolescent à réagir de façon aussi violente et contradictoire.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Il avait chevauché plus de deux heures durant, cherchant son petit brun sur les rives du lac… Son cheval avait besoin de souffler, aussi se laissa-t-il glisser au sol et s'avança-t-il lentement dans les hautes herbes. Il arrachait des brins d'herbe en passant, son regard fouillant le paysage autour de lui, cherchant la jument blanche de Sasuke.

Enfin il l'aperçut, perdue au milieu des hautes herbes, qui broutait le plus tranquillement du monde, alors que plus loin le jeune homme semblait s'éloigner de plus en plus.

\- Sasuke ? appela le blond en s'avançant le plus rapidement possible vers la silhouette.

Il s'approcha peu à peu et sur le sol, tomba sur les bottes du jeune homme abandonnés au sol. Il les ramassa et continua à avancer, avant de tomber sur le jean.

\- Nani ?

Naruto ne comprenait rien. Qu'est-ce que fichait son petit brun ?

Continuant à s'avancer, il découvrit la coiffe et le châle jetés au sol, il se tourna vers le lac et vit le jeune homme dont les longues mèches brunes tombaient au creux de ses reins avancer profondément dans l'eau.

Naruto jeta les vêtements au sol et se précipita à la suite du jeune homme.

\- Sasuke ? Sasuke ! cria-t-il.

Il plongea et réapparu quelques secondes après, derrière le jeune homme qu'il obligea à lui faire face.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire ?

Les yeux noirs se posèrent sur lui.

\- Ça va pas dans ta tête ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

Le brun pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sasuke fit claquer sa langue fortement contre son palais et grogna.

\- T'es en colère ? Moi aussi ! Mais je vais pas me jeter à l'eau pour ça ! hurla le blond.

Sasuke croisa les bras et roula des yeux, exaspéré devant son blond.

\- Tss Tsss…

Naruto le regarda avant de dire.

\- Tu...Tu n 'allais pas faire une bêtise ? soupira-t-il.

Le brun souffla sur ses mèches qui passait devant ses yeux.

\- J'ai cru...souffla doucement Naruto. Ses épaules se voûtant. Que tu ….

Sasuke secoua vivement la tête de droite à gauche et prit les mains de l'homme en face de lui. Avec douceur, il souffla sur le visage de son blond. Deux petits souffles vinrent chatouiller le visage devenu pâle.

\- J'ai cru ...reprit Naruto.

Sasuke laissa son souffle parcourir le visage du blond avec douceur. S'attardant sur ses longs cils baissés avant de souffler doucement sur ses lèvres.

Naruto laissa sa tête se poser sur l'épaule du brun. Il avait eu tellement peur.

\- Sas'….

\- Mmmm…

\- Ne refais jamais ça.

\- Mmm ?

\- Pourquoi tu t'es moqué d'Hinata ?

\- Grrr…

\- Quoi ? Elle est adorable ! Gentille ! Douce ! Elle fera une merveilleuse épouse.

Sasuke se détacha du blond. Celui-ci était idiot ou quoi ? Il ne comprenait donc rien à rien ? Le brun se détourna il en avait gros sur le cœur et son blond ne voyait rien. Pour la première fois, le jeune Uchiwa découvrait les affres de la jalousie et celles-ci lui dévoraient les entrailles.

Le brun s'éloigna de nouveau de son blond. Mais celui-ci ne le laissa pas faire, il attrapa le bras du jeune homme et l'obligea à lui faire face.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Explique-toi !

Sasuke claqua sa langue sur son palais.

\- Sasuke... Vraiment il faut que tu apprennes le langage des signes, on ne se comprends plus tous les deux. J'ai besoin de te comprendre. J'ai besoin que tu me parles.

Sasuke regarda son blond avec détresse, il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Il referma celles-ci et laissa ses épaules retombées.

Naruto le prit doucement contre lui et Sasuke se lova dans ses bras nouant ceux-ci autour de son torse.

\- Sasuke…murmura-t-il .Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive ?

Sasuke prit doucement la main du blond et appuyé contre son torse il se mit à écrire au creux de sa main.

« Je ne l'aime pas »

\- Pourquoi ? Elle est ...

« Arrête de parler d'elle ! »

\- Pourquoi ? Je l'ai...

Sasuke leva ses deux mains et les posa, horrifié, sur la bouche de Naruto et secoua la tête en signe de négation. Puis posant un index sur sa bouche, il lui intima le silence avant de reprendre sa paume pour écrire.

« Ne dis pas que tu l'aimes. »

« Je ne veux pas »

« Tu n'as plus de place pour moi »

\- C'est faux Sas' ! C'est faux ! Je t'aime, je t'aime plus que tout !

« Pas comme elle »

\- Comment pas comme elle ? Je ne comprends pas. Sas' ?

Le brun se mordit la lèvre avant de lever la tête vers lui et posant sa main libre sur sa joue, il se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Sas' ?

Naruto le regarda un instant plongeant ses orbes bleus dans les obsidiennes qui le fixaient, remplies d'angoisse.

\- Je t'aime Sasuke. Rien ni personne ne changera ce que j'éprouve pour toi … Et ça n'a rien à voir avec Hinata.

Les doigts du brun étaient enlacés fortement aux siens. Il semblait terrifié à l'idée d'être séparé de lui.

\- Tu es jaloux ?

« _Hein _? »

\- Jaloux Sasuke ? Tu as peur que je parte avec elle ?

Sasuke détourna la tête et relâcha sa main.

Un bras se glissa aussitôt autour de sa taille.

\- Calme toi ! Ne part pas ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter.

Le corps de Sasuke se moula au sien, et Naruto soupira de le sentir si proche. Il ferma les yeux un instant et enfouit son visage dans les longues mèches brunes. Le brun se tourna légèrement vers lui et le regard bleu, troublé, rencontra les obsidiennes et ce fut comme un signal ...

La bouche de Naruto effleura les lèvres pâles. Mais à peine le contact se fit-il, que les bras du plus jeune se nouèrent autour de son cou et le blond l'enlaça alors que sa langue partait à l'assaut de la bouche du brun, dont les gémissements ne faisaient que le chauffer dangereusement.

Naruto se saisit des cuisses musclées et les noua autour de sa taille en grognant de plaisir. Il se hissa hors de l'eau avec son précieux fardeau qui lui dévorait la bouche sans le laisser reprendre son souffle. Il se laissa tomber à genoux et le brun l'attira au sol avec lui, l'allongeant sur son corps lové entre ses cuisses trop blanches.

Les mains dorées se mirent à parcourir fiévreusement ses hanches, dénouant la sur jupe pour le dénuder entièrement, sentir sa peau nue glisser contre la sienne. De son côté le brun n'était pas en reste et avait déboutonné sa chemise qu'il fit glisser sur les larges épaules.

Naruto s'arracha à sa bouche et contempla le brun sous lui, le visage rouge, les yeux brillants, Le jeune homme replongea délicatement sur la bouche entrouverte et humide de leur précèdent échange. Comme il le voulait, Dieu qu'il le voulait si fort …

Tellement que son corps lui faisait mal.

Les mains fines du brun s'enfouirent dans les mèches blondes en bataille et il plaqua son corps contre le ventre de l'homme au-dessus de lui. Naruto ne pouvait que se sentir durcir et constater contre lui, le membre du plus jeune gorgé d'envie qui cherchait à se soulager en se frottant à lui.

La main du plus âgé glissa entre leur ventre et arracha un gémissement au plus jeune dont le dos s'arqua pour plus de contact. Les lèvres du blond quittèrent sa bouche pour glisser sur sa gorge, puis le long de son épaule, le faisant frissonner avant de venir s'emparer à la surprise du brun d'un de ses tétons.

Il ne savait plus comment réagir et se sentait perdu dans les sensations que l'aîné lui offrait, tout son corps était soumis au désir et au bon vouloir de son compagnon. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que le blond le faisait se sentir tellement bien qu'il ne voulait rien d'autre que s'abandonner à lui …

Les mains du blond avait attrapé son dernier vêtement et venaient de le faire glisser sur ses cuisses libérant son membre tendu. Naruto appuya doucement son corps au creux du corps du jeune homme qui se frottait de plus en plus contre lui. Leurs mains se rejoignirent entre leurs ventre. Pour la première fois, les doigts du brun vinrent caresser le sexe tendu au travers du boxer de l'homme au-dessus de lui.

Une violente rougeur avait envahi ses joues pâles. Naruto relâcha délicatement les tétons durcis et remonta marquer de ses dents la chair tendre de son cou. Puis relevant la tête, il plongea ses orbes bleus dans les onyx qui le fixaient.

Un feu brûlant brillait au plus profond de son regard.

\- Je te veux nu… Sasuke, je peux te déshabiller ?

Un instant de panique traversa les yeux noirs.

\- Je ne t'oblige pas Sas', ok ?

L'espace d'un instant, Sasuke se demanda qu'elle serait la différence entre être nu et ce qui lui restait comme vêtements...Naruto lui avait enlevé son boxer, sa jupe était détachée et seule sa chemise restait sur ses bras…

Le brun lui jeta un regard avant de désigner les vêtements du blond.

\- Tu veux que je me déshabille ? demanda doucement le blond.

Il hésitait, il était le seul à connaître les moindres peurs du brun. Et il ne voulait pas lui rappeler de douloureux souvenirs, ni l'effrayer.

\- Tu es sûr ? chuchota-t-il doucement.

Sasuke hocha la tête et se redressa doucement, aidant le blond à ôter sa chemise qui finit au sol avec le reste des vêtements du brun. Naruto se mit debout et il fit glisser son pantalon au sol, sous le regard du brun qui rougissait et se mordait la lèvre, ne sachant plus trop où il en était.

Une fois nu, le blond s'agenouilla de nouveau près de lui et s'installa avec douceur entre les cuisses du brun, qui tressaillit.

\- Je ne te forcerai jamais Sas'… Tu le sais ?

Allongé contre lui, son corps reposant entre les cuisses d'albâtre, le sexe dur du blond appuyait sur celui du plus jeune.

Le brun hocha silencieusement la tête, perdu dans les nouvelles sensations qu'il découvrait auprès du blond. Son corps s'éveillait et lui aussi … La peur et l'envie se disputaient en lui. Le corps était chaud contre le sien et il pouvait sentir le sexe contre le sien pulser de la même envie.

Mais il hésitait, une main vint se saisir délicatement de son menton et le tourna vers lui, appuyant son front contre le sien avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Je ne te forcerai jamais. On arrête là si tu veux.

Le jeune homme le regarda, plongeant ses obsidiennes dans les azurs qui le regardaient avec tant de tendresse. Il n'avait pas peur de lui non, c'était la seule chose dont il était sûr. Il attrapa le jeune homme par la nuque et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser doucement à son tour.

Naruto s'empara doucement des lèvres offertes et entrouvrit les siennes pour venir chercher la petite coquine cachée dans la cavité de son compagnon. Les langues s'effleurèrent doucement avant d'entamer un lent ballet ou elles s'emmêlèrent…

La main dorée vint s'emparer d'une cuisse délicate et la releva sur sa taille, permettant à sa main de glisser plus bas sous elle, s'ouvrant un passage entre les fesses douces du plus jeune. Ses doigts effleurèrent doucement le centre de celles-ci, faisant frémir le plus jeune qui se rétracta. Naruto cessa son geste, sa main restant posée où elle était, ne cherchant pas à pousser plus loin son exploration. Il ne voulait surtout pas lui faire peur.

Sa main remonta sur la cuisse avant de venir se poser sur son ventre. Il relâcha la bouche sucrée et son regard plongea dans celui de Sasuke. Il attendait son accord.

Le malaise du brun était perceptible et le blond lui sourit doucement alors que sa main vint simplement caresser son entre jambe avec douceur…

Ce geste connu, rassura le plus jeune qui se détendit et il repartit à son tour à la découverte du corps de l'autre, ses mains pâles frôlaient la peau douce et dorée par le soleil, si différente de la sienne. Il entreprit de le masturber doucement faisant monter le désir dans le ventre tremblant, son regard enflammé faisait rougir le plus jeune, dont les cuisses s'ouvraient pour accueillir ses caresses…

Le regard sombre était troublé et se perdait dans le plaisir qui le submergeait peu à peu …

Naruto l'avait redressé et désormais le brun se tenait, haletant, assis sur ses cuisses. Il laissa son index caresser délicatement l'intimité du brun la massant doucement, alors que celui-ci gémissait sous ses attentions, de son autre main il accentua ses allées et venues sur le membre tendu tandis que le brun se détachait de sa bouche et se rejetait en arrière sur le point de jouir …

Avec soin, Naruto profita de l'extase du brun pour pousser un peu son index entre les fesses, sous l'intrusion le brun se crispa légèrement.

\- Tout va bien ! chuchota la voix rauque du blond. Détends-toi je me retire… Ne te crispe pas… Oui voilà… Souffle …

Le doigt à l'intérieur de lui, ne lui faisait pas mal...C'était juste étrange… Lorsqu'il sentit celui-ci se retirer il trouva la sensation de vide encore plus bizarre. Son corps frissonnait et il ressentait un terrible sentiment de manque sur lequel il n'arrivait pas à mettre de raison.

Naruto le rallongea avec tendresse et le contemplait, les yeux brillants. Il rougit violemment en sentant le regard bleu de son aîné qui glissait sur son corps nu… Il se sentait gêné, alors que la main du plus âgé caressait avec délice le corps étendu près de lui.

Une main vint saisir son visage et une bouche réclamer un passage vers la sienne, qu'il lui accorda sans difficulté, laissant son corps venir se coller au sien. Naruto glissa sa jambe autour de sa taille et le fit monter sur ses hanches sentant le corps du plus jeune appuyer sur son membre dressé d'envie qui avait été jusqu'à présent délaissé.

Le regard du brun se posa sur le torse large sous lui avant de glisser de plus en plus bas. Découvrant, pour la seconde fois, le corps de l'homme face à lui. Ses mains pâles caressèrent le torse musclé et doré, avant de descendre sur le bas ventre et s'arrêter sur le membre turgescent et imposant du blond.

Le souffle court, les yeux bleus s'étaient voilés de désir, son corps le brûlait et le contact des mains du plus jeune menaçait de lui faire perdre le contrôle sur son corps. Il n'était pourtant plus un enfant mais l'adolescent juché sur ses reins l'enflammait littéralement.

La main pâle se referma sur son sexe tendu et il ferma les yeux pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle de son corps mais ce fut peine perdue. Serrant fermement le sexe dans sa main, le brun se mit à monter et à descendre le long de celui-ci…

Il savait ce que ce contact éveillait chez lui lorsque le blond la lui faisait. Alors, surveillant le blond qui soupirait d'aise sous ses mains, il continua ses caresses. Il sentit soudain la main dorée se poser sur la sienne et imprimer un mouvement plus fort et plus dur …

\- Plus...souffla le blond.

Obéissant le brun s'appliqua à suivre le rythme que lui réclamait le blond dont il ne tarda pas à sentir le corps se libérer sous ses doigts.

Un sourire hautain se dessina sur les lèvres du plus jeune.

\- Bâtard ! souffla haletant le blond avec un sourire aux lèvres .T'es fier de toi en plus !

\- Mmm…

Sasuke regarda de nouveau cet étrange liquide blanc qui couvrait ses doigts et porta ceux-ci à sa bouche, goûtant celui avec qui il était si proche. Ce geste si intime que le brun faisait à chaque fois remuaient fortement les tripes de l'aîné.

Incapable de se retenir, il renversa le brun, s'emparant sans retenu de sa bouche. Les mains du brun s'enfouir dans les mèches soyeuses et le pressèrent contre lui. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se sentent rassasiés de l'autre.

Alors avec douceur, ils se relevèrent, se dirigeant vers le lac pour laver leur corps marqué de leur plaisir… Naruto plongea, enfonçant son corps dans l'eau fraîche, alors que le plus jeune s'asseyait sur le bord et lavait ses cheveux sans le perdre des yeux…

Une fois qu'il eut essoré ses longues mèches brunes, il avança lentement vers son compagnon, sa main vint se poser sur le bras à la peau mate. Le regard bleu se posa sur lui et semblait le transpercer et il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner lorsque Naruto posa sa main sur sa taille pour l'attirer à lui.

Une main douce se posa sur sa joue et, il se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, le blond se pencha vers lui pour effleurer ses lèvres.

\- On devrait rentrer...Nii-san va me tuer si je te ramène pas. souffla-t-il .

Sasuke hocha la tête et se dirigea, Naruto sur ses talons, vers ses vêtements…

Quelques minutes plus tard, leurs doigts étroitement enlacés, les deux garçons avaient repris lentement le chemin de la mission, les chevaux trottinant à leurs côtés…

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

,

Le soir était tombé et Sasuke venait de terminer de ranger la cuisine. Il avait préparé les brioches pour le lendemain et se dirigea vers le salon pour récupérer son blond. Il s'arrêta un instant interdit, non loin de la table. Autour de celle-ci son père et son frère discutaient, mais aucune trace de l'idiot blond. Il parcourut rapidement la pièce du regard et se dirigea vers l'escalier, surpris. C'était bien la première fois que Naruto ne l'attendait pas pour monter …

Il monta lentement l'escalier et se dirigea vers sa chambre… La lumière était éteinte et il constata que celle de la salle d'eau l'était aussi… Il poussa doucement la porte et vit que son lit était vide. Son cœur rata un battement et se serra douloureusement. Il marqua un instant de surprise, puis recula lentement d'un pas dans le couloir, son regard alla se poser sur la porte de la 4 ème chambre, celle qui était complètement à gauche et qui n'était quasiment jamais utilisée. D'un pas lent et mal assuré, il s'avança jusqu'à la porte.

Il posa sa main sur la poignée et la gorge nouée, le cœur battant sourdement dans sa poitrine, il tourna celle-ci sans bruit.

Sur le lit, enfoui sous la couverture, des mèches d'un beau blond doré tranchaient sur le blanc de l'oreiller. Sasuke s'avança en tremblant.

En 8 ans …

C'était la première fois que Naruto, quand il était là, ne partageait pas son lit…

Le souffle lui manqua …

Après tout ce qu'ils avaient partagés…

Il recula avec précaution retenant son souffle.

Puis il referma la porte sans bruit et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Il poussa devant la porte la lourde commode, comme il le faisait toujours quand il devait dormir seul, puis il attrapa sa couverture et son oreiller … Il s'agenouilla au sol et déposant ses vêtements sur son lit, il enfila la chemise de nuit qui lui parut glaciale sur sa peau. Alors il se glissa sous le lit, collant son dos au mur, il s'enveloppa dans la couverture et cacha ses larmes de dépit… Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul en présence de son blond.

.

* * *

.

Vous vous demandez surement ce qui s'est passé?

Pourquoi Naruto ne partage t il plus la chambre du plus jeune?

Comment va-t-il réagir par la suite?

Vous le saurez lundi prochain

.

Nous touchons à la fin de cette histoire plus que 3 chapitres =)

Passez sur le sondage que j'ai ouvert afin de me dire qu'elle histoire vous souhaitez voir publier ensuite .

A bientôt

.

.

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

**Genre** : Hx H

**Pairin**g : Naru x Sasu

**Base** : Naruto

**Inspiration** : Librement inspiré de « Witness » et « l'homme qui murmurait à l'oreille des chevaux »

**Disclaimer **: Les persos ne sont pas à moi

.

.

Petit blabla de moi

je vous remercie de me suivre sur cette histoire

Un petit remaniement nous a amené avec ma bêta à faire un chapitre de plus (je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que le dernier chapitre était aussi long donc ma bêta ma conseiller de le couper en deux)

il y aura donc 11 chapitres et un épilogue

.

Dans tous les cas je vous remercie tous de me suivre sur cette histoire

N'hésitez pas à me faire des retour sur ce que vous aimez ou pas (caractères des persos , ambiance, époque…)

.

* * *

**.**

**UNE COMMUNAUTÉ POUR SE RECONSTRUIRE**

**Chap 10**

**La décision**

**.**

* * *

Depuis ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux à la rivière, Naruto semblait l'éviter mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il le faisait de la sorte.

Ce matin-là, à son réveil, le brun avait trouvé la chambre vide… Naruto était déjà parti. Il poussa un soupir et ajusta sa tenue avant de sortir à son tour. Il n'avait même pas eu à cœur de déjeuner… Il se rendit comme à son habitude à l'écurie. Là, à peine arrivé les chevaux piaffaient déjà d'impatience. Sasuke claqua sa langue sur son palais et les chevaux se calmèrent. Sa main rencontra sa cuisse au travers de son jean et, sur un rythme régulier mais bien particulier, le jeune homme s'avança vers le nouvel étalon…

Très nerveux, les autres chevaux avaient du mal à se contenir, aussi Sasuke les fit-il sortir, afin de rester seul avec le nouveau venu...Il ouvrit les stèles et entraîna ses bêtes à l'extérieur… Le soleil brillait déjà fort et il rabaissa sa coiffe sur ses yeux noirs, grognant contre la puissance de celui-ci.

Le brun se dirigea vers le manège qui donnait ensuite directement sur les terrains de la propriété… Les chevaux étaient libres, sans limite d'espace...Il les regarda s'éloigner tranquillement avant de revenir au box où l'attendait son nouveau challenge.

Le Hyûga avait amené chez eux l'un de ses pur-sang qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler.

Sasuke retourna s'installer face à l'étalon et attendit patiemment face à lui. Son regard sombre plongé au cœur de celui de l'animal qui lui faisant face. Perdu dans la contemplation de l'animal, il ne vit pas les heures s'écouler…

La matinée s'était écoulée et le brun n'avait pas bougé, son regard toujours perdu dans celui de l'autre. Le claquement caractéristique de sa langue sur son palais faisant juste écho de temps à autre. Alors que ses mains battaient doucement un rythme hypnotique sur ses cuisses…

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Naruto tentait de réfléchir posément mais ce n'était pas trop son truc, il rentrait les clous dans les planches et suivait son plan de montage tout en essayant de rester concentré autant dire que cela n'était pas simple, son esprit était accaparé par bien trop de choses… La rentrée qui approchait et qui signifierait un éloignement de la mission, s'il souhaitait poursuivre ses études, Sasuke…

S'éloigner de Sasuke encore une fois…

Il soupira, il n'avait aucune envie de s'éloigner du jeune homme …

Mais il savait aussi, il en avait une étroite conscience depuis cet après-midi-là…

Qu'ils étaient au bord du gouffre tous les deux…

Sasuke était jeune…

Trop jeune encore…

Et ce n'était pas l'envie de le renverser sur le sol pour le faire sien qui lui manquait.

Il grogna et manqua son coup tapant sur son pouce…

\- Aie aie aie…gémit il en secouant sa main avant de sucer son pouce douloureux.

\- NARUTO ! cria une voix.

\- Merde ! souffla le blond en mâchouillant son doigt douloureux.

Il se pencha vers le bas et aperçu le chef de la mission.

\- Yo, Oji San.

\- Descend de ton perchoir, je dois te parler.

\- Yep !

\- On dit pas Yep ! Tête de pioche !

\- Ouais ouais ! rit-il en descendant de son échelle. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu te souviens de Hiashi ?

\- Oui, bien sûr ! sourit le blond en lui tendant une main tannée par le soleil et cornée par le travail manuel. Bonjour Monsieur !

\- Bonjour jeune homme. Tu travailles beaucoup… remarqua l'homme.

Le blond haussa les épaules.

\- Je paye comme je peux le toit et le repas que l'on m'offre. sourit-il.

\- Idiot ! siffla Madara en lui décochant une tape à l'arrière du crâne.

\- Hey !

\- Naruto.

\- Oui.

\- Sais-tu ou se trouves Sasuke ?

\- Nan ...Il est parti avant moi ce matin. Quand je me suis levé, il avait déjà quitté la maison et sorti les chevaux…mentit le jeune homme en détournant ses yeux clairs.

\- Est-ce que tu peux me trouver Sasuke ?

Le blond posa un regard interrogatif sur le chef de la Mission.

\- Hiashi est venu avec Neji … L'étalon est à lui… Il voudrait avoir l'avis de Sasuke… Savoir s'il a déjà pu l'approcher … Enfin tu sais ...Tu as l'habitude….

Naruto hocha la tête. Son regard se posa sur l'homme puis sur le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait. Il le détailla longuement. De longs cheveux bruns, un regard froid et distant, limite hautain. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne devait pas se prendre pour n'importe qui encore celui-là.

\- Donc est-ce que tu peux me ramener Sasuke ?

Le blond leva les yeux vers le ciel un instant avant de se tourner vers l'horloge. L'heure du repas n'allait pas tarder mais si lui, ne manquait pas un repas, il en était tout autre pour le petit brun qu'il fallait gaver en lui donnant la becquée comme un bébé.

\- Je vais essayer. Sinon, il faudra attendre qu'il rentre de lui-même.

\- Tu ne peux pas aller le chercher ? fit soudain la voix froide du nommé Neji.

Naruto croisa les bras sur son torse musclé et le détailla de nouveau.

\- Non je n'irai pas le chercher...S'il est parti avec ton étalon il ne reviendra que quand lui, l'aura décidé.

\- Et pourquoi je te prie ? C'est encore mon cheval !

\- C'était…

\- Pardon ?

\- C'était peut-être ton cheval avant qu'il n'arrive entre les mains de Sasuke...Maintenant c'est juste un cheval !

\- Il est à moi ! Je l'ai acheté !

\- Tu peux bien l'avoir acheté, s'il part d'ici librement, c'est qu'il a ses raisons et Sasuke ne le retiendra pas… Il reviendra quand il l'aura décidé.

\- Oncle Hiashi ! s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers l'homme qui avait suivi avec un vif intérêt la conversation.

\- J'en avais entendu parler … Mais je ne pensais pas que c'était possible…

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Et bien si j'ai emmené cet étalon ici c'est parce que personne ne peut le monter et que personne ne peut l'approcher… J'avais entendu dire qu'à la Mission Uchiwa, il existait quelqu'un capable de laisser vivre en liberté totale les chevaux et que ceux-ci lui obéissaient sans licou, sans contrainte… D'un simple regard… Mais franchement je n'y croyais pas.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Madara.

\- C'est la première chose que Sasuke a fait en arrivant ici… Il n'était là que depuis une semaine… Il est allé aux écuries en pleine nuit et a ouvert tous les boxes… Le lendemain les chevaux étaient partout dans la mission….

Madara s'amusait beaucoup de ce récit. C'était un souvenir précieux de l'arrivée de Sasuke chez eux et surtout de l'espoir qui naîtrait de cela pour lui.

\- Mais aucun d'eux ne voulait se laisser approcher… Et puis avec tout le raffut que cela a fait...Mikoto est sortie avec son cadet dans ses jupons…. Et ils se sont tous approchés de lui…. C'était un spectacle ahurissant...Ce tout petit bout d'enfant face à tous ses chevaux… et puis ils sont retournés au manège… Comme ça…. Je t'avoue je n'ai jamais compris… Je l'ai emmené chez Jiraiya et je lui ai raconté… Il a donc décidé de le former…

\- Donc c'est Jiraiya Senin qui l'a formé…

\- Non…

\- Non ?

\- Non, c'est Orochimaru qui l'a pris sous son aile.

\- Cette face de serpent ?

Madara éclata franchement de rire.

\- C'est vrai qu'il a une face de serpent ! bougonna Naruto.

\- Oh toi tu es jaloux parce que tu as dû partager ton précieux Sasuke ! lui signala L'homme. Dès qu'on touche à ton Sasuke, tu montres les crocs !

Le blond se détourna et se mit à râler dans sa barbe inexistante.

\- Ils se sont bien entendus. Sasuke ne supportant pas qu'on l'approche et Orochimaru détestant les contacts autant te dire que tout s'est fait à distance mais ils se comprenaient incroyablement bien. Sasuke est très intelligent donc il lui suffisait de simplement observer pour apprendre… Orochimaru n'est pas un grand bavard plutôt un homme d'expérience. Sasuke le suivait et Naruto suivait Sasuke… Jiraiya surveillant le tout.

\- J'ai pas suivi Sasuke ! continua à marmonner le blond. Il me traînait derrière lui ce n'est pas la même chose.

\- Mon dieu tu aurais laissé Sasuke seul avec Orochimaru ? fit faussement choqué Madara.

\- Ça va pas non ? hurla le blond brusquement. Laissez Sas' avec ce pervers malsain ?

Itachi éclata de rire, cette fois c'était trop pour lui. Naruto gobait n'importe quoi. Madara sourit en regardant son neveu hilare se retenir au madrier du toit, qu'il était en train de fixer, pour ne pas tomber.

\- Bon tout ça ne nous dit pas où est Sasuke. Naruto ?

\- Ouais ouais !

Le blond remonta rapidement sur son toit puis une fois perché porta ses doigts à ses lèvres d'où ne tarda pas à s'élever un long sifflement strident.

Le souffle du blond semblait interminable alors que son regard était posté vers l'horizon c'était comme s'il savait exactement à quelle distance il était, dans quelle direction appeler. Puis après un moment qui sembla interminable, le silence se fit durant quelques dizaines de secondes avant que ne retentisse dans le lointain un sifflement identique…Long son, Naruto ferma les yeux écoutant le souffle porté par le vent.

Lorsque le sifflement s'interrompit, Naruto reprit à son tour mais avec des modulations … Aux quelles de nouveau, quelques dizaines de seconde, après se répéta un son quasi à l'identique. Quasiment, pour ceux qui n'avait pas l'habitude de les écouter, mais pour Naruto, la mélodie que lui chantait le vent était l'appel d'un ami précieux.

Il rouvrit les yeux et après un instant de silence il redescendit du toit.

\- Il arrive.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Naruto était face à Fugaku et Itachi et il n'en revenait pas…

\- Alors qu'en penses-tu Naruto ?

\- Je ne veux pas de ce mariage ! Cette fille ne m'intéresse pas ! s'exclama le blond.

\- Naruto calme toi. Nous n'avons jamais dit que tu étais obligé d'accepter sa demande.

\- Sasuke va me tuer ! gémit le blond en enfouissant son visage entre ses mains.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres des deux hommes.

\- Naruto tu n'es pas en mesure de prendre en charge Sasuke.

\- Mais…

\- Naruto connais tu les principes de vie de notre Mission ?

\- Hé bien….

\- Tu n'es encore qu'un enfant et Sasuke encore plus, Tu n'as pas de métier et Sasuke n'a jamais mis un pied dans une école même ici à la mission. Il n'est même jamais sorti d'ici. Toi tu as vécu au dehors ! Sasuke n'en est pas capable…A l'heure actuel il est incapable de vivre ailleurs qu'ici, tu en es conscient ?

\- J'aime Sasuke ! Et je veux prendre soin de lui !

\- Tu ne comprends pas !

Fugaku soupira et se leva.

\- Viens avec moi !

Naruto emboîta le pas de l'homme qui l'avait pratiquement élevé.

Ils mirent leur manteaux et Fugaku attrapa une lampe avant de sortir, laissant au plus jeune, le soin de refermer la porte et de le suivre. Ils se mirent à avancer sur le chemin de cailloux, leurs chaussures faisaient grincer ceux-ci au contact du givre. A pas vifs, Le chef de famille mena son enfant à la demeure du chef de leur clan.

Il frappa et rapidement la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Je vous attendais. fit-il simplement en les laissant entrer.

Ils se rendirent au salon où ils prirent place autour de la table.

\- Je t'écoute Naruto.

\- Je veux épouser Sasuke ! Je veux vivre avec lui.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas possible.

\- Mais ce n'est pas impossible ! s'exclama le plus jeune.

\- Naruto même si nous acceptons tout à fait tes sentiments pour Sasuke nous n'acceptons pas les relations physiques entre personnes du même sexe.

\- Mais …commença le petit blond.

\- Même si nous venions à l'accepter, si la communauté acceptait cela à titre plus qu'exceptionnel, tu devrais t'acquitter de tes droits et de tes devoirs. continua Madara.

\- Naruto, tu n'es pas en mesure de payer la dote que demande une mise en couple. expliqua Fugaku.

\- La dote ?

\- La dîme si tu préfères.

Le blond les regarda tour à tour sans comprendre.

\- Naruto sais-tu comment fonctionne la communauté ?

\- Euh…. Dans les grandes lignes.

\- Je ne parle pas de nos règles de vie. Je te parle du financement.

\- Non, je l'ignore.

Madara soupira et Fugaku le regarda longuement. Les deux hommes se*

mblaient se concerter du regard.

\- Bien, je vais t'expliquer. Déjà, il te faudra faire un choix. Vivre dans notre mission ou à l'extérieur.

Naruto les regarda avec surprise.

\- Mais Itachi vit dehors ?

\- Non il vit dedans, et travaille dehors comme la plupart d'entre nous. Mais sa femme elle, est au dedans. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

\- Pas vraiment… souffla le jeune homme.

\- Tout d'abord, tu dois savoir que lorsque nous nous marions, nous reversons 10 % de notre salaire à la communauté.

Naruto hocha la tête.

\- Ce qui nous permet de financer ce qui manque à la mission mais aussi de subvenir aux besoins des anciens ou des veuves.

Naruto écoutait soigneusement le discours qui lui était dispensé. Il ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir les deux hommes.

\- Ce qui veux dire qu'une fois en couple tu devras donner à la communauté 10 % de ce que tu gagneras et cela pour s'occuper des anciens mais aussi pour subvenir à Sasuke si jamais il t'arrivait quelque chose. Il faudra aussi que Sasuke en fasse autant. Ce qui veut dire qu'il lui faudra un travail. Un travail hors de la mission.

Naruto retint son souffle. Il savait mieux que quiconque que jamais Sasuke n'avait mis le nez en dehors de la mission. Il supportait déjà très mal les visiteurs des autres communautés alentours et avait encore du mal à approcher ceux de la leur.

\- De plus, j'aimerai te rappeler quelques règles qui vous font défaut à tous les deux. fit Fugaku.

\- Hein ?

\- PAS de rapports sexuels en dehors du mariage ! siffla le père de famille.

Naruto baissa la tête et rougit violemment. Sasuke et lui était proche, très proche. Il se mordit la lèvre mal à l'aise.

\- Je sais déjà que vous avez enfreint cette règle depuis longtemps ! Tout en sachant que cela est interdit. soupira Fugaku.

\- Sasuke est à moi ! marmonna le blond. Seulement à moi ! A personne d'autre ! Et je ne lui ai rien fait de mal ! Je ne l'ai jamais obligé ou forcé ! marmonna le blond en serrant les poings sous la table.

\- Sasuke est un enfant Naruto ! Et tu manques sérieusement d'expérience pour … Ce que vous êtes censé vivre ensuite. fit Madara.

\- Mais…

\- Naruto ! Écoute-nous jusqu'au bout ! l'interrompit le chef de la Mission.

\- Tu dois allez faire tes propres expériences, jusqu'à présent tu n'as fait qu'aller et venir ici en fonction de tes fugues de l'orphelinat ou des familles d'accueil dans lesquelles on t'a placé. Tu es majeur à présent tu dois finir tes études !

\- Tu voulais être avocat, d'après ce que tu m'avais dit ? demanda Madara.

Le blond hocha la tête.

\- Oui, je veux aider Iruka à sortir les enfants du guêpier où ils sont.

\- Donc tu dois reprendre tes études et les finir.

\- Mais… Il y en a pour cinq ans ...murmura le plus jeune.

\- C'est une bonne expérience pour toi !

\- Cinq Ans ! répéta-t-il.

\- Naruto tu as besoin de rencontrer d'autres personnes de voir où et comment tu veux vivre ! Tu ne peux pas te limiter à ce que tu as appris chez nous et à tes mauvaises expériences.

\- Comprends nous bien. Nous ne te chassons pas !

\- Itachi aussi est parti ! souligna Fugaku. Pour reprendre les rênes de notre entreprise il fait de hautes études de commerces.

-Mais Itachi a pu se fiancer lui ! Moi je n'ai même pas ce droit !

-Pas pour le moment. De plus Sasuke a aussi besoin d'apprendre à vivre sans toi !

-C'est trop long ! Je ne veux pas me séparer de Sasuke aussi longtemps. On a déjà été séparé trop longtemps ! Et deux fois !

\- Naruto, rien ne t'empêchera de revenir quand tu le souhaites. Notre maison t'est toujours ouverte. Elle l'a toujours été. Tu fais parti de notre famille, Naruto. Et si Sasuke et toi vous aimez autant que tu nous le dis…

\- Alors vous ferez ce qu'il faut pour que votre histoire continue.

\- Par contre ! ajouta posément Madara. Tu devras vivre tes propres expériences à l'extérieur ! Il est hors de question qu'à partir du moment où tu as choisi de faire de Sasuke ta moitié tu le touches avant le mariage.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama le blond.

\- A l'extérieur tu es libre d'avoir autant d'expériences que tu voudras avec des femmes ou même des hommes. A toi de faire en sorte de pouvoir… Combler Sasuke à ton retour.

Naruto s'empourpra violemment.

\- Mais je …

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Je ne veux pas quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Je ne te parle pas d'avoir une relation suivie ou de trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Je te parle d'acquérir l'expérience nécessaire pour faire en sorte que Sasuke ne soit pas blessé par ton inexpérience justement.

\- J'ai déjà de l'expérience ! marmonna le blond très mal à l'aise.

\- Ici personne n'a ce genre de connaissance ! Et ce n'est pas auprès de nous qui sommes ignares dans ce domaine que tu pourras savoir quoi faire et comment bien le faire.

\- Surtout que je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler le cas particulier de Sasuke. fit d'une voix basse et dure le père de famille.

Le regard de Madara s'alourdit quand il se posa sur le jeune homme qui se tordait maintenant les mains, une vive angoisse peinte sur son visage.

\- Je ne sais que les brides qu'on a bien voulu me raconter… ou que j'ai entendu… Le reste je l'ai … supposer.

\- Hé bien continue de supposer. Crois-moi tu ne veux pas connaître la vérité et Sasuke ne veut surtout pas que tu la connaisses.

\- Je ne veux aucun mal à Sasuke.

\- Nous le savons ! Crois-nous ! Nous savons tout le bien que tu lui veux et nous savons que tes sentiments sont bien plus que partagés par celui-ci.

\- Néanmoins, même si nous t'accordons le droit de faire ta demande, tu ne pourras le faire que lorsque Sasuke aura atteint l'âge de 19 ans ! Et qu'il sera apte à accepter ou non ta demande. Pour le moment il dépend bien trop de toi pour pouvoir faire un choix qui soit judicieux et éclairé.

\- Je te demande donc d'attendre que Sasuke soit suffisamment mâture pour lui en parler. Jusque-là tu devras garder le silence sur ce que nous venons de décider.

\- Sasuke aura 19 ans dans 3 ans … A toi de mettre ses 3 années à profit, pour avoir une situation à lui offrir à ton retour. Et nous verrons si Sasuke lui aussi est prêt à t'attendre.

-Tu ne devras rien lui dire ! fit Madara. C'est une mise à l'épreuve pour vous deux.

\- Le fait que vous soyez deux hommes ne va pas vous faciliter la vie. Si vraiment vous vous aimez, accepte de tenir cette épreuve elle vous permettra, plus tard, dans votre couple de tenir contre vents et marées... accentua Fugaku.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Resté seul, Madara poussa un long soupir. Les choses n'allaient pas être simples mais il n'avait pas le choix et aucune raison de refuser cette demande en mariage. Il ignorait comment Naruto et Fugaku prendraient la visite de Hiashi demain… Mais surtout la réaction de Sasuke qu'il craignait disproportionnée et hors de contrôle. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il se tourna vers sa femme qui lui sourit avec tendresse.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Si Sasuke et Naruto tiennent autant l'un à l'autre que je le pense … Cela ne changera rien à leur sentiment. Tu as eu raison de laisser ce choix à Naruto. Il doit savoir qu'il n'a pas d'obligation à rester auprès de Sasuke. Et Sasuke doit apprendre à vivre sans son soutien.

\- Mais en sera-t-il capable ?

Tsuki lui sourit avec douceur.

\- Les choses ne peuvent pas toujours être roses… Il y a des hauts et des bas. Ils sont forts tous les deux. Et notre petit Sasuke bien plus qu'il ne laisse penser.

\- Mmm… Sauf qu'à chaque départ de Naruto, il plonge en pleins désarroi.

\- Oui mais il remonte la pente.

\- Jusqu'à quand y arrivera-t-il ?

\- Madara, tu dois faire confiance à ton neveu ! Crois en sa force ! Et crois en Naruto ! Il n'abandonnera pas Sasuke… Je le sais, je le sens…

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsque Naruto émergea du cou dans lequel il était venu se réfugier. La nuit avait été fraîche, la pluie et l'orange s'étant mis de la partie en deuxième partie de nuit. Il avait trouvé refuge dans le lit de son brun préféré et avait enfermé celui-ci dans ses bras pour avoir chaud. Il détestait l'orage lui rappelant de bien trop douloureux souvenirs.

Après avoir tenté vainement de protester contre la chaude étreinte, Sasuke avait renoncer et une fois son blond lové contre lui, il avait fini par se rendormir à son tour…

Naruto frotta son nez contre la peau douce de la nuque de son doudou de remplacement et celui-ci émit un grognement.

\- Mmm… Pas envie ! ronronna le blond en remontant la couverture sur leurs corps enlacés.

Cala faisait deux nuits qu'il s'obligeait à dormir loin du brun pour ne pas avoir la tentation de lui sauter dessus à chaque seconde qui passait. Deux Jours qu'il l'évitait le plus possible… Mais hier soir, avec le froid il n'avait pas résisté et avait été frapper à la porte de son brun favori.

\- Sasuke s'il te plaît, laisse-moi entrer ! chuchota doucement le blond.

Un sifflement lui avait répondu.

\- S'il-te-plaît ! souffla-t-il contre la porte.

Un coup de tonnerre avait retenti illuminant la chambre du brun.

\- Sas ' ! avait gémit la voix.

Incapable de lui résister, le brun avait repoussé sa commode et ouvert sa porte avant de retourner récupérer sa couverture et son oreiller.

Naruto entra et referma rapidement la porte derrière lui, sans bruit. Puis il s'était tourné vers le brun pour le voir sortir dessous le lit, sa chemise moulant de façon bien trop indécente à ses yeux, le superbe fessier de son propriétaire.

Sasuke venait de refaire son lit et Naruto n'avait pas bouger son regard, toujours fixé sur les courbes du jeune en face de lui. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les jambes mises à nue alors que le brun était assis sur son lit et attendait le bon vouloir de son futur squatteur. Il tourna la tête vers le blond et le découvrit, les yeux brûlant de désir, le déshabillant littéralement du regard.

Il sentit une bouffée de chaleur envahir sa poitrine et son cœur s'accéléra dangereusement dans sa poitrine. Il retint sa respiration quelques secondes pour tenter de ramener un peu le calme en lui alors que le regard bleu avait déchaîné ses hormones, il avait honteusement senti son corps réagir sous le feu de ce regard posé sur lui.

Inconsciemment, il avait fait glisser sa jambe gauche remontant la chemise plus haut sur celle-ci, laissant entrevoir la limite de son fessier lorsqu'il se tourna légèrement. Il se mordit les lèvres, laissant une chance au blond de venir à lui… Ou de le rejeter …

Naruto n'en revenait pas … Ou plutôt il s'interrogeait, est-ce que le brun faisait bien ce qu'il croyait ? Ou alors son imagination avait elle prit un chemin interdit au moins de 18 ans ? Et il était probablement encore en train de dormir.

Un coup de tonnerre le ramena à la réalité et il s'avança rapidement vers le lit, nouant ses bras autour de la taille fine et collant son ventre qui trahissait son propre désir contre le fessier à moitié dénudé. Il sentit la respiration du brun se bloquer au contact de son corps contre le sien et un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres pleines du plus âgé.

\- Tu es en manque Sas'ke ? souffla une voix rauque et chaude frémissante d'un désir aussi peu contenu que lui.

Un gémissement fut la seule chose que le souffle devenu trop court du brun fut capable de laisser échapper de sa bouche tellement il se sentait en manque d'oxygène et tant son corps se gorgeait d'envie.

\- Tu as envie de moi Sas' ? souffla de nouveau la voix brûlante à son oreille.

Un halètement lui répondit. La main de Naruto se crispa sur la chemise de nuit la remontant.

\- Tu es sûr de toi Sas' ?

Le corps contre lui se tendit un peu plus cherchant un contact plus intime. La main douce du blond descendit s'attirant des soupirs d'aise et lorsque celle-ci se referma sur le membre brûlant et déjà dressé d'envie, le brun se cambra contre lui ne désirant plus qu'un chose être enfin nu dans ses bras.

\- Déshabilles toi ! souffla le blond, la voix affolée de désir.

A peine eut-il prononcer ses mots, arrachant lui-même sa chemise, le brun se dénuda, projetant au sol ladite tunique et se jeta sur sa bouche assoiffée, les deux bras du blond le happèrent et le renversèrent sur le lit, violant littéralement de sa langue, la cavité offerte et sucrée.

Naruto se glissa entre les cuisses ouvertes, leurs sexes durs pressés l'un contre l'autre se frottant violemment l'un à l'autre pour tenter de soulager le feu qui ravageait leur ventre.

\- Touche moi Sasuke ! Mon dieu je te veux ! Tu te rends compte à quel point je veux m'enfoncer dans ton corps...

La main du blond avait saisi celle du plus jeune pour la diriger entre leurs deux corps et la refermer sur son membre dur et douloureux.

\- Caresse-moi, fort…

Leurs doigts entrelacés caressaient leurs glands rouges et douloureux, ils voulaient bien plus et les cuisses ouvertes du brun allaient perdre notre blond… Il quitta la bouche qu'il pillait sans répit pour descendre engloutir le sexe palpitant du plus jeune s'attirant des gémissements de plaisir…

Naruto lécha et suça avec avidité le sexe qu'il avait englouti, le corps du brun tendu comme une arbalète n'allait pas tarder à lâcher… Mais il le voulait, le sentir lâcher prise ...Alors il le suça plus fort jusqu'à ce que le jeune corps se déverse dans sa bouche pleinement… Avant de retomber sur les draps haletant et tremblant…

Le blond délaissa le membre pour descendre plus bas, entrouvrant délicatement les lobes pour déposer un coup de langue sur le petit anneau rosé, caché entre ses fesses fermes, dont il rêvait de s'emparer …

Sasuke sursauta, même encore prit dans les limbes de la jouissance qu'il venait de vivre… La caresse buccale sur son intimité le laissa pantelant. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors que tout son corps se cambrait et s'ouvrait sous la langue qui s'infiltrait en lui et goûtait la partie la plus intime de son corps….

Il perdait toute notion de réalité, seulement noyé dans les sensations que l'homme lui offrait. Avec douceur Naruto, laissa un doigt venir effleurer le petit trou tremblotant qu'il humidifiait avec soin, surveillant du coin de l'œil la moindre réaction de rejet ou de peur du jeune adolescent. Son index appuya doucement sur l'anneau et entreprit de le masser délicatement…

Puis avec d'infime précaution, sa bouche se refermant sur le sexe qui se redressait peu à peu, il se mit à le sucer fermement pour le détourner de son index qu'il introduisit dans l'intimité humide et désireuse quelques secondes avant encore. Il sentit le corps se tendre et cessa son mouvement, sa bouche quitta le sexe tendu pour venir se poser sur la bouche mordue.

\- Tout va bien….Je ne te ferai aucun mal ! haleta doucement le blond posant son front contre le sien.

Sasuke sentit l'index bouger en lui et inconsciemment se crispa …

\- Doucement ! souffla la voix à son oreille. Relève ta jambe vers moi… Ouvre-toi pour moi…. Viens….

Son cœur battait comme un fou, il était entre l'envie et la panique.

Naruto ressortit lentement son doigt et tomba sans qu'il ait eu le besoin de le chercher sur la petite inflammation lorsqu'il sentit les ongles du plus jeune s'accrocher à lui alors qu'un gémissement plus fort que les autres s'échappait de sa gorge.

Naruto sourit dans le cou de Sasuke.

\- Là, tu sens ?

Un nouveau gémissement alors que le corps se cambrait contre lui et que sa cuisse remontait plus haut pour s'ouvrir enfin complètement à lui.

Le blond effleura de nouveau le léger renflement et plongea dans sa bouche lorsqu'il laissa échapper un soupir… Puis il descendit se perdre sur son torse s'attardant sur les tétons durcis par le passage taquin de sa langue…. Il laissa une traînee brûlante sur le ventre plat avant de venir lécher le bout du gland qui au fur et à mesure des caresses dans son corps se gorgeait de plus d'envie…

Sasuke ne comprenait plus la chaleur qui se déversait en lui, il savait seulement qu'il voulait plus, plus de sensation…. L'endroit que le blond caressait en lui le rendait fou… Ses hanches allaient et venaient et il s'empalait de plus en plus sur le doigt qui l'avait envahi…

Naruto délaissa le sexe bien dressé et dur juste avant la jouissance…

Sasuke tira fortement sur les mèches blondes, rageur. Alors que son corps ondulait sur les draps. L'aîné lui sourit…

\- Un autre Sasuke ? souffla-t-il.

Le brun le regardait sans comprendre ses yeux embués de désirs…

Alors Naruto approcha son majeur pour forcer un peu plus l'entrée frémissante, il effleura à nouveau la boule de nerf et profita du cambrement du brun pour pousser un second doigt à l'intérieur du conduit étroit et chaud…

La pression trop forte à l'intérieur de son corps le fit littéralement exploser, Naruto avait refermé sa bouche sur le sexe tendu à bloc et avait juste appuyé sur la veine sous son gland, les myriades d'étoiles que vit le brun lui firent perdre toute notion de réalité…

\- Sas' ? Sas' ? chuchotait une voix le ramenant vers lui.

Le cœur encore en vrac, limite nauséeux tellement l'orgasme avait été violent, il en avait le vertige. Naruto contempla les yeux ravagés de plaisir qui semblaient ne plus être là.

\- Tu m'entends… ?

Sasuke déglutit et hocha la tête en soupirant cherchant à retourner sur terre, la tête encore bien loin de là. Le blond l'attira doucement contre lui. Reprenant son souffle, le brun se redressa légèrement sur ses bras, ses longues mèches brunes couvrant ses épaules, il les repoussa lentement en arrière.

Le regard sombre était encore troublé. Naruto ne perdait pas des yeux ce visage figé dans le plaisir ultime qu'il venait de lui donner… Il sentait pulser entre ses cuisses son propre désir qui réclamé l'assouvissement.

Le regard du brun dévia jusqu'au membre tendu, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches, avant de se pencher lentement en avant sous le regard bleu devenu concupiscent. Les lèvres fines s'entrouvrirent, humides, et la langue vint frôler le sexe qui se tenait devant ses yeux.

Sasuke lécha le bout avec hésitation, avant de prendre plus d'assurance et de fermer sa bouche autour du gland et de le suçoter. Le blond s'allongea sous la douceur de la caresse et laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être.

\- Re… referme ta bouche ...souffla le blond. Et aspire… Oui…. gémit-il… Continue…

Le blond s'était cambré et tenait fermement l'oreiller sur lequel il reposait, essayant de garder le contrôle de ses sens…

La maladresse et l'innocence du brun le laissait pantois. Oh, il n'en était pas à son premier coup, mais les sensations qu'il ressentait de le faire et de se le faire faire par quelqu'un qu'il désirait aussi violemment, n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il connaissait…

Perdu dans ses pensées et surtout dans ses sensations il ne se sentit pas partir….

\- Aaahhhh….

Sasuke se redressa, la bouche poisseuse et le liquide, pas vraiment à son goût, qu'il avait dans celle-ci ne lui plaisait pas spécialement. Naruto lui sourit en lui tendant un mouchoir.

\- Désolé… murmura-t-il.

\- Humm…

Il essuya sa bouche, avant d'attraper la bouteille d'eau qu'il gardait toujours à côté de son lit pour se rincer la bouche.

Allongé sur le lit, le blond redescendait doucement, encore perdu dans ce moment fort appréciable. Naruto ne disait rien, il ne voulait pas mettre le jeune garçon mal à l'aise, c'était sa première fois et il avait plus qu'apprécié que celui-ci accepte de lui faire une caresse aussi intime.

\- Ça va ? demanda doucement le jeune homme en se redressant.

Son regard bleu se posa sur le corps assis au milieu des draps froissés et qui restait silencieux.

\- Hey ? Ça va ?

Naruto lui releva le menton. Sasuke détourna le regard, il était content d'être dans le noir car il se sentait terriblement gêné d'avoir osé. Ce genre de chose était prohibé dans leur groupe.

Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser Naruto lui faire ce qu'il lui avait fait…

Il n'aurait jamais dû lui-même se laisser aller à lui rendre la pareille.

Il avait honte …

Après ce qui lui était arrivé, avait-il le droit d'éprouver du plaisir avec un homme ?

N'était-il pas un monstre ? Sale et dépravé ?

Il était complètement perdu.

Il avait envie de pleurer…

Il aimait Naruto.

Il aimait ce qu'il ressentait avec lui…

Il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'il éprouvait ce type de sensation et d'émotion qui le faisait se sentir si bien…

Sentant son trouble, Naruto lui sourit et l'attira contre lui.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'assure que tu n'as rien fait de mal.

Le plus jeune renifla.

\- Sasuke qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Naruto saisit son visage entre ses mains et obligea le brun à le regarder, il enveloppa celui-ci dans le drap pour le serrer contre lui.

\- Raconte-moi ce qui ne va pas ? Tu as eu mal ? Tu ne voulais pas ? Il faut me le dire. Sasuke je ne te ferai jamais de mal et je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureux.

Le brun sortit ses bras coincés dans le drap et prit la main de Naruto, son index se mit à tracer des signes dans la main du blond.

\- …

_« Je suis sale ? « _

\- De quoi ? NON ! Jamais de la vie ! Je t'ai déjà expliqué…

Une main pâle et froide se posa sur sa bouche.

_« je sais »_

_« tu as honte de moi ? »_

\- Non jamais je n'aurai honte de toi ! Je t'aime plus que tout Sasuke !

_« c'est interdit »_

\- Je sais…Mais seulement ici !

_« Je ne comprends pas »_

\- Dans la communauté de base, on n'a pas le droit d'aimer une personne du même sexe car ce n'est pas productif. Mais Oji-san n'est pas comme ça.

_« On va m'envoyer au séminaire . »_

\- Où ça ? Pour quoi faire ?

_« Je ne sers à rien »_

\- C'est faux ! Tu fais beaucoup de chose !

_« Comme une femme, sauf que je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant »_

Naruto se tut. Il entendait les doutes du plus jeune, mais ne savait pas comment le rassurer. Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, ses lèvres se posant sur les longues mèches brunes.

\- Tu es important pour moi Sasuke. chuchota le blond.

Une main douce caressa les mèches brunes.

\- Je sais que ce que je te fais n'est pas … « Normal » ? Non ce n'est pas ça… Pourquoi ça ne le serait pas ? On ne fait rien de mal. Il y aura toujours des gens pour dire du mal de nous… Mais … Autrefois c'était accepté pourquoi aujourd'hui c'est tabou ?

Naruto se parlait à lui-même.

Il savait que Fugaku et Madara n'étaient pas contre ce qu'il éprouvait pour le jeune garçon. Mais il le trouvait trop jeune pour une relation plus poussée.

Le blond enfouit son visage dans le cou blanc et se mit à lécher sensuellement la peau douce. Un frisson se mit à courir le long du dos de Sasuke qui laissa échapper un soupir.

Pourquoi aimait-il tellement le contact de ce garçon ?

Il aimait son contact, seulement le sien…

Depuis qu'il avait senti son corps sur le sien, sa peau sur la sienne…

Il le voulait …

Nu contre le corps du jeune adulte, l'adolescent observait les différences qu'il y avait entre leurs deux corps. Naruto tira sur le drap qui les gardait séparés et savoura de sentir le plus jeune rechercher son contact… Le corps de Sasuke vint se hisser sur le sien glissant celui du plus âgé entre ses cuisses, s'attirant un regard brûlant. Le brun tressaillit sous la chaleur de ce regard. Il sentit tout son organisme réagir fortement sous la flamme de ses yeux si bleus.

Naruto se redressa et posa ses mains sur les hanches étroites, son souffle frôla son visage et ses lèvres.

\- Tu as de nouveau envie ...Sas' ?

Le sexe du brun se réveillait lentement sous sa voix et son souffle se fragilisa. Une main dorée s'empara de son visage et attira celui-ci jusqu'aux lèvres pleines qui désiraient prendre les siennes, une langue mutine réclama le passage pour s'emparer de la sienne et la goûter pleinement.

Un gémissement lui échappa alors que le blond l'enfermait dans son étreinte. Sasuke noua ses bras autour de son torse et ses mains se mirent à parcourir doucement son dos.

Se perdre, s'oublier dans la chaleur de son étreinte….

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

La nuit était tombée et dans la cuisine Sasuke tapa sur la main de Naruto qui goûtait les plats.

\- Tssss….

\- Mmmm… Ch'est trop bon Chas'.

Le brun soupira alors que les mains du blond se posaient sur ses hanches. Glissé derrière lui, Naruto ne perdait pas une miette de ce que faisait le jeune homme devant lui. Terminant de préparer le repas en l'absence de la mère de famille, parti papoter chez des copines, Sasuke lança un coup de torchon à son blond pour l'envoyer mettre la table.

Naruto sortit en riant de la cuisine, poursuivi par le torchon frappeur, pour tomber sur Mikoto qui rentrait.

\- Bonsoir Mikoto !

\- Coucou vous deux ! Vous voulez un coup demain ?

\- Non c'est bon. sourit Naruto . Sasuke fait des essais en cuisine, ce soir on sera tous malades.

Le torchon fut projeté à la tête du blond sous les rires amusés de celui-ci et de Mikoto.

\- Naruto, un jour tu finiras à la diète si tu continues.

\- Mais non, Hein Sasuke tu ne me feras jamais ça pas vrai ?

Le blond se tourna vers lui confiant. Mais en voyant le regard noir et hautain il se dit qu'il pourrait bien se retrouver sans repas.

\- Sas' ? chouina le blond en venant se coller à lui. Tu me laisserais pas sans manger ? Hein ?

Naruto frottait son visage sur les mèches brunes du plus jeune comme s'il caressait un gros chat.

\- Na na, Sas'ke me laissera pas mourir de faim ! Sinon je t'empêcherai de dormir toute la nuit avec mon estomac.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel en laissant échapper un soupir. Son blond était encore un enfant parfois. Le jeune homme retourna à ses fourneaux alors qu'il entendait la porte s'ouvrir sur son père et son frère.

Des bruits de conversations et une voix qu'il ne reconnue pas tout de suite le firent tendre l'oreille. Il arrêta le feu sous sa cocotte et se dirigea vers la grande salle. Il resta un moment interdit sur le pas de la porte regardant tous les membres de sa famille assis le visage grave.

Naruto était tête baissée.

Son frère silencieux.

Son père avait les bras croisés et attendait.

En face de lui, Hiashi et sa fille aînée se tenaient là.

\- Je suis venu vous demander de prendre ma demande en considération. Je sais que vous considérez Naruto comme votre fils. Mais ma fille, Hinata, a beaucoup d 'affection pour lui et nous envisagerions cette union d'un très bon œil pour nos deux clans.

\- Vous en avez discuté avec notre Chef ?

\- Oui, mais il m'a demandé de me tourner vers vous et de venir en discuter directement avec Naruto.

Un moment de silence se passa. Naruto regardait fixement devant lui ne sachant quelle décision il devait prendre. Rester ou partir

\- Je…

\- Je te demande d'y réfléchir Naruto. Vous êtes encore jeune avec Hinata. Mais vous allez faire vos études dans la même université, cela vous laissera le temps de bien vous connaître. De plus, nous pouvons aussi t'emmener là-bas évitant des démarches pénibles et longues à Fugaku. Fit Hiashi.

\- Oui, je vous remercie mais…

\- Je ne te demande pas une réponse maintenant. Mais sache que nous serions enchantés de te voir faire partie de notre famille en épousant Hinata.

Naruto hocha silencieusement la tête.

\- De plus, je crois que tu souhaites avoir des enfants, n'est-ce pas ?

Appuyé sur la chambranle de la porte, Sasuke sentit son cœur se charger de plomb, et un goût amer se répandre dans sa bouche.

Des enfants…

Bien sûr que son blond voulait des enfants.

C'était son rêve d'avoir une famille.

Des enfants de lui… Des enfants…

Le mot résonnait douloureusement en lui.

\- Oui… Oui je veux des enfants… Une famille… souffla le blond doucement.

Hiashi sourit.

\- Hinata fera une mère parfaite ! Elle a un instinct maternel très développé et s'occupe très souvent de sa petite sœur, c'est une seconde mère pour elle.

\- Papa ! souffla Hinata à voix basse très gênée. S'il te plaît !

\- Quoi ? C'est la vérité ! Vous ferez de très bons parents tous les deux j'en suis certain ! Alors Naruto qu'en dis-tu ?

Un bruit derrière lui le fit se retourner. Sasuke avait rabattu sa coiffe sur son visage et avait avancé dans la pièce sans les regarder. Il gagna la porte de derrière où il enfila rageusement ses bottes avant de sortir en claquant violemment la porte.

\- Sas… commença le blond en reculant sa chaise pour se précipiter à sa suite.

Mais il fut arrêté dans son geste.

\- NARUTO !

Fugaku le regarda silencieusement.

\- Mais….

\- Naruto laisse le partir !

Le regard du blond se fit douloureux et il regarda la porte désormais fermée dont le bruit résonnait encore en lui. Il serra les poings, c'était exactement ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal, elle le serrait et il avait du mal à respirer. Non ça ne pourrait jamais se passer comme ça il ne le supporterait pas.

\- Naruto ! fit la voix d'Itachi l'arrachant à ses sombres pensées.

\- Naruto. reprit la voix de Fugaku. Assieds-toi, s'il te plaît.

\- Mais…

\- Naruto ! Nous en avons parlé, tu connais notre position, à moi et à Madara concernant cela. Nous ne sommes pas contre mais il est trop jeune et toi, je pense que tu as encore besoin de te connaître. C'est une bonne occasion pour toi d'être sûr de ce que tu veux.

\- Je suis sûr de ce que je veux ! siffla le blond.

\- Naruto ! Tu n'es encore qu'un enfant ! Et lui encore plus. Tu devrais y réfléchir, je pense que de partir avec Hiashi et Hinata sera une bonne chose pour toi ! Tu veux des enfants et Hinata me semble être une jeune femme tout à fait pour toi.

\- Je ne veux pas !

\- Naruto ! fit la voix froide de Fugaku. Tu as besoin de temps pour réfléchir à la situation.

\- C'est tout réfléchi !

\- Je ne peux pas te donner mon accord ! Il est beaucoup trop tôt pour lui !

L'homme marqua un long moment de silence ce qu'il allait demander allait coûter cher à son cadet et aussi à ce garçon qui leur avait tant donné mais ils en avaient besoin tous les deux et Sasuke n'était encore qu'un enfant.

\- Naruto je te demande de partir avec Hiashi ! Finit par dire Fugaku.

\- Quoi ? hurla le blond en frappant de ses paumes ouvertes sur la table. Vous aviez…

\- Je t'ai dit que c'était trop tôt, qu'il était trop jeune ! trois Ans Naruto ! Je t'ai demandé d'être patient! Et tu dois terminer tes études !

Naruto serra les poings de colère.

\- Très bien puisque vous me chassez je m'en vais.

\- Naruto ! s'énerva Fugaku. Nous ne te chassons pas !

Le blond monta rageusement les escaliers et entra dans sa chambre pour vider son placard et jeter en vrac le tout dans sa valise. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, la colère faisait rage en lui. Itachi s'appuya sur la chambranle et regarda son frère adoptif vider ses placards en passant sa frustration sur ses affaires.

\- Naruto ?

\- Laisse-moi tranquille !

\- Naruto arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête. Tu sais que nous avons raison !

\- La ferme ! LA FERME !

Naruto s'avança vers son aîné.

\- Je te jure que s'il arrive quelque chose à Sasuke ! S'il fait une connerie à cause de ça ! Je jure que je vous le ferai payer à tous !

\- Naruto tu t'entends ? fit Itachi en soupirant.

Le blond s'écarta de lui et alla boucler sa valise avant de le bousculer en passant.

\- Naruto ! cria son aîné.

Le jeune homme se retourna et posa un regard glacial sur la famille qui lui avait autrefois tant donné.

\- Je te jure que si je dois revenir parce qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ! Je l'emmènerai avec moi ! Et vous ne le reverrez jamais ! siffla le blond en sortant sans leur dire au revoir.

Il passa sans un regard pour Hinata ou Hiashi, seule la colère faisait écho en lui.

Mikoto se laissa tombér sur le banc après le départ de Naruto, bien vite suivi par Hiashi et sa fille aînée. Elle était effondrée. Elle avait suivi toute la conversation et la demande de Hiashi à l'égard de Naruto, elle ne s'y attendait pas et son mari lui avait jeté un coup d'œil, lui demandant de ne pas intervenir.

Mais là elle était secouée. Comment Sasuke allait-il supporter ce nouveau départ ? Jamais il n'allait accepter que Naruto parte ainsi. Une main se posa sur son épaule, Itachi avait, tout comme elle, assisté en silence à l'échange et il savait que les choses n'allaient pas être simple et que Naruto n'allait pas leur pardonner de sitôt.

\- Maman. Fit-il doucement. Papa a raison, Sasuke est trop jeune pour avoir une liaison avec Naruto. Il a 19 ans et Sas' vient d'avoir 16 ans.

\- 16 ans Mikoto, c'est trop jeune pour le laisser s'installer dans une relation comme ça. De plus, si vraiment notre enfant a ce type de penchant il va nous falloir travailler la communauté pour qu'elle, si elle n'accepte pas, qu'elle tolère la relation de notre enfant avec un autre homme. Tu le sais, si leurs sentiments ne causent aucun problème ,il en sera tout autre qu'ils aient une relation physique non féconde.

\- Papa, tu aurais dû le dire à Naruto.

\- Non. Ce n'est pas aux enfants de régler ce problème, c'est à nous, adultes, de faire en sorte que leur amour soit accepté et pour le moment, ce n'est pas le cas, nous devons faire en sorte qu'au retour de Naruto, s'il veut toujours épouser Sasuke, cela lui soit possible.

Fugaku se leva.

\- Allons nous coucher maintenant. Nous avons 3 ans pour faire en sorte que la Communauté accepte de faire continuer à évoluer les mentalités comme elle l'a toujours fait .

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Mikoto et son mari dormaient depuis quelques minutes à peine lorsque la porte du cellier s'ouvrit sur une silhouette frêle. Il ôta ses bottes et traversa la salle principale, il fut étonné de la trouver vide il pensait que son blond l'aurait attendu ne serait-ce que pour se justifier. Mais peut-être était-il en haut ?

Il monta les marches en prenant soin de l'endroit où il posait ses pieds pour ne pas les faire grincer. Il ne vit de lumière nulle part… Il se dirigea d'abord à gauche, dans la chambre la moins souvent occupée et la trouva vide à son grand soulagement. Le cœur plus léger il retourna rapidement vers sa chambre, poussa la porte vivement, s'attendant à trouver le blond tranquillement allongé dans son lit.

Mais seul le silence lui répondit, le lit était vide, les tiroirs qui habituellement contenaient les vêtements du jeune homme avait été vidés. Le cœur du brun s'accéléra et se serra douloureusement, non ce n'était pas possible. Il s'avança dans la pièce, fouillant celle-ci du regard à la recherche d'un indice, d'un mot, de n'importe quoi que lui aurait laissé le jeune homme blond. Mais rien, absolument rien n'était resté pour lui…

Le cœur tapant douloureusement dans sa poitrine, Sasuke sentit les larmes envahirent ses yeux et se mettre à le brûler douloureusement, son souffle s'était saccadé comme s'il n'avait plus d'oxygène, il avait envie de vomir, de hurler … Il se mit à fouiller les tiroirs, renversant son linge sur le sol, avant de fouiller son étagère et de faire tomber les livres un par un .

Les mots ne sortaient pas de sa gorge, demeurant silencieuse, mais les livres se mirent à voler dans les murs et heurtaient le sol avec fracas…

Mikoto se réveilla en sursaut, suivi de son mari…

Ils se précipitèrent dans la chambre de leur cadet.

Il trouvèrent celui-ci balançant tout ce qu'il trouvait en travers de la pièce, bientôt ce ne fut que dégradation, il avait arraché les rideaux de ses fenêtres. Avant de se laisser tomber au sol effondrer de douleur…

Mikoto se précipita sur lui et l'entour de ses bras…

\- Sasuke ça va aller. Je te le promets. Ça va aller… garde courage mon bébé…

Le corps secoué de sanglots, Sasuke hurlait du plus profond de son âme alors qu'aucun son ne

franchissait la barrière de ses lèvres…

.

.

* * *

.

Vous me haïssez hein? Je le sais je le sens… J'ai pas de bol … pauvre moi.

Pourtant je vous affirme que ce sera une happy end, avant de me fusiller et de me découper en morceau voir de vouloir me pendre.

Ce fut un chapitre compliqué que j'ai beaucoup reprit avec ma Bêta pour tenter de faire passer ce que je voulais y faire passer .

J'espère qu'au final j'y aurai réussi que vous aurez compris les raisons de Fugaku et sa demande.

.

Bref. ne me tuez pas la suite la semaine prochaine !

Avant dernier chapitre avant la fin de la fin =)

.

Et oui on arrive au bout …

.


	11. Chapter 11

**Genre** : Hx H

**Pairin**g : Naru x Sasu

**Base** : Naruto

**Inspiration** : Librement inspiré de « Witness » et « l'homme qui murmurait à l'oreille des chevaux »

**Disclaimer **: Les persos ne sont pas à moi

.

**Reviews**

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivit et qui ont lu cette histoire nous arrivons sur le dernier chapitre celui-ci sera suivi d'un épilogue lundi prochain.

Je vous remercie de me soutenir par vos avis et vos passage sur cette histoire.

Nous nous retrouverons très bientôt sur la suite de "La Lumière au fond de mes ténèbres"

Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu n'hésitez pas à aller découvrir cette historie afin de nous retrouver sur le sequel

Bonne lecture à tous

.

_**La**_: ta patience est récompensé ;) Tu n'es pas la seule à te demander si Sasuke va réussir à parler. Mais je ne vous dis rien il faudra lire jusqu'au bout jusqu'à l'épilogue.

Mercei de me suivre et de me soutenir .

* * *

**.**

**UNE COMMUNAUTÉ POUR SE RECONSTRUIRE**

**CHAP 11**

**.**

* * *

.

Naruto était assis à la grande table et écoutait Iruka lui parler des nouveaux enfants. Cela lui avait manqué de ne pas pouvoir venir et aider celui-ci comme lui avait été aidé tant de fois. Il souriait en écoutant les anecdotes de celui-ci sur les petits diables qui le faisaient tourner en bourrique.

En trois ans, les enfants qu'ils avaient connus avaient bien grandi, certains avaient trouvé une famille alors que d'autres étaient toujours présents. Naruto avait l'impression d 'être retourné dans le passé. Un passé pas si lointain où lui aussi habitait cette immense bâtisse sous le regard bienveillant d'Iruka.

Les plus âgés qui se souvenaient encore de lui, avaient été heureux de le revoir et les discussions allaient bon train.

A ses côtés, une jeune femme écoutait silencieusement, presque religieusement, en souriant doucement. Elle était heureuse et rien ne pouvait, à la seconde, entacher son bonheur. L'homme qui était à ses côtés semblait en paix avec lui-même et elle espérait très rapidement qu'il pourrait avoir ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité …

Des enfants…

Les enfants avaient toujours été au cœur de leurs discussions depuis le début. Naruto n'avait jamais caché le fait qu'il souhaitait en avoir et beaucoup.

Dans la pièce d'à côté qui servait de cuisine, une ribambelle d'enfants riaient aux éclats, il y avait de la farine un peu partout et la cuisine recelait de délicieuses odeurs de tartes aux pommes. Sur un coin de la table s'empilait des assiettes de tailles et de couleurs variées n'attendant plus que d'être emportées dans l'autre pièce.

Repoussant des petites mains potelées et pas très nettes, une grande silhouette vêtue d'un grand tablier blanc sortait du four deux nouvelles tartes qu'elle alla poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour qu'elles refroidissent plus vite.

Elle s'arma d'un grand couteau et, sous l'œil attentif des enfants, entreprit de couper les premières parts… Lorsque des pleurs et des protestations se firent entendre. Poussant un soupir et posant son couteau en hauteur, elle sortit rapidement de la pièce via l'escalier de service pour grimper à l'étage, dans son sillon deux enfants suivaient …

En bas, les enfants qui attendaient, trépignaient d'impatience. Les tartes aux pommes de leur nounou improvisée étaient les meilleures qui soient surtout, quand ils avaient le droit de mettre la main à la pâte. A peine eut elle le temps d'installer l'enfant sortit de sa sieste sur sa hanche que trois boules de poils déboulèrent en cuisine sous ses sifflements agacés.

Les enfants éclatèrent de rire et repoussèrent les trois chiens dehors sous le regard noir de leur propriétaire.

\- Eux aussi, ils veulent de la tarte aux pommes. sourient les enfants.

La silhouette grogna et désigna du menton les assiettes et les tartes coupées. Les plus grands s'en emparèrent et se précipitèrent dans la grande salle pour mettre la table.

Naruto sourit de toutes ses dents en les voyant tous débouler. Sa compagne les regarda stupéfaite… Mais elle le fut encore plus lorsque, tenant la dernière tarte encore chaude dans ses mains, la silhouette fit son entrée, deux enfants accrochés à ses jupes couvertes de farine.

\- Sasuke ? s'exclama-t-elle stupéfaite de le voir là entouré de tous ces enfants.

Naruto leva les yeux et son regard clair croisa celui du jeune brun qui devint dur et froid comme de la glace. Le visage du brun ne reflétait rien de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir mais à l'intérieur il était furieux. Il serra les dents, comment osait-il revenir ici ? Comme ça ? Sans prévenir ? Où peut-être Iruka le savait-il et n'avait-il rien voulu lui dire ?

Car s'il avait su que le blond revenait il n'aurait pas mis les pieds à l'orphelinat ! Et en prime il était accompagné de sa précieuse Hinata. Sasuke avait toujours jalousé la jolie brune, malgré tout ce qu'avait pu lui dire Naruto.

Et aujourd'hui ils étaient là tous les deux, ensemble.

Se détournant de celui-ci, le jeune homme posa sa tarte sur la table, loin des adultes et détacha l'enfant collé à sa hanche pour l'installer dans sa chaise haute.

Naruto laissa son regard clair glisser sur la fine silhouette. Il était toujours aussi fin, il se demanda s'il mangeait suffisamment. Sasuke n'avait jamais eu un gros appétit et Naruto se souvenait qu'il devait lui donner la becquer quand il était petit. Un doux sourire effleura ses lèvres à ce souvenir.

En voyant le brun l'ignorer et se détourner de lui visiblement énervé. Il retint difficilement un rire. Une chance qu'il ait dit à Iruka de ne parler à personne de son retour, sinon il n'aurait jamais eu la chance d'assister à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Puis les deux plus petits se détachèrent de lui et s'assirent à leur tour. D'un coup de tablier, il nettoya les bouilles blanchies par la bataille de farine et nettoya les petites mains.

La jeune femme sourit.

\- Bonjour Sasuke. le salua-t-elle poliment en s'inclinant.

Le jeune homme se contenta de hocher la tête et reporta son attention sur les enfants. Il découpa rapidement la dernière tarte et en fit la distribution à une bande d'affamés, puis retourna à la cuisine d'où il ramena un biberon qu'il secouait avant de le donner à la fripouille qui gloussait dans sa chaise.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu venais ici.

\- Tsss…. fut la réponse du jeune homme.

Alors que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à relancer la conversation, deux enfants entrèrent en tirant un troisième, en criant.

\- Iruka !

\- Sasuke !

\- Kawaki s'est encore battu.

Iruka s'était levé et Naruto en avait fait autant mais avant que l'un d'eux ait pu s'approcher du dit Kawaki, Sasuke avait pris l'enfant et quittait la pièce avec lui.

Iruka se laissa retomber sur le banc en soupirant.

\- Que se passe-t-il avec cet enfant ? demanda Naruto à son ancien tuteur.

\- Kawaki est un peu comme toi quand tu étais enfant.

\- Hein ? … Hey qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Il a toujours des problèmes… Des bagarres encore et encore avec des plus grands de la ville.

\- Oh…

\- Oui… Du coup il a fait comme toi. sourit Iruka avec douceur.

\- Comme moi ?

\- Il a fini à la Mission Uchiwa. C'est Sasuke qui me la ramené la première fois.

\- Sasuke arrive à sortir de la Mission ? interrogea doucement la jeune femme aux côtés du blond.

\- Le départ de Naruto lui a fait beaucoup de mal. S'occuper des enfants lui a permis de garder

Naruto éclata de rire.

\- A croire que nous sommes attirés, nous, les enfants à problème, par les Uchiwa.

Iruka sourit avec douceur.

\- La présence de Sasuke a aussi fait beaucoup de bien aux enfants. Depuis que tu es parti, s'il n'avait pas été là pour m'aider, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans lui.

\- Sasuke ? Vraiment ? s'étonna doucement sa compagne.

Naruto eut un sourire en tranche de melon.

\- Moi ça ne m'étonne pas !

\- Comment ça ? Sasuke est tellement méfiant à l'égard des autres.

\- Oui mais en même temps il comprend tellement bien les gens en souffrance sous ses silences.

Iruka sourit et hocha la tête.

\- Sasuke comprend très bien les animaux.

\- Hey ! s'exclama le grand blond. Tu sous entends qu'on est des animaux ?

L'homme éclata de rire.

\- Oui quelque part, des animaux sauvages. Il faut vraiment avoir une patience d'ange pour vous apprivoiser et Sasuke a celle-ci. En tout cas avec Kawaki, il fait des merveilles. Surtout que celui-ci est comme lui.

\- Comme lui ? demanda Naruto.

\- Il ne parle pas.

Naruto se tut et garda un long moment le silence, perdu dans ses pensées. Sasuke ne parlait pas. Il n'avait jamais entendu le son de sa voix et ce depuis qu'il le connaissait.

Cela faisait maintenant 11 ans.

Il avait rencontré Sasuke l'été de ses 11 ans et leur vie n'avait pas été simple…

Il avait connu les familles d'accueil avant de passer plus de temps à la mission Uchiwa que n'importe où ailleurs…

La maison de correction… à 14 ans pour avoir défendu son ami...

Il avait failli se retrouver en prison…

Mais il avait décroché son bac à 18 ans, grâce à Itachi qui l'avait fait bosser dur …

Puis il avait quitté son petit paradis et l'amour de sa vie pour avoir enfin son diplôme d'aide juridique… à 22 ans…

\- Naruto ? Naruto ?

La voix d'Iruka le ramena au temps présent.

\- Ou étais-tu ? sourit son tuteur.

\- Loin…Je me rappelais comment moi aussi je suis arrivé à la mission Uchiwa.

Le blond regarda tout autour de lui.

\- Ils ne sont pas encore redescendus ?

\- Non toujours pas. J'espère que Kawaki n'est pas gravement blessé. Je vais monter voir ! fit Iruka.

\- Non reste. Je vais y aller. J'en profiterai pour parler avec Sasuke. sourit le grand blond en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de sa compagne. Iruka laissa son regard aller de l'un à l'autre alors que les enfants ayant fini d'engloutir leurs parts de tarte, s'étaient envolés à l'extérieur.

Lorsque le blond fut hors de voix. Iruka se tourna vers la femme. Celle-ci lui sourit.

\- Oui ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas la fiancée de Naruto ?

\- Je l'ai été… sourit-elle.

\- Eté ?

\- A peine quelques heures ! se mit elle à rire franchement. Naruto a rompu nos fiançailles.

\- Ah bon ?

Elle hocha doucement la tête.

\- Il y a eu une terrible discussion et j'ai beaucoup pleuré en comprenant que je n'aurai jamais ma place auprès de lui… Je ne pouvais pas être responsable du malheur de ses deux personnes alors je me suis retirée. Naruto a été honnête et franc avec moi et avec mon père alors que nous nous rendions à l'université. Il nous a dit que s'il ne pouvait pas être avec cette personne-là, alors il n'y aurait jamais personne pour lui et qu'il préférerait rester seul que loin d'elle.

\- J'ignorai qu'il avait une personne si chère à son cœur.

\- Oh, elle l'est, croyez-moi ! Il n'y a qu'à voir son visage quand il parle d'elle. Le reste du monde cesse d'exister, juste pour cette personne.

\- Et cette personne ?

\- Oh elle partage son sentiment je vous assure. Je crois que si ses yeux pouvaient tuer il y aurait un paquet de cadavres autour de Naruto. se mit elle à rire.

\- Pas sûr que Naruto apprécie. sourit Iruka.

-Non c'est sûr ! Mais il est capable de passer outre beaucoup de choses, juste pour elle. Alors avec mon père nous avons décidé de soutenir son choix. Tout comme le font déjà son père et sa mère adoptive.

\- Ses parents adoptifs ?

\- Et bien c'est ainsi que Naruto considère les parents de Sasuke.

\- Vraiment ? J'avoue que Naruto était très secret concernant sa vie à la mission. A croire qu'il ne voulait que personne ne sache ce qu'il vivait là-bas.

\- Il y est heureux je vous assure. Mikoto et Fugaku le couvent comme s'il était leur fils, le chef de la mission le considère aussi comme tel.

Dans la chambre à l'étage, Sasuke avait changé le petit garçon et nettoyait à présent toutes les plaies qui couvraient celui-ci. Pas de cri...Sasuke ne grondait pas… Il ne criait pas…

Kawaki posa son regard sur le jeune homme à ses pieds qui soignait ses genoux écorchés, il était en colère des larmes de rage et de dépit envahirent ses yeux.

Sasuke se redressa en refermant sa trousse à pharmacie et alla la poser sur la table avant de revenir vers le petit garçon, armé d'une boite de mouchoirs en papier qu'il lui tendit.

Une main se porta à son menton et se dirigea vers le jeune homme.

« Merci »

Sasuke poussa un simple soupir et attendit encore quelques instants avant que le garçonnet ne se décide à se confier. Le brun ne lui posa aucune question, il se contentait simplement d'être là. Sa présence douce et chaleureuse réconfortait l'enfant silencieux.

Kawaki leva les yeux vers l'homme en face de lui et soudain derrière celui-ci, il vit apparaître une immense silhouette aux cheveux couleur de miel et aux yeux aussi bleus que le ciel. L'homme lui adressa un immense sourire et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres puis rapidement signa avec l'alphabet dactylologique, lui demandant de garder le silence sur sa présence.

Au même moment, la main de Sasuke se posa sur son menton alors que le brun commençait à son tour à signer rapidement montrant ainsi qu'il n'était pas content de la situation. Kawaki baissa la tête mais Sasuke la lui releva immédiatement et se mit à sa hauteur avant de faire claquer sa langue sur son palais.

Puis il débarbouilla l'enfant et lui prit la main pour le ramener en bas. Cela faisant, il se trouva nez à nez avec Naruto… Leurs regards se croisèrent et Sasuke fut le premier à se détourner, et tirant le petit garçon à sa suite dévala plus qu'il ne descendit les escaliers.

\- Sasuke ! fit Naruto. Il faut qu'on parle.

Arrivé en bas, le brun laissa Kawaki s'installer et lui servit une part de tarte tandis qu'un autre enfant remplissait son verre de jus de pomme. Tapant sur la tablette de sa chaise, Tomoe attendait sa part de tarte aux pommes que Sasuke commença à lui donner, le bout de ses doigts disparaissant en même temps dans la bouche du petit garçon qui se régalait.

\- Et nous, on peut en avoir ? demanda doucement Naruto.

Un des plus grands se leva et retourna à la cuisine chercher la dernière tarte qui attendait de refroidir sur la fenêtre et la déposa devant les adultes.

\- Merci ! lui sourit le blond.

L'aîné des orphelins gloussa et se tourna vers Sasuke qui, appuyé sur la table continuait à nourrir Tomoe.

\- Hey Sas ' On peut monter ton cheval ? Demanda un des aînés.

Le brun se tourna vers lui et essuya ses doigts collant et baveux sur son tablier avant de détacher l'enfant en face de lui qui attendait. Il l'installa sur sa hanche et sortit sous le porche…

Intrigués Naruto et Hinata lui emboîtèrent le pas…

Là, en haut des marches, Sasuke émit un long sifflement, et quelques secondes plus tard un étalon noir et une jument blanche arrivèrent tranquillement au petit trot. La jument interpella immédiatement Naruto. Sur son dos, une superbe selle d'un noir brillant et cousue de blanc était ajustée, tandis que l'étalon noir n'était pas sellé.

\- Ah, tu remontes enfin Manta ? demanda Iruka

Le brun secoua la tête en signe de négation.

\- Elle n'est toujours pas remise de son poulinage ? Interrogea-t-il de nouveau.

Sasuke hocha positivement la tête et se tourna vers Iruka pour lui expliquer en LDS que c'était juste pour ne pas la fatiguer inutilement il la réhabituait progressivement au bord de la selle.

\- Tu as fait une saillie avec Manta ? Avec quel Etalon ? interrogea soudain le blond en apparaissant à ses côtés.

Sasuke sursauta ne l'ayant pas senti approcher. Il grogna pour lui exprimer son mécontentement.

\- Hey, tu pourrais faire un effort avec moi ! fit Naruto. Tu parles avec l'alphabet dactylologique ! Tu peux arrêter de grogner pour me parler. se moqua doucement le blond.

Sasuke lui tira la langue.

\- Sasuke ce n'est pas mâture du tout !

Le brun fit claquer sa langue.

\- Sas' ! Arrête !

Les enfants regardaient l'étrange échange entre les deux hommes...Sasuke ne faisait que grogner ou faire claquer sa langue et le blond semblait comprendre tout ce qu'il disait.

\- Comment tu peux comprendre ce qu'il dit ? On ne comprend rien, nous, quand il refuse d'utiliser le langage des signes. fit un enfant.

Naruto se mit à rire.

\- C'est parce que je connais Sasuke depuis qu'il est tout petit. Comme ça ! fit le blond en posant sa main sur la tête d'un des plus jeune.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Mmm...mmm…

\- Tss…lâcha le brun.

\- Quoi moi aussi je sais m'exprimer par des « Mmm... » se moqua de nouveau Naruto. Bon alors avec qui cette saillie ?

Sasuke posa sa main libre sur sa hanche et toisa le blond en grognant.

\- Non ? Tu plaisantes ? Tu as pas osé ?

\- Grrrr...

\- Comme ça « grrr » ?

Sasuke claqua des dents.

\- Tu vas me dire qu'il l'a fait tout seul aussi ?

\- Grrrr….

Naruto se tourna vers son étalon.

\- Kyu ! Comment as-tu osé te faire cette sale pouliche en mon absence ? s'exclama Naruto faussement outré.

Sasuke choqué lui écrasa brutalement le pieds avec son talon et grogna furieusement avant de faire claquer sa langue sur son palais pour bien marquer sa colère.

\- AIE ! hurla le blond. Sasuke, t'es pas bien ? Ça fait mal ! s'exclama le blond en sautant sur place.

En colère, le brun jeta Tomoe dans les bras de Naruto et le poussa à l'intérieur.

\- Hey, hey…. Mais pourquoi c'est à moi de faire ça ? râla le blond.

Naruto regarda l'enfant qui venait d'atterrir dans ses bras.

\- Pffff… Elle abuse ta mère ! T'as vu, elle trouve que tu sens mauvais et elle te refile à moi !

Tomoe esquissa un grand sourire et se mit à gazouiller.

Naruto jucha le petit être sur son épaule et retourna à l'intérieur pour changer la couche quelque peu odorante, tout en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles.

Dès que le blond eut disparu à l'intérieur, Sasuke s'approcha de ses chevaux qui vinrent se frotter à lui.

\- Hey Sasuke, c'est vrai que tu connais Naruto Nii-san depuis que tu es petit ?

Le brun posa son regard sur l'enfant qui venait de parler et hocha la tête en soupirant.

\- Mais nii-san, il est pas de la Mission ? Si ?

Sasuke secoua la tête en signe de négation.

\- Alors comment ça se fait que vous vous connaissiez ?

Iruka s'approcha.

\- Ça, c'est parce que Naruto allait souvent se cacher là-bas quand il fuguait ! sourit l'homme.

\- Ah bon ? Il fuguait d'où ?

\- De l'orphelinat.

\- Ah bon ? Lui aussi il vient de l'orphelinat comme nous ?

\- Alors il a pas de famille ?

Sasuke tapa son talon sur le sol.

L'enfant se tourna vers lui.

\- J'ai une famille. sourit le blond en replaçant l'enfant dans les bras de Sasuke.

\- Mais Iruka dit que tu viens de l'orphelinat comme nous.

\- Oui … j'ai grandi ici, et là … Mais Sasuke et ses parents m'ont donné une famille. Un endroit où je pouvais toujours revenir. sourit le blond en posant son bras sur les épaules de son brun.

Sasuke le regarda un instant semblant dubitatif avant de s'écarter de lui et d'installer Tomoe dans son porte -bébé le calant face au monde, mais tout contre lui. Puis il monta sur l'étalon noir et tendit le bras pour saisir un premier enfant …

Naruto se glissa près de lui et aida l'enfant à se caler derrière le brun, alors que lui-même installait sur la jolie jument deux plus petits et entreprit de leur faire faire un tour de la propriété.

\- Ils sont vraiment fait pour être ensemble. chuchota Hinata.

\- Oui … fit Iruka en suivant des yeux son protégé.

Ils passèrent la fin de journée à promener les enfants à dos de cheval pour leur plus grand bonheur. Sasuke profitait librement de l'enfant niché contre son giron.

\- Je n'aurai jamais imaginé Sasuke proche d'un enfant.

\- Il n'est pas très démonstratif, c'est vrai et pourtant il prend soin d'eux. Et Tomoe lui est très attaché. Sasuke s'occupe énormément de cet enfant depuis son arrivé. Des fois j'ai un peu l'impression qu'il le voit comme l'enfant qu'il n'aura jamais…

\- Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas d'enfant ? demanda Hinata.

Iruka sourit .

\- Ce n'est pas une femme. De plus Sasuke était promis au Séminaire de ce qu'il m'a expliqué, avec le départ de Naruto il a renoncé à beaucoup de suis heureux que cet enfant lui ai donné envie de se battre.

Il reporta son attention sur les deux hommes qui s'occupaient des enfants.

\- Savez-vous que la selle de Manta, c'est Naruto qui l'a offerte à Sasuke ?

\- Oui. sourit Hinata avec douceur. C'est mon frère qui la lui a faite.

\- Ah bon ? demanda Iruka. Je l'ignorai.

\- Oui… Naruto tenait à ce qu'elle soit faite sur mesure pour lui… Il n'arrêtait pas de dire que Sasuke avait l'intérieur des cuisses brûlées à force de monter à cru. Mon frère a travaillé sans relâche pendant plusieurs semaines pour obtenir le résultat que voulait Naruto…

Le soleil commençait à se coucher lorsque le groupe revint, Sasuke marchait aux côtés de sa jument sur laquelle étaient montés trois tout petits qui riaient aux éclats alors qu'à ses côtés l'étalon se retrouvait affublé de deux grands qui se prenaient pour des cow boys sous le regard tendre d'un grand blond.

Arrivé devant l'orphelinat, les enfants se mirent à parler tous en même temps, Iruka leur sourit avec bienveillance.

\- Allons, allons, calmez-vous.

Peu à peu le calme revint.

\- Dites merci à Sasuke et Naruto pour la promenade.

\- Merci Naruto ! Merci Sasuke ! crièrent les enfants en chœur.

Sasuke commença à se tortiller pour dénouer le porte bébé lorsqu'il sentit une présence dans son dos. Deux larges mains se saisirent des attaches et les défirent facilement. Le brun sortit l'enfant et le lova contre lui, jetant le porte bébé sur la table en entrant. Naruto s'apprêtait à suivre le brun lorsqu'une main le retint.

\- Non… Laisse-le.

Naruto regarda Iruka sans comprendre.

\- Il va juste s'occuper de Tomoe. Il redescendra une fois qu'il aura fini. C'est son moment.

\- Mais…

Un claquement de langue le fit sursauter et il se tourna pour se trouver face à un jeune garçon au visage fermé qui le fixait de façon hautaine.

\- Hummm…. . On voit que tu as été élevé par Sasuke toi ! fit le blond.

Quelques mots en LDS plus tard et le blond était furieux et menaçait de faire passer le môme par la fenêtre sous les rires des autres enfants.

Alerté par le bruit, Sasuke venait de redescendre, Tomoe lavé et en barboteuse prêt à dîner avant d'aller au lit.

Le brun fit un dernier câlin à l'enfant avant de le tendre à Iruka.

\- Tu repasses demain ? demanda celui-ci au brun qui gagnait la sortie.

Sasuke hocha la tête.

Une main douce se posa sur son bras le faisant sursauter. Son regard froid croisa un regard doux et noir. Il laissa échapper un soupir. Elle l'attira à elle.

\- Tu dois écouter ce qu'il a à te dire ! Sinon je ne te le pardonnerai jamais. souffla-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Puis relâchant le jeune homme, elle s'écarta de lui et s'approcha du blond.

\- Mon cousin va venir me chercher.

\- Tu ne rentres pas avec nous ?

Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation.

\- Non, j'ai hâte de retrouver Kiba !

Naruto lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Ne faites pas de bêtises ! Hein ! Vous n'êtes pas encore mariés !

\- Et c'est toi qui a le culot de me dire ça ? s'exclama-t-elle tendrement moqueuse.

\- D'accord ! se mit à rire le blond en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Je plaide coupable !

Quelques minutes plus tard la vieille jeep de Neji s'arrêtait devant l'orphelinat. Le jeune homme sauta au bas de sa guimbarde et s'avança vers sa cousine.

\- Bonsoir ! Alors tu te décides à rentrer ?

Elle lui sourit avec douceur et acquiessa.

\- Il était temps, ton éleveur de chien est insupportable ! Oncle Hiashi menace de le virer de la propriété.

La jeune femme éclata de rire.

Neji se tourna vers Naruto.

\- Salut Naruto.

\- Salut Neji !

\- Alors ça y est, tu es enfin de retour ?

Le blond lui adressa un grand sourire.

\- Oui, la ville c'est bien mais rien ne vaut la Mission ! sourit-il de toute ses dents.

\- Vous rentrez à cheval avec Sasuke ?

\- Oui… Ça me manque tellement de ne plus pouvoir monter !

Neji hocha la tête et se reporta son attention sur Sasuke.

\- Au fait Sasuke !

Le brun se tourna vers lui silencieux.

\- Oncle Hiashi trouve Silva nerveuse… Il a peur qu'elle déclenche son poulinage en ton absence. Il demande s'il peut l'amener à la mission pour que tu la veilles ?

Sasuke fit claquer sa langue sur son palais et hocha la tête.

\- Je passerai te l'amener demain. Il voulait déjà que je l'amène ce soir mais je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas la peine de la stresser encore plus pour aujourd'hui. Mais bon, tu connais l'oncle. soupira Neji.

Un autre soupir lui répondit et les quatre jeunes hochèrent la tête de concert.

\- Donc c'est bon pour demain ?

Le brun hocha la tête et les deux bras de Naruto vinrent le saisirent par la taille pour l'installer sur Kyubi avant de monter se mettre derrière lui.

Sasuke siffla et la jument vint se mettre à leur niveau. Les mains de Naruto prirent les rênes et après avoir salué les Hyuga et Iruka, ils se mirent en route…

Menant lentement le cheval à travers champs. Naruto laissait son regard se porter partout autour de lui. Rien n'avait changé ici, et il savourait cette tranquillité. L'étalon avançait paisiblement et ses bras reposaient sur les hanches du brun assis devant lui.

Il se pencha sur lui et souffla à son oreille.

\- Tu m'as manqué.

Une main chassa son visage du cou blanc.

\- Sasuke… Je dois te parler.

Naruto dévia son étalon de sa route principal et se dirigea vers leur Église. Il s'arrêta devant celle-ci et sauta au bas du cheval avant de tendre les bras pour aider son compagnon, mais celui-ci refusa l'aide et descendit seul. Il alla desceller sa pouliche et la laissa gambader librement avant de se tourner vers le blond qui s'était approché sans bruit.

\- Viens.

Naruto lui prit la main sans lui laisser le temps de réagir et le fit entrer dans la chapelle.

\- J'ai toujours aimer cet endroit ! J'ai toujours espéré que si un jour je devais me marier c'est ici que je le ferai.

Le blond se tourna vers Sasuke qui ne disait rien et ne bougeait pas. Le jeune homme ne tenait pas à lui parler, cela faisait trois ans qu'il ne s'adressait plus la parole. Trois Ans que le blond était parti avec la fille aîné de Hiashi !

Il avait cru mourir quand il avait compris.

Seul, il s'était retrouvé seul, Naruto l'avait laissé pour aller se fiancer à la jolie brune alors qu'il lui avait promis de rester avec lui. Il était parti faire ses études, avec elle, dans la même université qu'elle et il était resté derrière…

Il était resté seul…

Désespérément seul…

Pouvait-on mourir de chagrin ? Sasuke s'était longtemps posé la question. Il avait regardé les jours s'écouler en se demandant pourquoi il avait survécu…

Pourquoi il vivait ?

Est-ce que finalement leur ancien chef n'avait-il pas raison ?

Il n'avait pas d'avenir.

Et il avait peu à peu sombré.

S'enfermant seul dans son monde, refusant de s'alimenter. Son frère était rentré dans une colère noire et l'avait agressé physiquement et verbalement. Lui criant qu'ils avaient tous assez souffert et qu'il devait apprendre à vivre seul !

Sasuke n'avait pas répondu mais avait accepter de manger… Manger pour rester en vie… Mais pas vivre… Il avait renoncé, il ne voulait plus… Et ses journées s'écoulaient lentes et moroses, tristes et sans intérêt…

Et puis un jour, Neji le cousin d'Hinata était revenu à la mission… , il lui avait apporter une selle de toute beauté… Noire et blanche, faite sur mesure pour lui … Il avait regardé le jeune homme sans comprendre. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin le mot tombe.

\- Naruto… C'est lui qui me l'a demandé… Je l'ai réalisé entièrement à la main sur mesure juste pour toi et ta jument ! Il m'a soûlé … J'ai dû recommencer quatre fois car ça ne convenait pas à monsieur ! siffla le brun. J'ai l'habitude des clients exigeants mais lui il a battu tous les records.

Sasuke avait pris la selle et s'était enfermé dans l'écurie… les larmes avaient envahies son regard sombre et avaient coulé sans discontinuer sur ses joues.

Alors il ne l'avait pas oublié ?

Naruto ne l'avait pas complètement rayé de sa vie.

Sasuke hésitait entre en être heureux et désespéré car il n'arriverait jamais à passer à autre chose si son cœur restait prisonnier de ce blond trop lumineux pour l'être sombre qu'il était.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et le fit sursauter.

\- Où étais-tu ? demanda la voix chaude. Cela fait quatre fois que je t'appelle mais tu ne me réponds pas. Ça va ?

Sasuke hocha la tête et alla s'asseoir sur les marches de l'autel où Naruto ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. S'agenouillant en face de lui, il prit doucement les longues mains fines.

\- Sas'… Je t'ai dit que j'avais quelque chose à te dire. Mais avant… Je voudrais que tu saches combien tu m'as manqué.

Naruto posa son front sur les genoux du plus jeune.

\- Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai voulu tout abandonner et quitter cette foutue université pour rentrer à la maison.

Il tenait doucement ses mains entre les siennes.

\- Tu ne sais pas combien je regrette d'être partie comme je l'ai fait ! Je voulais revenir ! Tu ne sais pas à quel point je voulais revenir. souffla le blond doucement. Tu me manquais tellement ! Je me sentais tellement seul sans nouvelle de toi !

Naruto releva doucement la tête vers son brun. Il avait besoin de voir son visage de savoir si celui-ci éprouvait encore quelque chose pour lui.

\- Sas' ? Est-ce que...Est-ce que je t'ai manqué moi aussi ?

Le visage du brun resta de marbre alors que le visage du blond s'attristait doucement.

\- Je vois...murmura le blond d'une voix fragile. Je suppose que du coup ça ne sert à rien que je te parle de mes sentiments n'est-ce pas ?

Il eut un pauvre sourire tremblant. L'une de ses mains caressa du bout des doigts la joue pâle face à lui. Il lâcha un soupir.

\- Finalement ils avaient raison...Tu étais trop jeune…

Naruto s'était relevé et se détourna doucement, prêt à repartir, la tête basse et les épaules voûtées. Le jeune homme commença à s'éloigner lorsqu'une main le saisit brutalement par le bras et le força à se retourner. Son regard triste croisa celui remplit d'incompréhension du brun qui commença à signer à toute vitesse….

_« C'est quoi cette histoire ? »_

_« Tu débarques comme ça et je dois comprendre quoi ? »_

_« C'est toi qui es partie ! »_

_« C'est toi qui m'a abandonné ! »_

\- Je sais ! Je sais que je suis partie ! Je sais que tu t'es senti abandonné mais moi aussi ! Moi aussi je me suis senti abandonné !

_« Tu es parti ! »_

\- Je sais !

_« Tu m'as laissé seul ! »_

\- Je sais !

_« Tu avais promis de rester avec moi ! »_

\- Je sais !

_« Je fais quoi moi sans toi ? »_

\- Je t'aime ! murmura Naruto, laissant le brun sans voix.

Les yeux sombres s'écarquillèrent.

_« Quoi ? »_

\- Je t'aime ! souffla Naruto en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Je t'aime, je t'aime plus que tout. Je te veux ! Pour moi, pour moi seul ! J'en ai marre Sasuke ! J'en ai marre d'entendre dire que tu es trop jeune pour moi ! Je veux que tu restes avec moi ! Je veux que tu m'aimes ! Je veux t'aimer quel que soit ton âge et peu importe ce qu'ils disent !

Naruto laissa échapper un rire triste et fatigué.

\- Si tu ne m'aimes pas, dis-le-moi ! Je veux seulement que tout s'arrête !

La gifle partie toute seule alors que Sasuke projetait le blond au sol et montait à califourchon sur ses hanches, ses mains se saisirent de son tee-shirt pour le secouer comme un prunier. Il était fou de rage, triste, en colère, énervé et avait envie de pleurer et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Il éclata en sanglot contre la poitrine du blond, totalement perdu.

La main du brun se leva et commença à signer lentement

J

T

M

Encore et encore ….

Sous le regard embrumé du blond qui finit par laisser à son tour couler ses larmes qu'il cacha sous son bras posé sur ses yeux bleus délavés. Alors que le jeune homme reposant sur son torse pleurait toutes les larmes qu'il retenait depuis des années…

Trois Années de séparations

Trois Années de solitude

\- Je t'aime Sas' ! souffla la voix du blond au travers de ses larmes.

Le brun signait pour lui répondre.

J

T

M

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment le temps pour eux de reprendre leur respiration et de se remettre de leurs émotions.

Naruto se redressa et le brun fini par relever la tête à son tour, ses yeux sombres croisèrent enfin les orbes bleus.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué. souffla le blond avec douceur. Je voulais venir de te voir mais Itachi m'avait tellement rabâché les oreilles que tu ne voudrais pas d'un nul…

Sasuke soupira en entendant le nom de son frère.

\- Il disait tout le temps que tu réussissais tout et qu'il ne voulait pas d'un cancre pour beau-frère. sourit pauvrement le blond.

Sasuke déposa un léger baiser sur la joue dorée et son regard accrocha celui du blond.

\- Je peux t'embrasser Sas' ? Ça fait des mois que j'en rêve ! souffla-t-il doucement contre sa bouche.

Une main signa sur sa poitrine.

_« Ça fait des mois que j'attends ! crétin ! »_

Naruto posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et ce fut comme si un ouragan déferlait dans les veines des deux hommes. Naruto attrapa les fesses du brun et le chargea contre lui alors que Sasuke s'accrochait aux cheveux du blond enfouissant ses mains dans les mèches soyeuses respirant l'odeur si familière qui lui avait tant manqué.

Naruto se laissa peu à peu glisser au sol allongeant le jeune homme à même le sol de la chapelle, sa bouche pillant comme un voleur la douce cavité du jeune homme, explorant avidement le moindre recoin qui s'offrait à lui se laissant explorer et envahir à son tour.

Ils cessèrent de s'embrasser hors d'haleine, Sasuke avait ouvert fiévreusement la chemise du blond pour enfin toucher la peau dorée et chaude alors qu'il avait senti glisser sous la sienne les mains brûlantes du blond sur son ventre avant de remonter pincer ses tétons durcis au seul contact de leur corps l'un contre l'autre…

\- Je te veux ! Maintenant !

Pour toute réponse il ne reçut qu'un corps avide de recevoir le sien, la chemise glissant sur la peau blanche enflamma littéralement Naruto qui termina de dénuder le torse fin avant de laisser ses dents mordiller la peau de son épaule et de glisser sur son torse, s'égarant de plus en plus, léchant la peau veloutée.

Marquant délicatement la peau de nacre sur laquelle il se perdait. Haletant sous le corps brûlant qui touchait le sien, Sasuke ne se reconnaissait plus. N'en pouvant plus de ne pas le sentir contre lui il repoussa le blond pour ôter ses vêtements sous le regard de braise.

Le blond en fit autant avant de s'avancer lentement à quatre pattes vers lui, se glissant entre les cuisses blanches et tremblantes, il se hissa sur le corps délicat qui s'allongea sous lui. Le regard bleuté ancré dans le sien…

Une main dorée glissa sur son ventre, et Sasuke bloqua son souffle, attentif au moindre geste sur son corps languissant et soumis au regard de l'homme au-dessus de lui. Naruto ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux, sa main traçant des arabesques délicatement sur le ventre plat et frémissant sous son contact avant de venir caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses, remontant sur sa fesse avant de revenir vers sa cuisse.

Le souffle court, Sasuke tentait de garder ses pensées cohérentes. Les mains douces et chaudes ravageaient littéralement son corps et allumaient un véritable incendie en lui… Ses cuisses entrouvertes, s'écartaient pour offrir son intimé au regard gourmand du blond qui ne se fit pas prier et plongea entre les cuisses diaphanes…

\- N'est pas peur Sasuke ...Je ne te ferai pas de mal… souffla une voix chaude.

Obito écarquilla les yeux avant de reculer hésitant. Ils étaient quand même dans la salle communautaire qui leur servait de chapelle, il s'apprêtait à aller leur demander de sortir lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient pas plus habillés qu'Adam et Eve. L'homme laissa échapper un soupir.

Alors que retournant son amant, Naruto plaçait celui-ci pour s'enfoncer avec douceur dans son corps …

\- Détends toi … Viens….

Une main dorée par le soleil enlaça les doigts pâles crispés sur le sol recouvert d'une douce moquette rouge.

\- Oh Sas', tu es si serré, si chaud… gémit la voix rocailleuse à son oreille.

Naruto modifia l'angle de son corps et sortit pour se rengainer et frapper précisément sur la boule de nerf qui ferait succomber son amour…

Fermant les yeux en entendant le gémissement concupiscent du plus jeune, Obito recula et referma avec soin la double porte qui reliait sa demeure à sa chapelle, laissant les deux amants s'aimer.

Leurs mains étroitement liées, Naruto laissait son corps aller et venir entre les fesses de son amant, savourant sa chaleur, son étroitesse qui l'enveloppait si bien… Naruto tapait dans le mille à chaque mouvement et le dos du brun était cambré, son corps semblant s'ouvrir à chaque coup de rein pour le plus grand plaisir du blond qui se déhanchait de plus en plus en lui…

N'en pouvant plus le brun s'échappa et fit sortir le blond de son corps…

\- Sas ? haleta le blond frustré et surpris.

Le brun se retourna vers lui et s'allongea sur le dos, il posa ses pieds sur les épaules du blond lui offrant un accès direct et bien plus profond à son corps. Naruto laissa échapper un grognement rauque et haletant.

\- Sas' … gémit-il.

Le jeune homme se glissa sous lui ses jambes glissant sur ses épaules et lui révélant son intimité dans laquelle il n'avait plus qu'à plonger …

Et c'est ce qu'il fit se perdant définitivement entre les cuisses du plus jeune, qui grogna sous la puissance du coup de rein qui frappa directement et profondément en lui, le faisant se rejeter violemment en arrière alors que le blond se déchaînait et lui faisait peu à peu perdre tout notion de réalité …

Blotti contre le corps chaud, Naruto frotta son nez contre la peau douce. Puis ouvrit faiblement les yeux avant de se souvenir de l'endroit où il était, il tressaillit en se redressant, son regard se posant autour de lui. Il vit qu'on les avait recouverts d'une courtepointe bien chaude et à côté de leurs vêtements en vrac il y avait une bouteille de lait et une autre de jus de pomme.

Naruto ne put retenir un léger rire. Ça, ça venait de quelqu'un qui connaissait l'amour fou de Sasuke pour le lait, pour avoir laissé du jus de pomme…

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain vers midi Sasuke était dans les près avec ses chevaux, lorsque Neji arriva avec la jument. Très énervée, celle-ci avait bien du mal à se calmer. Alors qu'ils tentaient de la faire descendre, un sifflement se fit entendre…

Les deux hommes qui avaient accompagné Neji afin de pouvoir l'aider à faire monter et descendre la jument, reculèrent et s'écartèrent pour laisser place à un jeune homme.

\- Sasuke...Tu peux faire quelque chose ?

Le brun lui fit signe de s'éloigner et d'emmener avec eux les deux autres hommes qui avaient accompagné Neji. Lorsque tous se furent éloignés, Sasuke descendit du cheval sur lequel il était monté et se laissa glisser au sol.

\- Je me demanda à quoi cela sert que je lui ai fait une selle. soupira Neji.

Naruto lui sourit.

\- C'est Sasuke !

Ils regardèrent le jeune homme commencer un étrange manège sous le regard des deux anciens.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il va se faire écraser ! siffla un des hommes.

Neji ricana.

\- C'est un chuchoteur ! Il connaît bien Silva c'est lui qui s'en est occupé à son arrivé chez nous ! Elle ne supportait personne !

\- C'est un gamin !

\- C'est un chuchoteur !

\- Le meilleur ! sourit Naruto.

\- Ben voyons ! persifla Neji avec un sourire.

Naruto leva un sourcil et Neji haussa les épaules, un peu moqueur.

\- Le meilleur !

Sasuke entraîna la jument à sa suite sans licou et sans même prononcer un seul mot, seul le battement de ses mains sur ses cuisses résonnaient doucement...

\- On te préviendra quand elle aura fini son poulinage.

\- Merci Naruto. A l'occasion passe manger à la maison !

\- Ok !

Puis le jeune homme fila à son tour en direction de l'écurie pour y retrouver Sasuke en pleine « conversation » avec la jument.

Naruto s'assit sur un box et les observa longuement… Toujours aussi épaté par le contact du brun avec les animaux et sa capacité à communiquer sans jamais prononcer un seul mot…. Il eut un sourire entendu, et alla s'allonger dans un box propre en attendant que son brun en ait terminé…

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Quelques heures plus tard, Sasuke trouvait son blond allongé sur le foin, roupillant le plus tranquillement du monde. Il se pencha sur lui et le poussa gentiment du pied pour le réveiller.

Voyant qu'il n'obtenait pas d'autre réponse qu'un vague ronronnement. Il s'installa sur les hanches du blond et souffla délicatement sur son visage.

Naruto venait de le plaquer contre le mur de l'écurie… Ses mains avaient glissé sous la sur -jupe qui cachait ses longues jambes blanches. D'une main il le maintenait alors que l'autre caressait déjà l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

\- Si tu savais combien ça m'a manqué… De sentir ton corps nu contre moi… Bon Dieu Sas'… Tu es si doux, si chaud…

La main du blond caressait désormais son entre jambes qui se tendait sous la caresse appuyée… Naruto regardait le corps du brun se cambrer et ses fesses se tendre vers lui…

\- Je peux Sas ' ? haleta-t-il doucement en s'agenouillant entre ses jambes remontant sa jupe dévoilant le superbe fessier musclé et blanc comme neige.

Écartant délicatement les fesses blanches, il laissa un gémissement s'échapper de ses lèvres alors que le brun cambrait davantage ses reins, ses jambes écartés pour lui. Il glissa sa langue entre celles-ci et un souffle crispé lui répondit tandis que le corps blanc s'ouvrait pour lui.

Naruto ne se priva pas et se mit à lécher avec avidité, à suçoter délicatement l'entrée tant désirée depuis des mois, sa langue allant et venant, couvrant celui-ci de salive cherchant à se glisser en lui à chaque contraction de son anus. D'une main il tenait écartées les jolies fesses de son amant alors que son autre main alla directement se refermer sur le membre dressé qui n'attendait que d'être satisfait par ses bons soins…

Sasuke ferma les yeux uniquement à l'écoute du blond qui le dévorait de ses caresses. Il se mordit violemment les lèvres, son souffle hachuré par les sensations qui le traversaient. Il n'y avait qu'en lui qu'il avait confiance, il n'y avait que lui pour l'approcher et éveiller ses sens bridés, étouffant la peur, faisant disparaître l'angoisse pour ne laisser place qu'à la chaleur de leurs étreintes…

Il sentit ses jambes se mettre à trembler, lorsqu'un premier doigt écarta patiemment son intimité, elles allaient le lâcher. Le sentant fragile, Naruto l'attira au sol et le renversa sur leurs vêtements posés à même le foin pour ne pas être incommodé. Le blond délaissa son entre jambe pour venir s'emparer de sa bouche, sa langue glissa pour venir s'emmêler à la sienne. Naruto se glissa entre les cuisses blanches qui vinrent s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Le corps blanc se collant au sien, se frottant contre son ventre.

\- Sas'...gémit le plus âgé.

Pour toute réponse, le brun grogna et remonta ses genoux, dévoilant son intimité au regard brûlant qui le dévorait.

Les yeux bleus s'assombrirent devenant couleur d'un ciel d'orage.

\- Ne fais pas ça ! souffla haletant le blond.

Les mains pâles glissèrent jusqu'à sa ceinture qu'il dégrafa. Naruto ne quittait pas les orbes sombres qui lui faisaient face. Lorsque les doigts froids se posèrent sur son membre brûlant et tendu, il ne put retenir un frisson.

Naruto posa son front contre la gorge du brun, tentant de retenir le feu qui le dévorait, il sentit son amant l'attirer à lui.

\- Laisse-moi te préparer avant ! haleta le blond sur le point de perdre toute retenue.

Il glissa sa main entre les fesses fermes, ses doigts allant et venant lentement entre celles-ci humidifiées par ses précédentes caresses.

\- Je peux Sas' ?

Présentant son sexe dur qu'il tenait entre ses doigts à son entrée. Le regard sombre attira les pupilles bleus à lui. Le regard pur plongea au fond des ténèbres qui lui faisait face. Il prit appui sur ses avant-bras et son gland força l'entrée de son amant. Un souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge et le corps sous lui se tendit, alors qu'il s'enfonçait lentement en lui jusqu'à la garde.

Sans perdre son amant des yeux, Naruto entreprit de bouger lentement en lui, entrant et sortant de l'antre chaude et si serré du garçon sous lui dont les jambes relevées reposaient sur ses avant-bras. Il croisa le regard sombre voilé et sa bouche fondit sur la sienne la dévorant, se perdant en elle. Assoiffé qu'il était de le posséder entièrement. Ses coups se firent plus rudes, plus durs, plus puissants dans le corps qui allait vers le sien.

Sasuke se rejeta en arrière, remontant ses jambes le long des bras de son désormais amant, il le voulait plus fort, plus profond, heurtant encore et encore cette partie de lui qui lui faisait tant de bien… Lorsqu'enfin sur un dernier coup plus fort que les autres il sentit la pression explosée en lui il crut qu'il allait finir par lâcher...Son cerveau, son cœur…. Il en avait le vertige et se sentit à peine sombrer….

Son corps retomba mollement entre les bras du blond qui venait de s'échouer sur lui, le cœur battant, haletant, le corps encore soumis à des contractions qu'ils ne contrôlaient pas. Il fallut quelques minutes au blond pour arriver à se relever et à reprendre pieds dans la réalité. Naruto posa son regard encore voilé sur le visage rougi de son amant par leur activité.

Celui-ci reprenait lui aussi doucement pieds dans la réalité, ses jambes tremblaient. Avec soin Naruto les lui allongea avant de prendre place contre lui, savourant encore la chaleur qui s'échappait de leurs corps par encore refroidis.

Puis avec douceur, il alla chercher de quoi les nettoyer. Enlevant toutes traces de leur ébats. Léchant la peau douce de son ventre, l'intérieur de ses cuisses sous les soupirs de bien-être du plus jeune avant de remonter sur lui, ses lèvres cherchant celles de son amant qu'il trouva sans mal.

Ils s'embrassèrent, se léchèrent, assoiffés de l'autre, le corps encore prit de plaisirs alors qu'il venait de faire l'amour. La nudité du plus jeune contre le corps brûlant et tanné du plus âgé fit trembler ce dernier.

Il se détacha de la bouche qu'il dévorait pour venir plonger son regard bleu remplit d'amour dans celui sombre du garçon allongé sous lui. D'un coup de rein Sasuke retourna son blond et entreprit de commencer à se rhabiller tranquillement sous le regard chaud du blond.

Allongé paisiblement, Naruto regardait son brun assis sur son ventre, remettre ses vêtements alors qu'il le contemplait librement. Son regard bleu dévorant chaque centimètre carré de chaire pâle qui restait sous ses yeux.

Sasuke se mit debout et enfila sous sa sur-jupe son pantalon, avant de mettre ses bottes. A genoux devant lui, le blond le regardait avec un air mutin. Le plus jeune posa un regard tendre et taquin sur lui et se pencha avant de se faire gentiment piller la bouche par une langue gourmande qui lui arracha un soupir d'aise.

Un hennissement les sortit de leur bulle de plaisir et Sasuke s'arracha à la contemplation de son blond.

Il se déplaça et se dirigea vers la stèle d'où venait le bruit. Le brun attrapa rapidement son tablier et ses gants et ouvrit la stèle… Silva la nouvelle jument de Hiashi allait mettre bas… Elle avait vraiment choisi son moment…

Il l'a fit sortir de son box et l'installa dans la plus grande partie de l'écurie pour pouvoir intervenir en cas de soucis. Naruto qui avait fini de se rhabiller s'approcha à son tour.

,

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

,

Dans la nuit, la silhouette d'un homme traversait à pas rapides la Mission Uchiwa. Agacé et énervé, il se demandait où étaient encore passés son idiot de petit frère et son pot de colle blond. Il se dirigea vers les écuries, voyant celles-ci toujours éclairées. Il poussa la lourde porte en bois et s'avança au milieu de celles-ci…

A genoux dans le foin, son frère frottait avec de la paille le corps d'un tout jeune poulain.

\- Et bien ça alors !

\- Salut Tachi ! sourit Naruto ébouriffé et son tablier couvert de sang.

\- Que...Enfin …

\- He oui elle vient de mettre bas ! Regarde comme il est beau !

\- Tout s'est bien passé ? demanda l'aîné en s'approchant de son frère.

\- Comme toujours, Sas' a fait un super boulot.

Le brun émit un grognement.

Naruto vint se coller à son brun et frotta son visage contre les mèches brunes en bataille. Le jeune homme était échevelé de leur ébat et en prime du poulinage qui avait suivi. Il laissa échapper un soupir alors que le blond continuait à se frotter à lui.

\- Néné Sasuke ! C'était génial !

Les bras de Naruto enlaçaient tendrement le jeune homme qui venait de se relever, le blond le maintint contre lui alors que celui-ci commençait à ressentir le contre coup de « l'accouchement » et de leur séance.

Le blond lui sourit amoureusement et embrassa doucement les lèvres fines faisant ouvrir les yeux sombres sur lui. Avec douceur, le blond caressa le contour du visage pâle.

\- Tu es vraiment extraordinaire. Sas'. murmura doucement le jeune homme les yeux rivés aux siens.

Itachi soupira et se mit à tousser, histoire de rappeler aux deux tourtereaux qu'il était toujours là. Naruto s'écarta de Sasuke mais pas trop. Le chuchoteur s'approcha de la jument, celle-ci sembla se calmer et son poulain vint prendre place afin de prendre sa première tétée.

Le jeune homme vérifia que celle-ci se faisait bien et décida qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer prendre une douche avant d'aller se coucher…

Ils rentrèrent tous les trois et alors que Naruto et Sasuke montaient à la douche, Itachi expliqua la raison de leur absence prolongée avec un sourire entendu… Fugaku soupira et Mikoto servit le repas. Ils attendirent un long moment, espérant voir redescendre les deux jeunes gens mais force fut de constater qu'ils ne revenaient pas.

Itachi se dévoua une nouvelle fois sous les rires de sa compagne.

\- C'est pas drôle ! marmonna le brun. Manquerait plus que je les surprenne je crois que je deviendrai aveugle !

Il monta lentement les marches, à l'étage, il n'y avait aucun bruit. La porte de la salle d'eau était entrouverte mais la lumière était éteinte. Il alla jusqu'à la chambre de son petit frère et poussa la porte sans bruit. Il entra dans la chambre éclairée par la seule luminosité de la nuit.

Dans le grand lit de son frère, les deux hommes étaient endormis… Naruto était allongé sur le dos un bras replié sous sa tête et de l'autre il entourait affectueusement les épaules du plus jeune, la tête posée au creux de son épaule, un bras posé en travers du torse bronzé et dénudé.

Itachi ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la scène, il prit délicatement la courtepointe et la remonta sur les deux corps enlacés qui dormaient paisiblement et sortit sans faire de bruit.

Il redescendit et prit place à la grande table où sa compagne déposa une tasse de café fumante devant lui.

\- Merci.

\- Alors ? demanda Mikoto.

\- Ils dorment. sourit l'aîné en soufflant sur sa tasse.

\- Ils… Dorment ? interrogea sa mère.

\- Mmm…

\- Où ? demanda le père de famille.

\- A ton avis ? sourit son aîné.

Le père laissa échapper un soupire.

\- Pfff…

\- Dans la chambre de Sasuke, dans le même lit comme c'est le cas depuis que Naruto est arrivé dans cette maison. sourit-il.

Le père posa sa joue dans sa main et se mit à maronner.

Konan regarda son beau-père avant de se tourner vers Itachi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Itachi sourit.

\- Il va devoir accepter leur mariage.

\- Un mariage ? demanda-t-elle. Celui de qui ?

\- De Naruto et Sasuke !

La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux et regarda son mari. Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma.

\- Tu as quelque chose contre les couples d'hommes ? demanda-t-il soudain sur ses gardes.

La jeune femme le regarda puis lui adressa un immense sourire.

\- Pas du tout ! C'est tout le contraire ! Mes deux meilleurs amis sont en couple ! Je suis enchantée de savoir que vous acceptez aussi cette relation, je pourrai te les présenter ! J'avais tellement envie que tu les connaisses mais je n'osais pas te les faire rencontrer.

Elle posa un bras autour des épaules de son mari. Puis elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur la joue de son époux.

\- Je ne suis qu'encore plus heureuse de t'avoir pour époux. sourit-elle.

Itachi lui rendit son sourire et termina son café. Puis il se leva et alla embrasser sa mère qui nettoyait la cuisine.

\- Bonne nuit maman.

\- Bonne nuit mon Chéri. Vous venez déjeuner avec nous demain matin ?

\- Oh oui je ne veux surtout pas rater la conversation que père va avoir avec Naruto ! ricana son aîné.

.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà le chapitre 11 s'achève, Naruto est revenu auprès de son seul et unique amour.

Et comme promis il a un métier désormais. Il peut subvenir aux besoins de l'homme de sa vie qui lui aussi à beaucoup travailler pour être libre.

J'espère que cette réunion vous aura plut .

Dans le prochain chapitre qui est aussi le point final de cette histoire, vous saurez tout.

je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre final.

Encore merci de m'avoir suivis et de m'avoir lu.


	12. Chapter 12

**Genre** : Hx H

**Pairin**g : Naru x Sasu

**Base** : Naruto

**Inspiration** : Librement inspiré de « Witness » et « l'homme qui murmurait à l'oreille des chevaux »

**Disclaimer **: Les persos ne sont pas à moi

.

Coucou tout le monde

voilà l'épilogue de cette histoire

elle touche à sa fin snif snif dur dur pour moi de tourner cette page. Mais voilà c'est comme ça.

Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivie tout le long de celle-ci. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions.

C'est important pour moi et me donne encore plus envie de continuer et de vous faire plaisirs en me faisant plaisirs aussi .

J'espère vous revoir bientôt sur une prochaine histoire

A très vite

.

Bonne lecture

.

Coucou **Ansoso19**:

merci d'avoir laissé un petit mot sur cette histoire. Je suis heureuse qu'elle t'es autant plut et que ce soit pour toi un plaisirs renouvelé chaque fois que tu la lis. Il est vrai que je n'avais pas prévu d'écrire de suite à celle-ci.

A l'occasion, une fois toutes mes histoires en cours terminé ,il se pourrait qu'en effet je vienne offrir un extra à cette histoire.

En espérant que tu repasses pour lire mon message. A bientôt peut-être sur une autre histoire .

.

* * *

**.**

**UNE COMMUNAUTÉ POUR SE RECONSTRUIRE**

**EPILOGUE**

**.**

* * *

,

Naruto se réveilla avec le soleil qui entrait à foison dans la chambre et baignait son visage, il poussa un soupir et s'enfouit sous la couverture serrant contre lui le corps tout chaud qui était collé au sien.

Un rugissement se fit entendre et Naruto attrapa son brun pour le nicher contre lui et cacher sa tête sous la couverture.

Le brun détestait se réveiller avec le soleil en pleine figure. Il se rencogna contre le corps chaud qui encombrait son lit. Le blond nicha son visage contre le cou blanc et respira l'odeur terriblement familière, Sasuke laissa échapper un soupir et glissa ses mains dans les longues mèches couleurs de miel et serra le corps chaud contre le sien, savourant d'être enfin là.

Un léger cognement contre la porte de la chambre fit grogner le plus jeune. Mikoto entrouvrit la porte.

\- Je peux entrer ? fit doucement la mère de famille avec un grand sourire.

Naruto s'assit sur le lit et s'étira, alors que Sasuke rabattait la couverture sur sa tête et enfouissait son visage contre le ventre chaud du blond.

\- Oui…

Mikoto entra et regarda le blond qui se grattait la tête. Elle fit le tour de la pièce du regard.

\- Où est Sasuke ? demanda-t-elle.

Naruto lui sourit et commença à tirer la couverture.

\- Sas' ! Sors, ta mère voudrait te voir !

Un grognement se fit entendre.

\- Un véritable ours des cavernes ! ricana Naruto en rejetant la couverture, montrant à Mikoto le jeune homme couché entre ses jambes le visage enfoui dans son giron comme un enfant.

\- Dis bonjour à Mikoto, Sasuke ! sourit le blond de toutes ses dents.

Une main se desserra de la taille du blond et fit un petit geste à sa mère avant de partir à la recherche de la couverture.

\- Il est toujours pas du matin !

\- Toujours pas ! sourit Mikoto. Je vous attends en bas ! Fugaku veut te parler Naruto ! Tu n'y échapperas pas !

Le blond laissa échapper un soupir qui fit relever la tête de Sasuke, glissé entre ses cuisses. Naruto plongea son regard clair dans celui du jeune homme et repoussa les mèches en batailles qui encadraient son visage.

\- Bonjour Sas'. sourit le blond avec douceur.

Sasuke se redressa et approcha timidement ses lèvres de celles du blond.

\- Tu m'embrasses ? demanda doucement le blond dans un souffle.

Après avoir repris sa respiration, Sasuke se pencha légèrement pour effleurer les lèvres pleines de son amant, avant de rougir violemment et de quitter la chambre en courant, sous le regard ébahi du blond.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après une toilette express Naruto descendit et rejoignit la table du petit déjeuner. Mikoto posa devant lui un bol chaud et elle s'assit en face de lui, un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

\- He bien, tu ne manges pas ? demanda Itachi avec un sourire moqueur.

Le regard de Naruto allait de l'un à l'autre, une angoisse sourde nouait son estomac, alors qu'un bruit de cavalcade se faisait entendre dans les escaliers.

Sasuke dévala ceux-ci, attrapa une tranche de brioche et fila sans demander son reste sous les cris de sa mère.

\- Sasuke, attends !

Itachi laissa échapper un soupir.

\- Ok, ok, je vais le chercher ! Dire que je voulais assister à ton exécution ! sourit le brun en posant une main sur l'épaule du blond, qui était particulièrement tendu. Enfin je reviendrai pour t'enterrer, ne t'inquiète pas ! se moqua-t-il.

\- Itachi ! soupira sa mère. Tu as un humour déplorable !

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

\- Je vais demander une pelle à notre Chef !

\- Itachi !

Le brun fit un geste de la main à sa mère et partit à la recherche de son petit frère en riant sous cape.

Resté seul avec Fugaku et Mikoto, Naruto n'en menait pas large. L'homme soupira.

\- J'aurai voulu que Sasuke soit là mais bon. On lui demandera son avis plus tard.

\- Hein ? demanda le blond sans comprendre.

\- Tu n'as rien à nous dire Naruto ? demanda Mikoto amusée.

\- Euh…

\- Hé bien ?

Le blond prit une profonde inspiration.

\- J'ai demandé à Sasuke de m'épouser et il a dit oui ! fit le jeune homme d'une traite.

Fugaku croisa les bras en silence, son visage était aussi inexpressif que pouvait l'être celui de Sasuke dans ses bons jours…

\- Fugaku ! sourit sa femme tendrement. Tu lui fais peur !

L'homme soupira.

\- Tu as donc refusé la demande de Hiashi.

\- Oui, il y a longtemps que je l'ai fait.

\- Tu n'as pas changé d'avis ?

\- Non ! J'aime Sasuke et je veux rester avec lui !

\- Et lui ?

\- Il m'aime ! assura le blond sans hésitation.

\- Donc si nous demandons à Sasuke, il nous dira la même chose que toi ?

\- Oui ! fit le jeune homme.

Puis soudain, il se sentit moins sûr de lui. Il était sûr de ses sentiments, et il ne pensait pas un seul instant douter de ceux de Sasuke, mais là, sous le regard des parents du jeune homme, il se sentait soudain vulnérable et avait peur de voir son amour lui être rejeté à la figure.

Les yeux bleus se fanèrent et le jeune homme baissa la tête devant une Mikoto et un Fugaku qui ne comprenaient plus l'attitude du jeune homme.

Au même moment, la porte de derrière s'ouvrit avec fracas sur un Itachi, les cheveux en bataille, qui tenait un Sasuke récalcitrant et qui semblait vouloir fuir la pièce à toute vitesse. Mais le regard du jeune homme se posa soudain sur les épaules voûtées du blond.

Ses yeux noirs s'écarquillèrent et il paniqua, se précipitant vers son blond il se laissa tomber à genoux près de lui et pris son visage en coupe pour plonger son regard noir dans le sien, à la recherche de réponse à la détresse qu'il y lisait.

Les onyx interrogeaient silencieusement les orbes bleus. Les bras de Sasuke se nouèrent autour du cou de son amant et Naruto attira son brun sur ses genoux pour enfouir son visage contre son cou.

Mikoto et son mari se sourirent, la femme glissa tendrement sa main dans celle de son époux et laissa échapper un soupir.

\- Et bien il était temps ! sourit-elle.

Naruto releva la tête et son regard se posa sur le sourire de Fugaku.

Il écarquilla les yeux en comprenant enfin la situation.

\- Je peux ? demanda-t-il. Je peux vraiment ?

Un hochement de tête lui répondit et Naruto se releva brusquement tenant son brun face à lui.

\- Sas' ! Tu vas m'épouser ! fit le jeune homme avec un énorme sourire en forme de banane.

Sasuke leva un sourcil et se mit à signer.

«_ Je peux donner mon avis ?_ » interrogea le jeune homme.

\- Tu peux dire oui ! sourit le blond de nouveau en le serrant contre lui.

Sasuke laissa échapper un soupir et enlaça tendrement son blond en souriant. Sourire que personne ne vit car il leur tournait le dos mais qui en disait long sur les sentiments du jeune homme.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Debout devant l'Autel, Naruto souriait de toutes ses dents, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie. Bientôt allait apparaître à la porte de leur église, la silhouette de l'être qu'il chérissait plus que tout. Pour qui il était prêt à changer le monde du moment qu'elle était à ses côtés.

Vêtu de son costume noir, le blond réajusta sa cravate, il n'était quand même pas très à l'aise et avait hâte de se retrouver tranquille avec son amour. Dans la nef, Itachi et sa femme attendaient un sourire aux lèvres, et non loin d'eux Mikoto et Fugaku arboraient un air paisible. Madara se tenait aux côtés d'Obito pour célébrer le mariage, le premier de ce genre-là dans leur église et ils n'en étaient pas peu fiers.

De l'autre côté se tenaient Jiraiya et Tsunade, ainsi que Iruka et les orphelins. Un œil sur tout ce petit monde, Kakashi ne quittait pas des yeux le nouveau directeur de l'orphelinat. Un peu en arrière, la famille Hiashi se tenait présente elle-aussi.

La musique de la marche nuptiale choisie par le couple ne tarda pas à retentir et tous les regards se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit largement et une longue silhouette vêtue de blanc fit son entrée, la longue jupe traînait sur le sol et dévoilait deux longues jambes vêtues d'un jean blanc et d'une paire de bottes noir.

La chemise blanche mettait en valeur le teint pâle du jeune homme qui s'avançait un bouquet de gypsophile blanc à la main. Le regard sombre croisa les azurs dont il était tombé amoureux et qui le supportait depuis si longtemps.

Il s'avança vers son homme et la main dorée qu'il tendit vers lui enveloppa ses longs doigts pâles qui enlacèrent tendrement les siens.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

\- Naruto Uzumaki, acceptes-tu de prendre pour époux Sasuke Uchiwa ici présent, de l'aimer et de le chérir dans la richesse et dans la pauvreté, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

\- Oui, je le veux ! fit Naruto d'une voix forte, égal à lui-même alors que ses doigts enlaçaient ceux de Sasuke.

Le brun posa un regard rempli d'amour sur son blond alors que Naruto portait à ses lèvres la main de celui-ci.

Obito reprit la parole :

\- Sasuke Uchiwa, acceptes-tu de prendre pour époux Naruto Uzumaki ici présent, de l'aimer et de le chérir dans la richesse et dans la pauvreté, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Un lourd silence suivit la phrase du révérend. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur le jeune couple. Naruto se tourna vers son amour, et son sourire se fit légèrement tremblant alors que celui-ci demeurait étrangement silencieux.

Sasuke darda son regard dans celui de son blond.

Mikoto se saisit de la main de Fugaku, l'estomac noué d'appréhension.

Itachi quant à lui avait du mal à garder son sérieux. Il masqua difficilement son sourire alors que sa femme lui jetait un regard presque scandalisé.

\- Oui. répondit une voix rauque et suave qui semblait ne sortir de nulle part.

Naruto releva la tête qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir baissée et regarda tout autour de lui avant de poser ses yeux sur son brun, totalement hébété.

\- Quoi ?

\- Oui…répéta tranquillement le brun.

Stupéfait, Naruto ne lâchait pas le jeune homme du regard, ses mains vinrent prendre son visage en coupe.

\- Tu…Tu as parlé ? J'ai pas rêvé ? Tu as parlé ?

\- Mmm…

\- Non ! siffla le blond, les yeux rivés aux siens. Ne me fais pas ça ! Tu as parlé, tu m'as parlé… C'est la première fois que j'entends ta voix ! Sasuke ! Mon dieu, Sasuke, j'ai entendu ta voix. souffla son homme les larmes aux yeux.

Le brun laissa échapper un soupir et donna une tape derrière la tête de son amant.

\- Hey !

Puis il souffla doucement sur son visage.

Il ouvrit de nouveau la bouche et, avec difficulté, finit par laisser échapper.

\- Je … t'ai…me…

Un violent rougissement avait envahi les joues pâles.

Sa voix lui paraissait trop bizarre, il n'était même pas sûr d'elle. Les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche lui semblaient étranger. Il se sentit devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate et aurait bien aimé finalement filer d'ici.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime ! Mon dieu Sas' ! Je t'aime comme un fou !

Le blond se pencha et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de venir lui murmurer.

\- Je rêve de t'entendre gémir mon nom maintenant. Je crois que ta voix pourrait me faire jouir juste en entendant mon nom dans ta bouche.

Un rictus hautain se dessina sur les lèvres du brun qui ne put retenir un claquement de sa langue sur son palais.

\- Bâtard prétentieux ! siffla Naruto alors que la douceur du regard qu'il posait sur l'homme de sa vie démontrait tout l'amour qu'il lui portait.

Un toussotement les fit revenir à la réalité et ils se tournèrent vers Obito, qui, du coup, ne savait plus où il en était, lui aussi stupéfait d'avoir entendu pour la première fois, la voix fragile du jeune homme. Il posa un regard doux sur le couple dont les mains étaient étroitement enlacées.

Il leva les yeux sur la foule rassemblée, et remarqua que plusieurs personnes essuyaient discrètement leurs yeux. Son sourire s'agrandit et il se tourna vers Madara qui se tenait non loin, fier comme si c'était à lui que ses mots avaient été adressés.

\- Si quelqu'un est contre cette union qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais. fit Obito d'une voix forte. Enfin, si quelqu'un est contre, je l'avertis qu'il y a quelques pelles à l'extérieur qui n'attendent que d'être utilisées… Et beaucoup de témoins...

Plusieurs rire se firent entendre.

\- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare enfin unis par les liens du mariage.

L'homme s'approcha et enveloppa leurs mains avec son étole liturgique avant de les bénir.

\- Vous pouvez embrasser le marié. sourit l'homme à la large carrure en libérant leurs mains.

Naruto se rapprocha doucement de son brun et posa sa main libre sur son visage avant de se pencher sur lui pour effleurer du bout des lèvres, celles fines de son désormais époux. Perdus dans leur bulle, ils en oubliaient qu'ils étaient encore devant l'assistance.

\- Bon je crois que nous pouvons sortir désormais ! fit Madara en invitant tout le monde à se diriger hors de la salle communautaire afin d'attendre les mariés au dehors.

\- Tu es à moi ! souffla doucement Naruto.

Le brun hocha la tête. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait cela.

\- Mmm….

Une main vint se glisser sur sa nuque et les lèvres de son désormais mari s'emparèrent des siennes. Le temps que l'église se vide, les deux hommes avaient profité de ce moment pour s'embrasser pleinement.

Naruto approfondit leur étreinte se perdant dans leur échange. Sa langue goûtant avec délectation son autre moitié, leurs lèvres se touchèrent encore avant que leur front ne se posent l'un contre l'autre, leurs yeux rivés l'un à l'autre dans leur bulle.

Le silence les tira de leur cocon. Leurs épaules se touchant, la tête de Sasuke reposait contre celle de son amant, ils sortirent sur le pas de l'Église, qui avait abritée la déclaration de Naruto à Sasuke. Ils se sourirent alors que les membres de la communauté applaudissaient leur sortie.

Un chouinement retint l'attention de Sasuke qui s'arracha durant quelques secondes à son mari. Le regard bleu se posa tendrement sur lui et regarda celui-ci récupérer Tomoe, le chouchou de Sasuke, c'était comme cela que les enfants l'appelaient.

L'enfant nicha son visage dans le cou blanc de son bien-aimé et Naruto attira à lui son homme et son « enfant » posant un bras autour de la taille de celui-ci. Ils descendirent les marches de l'église et rejoignirent leurs proches qui les attendaient…

Le soleil brillait et rien ne vint gâcher ce délicat moment qu'ils avaient si chèrement payé et attendu.

Après tant d'épreuves, tant de séparations, la vie leur avait enfin permis de s'unir. Tomoe ne tarda pas à s'endormir, lové dans les bras de « sa mère de substitution » comme l'appelait tendrement Naruto.

Le couple s'enlaçait et s'embrassait pudiquement, sous le regard blasé d'Itachi qui ne put retenir un soupir.

\- C'est bon tu peux l'embrasser c'est pas la peine de faire style !

Sasuke se tourna vers son frère et ne put s'empêcher de grogner.

\- Tu peux faire style toi aussi ! siffla l'aîné en se moquant d'eux. Voyons voir, il avait quel âge la première fois que tu l'as bécoté à pleine bouche ?

Les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent et un éclair de fureur traversa ceux-ci alors que des rires fusaient autour de la table.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Assis à la grande tablée où tous étaient réunis, Naruto se leva et se tourna vers son aimé sous le regard de ses témoins, parents et proches, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Sasuke ne sut pourquoi, mais il sentit que son homme allait lui dire quelque chose qu'il n'allait peut-être pas apprécier. Il leva un regard grave sur lui mais la douceur des orbes bleus le rassura, l'amour qu'ils contenaient étaient toujours aussi fort.

Le blond s'éclaircit la voix.

\- Sas'… commença-t-il. Euh tu sais, je suis pas très doué avec les mots…

\- Hummm….

\- Te moques pas hein ! Toi non plus t'es pas le champion du monde pour t'exprimer !

Le brun roula des yeux.

\- Hey ! Arrête sinon je te dis rien !

Le brun eut un sourire moqueur et l'invita à continuer en claquant des dents.

\- Bon… Sas'… Tu sais j'ai réfléchi.

Sasuke leva un sourcil moqueur.

\- Arrête je t'ai dit ! siffla le blond.

Sasuke sourit et leva la main en signe de paix, l'enfant gigota dans son giron et se recala contre lui.

\- Sas'… Tu n'as encore que dix-huit ans.

Un grognement se fit entendre et un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du blond.

\- Ok quasiment dix-neuf ans, pardon. ajouta-t-il en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres pour se faire pardonner. Et je sais que tu voudrais bien qu'il soit à toi ….Alors j'ai demandé à Iruka…

Naruto fouilla dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et en sortit une feuille pliée en trois et la tendit au brun qui le regardait sans comprendre.

\- J'ai demandé à Iruka de remplir à mon nom les papiers d'adoption de Tomoe.

Le regard du brun s'écarquilla et soudain sans prévenir le brun s'écarta de lui et s'éloigna furieusement l'enfant dans ses bras.

\- Sas' ? SAS' Attends ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

Naruto partit derrière son brun alors que l'assistance se regardait sans comprendre.

Naruto attrapa le jeune homme par le bras et l'obligea à lui faire face.

\- Sasuke explique-moi ! Je croyais que ça te ferait plaisir que Tomoe soit notre enfant… Souffla-t-il doucement, blessé de voir son homme comme cela.

Sasuke cala l'enfant contre sa hanche et commença à signer.

« Mon enfant »

\- Quoi ton enfant ? Je ne comprends pas ?

« Tomoe est mon enfant pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

\- Je ne … Oh attends… Non ce n'est pas ça ! Ce n'est pas ça ! Iruka a reçu une demande d'adoption pour Tomoe, plusieurs familles le voulait. Il m'avait dit que si personne ne l'adoptait tu voudrais le faire lorsque tu aurais été majeur.

Les bras du brun entouraient farouchement l'enfant dont il prenait soin depuis presque neuf mois maintenant.

\- Vu ton attachement à lui, j'ai pensé que si j'adoptai Tomoe pour toi, tu pourrais être son « père ». Je pensais que c'était ce que tu voulais. murmura le blond peiné.

Nrauto passa une main lasse dans ses mèches en bataille, il se sentit perdu. Il voulait tellement offrir une « famille » à l'homme qu'il aimait.

\- J'ai demandé à Iruka de faire les papiers à mon nom pour que tu puisses t'occuper de Tomoe, même si tu n'en as pas l'âge.

_« A ton NOM »_

\- Ben oui… souffla le blond sans comprendre.

«_ Je n'ai pas de droit sur Tomoe si c'est toi qui l'adoptes ! »_

_« Si tu pars, tu pourras me le prendre et je n'aurai pas le droit de garder Tomoe ! »_

\- Sasuke, calme-toi ! Je ne vais pas te quitter !

Mais les larmes dévalaient les joues pâles. La douleur qui écrasait le cœur de Sasuke lui coupait la respiration.

Naruto prit doucement le visage, tendrement aimé, et essuya du bout de ses doigts les larmes qui le couvraient.

\- Sasuke je t'aime ! Je t'aime plus que tout, depuis que tu as onze ans, je suis fou de toi ! Je t'aime, tu m'es plus précieux que tout. Tu le sais !

Il se pencha et délicatement embrassa l'homme de sa vie.

\- Sasuke, je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un t'enlève cet enfant, je sais ce qu'il représente pour toi.

Sasuke secoua la tête en signe de négation.

\- Si, je le sais. Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que ça. Je sais, enfin j'ai compris que quand tu t'es fâché pour Hinata, ce n'était pas par méchanceté mais parce que toi aussi, tu voulais des enfants et que ça te paraissait interdit et inaccessible.

Naruto le prit doucement dans ses bras et murmura.

\- Sasuke était jaloux !

Il embrassa doucement les mèches brunes.

Un grognement lui répondit. Et Naruto se mit à rire.

\- Sasuke, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de la peine en adoptant Tomoe, je ne pensais qu'à toi, crois-moi !

\- Je sais… souffla la voix fragile, peu habituée à s'exprimer.

Naruto plongea ses orbes de saphir dans les onyx de son amour.

\- Je ferai tout pour changer cette loi ! Je te jure.

\- Hein ?

\- Je trouverai une solution, je te promets qu'un jour, toi, l'homme que j'ai épousé, s'il m'arrivait quelque chose…

Sasuke posa sa main sur sa bouche le faisant taire, une détresse sans nom soulignait son regard, l'idée de perdre Naruto lui était inconcevable, il en mourrait il n'en doutait pas une seconde, il ne survivrait pas dans ce monde sans lui. Naruto embrassa ses doigts et retira sa main avant de lui sourire.

\- Je te promets que je ferai tout pour qu'une loi fasse en sorte que tu puisses, au même titre que dans n'importe quel couple, avoir tous les droits sur notre enfant. Tu m'entends… Ce n'est pas mon enfant, ni le tien ! C'est notre enfant ! A toi et à moi, Sasuke !

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent tendrement et enlacèrent leur enfant.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Blotti contre son amant, Sasuke berçait leur enfant, son regard posé sur le visage paisible qui somnolait. Les bras de Naruto étaient fermement serrés autour de lui. Il avait cru que jamais ce moment-là n'arriverait. Quand il y repensait, parfois, la douleur était telle que les larmes l'envahissaient et menaçaient de déborder. Il s'arrangeait toujours pour que Naruto ne sache jamais à quel point il avait souffert de tout cela. Il ne voulait pas gâcher leur bonheur récent.

La communauté était en train de leur construire leur maison et chaque soir Naruto rentrait exténué. Et Sasuke s'en voulait d'être si inutile à son amant et mari. Ils habitaient encore chez ses parents et même si ceux-ci faisaient tout pour qu'ils se sentent bien, Sasuke avait besoin de trouver une intimité avec son enfant et Naruto. Il contempla son blond qui dormait paisiblement. Les cernes sur la peau tannée peinaient le jeune homme.

Il se leva avec précaution pour ne surtout pas le réveiller puis, avec douceur coucha leur enfant dans le lit que Tsuki avait mis à leur disposition. Une main se posa soudain sur son épaule alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il sursauta et se tourna vivement vers la personne qui était entrée sans prévenir dans son sanctuaire.

Sa mère lui sourit et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres avant de lui faire signe de la suivre. Il sortit de la chambre. Sa mère l'attendait près de l'escalier.

\- Viens. lui sourit-elle.

Sasuke posa un dernier regard sur la porte de sa chambre où son mari et son fils dormaient avant d'emboîter le pas de sa mère. Il se demandait ce que ses parents pouvaient bien lui vouloir. Il fut surpris en arrivant en bas de trouver la grande salle dans l'obscurité seule la cuisine était allumée.

\- Viens. l'appela doucement sa mère. Tu veux un thé ?

Il hocha la tête et vint s'appuyer sur le rebord du comptoir regardant sa mère faire le thé.

\- Tu sais, avec ton père, nous aussi on a vécu chez mes parents le temps que notre maison puisse nous accueillir.

Elle lui tendit une tasse fumante.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile. Naruto travaille dur pour que la maison soit vite prête. Ton père, ton frère et toute la communauté sont là pour vous aider. Sasuke, il faut que tu laisses le temps au temps.

\- Je...souffla-t-il. C'est dur.

\- Oui ça l'est. Bien sûr que tu as envie d'être enfin seul avec ton mari et de profiter de vous deux, non trois. sourit-elle.

Elle s'approcha et enlaça tendrement son fils.

\- Je suis heureuse que tu te sois constitué ta propre famille. Mais tu ne dois pas oublier de nous laisser notre petit fils de temps en temps pour te consacrer uniquement à ton mari. souligna-t-elle tendrement en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Sasuke rougit et grogna pour cacher sa gêne.

\- Maman.

Mikoto sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas entendu son fils prononcer son nom.

\- Oui…

\- Est-ce…

Sasuke hésita et finalement ce fut avec la langue des signes qu'il posa sa question.

«_ Maman, suis-je une mauvaise personne ? »_

Mikoto mis quelques instants avant de décoder les mots de son fils. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur et elle attrapa vivement le visage de son fils entre ses mains, l'obligeant à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Jamais Sasuke. Jamais tu n'as été et tu ne seras une mauvaise personne.

Sasuke articula tout en mimant lentement pour que sa mère comprenne.

«_ Naruto. Est-ce qu'il est heureux avec moi ? »_

\- Oh Sasuke, tu es la seule personne qui pouvait rendre Naruto heureux ! Tu sais, Naruto a demandé ta main à ton père bien avant de partir pour l'université.

Les yeux de Sasuke s'écarquillèrent.

\- Ton père et Madara lui ont demandé d'attendre que tu sois en âge de comprendre et d'accepter sa demande. Naruto t'aime Sasuke et depuis déjà longtemps. Tout comme je suis sûre que tu l'aimes aussi depuis bien longtemps.

Une nouvelle rougeur envahie les joues pâles et sa mère se mit à rire doucement.

\- Tu devrais rejoindre ton mari. Il va s'inquiéter s'il se réveille et ne te trouve pas pour se blottir contre toi.

Sasuke lui sourit avec tendresse et embrassa sa mère avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Mikoto regarda son fils s'éloigner et monter l'escalier en soupirant. Sasuke ressemblait vraiment à son père. Si peu sûr de lui, derrière son visage de marbre.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Sasuke était remonté et avait jeté ses vêtements au sol, il s'apprêtait à se glisser dans sa chemise, lorsque deux bras l'enlacèrent. Il sentit deux lèvres venir mordiller son cou et grogna.

\- Sas...Tu peux me parler maintenant.

\- … Mmm…

\- C'est pas gentil ça. Viens te coucher j'aime pas quand t'es pas là.

Naruto entraîna son amant jusqu'à leur lit et l'attira contre lui. Ses lèvres cherchant doucement les siennes. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement et Sasuke se nicha contre le cou du blond. Naruto enfouit ses doigts dans les mèches brunes et le serra contre lui.

Il supportait très mal d'être séparé du brun maintenant qu'ils étaient mariés. Naruto se révélait être hyper jaloux, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Sasuke, qui se laissait bien volontiers cocooner dans la limite du raisonnable.

Sasuke se laissa papouiller et ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un profond sommeil sous les caresses que son homme lui prodiguait.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Des babillements réveillèrent Sasuke, sa tête se releva de l'oreiller et il tendit l'oreille. De nouveau des petits bruits résonnèrent. Il tourna la tête sur sa gauche et tomba nez à nez avec le visage profondément endormi de son homme. Il se pencha vers lui et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, auquel ce dernier répondit avant de se tourner de l'autre côté pour continuer à dormir.

Sasuke soupira et s'extrayait du lit. Il se dirigea vers le berceau où, debout, Tomoe sautait joyeusement en babillant.

\- Salut bébé ! souffla sa voix incertaine.

Tomoe regarda son père et se remit à babiller, sautillant toujours.

Sasuke attrapa l'enfant et s'armant d'une couche de rechange se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. L'enfant calé contre lui et une bonne dose de bisous plus tard, il descendait dans la grande salle rejoindre ses parents. Il y trouva son frère et sa belle-sœur.

\- Bonjour petit frère.

Sasuke hocha silencieusement la tête.

\- Où es ton homme ?

\- Dors. souffla une voix rauque alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour préparer le biberon de son fils.

Konan regarda son beau-frère s'éloigner avant de lui emboîter le pas. Elle observa le jeune homme un instant avant de s'approcher.

\- Je peux le prendre ?

Sasuke se tourna vers sa belle-sœur et à son tour la détailla en silence.

\- Le temps que tu prépares son repas. lui sourit elle .

Le brun hésita et fini cependant par le lui laisser tout en jetant de réguliers coups d'œil à celui-ci. Tomoe babillait gaiement dans les bras de la jeune femme. Si Sasuke avait l'habitude de s'en occuper de temps en temps, il était tout de même nouveau pour lui d'avoir l'enfant à ses côté 24h/24, tout comme la présence de Naruto. Il trouvait cela à la fois étrange et agréable.

Konan posa son regard doux sur le jeune homme. Celui-ci la regardait, mais sans la voir. Elle s'avança doucement vers lui.

\- Sasuke ?

Reprenant pieds, il posa son regard encore un peu perdu sur lui.

\- Tu sais, la vie à deux ça se fait peu à peu. Il faut apprendre à connaître l'autre, même si tu crois le connaître, on ne connaît jamais vraiment la personne avec qui l'on vit. Prends ton temps. Va à ton rythme. Je suis sûre que tout ira bien. lui sourit-elle avec douceur.

Puis, elle replaça l'enfant dans ses bras avant de faire un dernier câlin à Tomoe et de les laisser seuls.

Resté seul dans leur chambre, Naruto releva la tête de l'oreiller et chercha du regard son homme. Son absence le fit se redresser droit comme un « i ». Il se leva du lit et se dirigea vers celui de leur enfant dont il constata l'absence. Son cœur s'accéléra durant quelques secondes et il s'empressa de s'habiller avant de gagner l'escalier. Descendant rapidement celui-ci, il se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Devant ses fourneaux, Sasuke était attelé, comme chaque matin, à préparer ses brioches. Naruto laissa échapper un soupir et Sasuke se tourna vers lui un peu surpris. Tomoe, installé dans son porte bébé, s'agitait en lui tendant les bras.

Naruto vint saisir sa petite main pour y déposer un baiser avant d'embrasser doucement son homme. Sasuke y répondit tendrement avant de lui tendre une tasse fumante. Naruto s'en saisit et s'écarta légèrement de lui pour qu'il puisse continuer ses préparatifs.

Naruto laissa son regard glisser sur le dos du brun. Il avait pris en musculature mine de rien et avait grandi, pas loin du mètre 80. Leur vie de couple s'organisait doucement autour de leur enfant. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps d'être un couple, qu'ils étaient déjà une famille. Mais la sérénité qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son homme valait bien plus que quelques années qu'ils auraient pu partager à deux. Ils auraient tout le temps de se rattraper.

Naruto alla poser sa tasse dans l'évier et enlaça son mari.

\- Ce soir nous serons dans notre maison. chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Sasuke se retourna vers lui.

\- Vraiment ?

Naruto ne put retenir un immense sourire. Il avait tout fait pour garder le secret tout fait pour que personne ne vende la mèche et n'annonce la fin des travaux. Il voulait l'annoncer lui-même à son homme.

\- Ce soir, nous dormirons chez nous. Je pense que tu devrais commencer à ranger tes affaires dans des cartons.

Il prit doucement son visage dans sa main et caressa le coin de ses lèvres avant de se pencher sur lui. Sasuke leva sa main et attrapa la nuque de son amant pour approfondir leur échange.

\- Tu devrais laisser Tomoe à ta mère ce soir. souffla Naruto.

Sasuke plongea son regard noir dans celui tumultueux de son homme et une légère rougeur envahie ses joues. Il laissa échapper un grognement.

Naruto laissa échapper un rire. Il l'embrassa de nouveau tendrement, sa main glissant jusqu'à sa nuque pour pencher sa tête, alors que sa bouche quémandait l'accès à sa jumelle. Le baiser s'intensifia et Tomoe se mit à protester vivement, les obligeant à se séparer.

\- A ta mère ! lui signala Naruto en quittant la cuisine.

Sasuke regarda son homme quitter la maison avec un rictus accroché aux lèvres. Il détacha le porte bébé et en sortit son fils. Ses yeux sombre se posèrent sur le visage poupon et réjouit de l'enfant. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, le faisant crier avant de retourner, son fils sous le bras, préparer ses cartons.

Ce soir il serait dans SA maison, avec Naruto.

.

* * *

.

Merci à vous d'avoir été là.

.


End file.
